Courage and Cunning TRADUCTION
by Mitsuki81
Summary: Salazar Serpentard en avait plus qu'assez de Dumbledore, de Voldemort et de leur stupidité. La nuit du 31 Octobre 1981, il décide qu'il est grand temps de mettre un terme à la guerre déchirant le monde des sorciers. Mais les choses ne se déroulèrent pas comme prévues. Il perd la mémoire et ne retrouve ses souvenirs que dix ans plus tard, lorsqu'il reçoit une lettre très familière..
1. Prologue

_Bonjour à tous, et bienvenu dans cette traduction de _Courage & Cunning ! (titre original Courage and Cunning, mais juste pour faire la différenciation! ;) )

_Je sais, je sais, j'ai vu quelqu'un avait commencé une traduction en 2016, mais il n'y a eu que trois chapitres de traduit et rien d'autre depuis presque trois ans, alors je prends la relève et vous propose la mienne !_

_Cette traduction est faite avec l'autorisation de _**preciousann **_et je vous invite à aller voir ses autres histoires et visiter son profil, elle le mérite pour avoir écrit quelque chose d'aussi grandiose ! _

_Je compte publier les chapitres de façon la plus régulière possible, mais je tiens avant tout à mettre en avant un avertissement._

_**Je ne suis pas une traductrice professionnelle, alors il se peut que celle-ci ne soit pas de très bonne qualité. De plus, je souffre d'un cas problème d'inattention pour les erreurs bêtes et il se peut qu'il reste quelques coquilles dans cette histoire. SI VOUS ÊTES INTERESSE.E.S POUR ÊTRE BETA, ENVOYEZ MOI UN PM !**_

_**Enfin, traduire une histoire est presque aussi long que d'en écrire une. Il me faut environ une heure pour traduire mille mots, comme cette histoire en fait plus de 500 000 , il me faudra approximativement 500 heures pour tout traduire (et encore, c'est dans le cas où ma productivité serait constante, hors elle est décroissante, donc ça prendra évidement plus de temps que cela !)**_

_Entre la publication de ce premier chapitre et le suivant, le temps d'attente sera peut-être plus important que pour le reste. Pourquoi ? Un, pour voir si vous êtes intéressé.e.s ou non par l'histoire (car même si je traduis pour le plaisir/améliorer ma compréhension de l'anglais, avoir des retours positifs peut aider à booster ma motivation) et deux, je souhaite prendre de l'avance. Le mieux serait d'avoir fini de traduire l'arc entier de la première année avant de commencer à poster de manière régulière (je dirais un chapitre toutes les deux semaines environs)._

_A l'heure actuelle, je suis en cours de traduction du chapitre 8, si ça vous intéresse._

**Avertissement de l'auteur : **

**Comportement hostile de Ron, Molly et Dumbledore au début, mais cela s'arrange avec l'histoire !**

**Langage 'doux' **_(si si, je vous jure, c'est comme ça que ça se traduit, sauf qu'en fait, c'est pour dire des jurons en vérité. Par exemple, 'load of crap' se traduit par 'charge de merde' (bien que je n'utiliserai pas cette traduction-là !), donc le rating T est pour une raison ! xD, parfois, je resterais correcte, mais d'autres fois non, donc vous êtes prévenu !)_

**Thèmes sombres et torture (à partir de la cinquième année pour être exact)**

**Moment difficile à digérer (**Ce qu'elle entend par là est le fait qu'à plusieurs moment, vous allez être en mode 'nan mais quoi ? Sérieux, elle écrit ça ? En lisant l'histoire originale, à plusieurs reprises, elle a indiqué qu'elle perdait des lecteurs de chapitres en chapitres justement parce que certaines choses se passaient d'une certaine manière. Elle tient à préciser que les choses sont comme telles car elles se doivent d'être comme telles. Elle n'a pas écrit sous une inspiration du moment, tout est pensé, réfléchis, etc. De plus, beaucoup de questions restent sans réponses pour quelques temps (théories, théories) et les personnages ne sont pas omniscients. En tant que lecteur/fan de _Harry Potter, _nous avons connaissance de certains éléments que les personnages ne savent pas, ils font cependant de leur mieux pour s'en sortir avec les outils en main. Ils sont également _humains_ et font, par conséquent, des erreurs. Ca peut paraitre un peu long, mais l'auteur d'origine a insisté de nombreuses fois sur ces points, donc j'espère que vous en tiendrez compte ! ^^ **)**

**Pairings**

**James et Lily Potter**

**Nicholas et Perenelle Flamel**

L'auteur précise par ailleurs comme la romance n'est pas le thème majeur de cette histoire, il n'y aura pas de 'drama' dans ce style, que s'il y a des pairings entre les élèves, ils ne se passeront pas avant la cinquième année, et enfin, Salazar est et restera célibataire (il a mille ans, il ne faut pas l'oublier)

Encore une fois, cette fiction est une traduction de l'histoire de **preciousann** et l'univers d'_Harry Potter_ appartient à J.K. Rowling

Maintenant, place à l'histoire ! o/

* * *

**30 Octobre 1981**

_Godric's Hollow, oh, comme tu as changé !_ pensa Salazar en observant ses alentours, _Cinq cents ans se sont écoulé depuis la dernière fois que j'y aie mit les pieds. Mais ce n'est pas grave, et j'ai encore beaucoup de travail devant moi…_

Il soupira et tira son long manteau à capuche noir autour de lui alors qu'il s'avançait vers un petit chalet en bordure de la ville. Il était capable, malheureusement, à présent de le voir à cause d'un certain petit rat.

« -Dois-je vraiment penser à tout ? » ronchonna-t-il à lui-même, « Je sais que Dumbledore est un Gryffondor, mais par Merlin, cet homme est vraiment imprudent et un peu sénile sur les bords. Cette guerre doit prendre fin _maintenant_. »

En se concentrant un peu, il plaça son regard sur l'endroit où se trouvait le Sortilège de Fidelitas, et le chalet apparut sous ses yeux. Il sourit légèrement lorsqu'il entendit les sons de la petite famille vivant à l'intérieur, et il fut reconnaissant que celle-ci soit encore cachée du monde extérieur.

Non pas que cela soit encore important en cet instant.

« - Je sens que cela va mal tourner… » Murmura-t-il tout en cognant à la porte.

Il entendit encore du bruit de l'autre côté du bois, et la porte s'entrouvrit.

« -Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda un homme à lunette et aux cheveux noir.

« - Un ami » répondit Salazar, « Votre famille vient d'être trahie par Peter Pettigrow. Je dois vous parler à vous, et à votre femme, maintenant.

\- Nous ne vous connaissons pas, alors pourquoi…

\- S'il vous plait, Monsieur Potter, pas sur votre porte d'entrée. Si nous devons discuter, faisons-le à l'intérieur. » dit Salazar en utilisant un léger sortilège de Persuasion sur l'autre.

« - Très bien » dit James en ouvrant la porte pour le laisser entrer.

Salazar pénétra le chalet, regarda autour de lui et sourit au charme réconfortant émanant de celui-ci. Il ne s'était pas sentit aussi à l'aise depuis plus de deux mois, pas depuis que…

« - Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda Lily alors qu'elle se tenait dans le foyer, s'agrippant fermement à la baguette dans sa main.

Salazar coupa net son train de pensée, baissa sa capuche et les deux Potter eurent une exclamation d'effroi. Se tenant devant eux était un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année. Son crâne était chauve, ses yeux gris, et un bouc noir lacé de gris s'arrêtait en pointe juste sous son menton.

« - Ma femme vous a posé une question » dit James, ses yeux sombres teinté à la fois de peur et de colère.

Salazar eut un nouveau soupir, mais il fit un sourire encourageant au couple face à lui, non pas que cela servit à grand-chose.

« - Mon nom est Salazar Serpentard, et votre famille court un grave danger. Il y a quelques heures, votre ami, Peter Pettigrow vous a trahit en dévoilant votre localisation à Voldemort. Il est impératif que vous quittiez le pays immédiatement. Il prévoit de vous attaquer demain.

\- Et nous devrions vous croire parce que… ? » Demanda James, laissant sa voix trainer tout en observant Salazar avec prudence.

« - Parce que j'étais là quand cela s'est produit » dit-il calmement alors qu'il essayait de garder sa voix la plus neutre et non-menaçante possible, « Je sais que cela a l'air incroyable, mais croyez-moi, c'est vrai. »

« - Si vous y étiez, comment pouvons-nous être sûrs que vous n'êtes pas là pour nous tuer ? Et comment pouvons-nous savoir que votre information est véridique ? » Demanda finalement Lily.

« - Est-ce que je vous rappelle quelque chose ? » demanda Salazar avant de prendre sa forme d'animagus.

James et Lily eurent une exclamation de surprise lorsqu'un python de quinze pieds de long se trouva à présent à leurs pieds.

« - Le serpent de Voldemort ! » cria Lily en reculant de plusieurs pas.

Salazar reprit sa forme humaine et soupira,

« - Je ne suis pas là pour vous blesser, ni vous, ni Harry. Vous devez me croire sur ce point. Ce misérable héritier qui est le mien doit mourir d'une manière lente et douloureuse pour tout le mal qu'il a fait, et je compte bien faire en sorte que cela se produise.

\- Pourquoi n'avez-vous rien fait jusqu'alors ? » Demanda James en fronçant les sourcils, sa baguette toujours tournée vers Salazar.

Ce dernier soupira une nouvelle fois et secoua la tête,

« - J'ai passé ces vingt dernières années à l'étranger. J'ai voyagé dans de nombreux pays et les nouvelles de Grande-Bretagne ont mis du temps à m'atteindre. J'étais encore en Amérique du Sud, au Brésil plus exactement, il y a environ six mois. Quand j'ai eu vent des horreurs qu'il avait causé, je suis revenu au pays dans le but de le détruire, bien qu'à ce moment-là, je ne savais pas qu'il était mon Héritier. Voldemort m'a 'pris' comme son compagnon après avoir tué son précédent serpent qui lui avait désobéit. » dit-il alors qu'un éclat de colère brillait dans ses yeux, mais une profonde inspiration plus tard, il continua plus calmement,

« - Il est tellement préoccupé par cette satané prophétie qu'il est à présent obsédé à l'idée de tuer un nourrisson. Personnellement, je pense qu'il s'agit d'une fable à peine croyable, et je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi Dumbledore s'y soit intéressé autant également. Mais peu importe, la seule chose qui soit vraiment importante est que Voldemort doive être arrêté.

\- Et vous n'y croyez pas ? » demanda James en baissant sa baguette, « En la prophétie ? »

Salazar eut un rire sec,

« - Absolument pas. Je vis depuis plus de mille ans, et jamais une prophétie ne s'est réalisée de la façon dont elle a été énoncée. Rien n'est plus merdique que la divination et je ne peux même pas vous dire à quel point je suis désespéré à la simple idée de savoir qu'elle est enseignée à Poudlard.

\- Vous dites être Salazar Serpentard, mais comment avez-vous pu vivre aussi longtemps ? » Demanda Lily, sceptique

« - L'immortalité est vraiment quelque chose d'amusant. » dit-il avec un léger sourire, « Voyez-vous, c'est plaisant au début, mais après quelques temps, cela devient morose. J'ai fait le rituel, un mélange de sortilèges, de runes, de d'incantations et un peu de magie noire, pour en arriver là. J'ai réussi ce qu'aucun autre sorcier n'a réussi dans l'histoire, et croyez moi quand je vous dis ça, je souhaite que cela ne soit pas le cas.

\- Mais comment savoir que vous dites la vérité ? » demanda Lily, toujours perplexes, n'ayant aucunes preuves.

« - Faites un serment de sorcier. » dit James en plissant les yeux d'un air douteux, « Jurez que vous êtes celui que vous prétendez être, puis jurez que vous ne nous voulez aucun mal, sinon je vous tue ici et maintenant. »

Salazar acquiesça et sortit doucement sa baguette, prenant garde à ne faire aucuns gestes brusques. Après tout, il ne voulait pas donner une raison aux Potter pour l'attaquer, surtout pas maintenant.

« - Je jure sur ma vie et ma magie que je suis Salazar Serpentard, l'un des quatre Fondateurs de Poudlard. Je jure que je suis immortel, comme je viens de l'expliquer il y a quelques instants, et je jure que je ne suis pas ici pour faire du mal à James, Lily ou Harry Potter. Qu'il en soit ainsi. »

Un éclat blanc de pure magie tourna autour de lui avant de se stabiliser et disparaitre. James et Lily l'observèrent prudemment, s'attendant à ce qu'il s'écroule mort sur place. Mais quand rien ne se passa, ils acquiescèrent.

« - Montrez-nous que vous êtes encore capable de magie. » ordonna James

« - Très bien. _Expecto Patronum !_ »

Les yeux du couple s'élargirent lorsqu'un large python argenté apparut à leur pied, mais James finit par acquiescer, et Salazar mit un terme au sortilège avant de ranger sa baguette.

« - Pouvez-vous nous donner un instant ? » demanda Lily, bien qu'il s'agisse plus d'un ordre que d'autre chose, ce à quoi Salazar acquiesça.

Il savait à quel point cela pouvait être difficile d'accepter ce qui venait de se passer, et en toute honnêteté, il ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir. Qu'elle était la probabilité de faire la rencontre d'un homme supposé mort depuis plusieurs centaines d'années ?

Non, Salazar ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir de se montrer prudent, mais il ne put s'empêcher de trouver amusant le fait qu'ils s'éloignent un peu pour pouvoir se chuchoter l'un à l'autre.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu en pense ? » demanda James, son regard fixé sur Lily alors que sa baguette était toujours pointée sur Salazar dont les yeux étaient fixés sur le sol, essayant d'avoir l'air le moins menaçant possible.

« - J'allais te demander la même chose » répondit Lily, sa baguette également sur Serpentard

« - Il a fait un serment, et je ne m'y attendais pas, en toute honnêteté.

\- Tu le crois, James ? » demanda-t-elle en cherchant sur son visage une quelconque trace de doute.

« - Oui, nul ne peut tromper un serment de sorcier. Il est Salazar Serpentard.

\- Je ne parlais pas de ça. Je parlais de Peter, du fait qu'il nous aurait trahis. » murmura-t-elle, et son souffle se coupa dans sa gorge.

Une expression brisée traversa le visage de James alors que des larmes menaçaient de rouler sur ses joues.

« - Comment expliquer sa présence et tout son savoir ? Je n'aime vraiment pas l'idée que l'un de mes meilleurs amis ait pu nous trahir, mais on ne peut pas nier la vérité. » dit-il alors qu'une larme solitaire s'échappa de son œil pour s'écraser contre le verre de ses lunettes, « Dumbledore nous a informé de la possible présence d'un espion dans les rang de l'Ordre, et il doit certainement s'agir de Peter. Sinon, comment expliquer… ? » sa voix traina sur la fin alors qu'il faisait un geste dans la direction de Salazar.

Lily observa son mari tristement avant de serrer son bras de manière réconfortante.

« - Je pense que nous devrions l'écouter. »

James acquiesça avant d'essuyer les larmes de ses yeux avant de se tourner vers Salazar qui regardait toujours le sol en laissant ses mains bien visibles.

« - Très bien, nous allons au moins vous entendre ce que vous avez à dire. » dit James, et Salazar releva la tête.

Il prit une inspiration et soupira de soulagement.

« - Je vais être honnête avec vous, et avant que vous ne disiez automatiquement non à ma proposition, s'il vous plait, écoutez-moi. Je vous propose de quitter le pays. » dit-il, et les Potter plissèrent des yeux, mais ils ne dirent rien, « De ce que j'ai pu apprendre en étant aux côtés de Voldemort pendant ces deux derniers mois est que le tuer ne sera pas facile. Il m'a parlé, alors que j'étais sous ma forme d'animagus, d'Horcruxes qu'il avait fait, au pluriel. Il en a plus d'un. »

Les yeux de James s'écarquillèrent de surprise, « - Vous rigolez, n'est-ce pas ? Est-ce que Dumbledore… ? »

« - Non, et je n'ai pas confiance en lui non plus. Mais Voldemort doit être arrêté le plus vite possible. Le tuer maintenant ne rendrait pas la chose permanente, mais cela permettrait de sauver des vies. Cela me donnerait également plus de temps pour étudier sa vie et trouver où et dans quoi ces Horcruxes se trouvent pour pouvoir les détruire.

\- Vous n'avez pas confiance en Dumbledore ? » demanda James, sa voix se teintant de suspicion

« - Non » dit gravement Salazar, « Je sais des choses sur Dumbledore qui pourrait vous faire friser les cheveux. L'entièreté de l'affaire avec Grindelwald est quelque peu suspicieuse, et il savait pour Voldemort depuis près de trente ans, pourtant, il n'a rien fait pour l'arrêter. Pourquoi Dumbledore n'a-t-il pas agit avant qu'il ne devienne si puissant ? Il ose prêcher la philosophie du 'Plus Grand Bien', mais il s'agissait de celle de Grindelwald également. Je sais que Dumbledore est un grand sorcier et qu'il est le chef de file de la lumière, mais cette guerre est à propos de tellement plus… » dit Salazar en les regardant, les suppliant silencieusement de comprendre avant de continuer.

« - On ne peut pas gagner une guerre en usant uniquement de sort de Stupéfixion et de Maléfice de Chatouilles. Pour se battre, il faut de vrais sortilèges et combattre aussi salement que son adversaire, sinon c'est la mort assurée. Voldemort et ses Manges Morts ont pour objectifs de vous tuer, et il vous laisse simplement jouer en usant de vos sorts bloque-jambes et corps-contraignant dans l'espoir de pouvoir les capturer pour les 'reformer'. Mais cela ne marchera pas, croyez moi, j'ai vu plus de guerres que vous ne pourrez jamais l'imaginer.

\- Je n'ai jamais compris ce raisonnement non plus. » Admis doucement Lily, « Je ne veux tuer personne, mais il s'agit d'une guerre, et qu'on le veuille ou non, nous en faisons partie intégrante. Tuer quelqu'un qui a essayé de nous tuer n'est pas un meurtre, simplement de l'auto-défense.

\- Tu es une née Moldue, par conséquent, tu peux voir la différence » dit Salazar avec un sourire emplit d'espoir, « Tu as cet avantage d'être des deux mondes. La plupart des sorciers passent à côté de cette différence, ayant été élevé depuis la naissance à croire que 'la lumière est le bon, les ténèbres sont le mal'. Vous, les nés Moldus, voyez le gris mieux que quiconque.

\- Mon Grand Père a combattu pendant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale Moldue. Il devait soit tuer, soit être tué. J'ai essayé d'expliquer ce concept à Albus, mais il ne veut rien entendre. Il dit que tuer quelqu'un est mauvais, peu importe les circonstances.

\- Et bien, il a tort » dit fermement Salazar, « c'est pourquoi je ne lui fait pas confiance. Il pense savoir mieux que tout le monde, mais il a faux sur toute la ligne. Tu as une bonne tête sur tes épaules, Madame Potter. »

Lily lui fit un sourire avant de soupirer,

« - Vous pensez que nous envoyer hors du pays est la meilleure chose à faire ?

\- C'est ce que je crois, oui. Vous avez été trahis, et votre localisation révélée. Voldemort sera ici demain soir et si jamais vous restez, vous allez mourir. »

Les Potter l'observèrent avec prudence, mais James finit par soupirer.

« - Est-ce que tu veux partir, Lily ? » Demanda-t-il en regardant sa femme

Elle leva son regard avec des larmes dans les yeux,

« - Oui, et non. Albus croit autant en cette prophétie que ne le fait Voldemort. Je n'ai pas envie de fuir, mais Harry est un _bébé_. Albus dit qu'Harry est celui qui pourra l'arrêter, mais James, il faudra des _années_ avant qu'il n'en soit capable. Il espère juste que l'on reste caché ici jusqu'au bon moment. Ce n'est pas logique. Je n'ai pas envie d'abandonner nos amis, mais nous devons aussi penser à notre _fils._ »

James prit la main de sa femme dans la sienne avant de la serrer en signe de réconfort, « Je comprends Lily » dit-il doucement avant de se tourner vers Salazar.

« - Je suppose que vous avez un plan.

\- C'est le cas

\- Venez-vous assoir, Salazar » dit Lily après avoir acquiescé et faisant en signe vers le cuisine, « - Je vais nous préparer du thé.

\- Ce sera parfait, Madame Potter, merci beaucoup. » dit-il en s'asseyant

« - J'aurais une autre question » dit James en s'asseyant à son tour à la table de la cuisine, « Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir déjà tué ? Vous êtes à ses côtés depuis près de deux mois, alors pourquoi ne pas avoir agi ?

\- Parce que tous les Manges Morts ne sont pas au même endroit. Si je le tuais simplement comme ça, alors ils s'éparpilleraient tous et deviendraient incontrôlable. Ils sont un peu partout, et je ne sais pas où, ni qui ils sont tous. Je connais ceux qui sont le plus proche de lui, mais rien du reste. Demain, lorsqu'il viendra ici, ils seront tous réunis à un endroit défini, très certainement pour fêter leur réussite. » dit-il en roulant des yeux, « Je devrais pouvoir me débarrasser de lui à ce moment-là, et m'occuper de tous les autres tant que j'y suis avant qu'ils ne s'enfuient. Vous faire quitter le pays n'est qu'une précaution. Si je ne réussis pas à les tuer tous, alors il ne fait aucun doute qu'ils chercheront à vous atteindre, et alors, Harry sera encore plus en danger. »

\- Des suivants fou de revanche » murmura sombrement James

« - Sans oublier qu'il sera toujours là, même sans son corps » ajouta Lily

« - Ça également » confirma Salazar.

James regarda la fenêtre dont les rideaux et volets avaient été tirés, « Ils sont dehors, n'est-ce pas ? »

Salazar hocha la tête,

« - Oui. Il a ordonné à ce que le village soit surveillé, mais ils ne doivent en aucun cas agir avant qu'il n'arrive demain. Il ne veut pas que vous réalisiez que vous avez été trahis. C'est une des raisons pour laquelle j'ai pu marcher jusqu'à votre porte d'entrée. Ils croient très certainement que vous me connaissez.

\- Pourquoi nous devrions vous faire confiance ? » demanda James en plissant ses yeux à Salazar une nouvelle fois, « Vous êtes Salazar Serpentard, pour l'amour du ciel ! Ennemis des Moldus, des nées Moldus, Sangs Mêlés, Métis et, cerise sur le gâteau, fervent croyant de cette connerie de pureté du sang ! Bordel, vous êtes celui qui a commencé tout ce foutoir ! »

Salazar soupira en se frottant les yeux. Il n'avait, très sincèrement, aucune idée de comment toutes ces rumeurs avaient commencée. Il ne savait pas quand, ni où, ni comment quelqu'un avait pu en arriver à la conclusion qu'il était une sorte de monstre assoiffé de sang déterminé à 'purger' le monde des sorciers de ses impuretés.

Il est vrai qu'il n'avait pas fait confiance aux nés Moldus, mais cela n'avait été qu'au début. Godric lui avait pratiquement enfoncé dans le crâne ses propres visions à propos des nés Moldus, ce qui l'avait aidé à revoir ses propres idéaux. De plus, couplé avec cet incident…

_Arrête donc ça, Salazar ! _se gronda-t-il lui-même, _Ce n'est pas le moment de réfléchir à cela ! Dis leur juste que tu es désolé pour tes actes passés et c'est bon !_

Il leva finalement son regard et donna aux Potter un sourire désolé.

« - Je sais que j'ai de nombreux démons, et que je suis très certainement à l'origine de toute cette folie, mais le temps sait comment changer un homme. Le monde a changé, et je ne suis plus ce satané idiot que je fus jadis. Pendant plusieurs siècles je me suis tenu sur le côté et ais laissé ce qui devait se passer se faire. Je n'en suis pas vraiment fier, mais cette guerre… » il soupira en secouant la tête,

« - Cette guerre est stupide et inutile. Voldemort tue tous ceux qui s'opposent à lui, de bonne famille, d'ancienne famille… Il ne peut comprendre qu'il ne vaut pas mieux que les Moldus qui tuaient des sorciers et sorcières il y a si longtemps. » continua-t-il alors que les yeux de Lily et James s'écarquillèrent de plus en plus, mais Salazar ne fit que soupirer avant de continuer.

« - Les sang-purs d'aujourd'hui ne peuvent pas voir au-delà de leur pompeux nez tourné vers le haut, et c'est un miracle qu'ils ne se noient pas à chaque fois qu'il pleut. Je ne suis pas fier de ce que j'ai causé, mais je veux aider à y mettre un terme. A ma plus grande honte, et pendant des siècles, je me suis caché du monde des sorciers en espérant que tout finirait par se régler tout seul, mais je ne peux pas me permettre de laisser tout ceci continuer indéfiniment. Je veux essayer de changer leurs façons de penser, mais pour cela, il faut d'abord se débarrasser de Voldemort. »

Lily et James se regardèrent brièvement, et Lily fut celle qui acquiesça.

« - Alors, quel est votre plan ? » demanda-t-elle en plaçant une tasse face à Salazar avant de lui servir son thé.

Il soupira une nouvelle fois, « - J'ai un Portoloin qui peut vous amener jusqu'au Brésil, tout droit à ma résidence à Rio de Janeiro. J'admets qu'il s'agit d'un Portoloin illégal, mais il est intraçable par le Ministère qui, comme vous le savez, a été infiltré par Voldemort. Il y a là-bas une population d'environ deux milles sorciers et ils ont une rue commerçante semblable au Chemin de Traverse qui s'appelle Rio Way. Ils parlent principalement portugais, mais ils s'expriment couramment en anglais aussi. Peu d'entre eux viennent du monde magique Britannique. Ils ont principalement fuient les Etats Unis ou la France. L'idée est que vous partiez ce soir et ne reveniez que lorsque tout sera sûr pour vous. » dit-il en une boite de conserve de sa poche. Il regarda le couple et remarqua qu'ils observaient l'objet suspicieusement. Malgré tout, Salazar continua son explication.

« - J'ai deux très vieux elfes de maisons qui ont été extrêmement malmenés par leurs anciens maîtres, et ils sont tous deux d'accord pour m'aider dans ma tâche. Lorsque Voldemort viendra demain soir, ils auront bu du Polynectar pour votre apparence, et moi-même je prendrais celle d'Harry. Je ne peux pas être tué, donc ne vous inquiétez pas. Le sortilège de mort rebondira simplement sur moi et retourna sur celui qui l'a envoyé. »

Les deux l'observèrent avec choc.

« - Comment est-ce possible ?! » cria Lily

« - Le rituel d'immortalité. Il est vrai qu'aucun bouclier ne peut arrêter le sortilège de mort, mais la façon dont ce rituel-là a été fait en fait un bouclier contre la mort elle-même. Je pourrais vous expliquer le nombre de fois et toutes les manières selon lesquelles j'aurais dut mourir et où pourtant j'ai survécus au cours du dernier millénaire, mais cela me prendrait trop de temps. Il est plus simple de vous dire que je ne peux, en aucune façon, être tué.

\- Très bien » dit James avec scepticisme, « Allez alors, finissez de nous expliquer votre plan. »

Salazar hocha la tête avant de prendre une autre profonde inspiration,

« - Demain soir, James, Lily et Harry Potter vont 'mourir' mais Voldemort sera également détruit. Lorsqu'il aura perdu son corps et fuit, j'attendrais que l'effet du Polynectar prenne fin et je partirais à la chasse aux Horcruxes dans le but de les détruire. Lorsqu'il regagnera son corps à nouveau, et il le fera, je le tuerais pour de bon. Après cela, vous pourrez revenir ici si vous le souhaitez. Je sais que vous avez des amis, et je sais que cela sera dur pour vous de leur faire croire que vous êtes morts, mais cela est pour votre propre sécurité et la leur. Voldemort est obsédé par cette prophétie et croit totalement en celle-ci. Tant qu'il sera en vie, il continuera à vous chasser tant qu'il pensera que vous l'êtes aussi. Il est capital que tout cela reste entre nous. Personne d'autre ne doit savoir.

\- Êtes-vous sûr que cela marchera ? » demanda James

Salazar acquiesça,

« - Certain. Cependant, je ne sais pas combien de temps il me faudra pour trouver combien d'Horcruxes ont été fait, ce qu'ils sont et où ils se trouvent. Vous devez comprendre que tout cela pourra prendre plusieurs _années_ et qu'en aucun cas vous ne devez revenir, ni en aucunes circonstances, tant que je n'en aurais pas décidé autrement.

\- Je ne sais pas trop comment me sentir à l'idée de sacrifier deux elfes de maison pour notre cause. » dit Lily en secouant la tête

« - Te sentirais-tu mieux si tu en faisais leur connaissance ? »

Lily contempla l'idée pendant quelques instants avant d'hocher lentement la tête, « Oui, je pense que je le serais.

\- Moi aussi » dit doucement James, « Que je puisse au moins les remercier pour ce qu'ils s'apprêtent à faire. »

Salazar sourit au jeune couple,

« - Très bien alors. Fripsy ! Mitzy ! »

Deux anciens elfes apparurent, et les yeux de Lily et James s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'ils virent leur apparence. Ils pouvaient clairement voir les marques d'abus répétés sur leurs corps, de par les nombreuses cicatrices recouvrant leur peau qui pendait sur eux comme des sacs, et leurs yeux étaient ternes, marqués par l'âge et la douleur.

« - Monsieur Salazar nous a fait appeler ? » demanda l'un des elfes d'une voix roque

« - Oui, Fripsy. Monsieur et Madame Potter souhaitent faire votre connaissance. »

Les deux elfes se tournèrent vers le couple avant de sourire,

« - C'est un honneur de pouvoir faire votre connaissance à tous les deux » dit Fripsy, « Et c'est également un honneur de pouvoir faire partie de ce plan pour Monsieur Salazar. »

Les Potter étaient trop choqués pour dire quoique ce soit, et Mitzy continua à parler,

« - Nous sommes vieux et abîmés après avoir travaillé aussi longtemps pour notre famille. Ils nous ont maltraités, et c'est pourquoi nous avons décidé de rompre notre lien avec nos maîtres. Cette action a scellé notre destinée. Nous allons mourir de toute façon, alors nous avons décidé que cela se ferait selon nos propres conditions, et de notre propre volonté.

\- Ils étaient la propriété des Malfoy » dit tristement Salazar, secouant la tête de dégout

Les yeux de James se firent sombres de colère, mais Lily fut celle qui se mit à genoux et qui prit leurs mains dans les siennes avec douceur,

« -Nous n'avons jamais cru que n'importe qu'elle créature, et surtout les elfes, devaient être traités aussi cruellement que vous l'avez été. Est-ce dont vraiment ce que vous désirez ?

\- Oui, Madame Potter » dit Fripsy dans une courbette, « C'est un immense honneur pour nous.

\- Alors j'honorerais votre requête. » dit-elle en essuyant ses larmes

« - Nul ne devrait traiter un elfe de maison comme vous l'avez été. » dit James, « Et c'est épouvantable. »

« - Nous maîtres sont mauvais. Ils ne se préoccupent que d'eux même et de ceux qui pensent comme eux. » dut Mitzy en secouant sa tête, « Nous avons choisis de les défier et d'aider le monde à se débarrasser du Mage Noir. »

James acquiesça.

« - Très bien. Je suppose que Lily et moi sommes d'accord. Salazar, nous acceptons votre offre. Je suppose que nous devons partir immédiatement ? »

Il hocha la tête,

« - Oui, le plus vite sera le mieux. Voldemort sera là demain, et il prévoit de venir seul. Il croit que vous n'êtes pas au courant de ce qui s'est passé et il croit qu'il pourra vous tuer rapidement sans la moindre résistance. Et nous voulons qu'il continue à croire cela. »

Les Potter acquiescèrent,

« - Je vais aller préparer Harry pour le voyage » dit Lily en se levant de sa chaise

« - Prenez uniquement ce dont vous allez avoir besoin dans un futur très proche, le reste pourra être remplacé. Il ne serait pas sage que cette maison soit vidée totalement, car cela semblerait suspicieux. Prenez uniquement que les objets qui ont une forte valeur à vos yeux, telles que des photos ou des cadeaux. Quand à vos finances, les gobelins sauront que vous n'êtes pas mort parce que vous testament ne seront pas activés, mais vous pouvez leur faire confiance. Ils sont loin d'être idiots, pas comme la plupart des sorciers les imaginent. Contactez les gobelins de Rio dès que vous le pourrez. Il y a une branche de Gringotts là-bas, et vous pourrez transférer toutes vos économies d'ici à votre nouveau lieu de résidence. Je vous ai préparé un paquet avec des indications pour trouver Rio Way ainsi que des fausses identités, qui se trouve sur une petite table dans le foyer de ma résidence. Faites en votre maison, parce que nous ne savons pas combien de temps tout cela va nous prendre. Il y a des elfes là-bas qui ont reçus pour instructions de s'occuper de vous et de vous aider à vous installer. Je vous contacte dès que je le peux. »

James et Lily hochèrent de la tête et commencèrent à rassembler leurs affaires. Cela ne leur prit que quelques instants, et ils furent rapidement de retour dans la cuisine, Lily tenant Harry dans ses bras.

« - Prenez soin de votre famille, et soyez prudent. » dit Salazar

« - Merci pour tout » répondit James en serrant la main de Salazar, « Vous nous avez donné à notre famille un nouvel espoir auquel s'accrocher.

\- Oui, merci du fond du cœur » dit Lily en lui donnant un rapide câlin tout en essayant de ne pas écraser Harry qui était toujours endormis.

« - Vous êtes jeunes, et vous ne méritez pas tout ce qui vous arrive, mais de rien. » dit-il dans un sourire, « Je vous contacte aussi tôt que possible. Pour activer le Portoloin, dites 'Résidence de Salazar' »

James et Lily acquiescèrent, et Harry commença à remuer dans les bras de sa mère alors qu'elle faisait en sorte que sa petite main soit en contact avec la boite de conserve. Un dernier au revoir et une tournée de remercîment plus tard, James activa le Portoloin, et la petite famille quitta ce pays déchiré par la guerre pour arriver en sécurité à Rio.

**31 Octobre 1981**

Salazar, Mitzy et Fripsy passèrent toute leur journée à boire des gorgées de Polynectar dans des petits gobelets, mais ce fut vers vingt-trois heures que la porte d'entrée explosa sur ses gonds.

« - Lily, Lily ! Il est là ! C'est lui ! Prend Harry et cours ! Fuis Lily ! Fuis ! »

Voldemort sourit cruellement et d'un geste presque paresseux leva sa baguette et lança le sortilège de mort à un James Potter non armé. A l'étage, Lily Potter plaida pour la vie de son fils, comme n'importe qu'elle bonne mère l'aurait fait, et refusa de reculer quand Voldemort le lui demanda.

De là où il se tenait dans son berceau, Salazar observa cet étrange preuve de pitié de ce tueur sans merci, et il se demanda ce que cela pouvait bien signifier. Quand 'Lily' refusa une nouvelle fois de reculer, Voldemort la tua avant de se tourner, lui et sa baguette, vers le bébé dans son lit.

'Harry Potter' n'était pas inquiet à l'idée de mourir, et il ne tiqua pas de peur quand un éclat de magie vert vola droit vers lui.

Mais il se passa quelque chose d'inattendu. Quelque chose que le 'bébé' assis dans son berceau n'aurait pas pu prévoir.

La lumière verte le frappa en plein front, et Salazar cria de douleur alors que l'explosion qui suivit souffla le toit de la maison. La dernière chose dont il se souvient fut une fumée noire hurlant de rage et disparaissant au loin.

Puis les ténèbres consumèrent sa conscience.

* * *

**Pourquoi Salazar tutoie Lily et James ? Parce qu'il est plus âgé qu'eux, et de très loin. Je trouvais ça marrant de faire cette distinction (qui n'existe pas en anglais)**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ce premier chapitre! Laissez un commebtaire, c'est toujours apprécié, et allez faire un petit coucou à **preciousann, **je suis sûre qu'elle aimerait beaucoup!**

**A la prochaine update, tous le monde! o/**


	2. Dix ans plus tard

**Bonjour à tous, et bienvenu à ce second chapitre de Courage & Cunning ! Après deux semaines d'attente, voilà la suite ! ^^ **

**Alors, si j'espace autant les publications, c'est pour me laisser une marge de 'confort'. Pour le moment, je suis presque à la fin de la première année au niveau de mon avancée de traduction. Je veux prendre le plus d'avance possible et garderait ce rythme tant que je ne serais pas arrivée au moins au chapitre 40. Sachez que les chapitres vont toujours de plus en plus long, et de fait, me prenne toujours de plus en plus de temps (rien que la taille des cinq dernier chapitre qui est astronomique… !) En plus, je vais (enfin !) pouvoir commencer à travailler, et même si c'est pas un trente-cinq heure, ça va me prendre du temps libre, quoi ! J'espère donc que l'attente ne vous gênera pas trop, et je vous promet que lorsque j'ai fini la totalité de la fic, je passe à un chapitre par semaine ! (mais ça m'étonnerais que j'y arrive avant la fin du mois de mai, au moins ! xD)**

**Merci par avance pour votre patience !**

**Note de traduction : **

**Parfois, je n'ai pas les noms officiels de certains objets /sortilèges (soit parce que je suppose qu'il n'y en a pas, ou simplement parce que je ne trouve pas la traduction). Alors je m'amuse à inventer des mots, juste pour voir comment ça tourne, en espérant que ça ne gênera personne !**

**L'univers d'**_**Harry Potter **_** appartient à J.K Rowling, et cette fic à **preciousann **! Je ne m'occupe que de la traduction !**

**Et un grand merci à tout ceux qui ont posté un commentaire/like/se sont abonnés !En général, je réponds aux commentaires, mais je suis un peu prise par le temps, là, donc je ne le ferais pas aujourd'hui, mais merci à tous/tes !**

* * *

Harry Potter était un garçon normal comme un millier d'autre, pourtant il avait la certitude d'être différent. Aussi loin qu'il pouvait se souvenir, il avait l'impression que quelque chose allait de travers, comme s'il y avait une chose qu'il était devait faire. Presque comme s'il était supposé être quelqu'un de totalement différent.

Il n'en a jamais parlé à sa famille, cependant, et il frémissait de peur au simple souvenir de la première et unique fois qu'il l'avait fait. Il avait passé trois jours dans son placard, punition pour avoir parlé de choses étranges.

Harry, malgré tout, savait que cela n'était pas normal, et pas juste lui-même, mais sa vie dans cette maison en général. Son oncle et sa Tante le traitait comme un moins que rien. Ils abusaient de lui verbalement, l'affamaient et, à l'occasion, le battaient si l'envie leur prenait de penser qu'il avait fait quelque chose de bizarre. Son cousin l'utilisait comme un punchingball et il n'avait même pas de véritable chambre. Il dormait dans un placard à balais ! Du haut de son grand âge de onze ans, Harry savait que cela n'était pas normal.

Tout devint clair un jour d'été. Il venait de préparer le petit déjeuner pour sa famille lorsque le son familier du courrier glissé par la fente de la porte se fit entendre. On lui ordonna d'aller le chercher, et il soupira en posant la théière qu'il tenait. Il se dirigea rapidement vers le hall d'entrée et ramassa la petite pile. Une étrange enveloppe attira son attention et il commença à l'examiner.

Harry fixa longuement avec choc son nom élégamment écrit à l'encre verte sur celle-ci. Il la retourna lentement et vit que celle-ci était scellée à la cire rouge, le sceau représentant un 'H' étrangement familier. Il pencha la tête sur le côté et l'observa.

« - On dirait qu'il y a un lion, un blaireau, un aigle et … Et un… Un… Serpent. » murmura-t-il alors qu'il détaillait plus finement le sceau.

Soudainement, il cria et dut se prendre la tête à deux mains alors que des souvenirs commencèrent à envahir son esprit. Des souvenirs bien trop anciens pour être ceux d'un enfant de onze ans. Les lettres dans ses mains volèrent autour de lui, et celle qui avait attiré son attention vola plus loin et glissa sous la porte de son placard.

Harry resta sur le sol, tremblant, alors que toujours plus de souvenirs mettaient à mal son esprit, et il eut vaguement conscience du fait que son Oncle Vernon l'avait attrapé par le bras pour le soulever violement et lui hurler à la figure.

« - GAMIN ! » rugit-il, « Qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec toi ?! »

Incapable de contenir ses tremblements, mais réussissant à récupérer un semblant de lucidité, Harry dit la première chose qui lui passa à l'esprit.

« - Une… Une… Araignée. Une très grosse araignée. Elle m'a fait peur. Je suis désolé, Oncle Vernon. » dit-il d'une voix rauque, « Elle… Elle disparut là-bas. » continua-t-il en pointant la petite table à côté de l'entrée.

Vernon regarda dans la direction indiqué par Harry avec prudence.

« - Eh bien débarrasses toi en » dit il en le lâchant violement au sol, et Harry acquiesça en reculant.

Ronchonnant, Vernon ramassa les lettre et se dandina jusqu'à la cuisine, et Harry put l'entendre faire une remarque moqueuse sur le fait qu'il soit effrayé par de petites bestioles. Harry secoua la tête et, toujours tremblant après le choc qu'il venait de recevoir, retira une de ses chaussures et commença à frapper le sol avec. Il ouvrit rapidement la porte pour leur faire croire qu'il se débarrassait du cadavre dehors et la referma avant de retourner avec prudence vers la cuisine.

« - Je l'ai eu.

\- Bien » dit l'Oncle Vernon, « - Maintenant, va dans ton placard. Je ne veux pas t'entendre de la journée.

\- Oui, Monsieur » murmura Harry avant de se hâter vers celui-ci et de fermer la porte derrière lui.

Il s'assit sur son lit de fortune et regarda la lettre qui attendait sagement à ses pieds.

« - Par le fils de Morgane, par le fils de Morgane, par le fils de Morgane. » murmura-t-il encore et encore alors qu'il tenait sa tête entre ses mains, « - Comment est-ce possible ? Qu'est ce qui a mal tourné ? Il faut que je comprenne comment cela a pu arriver... »

'Harry' se coucha sur son lit et commença à trier le mélange informe de pensées et de souvenirs qui continuaient inlassablement d'attaquer son esprit. Le problème n'étant pas que cela soit douloureux, mais plutôt le fait que cela se soit fait en l'espace de cinq minutes, et le désordre qui avait suivi n'aidait certainement pas.

Salazar avait toujours aimé avoir l'esprit bien rangé, alors l'état de son esprit en cet instant était un véritable enfer pour lui. Son Occlumencie avait été réduite à néant, et ses souvenirs en tant que 'Harry' devaient être triés également.

Eclaircir son esprit allait lui prendre du temps.

* * *

Il resta allongé pendant plusieurs heures, reclassant chaque pensées et souvenirs dans sa tête, et plus il avançait, plus la colère le gagnait.

_Ces personnes ont de la chance que je sache que tous les moldus ne se comportent pas ainsi. _Pensa-t-il, fusillant du regard la porte de son placard, _Parce que, si j'avais toujours été l'ancien moi, je les aurais tué sans la moindre once de compassion. Sale bande de gros…_

« - GAMIN ! » cria Vernon, « - Sors de là et prépare le diner ! »

Serrant les poings et grinçant des dents, 'Harry' ouvrit la porte et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

_Je dois finir cette journée comme si de rien n'était tout en réfléchissant à un plan. Tout doit paraitre parfaitement normal pour que je puisse m'enfuir en toute discrétion, et ce, avec la plus grande prudence, _ pensa-t-il alors qu'il se dépêchait de préparer le repas.

Souhaitant silencieusement qu'il ait eu sa baguette pour accélérer les choses, 'Harry' coupa les oignons, patates et épices avant de les ajouter au rôti qu'il était en train de préparer. Après quelques instants de réflexion, et parfaitement conscient qu'il faudrait encore quelques heures avant qu'il ne soit cuit, il se tourna vers son 'oncle' qui était assis à la table.

« - Je viens de finir. Le rôti sera près dans quelques heures.

\- Bien. Retourne donc dans ton placard.

\- Puis-je aller utiliser la salle de bain ?

\- Dépêche-toi. » grogna l'odieux homme.

Lançant des éclairs à l'homme qui s'enfonçait une part de gâteau dans la bouche, 'Harry' se dirigea vers l'étage et alla à la salle de bain. Utilisant les cabinets, il prit la peine de ne pas tirer la chasse d'eau immédiatement et s'observa longuement dans le miroir. Sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair était toujours là, et pour ne rien arranger, il ressemblait trait pour trait à un jeune James Potter.

_Mais qu'est ce qui a bien pu mal tourner ?_ Pensa-t-il en se regardant, _Pourquoi ai-je une cicatrice ? Et j'ai continué de grandir comme un enfant normal, pourquoi ? Les effets du Polynectar auraient dut se dissiper il y a loooooogtemps, alors pourquoi suis-je toujours comme ça ? Qu'est ce qui est allé de travers ?!_

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par Dudley qui frappait violement à la porte.

« - Dépêche-toi, espèce de monstre ! » cria-t-il

Salazar grinça des dents, tira la chasse, se lava les mains avant d'ouvrir la porte. Il lança un regard noir à son 'cousin' et ce dernier le poussa violement contre le mur opposé du couloir.

« - Fais gaffe, l'alien, et rappelle-toi où est ta place ! » cria Dudley avant de ricaner lorsque 'Harry' grimaça en se frottant le coude.

_Sales moldus. Ca me parait logique, maintenant. Ils doivent savoir que je suis un sorcier, mais pourquoi ne m'ont-ils jamais rien dit ? Hum, je dois me pencher plus particulièrement sur ce problème. Qui sont exactement ces personnes ? Je sais qu'ils sont de la famille de Lily, mais pourquoi agissent-ils ainsi ? Pourquoi n'aiment-ils pas les sorciers ? Pétunia est pourtant sa sœur, alors ce n'est pas comme s'ils n'étaient pas au courant pour la magie. Je dois trouver des réponses, _pensa-t-il alors qu'il refermait la porte de son placard.

Salazar ramassa la lettre d'admission à Poudlard et commença à lire.

_COLLEGE DE MAGIE ET DE SORCELLERIE DE POUDLARD_

_Directeur : Albus Dumbledore_

_(Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin, Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers.) _

_Cher Monsieur Potter, _

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste…_

_Blah, blah, blah, blah. Certaines choses ne changeront jamais_, pensa Salazar avec un soupir, et il plaça la lettre de côté avant de prendre l'enveloppe et l'étudier de plus près.

_Monsieur Harry Potter_

_Placard sous l'escalier_

_4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey_

_Hum, écrit par une plume automatique standard. Rien de nouveau, et Dumbledore est toujours le Directeur. Okay, d'accord, mais je ne peux rien tirer de ça. Ils pensent que je suis Harry, mais pourquoi ? Harry Potter est supposé mort. Que s'est-il passé cette nuit ?_

Salazar fouilla dans son cerveau et contempla ses souvenirs de cette fameuse soirée.

_Je me rappelle avoir reçu la malédiction de mort, et je la vois rebondir sur moi comme prévu. Je me rappelle Voldemort se transformer en fumée noire, ce qui est normal pour un forgeur d'Horcruxes. Je me rappelle de la douleur… Pourquoi ? Rien ne devait me faire du mal. Je me rappelle avoir perdu conscience puis plus rien jusqu'à ce que je reçoive cette lettre. MERDE ! Une pensine me serait d'une grande utilité pour pouvoir étudier ce qui s'est passé ! Une minute… Aurais-je été victime d'un sort d'Amnésie ?_

Salazar se plongea en lui-même pour étudier sa magie, dont il avait à présent conscience.

_Non, pas d'oubliette de ce côté-là, mais… Oh, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?_

Salazar laissa sa magie voguer et il commença à étudier ses alentours.

_Hum. Des protections, mais de quels types… de sang ! Au nom de Merlin, quoi ?! Pourquoi des protections liées au sang ?! Ça ne fait aucun sens. Et puis quoi encore ? Un sortilège de Pistage ?! Il devra disparaitre illico presto. Hum, il y a même un Maléfice Antitransplanage placé sur la maison, mais rien qui empêche quiconque de disparaitre. Un avantage : Je peux partir, mais impossible de revenir._

« -Non pas que j'en ai envie. » murmura-t-il amèrement

_Ma magie est également effroyablement faible, mais pourquoi ? Manque d'usage ? Peut-être. Malnutrition ? Style de vie malsain ? Possiblement les trois à la fois. Est-ce que je peux transplaner en toute sécurité ? _

Salazar se mit debout du mieux qu'il le pouvait dans le petit espace et commença le sortilège d'apparition avant de s'arrêter juste un moment avant de l'avoir compléter.

_Okay, tout va bien de ce côté-là. Je peux apparaitre, et ce soir, je le ferais. Premier arrêt, Godric's Hollow pour récupérer ma baguette. Même après dix ans, j'ai l'espoir qu'elle soit toujours là où je l'ai caché._

« - Y'a tout intérêt, même » dit-il à voix haute.

Il eut presque une crise cardiaque lorsque Pétunia frappa contre sa porte.

« - Et voilà que tu te parles à toi-même, maintenant ?! Sors de là, que tu manges ton repas ! Nous voulons diner en toute tranquillité ce soir. »

_Mégère_, pensa Salazar en ouvrant sa porte.

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et mangea son maigre diner composé d'un sandwich, d'une demi-pomme et d'un verre d'eau. Une fois qu'il eut fini, on lui ordonna de retourner dans son placard et d'y rester pour le reste de la nuit. Le verrou fut tourner à l'instant même où sa porte se ferma.

Plusieurs heures s'écoulèrent et Salazar eut tout le loisir d'entre les Dursley se préparer à aller se coucher.

_Qui m'a mis ici ? Pourquoi ? Ca va me rendre fou. Ça allait avant que je me souvienne de qui j'étais, mais là, ça commence à devenir fatigant. Ce n'est très certainement pas un mode de vie pour un enfant. Qui est donc responsable pour un tel désastre ?_

Les heures s'écoulèrent, et le silence finit par tomber sur la maison. Salazar glissa sa lettre pour Poudlard dans la poche, sachant pertinemment qu'il allait en avoir besoin pour pouvoir se rendre à l'école aussi tôt que possible. Il avait la sournoise impression que c'était là-bas que toutes les réponses qu'il cherchait se trouvaient. Se redressant dans son petit espace, et n'ayant nul besoin de ce qui se trouvait là, il transplana.

Les Dursley n'entendirent rien.

* * *

Salazar atterrit dans le cimetière de Godric's Hollow. Et même s'il s'agissait d'une chaude nuit d'été, il n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était, ni même de l'état du monde magique en cet instant, alors il resta sur ses gardes alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le chalet. Quand il arriva, il se stoppa net et secoua la tête avec une horreur mêlée à un étrange sentiment d'émerveillement. La lumière de la pleine lune renvoyait des ombres lugubres sur les décombres. La moitié du toit avait été totalement soufflé et les dégâts étaient mille fois pires que ce que Salazar avait anticipé.

_Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'ils puissent survivre à ça._ Pensa-t-il en observant ses alentours.

Il s'avança avec prudence vers le chalet, passant le grillage d'entrée et escaladant les quelques marches du perron menant à la porte principale. Elle avait été détruite vers l'intérieur comme il l'avait supposé en entendant les bruits cette nuit-là. Il se glissa au travers des décombres de la porte, et en cet instant, il remercia sa petite stature alors qu'il se faufilait dans les ruines.

L'intérieur était pire que l'extérieur. Plusieurs années à être exposés aux quatre éléments avait grandement marqué l'ancienne demeure. De la mousse et moisissure avaient poussées sur le papier peint, et il devait prendre garde aux endroits où il posait les pieds alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'arrière de la maison. Il s'arrêta devant la chambre parentale et avec précaution ouvrit la porte il n'avait pas besoin que celle-ci tombe de ses gonds et entraine l'ensemble de la structure avec elle pour s'écraser sur sa tête.

Il sourit avec soulagement lorsqu'il repéra son emplacement secret. La commode dans laquelle les vêtements des Potter se trouvaient n'avait pas été touchée, bien qu'elle soit gravement abîmée par les différentes intempéries qu'elle avait subies. Il traversa rapidement la pièce et se baissa avant de fouiller dans la commode. Il poussa un soupir soulagé une fois qu'il eut finis de fouiller dans les vêtements.

Il venait de récupérer sa baguette.

Salazar la plaça près de lui et laissa cette dernière s'acclimater à nouveau à sa magie, lui faisant presque perdre le souffle alors qu'elle se liait à nouveau à lui.

_Merci le ciel, les baguettes ne peuvent pas moisir_, pensa-t-il en se débarrassant du sortilège de Pistage qui avait été placé sur lui. _Aucun doute que la personne qui l'a placé est alertée à présent._

Salazar fit marche arrière avec prudence pour sortir de la pièce avant de s'arrêter brusquement quand il entendit des voix provenant de l'extérieur.

« - Le sortilège de Pistage a disparu rapidement après que les protections m'aient avertis que quelqu'un se trouvait ici. J'ai vérifié, et il s'agit du dernier endroit où Harry se soit rendu.

\- Comment est-ce possible, Albus ? Comment le garçon a-t-il pu se rendre ici aussi rapidement ?

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée. »

_Dumbledore !_ pensa Salazar avant de faire une retraite stratégique vers la cuisine. Il testa sa magie pour s'assurer d'être encore suffisamment puissant pour prendre sa forme d'animagus. Heureusement, il l'était, et à l'instant même où les deux entrèrent dans la maison, Salazar venait de finir sa transformation.

_C'est un problème_, pensa-t-il lorsqu'il vit que sa baguette était encore au milieu de la pièce. Il glissa vers celle-ci et d'un coup de queue, il l'envoya rouler sous un placard.

« - Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » une voix demanda alors que le bois roulait bruyamment sur le sol.

Salazar se recroquevilla sur lui-même lorsqu'une vive lumière envahit la pièce.

« - Par Merlin ! » s'exclama la femme, titubant en arrière alors que son regard se posait sur le serpent au milieu de la pièce, « - Albus ! »

Salazar se recroquevilla un peu plus sur lui-même dans le but de se protéger lorsque la femme tendit sa baguette dans sa direction.

« - Qu'y a-t-il, Minerva ?

\- Un serpent. Il m'a surpris. Pensez-vous qu'il a également effrayé Potter ?

\- Peut-être, après tout, nous sommes les seuls présents ici, mis à part notre petit ami.

\- Petit ? Ce serpent soit faire au moins huit pieds de longs. » dit Minerva en baissant sa baguette.

_Hum, je suis bien plus petit que ma taille habituelle. Peut-être est-ce à cause de ma taille humaine qu'il l'est aussi ? Ou de ma magie qui est plus faible ?_

« - Je penses qu'Harry doit être parti depuis longtemps, à présent. Peut-être devrions nous vérifier chez les Dursley, que nous nous assurions que tout va bien de leur côté également.

-Harry a reçu sa lettre pour Poudlard aujourd'hui. Nous devons le retrouver, Albus. Nous ne pouvons pas le laisser errer dans le monde magique librement.

\- Je le sais, Minerva. Peut-être est-ce un cas de magie accidentelle qui l'a retiré ? Peut-être ai-je mal lu le sortilège de Pistage. On me connait pour avoir fait quelques erreurs par le passé, après tout. »

_Plus que quelques une, _pensa Salazar en jetant un regard noir à Dumbledore.

Il patienta quelques instants, attendant d'entendre le craquement que produisent ceux qui transplanent, avant de reprendre sa forme humaine. Récupérant sa baguette, il attrapa un morceau de bois trainant sur le sol.

_Je connais un endroit qui pourrait avoir les réponses que je cherche à mes questions, bien que quelques une d'entre elles en aient déjà reçu une._

Fabriquant rapidement un Portoloin, il disparut pour Rio.

* * *

Salazar atterrit sans grâce au milieu de sa salle à manger et faillit s'assommer avec sa table alors qu'il se redressait.

« - Ouch… » dit-il en se frottant l'arrière du crâne, « - Satané magie beaucoup trop faible. »

Il entendit un couvert claquer contre le sol à sa gauche, et il leva son regard pour voir une copie de lui-même, plus grande et en meilleure santé, l'observer avec surprise.

« - MAMAN ! PAPA ! VENEZ VITE ! J'AI UN JUMEAU !

\- Harry James Potter, mais qu'est-ce que tu rac… JAMES ! VITE ! » cria Lily avec panique, et Salazar se retrouva soudainement avec la pointe d'une baguette plantée sous son nez,

« - Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Bonjour Lily, » sourit Salazar,

« - Je suis ravi de voir que tu te portes bien.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda James, se plaçant derrière sa femme, pointant également sa baguette sur lui.

« - Je suis celui qui vous a envoyé ici. C'est moi, Salazar. »

Les deux Potter lâchèrent leur baguette de surprise, avant de murmurer d'une même voix choquée

« - Salazar ?

\- Oui, et si je suis ici, c'est dans l'espoir que vous puissiez me dire ce qui, par l'enfer, a mal tourné.

\- Vous ressemblez… Vous ressemblez à… » bafouilla Lily

« - Harry Potter ? Oui, je l'ai remarqué

\- Démentiel ! J'ai un jumeau ! »

Salazar eut un léger rire,

« - C'est bon de voir que vous vous portez tous à merveille.

\- Vous, par contre, c'est tout le contraire. Salazar, que vous est-il arrivé ? » demanda James en regardant ses vêtements et sa taille.

« - C'est ce que j'aimerai également savoir, James. J'ai, d'une manière ou d'une autre, perdu tous mes souvenirs cette nuit-là, et cette après-midi, lorsque j'ai reçu la lettre d'admission 'd'Harry Potter' à Poudlard, tout est revenu d'un seul coup. Je vivais chez les Dursley ces dix dernières années.

\- Pétunia et Vernon ? » demanda Lily

« - Les seuls et uniques.

\- Oh mon pauvre. Venez et mangez quelque chose. Bon sang, vous n'avez que la peau sur les os ! Ils vous ont affamés, ou bien ?

\- Entre autre. » dit-il d'un ton plus bas, et Lily se tourna vers lui avec des yeux ronds.

« - Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ?!

\- J'ai bien peur de l'être » répondit-il,

« - Et en toute honnêteté, je suis bien plus fatigué qu'affamé pour le moment. Ma magie est grandement affaiblie suite à un manque d'entrainement, de malnutrition et un mode de vie loin d'être sain. J'ai juste besoin de repos.

\- Allons donc dans le salon et discutons » dit James, « - Harry, finis ton repas puis va te laver. Nous viendrons te dire bonne nuit dans quelques minutes. »

Harry ne bougea pas, et il observa longuement Salazar,

« - Es-tu Harry Potter, le Garçon Qui A Survécut ? Vu que tu as la cicatrice et tout. »

Salazar eut l'air confus,

« - J'ai peur de ne pas savoir de quoi tu parles.

\- Tu as vaincu Voldemort, mais les gens l'appelle 'Vous-Savez-Qui' maintenant »

Salazar regarda Harry puis ses parents,

« - Je ne vois vraiment pas…

\- Nous devons te parler, Salazar. Harry, fait ce que ton père t'a demandé. Tu pourras discuter avec lui demain matin.

\- D'accord Maman » dit Harry en les observant quitter la salle à manger.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la pièce, James lança un sortilège de Discrétion avant de servir à tout le monde quelque chose à boire.

« - Il est plus sûr que vous n'en buviez qu'un verre

\- Et surtout lentement » acquiesça Salazar avant d'en prendre une gorgée,

« - Bon sang, j'en avais besoin. Bien, vous pouvez commencer et j'essaierai de vous expliquer ce que je sais, pour que nous puissions rassembler les pièces du puzzle ensemble. »

Lily et James racontèrent à Salazar l'histoire de 'Harry Potter, le Garçon Qui A Survécut', lui présentant même d'anciennes coupures de journaux relatant les faits, dans le but de l'aider à mieux comprendre ce qu'ils savaient. Ils lui expliquèrent qu'ils avaient compris que quelque chose avait mal tourné cette nuit-là, mais qu'ils avaient préféré rester à Rio comme il le leur avait demandé. En retour, Salazar leur expliqua la vie qu'il avait eu chez les Dursley, et ce qui c'était passé la nuit où Voldemort avait été vaincu, ainsi que ce qui c'était passé plus tôt cette nuit. Dire que Lily était furieuse serait un euphémisme.

« - J'ai presque envie de me rendre chez Pétunia et de la maudire jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien d'elle ! Vous n'avez pas idée de comment je me sens en cet instant ! » hurla-t-elle, « - Jamais, JAMAIS je n'aurais fait ça à Dudley. Le fait que je n'aime ni ma sœur ni son époux n'aurait jamais pu justifier que je traite _son_ fils de cette façon ! C'est outrageant ! Un placard à balais, James ! Un placard à balais ! »

James tenta de la calmer du mieux qu'il le pouvait, bien que cela ne soit pas vraiment efficace.

« - Au moins, il s'agissait de moi, et non du vrai Harry, » dit Salazar,

« - Malgré mon apparence, je suis un adulte, et je peux supporter le traumatisme physique et émotionnel.

\- Cela n'excuse en rien ce qu'ils vont ont fait subir. » dit-elle en secouant la tête, « Et ne jamais vous dire que vous êtes un sorcier est tout simplement ignoble. Ils ont la magie en horreur, Salazar, et malheureusement, ils sont la personnification même des moldus que vous avez connus par le passé, et en toute honnêteté, je ne vous en voudrai pas si vous décidiez de les tuer, parce que j'en ai très certainement envie.

\- Je ne ferais pas une chose pareille, Lily. Aussi méprisable qu'ils soient, ils ont tout de même un jeune fils, et je n'aimerai pas être la cause de la perte de ses parents pour un enfant. Après, si Dudley n'avait pas été là… » dit-il en laissant trainer sa voix.

James renifla avec amusement,

« - De ce que j'en ai compris, il est exactement comme son père. Un morveux pourris gâté.

\- En effet » dit Salazar en levant son verre, «- Je vais avoir besoin de ma pensine, par contre. Est-elle toujours dans mon bureau ? »

James acquiesça,

« - Oui. Nous avons également trié la bibliothèque et placé là-bas tous vos livres de magie noire. Nous avons scellé la pièce, ainsi Harry ne risquait pas de tomber dessus par hasard.

\- Bonne initiative. J'aurais dut y penser moi-même avant de vous envoyer ici. » dit Salazar en traversant la pièce.

Ils quittèrent le salon et passèrent par un large couloir bien éclairé. James retira le sceau de la porte et ils entrèrent le bureau. Salazar se dirigea immédiatement vers sa table de travail.

« - Bien, voyons voir ce que vous pourrons tirer de tout cela » dit-il en faisant tomber le souvenir argenté directement dans la pensine.

« - Voulez-vous que je vous accompagne ? » demanda James, « Une paire d'yeux supplémentaire, peut-être ? »

Salazar hésita,

« - Cela risque d'être quelque peu déstabilisant, de plus, il ne s'agit pas d'un souvenir plaisant.

\- Ca ira, j'ai toujours voulu savoir ce qui s'était passé cette nuit-là.

\- Je reste là au cas où Harry s'aventure par ici. » ajouta Lily

Salazar hocha la tête,

« - Si tu en es sûr, James.

\- Je le suis »

Ils entrèrent le souvenir et se placèrent juste derrière 'Lily' avant de s'appuyer contre le mur. Ils entendirent les cris et bruits au rez-de-chaussée, et James pâlit tout en tremblant lorsque Voldemort entra dans la chambre.

« - Pourquoi lui demande-t-il de reculer ? » demanda-t-il soudainement

« - J'espérai que tu avais la réponse à cette question. » répondit Salazar.

Le souvenir continua, et lorsque la malédiction rebondit, Salazar s'exclama en pointa du doigt,

« - Là ! Regardez ! »

Ils observèrent une petite pièce de fumée noire se détacher de Voldemort avant que ce dernier n'explose en une masse noire encore plus grande. Salazar et James regardèrent le petit morceau voler dans la pièce avant de s'attacher au front 'd'Harry'. Le bébé cria de douleur quand la cicatrice apparut, puis le souvenir pris fin lorsque Salazar perdit connaissance.

Quand ils retournèrent dans le bureau, James du s'asseoir, et Salazar commença à faire les cent pas.

« - Je suis un Horcruxe. » dit-il avant de s'arrêter et de regarder Lily et James, « - C'est très certainement ce qui a du se passer, bien que je ne comprenne pas pourquoi je n'ai pas retrouvé mon apparence originelle.

\- Un être vivant peut devenir un Horcruxe ? » demanda James en se servant un nouveau verre.

« - Ce n'est pas quelque chose d'impossible, mais c'est _extrêmement_ rare. Les seules fois où j'en ai entendu parler, cela s'est fait avec des animaux, et seulement deux fois. Les deux animaux ont été tué en usant du Feudeymon, mais vu que je ne peux pas mourir, je ne sais pas si cela fonctionnerai. »

« - Vous avez utilisé du Polynectar, n'est-ce pas ? » dit Lily

« - Oui.

\- Et bien, peut-être que cela a un lien avec ce morceau d'âme qui est scellé dans votre tête. Vous, dans tous les aspects possibles, étiez Harry Potter à ce moment-là. Peut-être que la magie noire de l'Horcruxe a annulé les effets de la potion. Nous savons tous que les effets de la Magie Noire ne peuvent être inversés. C'est peut être une explication tirée par les cheveux, mais cela reste une possibilité.

\- Je pense que ton hypothèse est sur la bonne voie, Lily » dit Salazar en hochant la tête en sa direction,

« - Et c'est peut-être même plus vraisemblable que cela en a l'air. Un Horcruxe est la forme la plus noire de magie. Le Polynectar est une potion qui transforme _physiquement_ celui qui le prend. Ce n'est pas comme les potions pour les maux de tête ou les potions calmantes. En théorie, la magie noire de l'Horcruxe annule les effets physiques du Polynectar, et comme j'ai utilisé les cheveux de Harry, j'ai conservé son apparence et j'ai continué à grandir naturellement jusqu'à maintenant. Et je commence même à penser que l'Horcruxe est la raison pour laquelle j'ai perdu mes souvenirs pendant un temps, même si je ne comprends pas pourquoi je les ai regagnés en recevant ma lettre pour Poudlard.

\- Les moldus appellent ça l'amnésie. » dit Lily,

« - Quand les moldus souffrent d'un violent traumatisme à la tête, il arrive qu'ils perdent leur mémoire. Les docteurs leur préconisent de rester avec leur famille ou leurs amis. Ils disent qu'être dans un environnement familier peut éventuellement les aider à recouvrir la mémoire. Nous, d'un autre côté, avons des moyens bien plus efficaces pour régler le problème, mais sachant que vous avez été pris en charge par des personnes qui pensaient que vous étiez Harry, ils n'ont pas pris la peine de s'assurer que cela soit le cas. On vous a placé avec des moldus qui ne pouvaient en rien vous aider non plus. Cependant, lorsque vous avez reçu la lettre de Poudlard, avec son sceau qui doit vous être très familier, vous vous êtes souvenu. »

James explosa soudainement de rire,

« - Salazar Serpentard a souffert d'une maladie moldue pendant près de dix ans ! C'est à _mourir_ de rire ! Sirius aurait _adoré_ savoir que… OUCH ! »

Salazar eut un sourire en coin lorsque James sauta de son fauteuil après avoir été touché par son Maléfice Cuisant.

« - Bien fait pour toi ! » rigola Lily, ce à quoi James renifla

« - Désolé, mais je trouvais ça très marrant.

\- Hilarant, même. » dit Salazar sèchement tout en faisant un sourire et un clin d'œil à Lily.

« - Et bien, je suppose que cela répond aux questions les plus urgentes sur ce qui a bien pu se passer. » dit James, essayant de se garder sous contrôle.

« - Oui, je le pense aussi, même si j'ai encore quelques petites questions. »

Salazar, Lily et James continuèrent à discuter jusqu'aux petites heures de la matinée. Lorsque qu'il lui demanda pourquoi Voldemort aurait pu lui demander de reculer, Lily ne sut pas quoi répondre. James, cependant, mentionna le fait que Rogue était un Mangemort, et connaissant le passé commun qu'il avait avec Lily, ce dernier aurait pu en être la raison.

Cela fit immédiatement sens à la jeune femme, et elle s'empressa de raconter leur histoire à Salazar. James, se basant sur ce que l'immortel leur avait raconté sur ce qui s'était passé un peu plus tôt à Godric's Hollow, suggéra que cela soit Dumbledore qui l'ai placé chez les Dursley, bien qu'il n'ait aucune idée de pourquoi là-bas, et non avec Sirius, sachant qu'il était le parrain d'Harry.

Ils discutèrent également de la prophétie, et Salazar leur dit ce qu'il savait de celle-ci, Lily et James s'occupant de combler ses connaissances manquantes. Il continua malgré tout à croire qu'il s'agissait uniquement de sottises. Ils ne parlèrent d'autres choses cependant, principalement parce que Salazar était plus qu'épuisé. Ils décidèrent qu'il était grand temps d'aller se reposer alors que le soleil commençait à se lever.

Salazar resta finalement à Rio pendant une semaine. Il entraina sa magie et repris une alimentation correcte à chaque repas afin de retourner à la normale et renforcer ses pouvoirs. Il réduit également la taille de tous les vêtements qu'il avait laissés là, ayant à présent des robes de sorciers qui lui allait.

Il discuta avec les gobelins de Gringotts à Rio Way, et ils lui assurèrent que tout était en ordre du côté de ses finances à la fois à Rio et en Grande Bretagne. Cela le rassura beaucoup, car en étant 'Harry', il avait eu peur de ne plus avoir accès à ses économies en Angleterre. Quand James lui demanda s'il avait un endroit où dormir une fois retourné à Londres, Salazar l'informa qu'il possédait un appartement au Chemin de Traverse, ainsi qu'il était doué pour masquer ses traces et ses apparences, sachant qu'il faisait cela depuis plusieurs siècles.

Le véritable Harry Potter était plus que ravit de rencontre 'Harry Potter, le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécut' et ils discutèrent beaucoup de Poudlard et de Quidditch. Harry avait été accepté au Collège de Sorcellerie d'Amérique du Sud, et Salazar rassura les Potter en expliquant qu'il s'agissait d'une très bonne école, classée seconde juste après Poudlard. Lily le taquina en lui disant que son avis était quelque peu biaisé, ce qu'il ne nia pas.

Salazar leur avoua qu'il allait retourner à Poudlard en tant que 'Harry Potter'. Il avait décidé que cela serait la meilleure chose à faire, sachant que les personnes ayant des réponses se trouveraient là-bas, et il voulait glaner autant d'informations que possible. Une fois qu'il saurait tout ce qu'il avait à savoir, il partirait à la chasse aux Horcruxes de Voldemort, les détruisant au passage, tout en cherchant un moyen de se débarrasser de celui qui se trouvait dans son front, et de retrouver son apparence normale. Salazar assura aux Potter qui les tiendraient au courant de toutes nouvelles découvertes et avancées qu'il ferait car, après tout, il allait devoir prétendre être leur fils pour quelques temps encore.

Cependant, Salazar n'avait aucune idée de la frénétique recherche du 'Garçon Qui a Survécut' qui avait lieu au même moment en Grande-Bretagne. Et rien n'aurait pu le préparer au choc de découvrir ce que sa disparition avait causé.

* * *

**J'ai traduit 'silencing spell' par Sortilège de Discrétion, c'est ce qui sonnait le mieux, vu que je n'ai pas trouvé le 'véritable' nom en faisant mes recherches. Si quelqu'un sait, dite le moi ! ^^**

**Allez, on se retrouve dans quinze jour pour le chapitre trois! Croissons les doigts et espérons que j'aurais plus avancé dans la traduction! o/**


	3. Obtenir des réponses

**Bonjour à tous, et bienvenu sur ce chapitre trois de cette traduction ! :D Une publication quelque peu en avance, certes, mais sachant que je n'ai vraiment pas le temps de m'en occuper demain…**

**Un grand merci pour tous vos retours sur cette histoire ! Je suis ravie de voir que vous semblez apprécier cette traduction !**

**Merci à maudinouchette pour l'explication quand à la traduction de 'silencing charm' ! Il s'agit de Silencio, ou Sortilège de Mutisme ! J'ai un peu (beaucoup) la flemme de le corriger sur le chapitre deux, mais à partir de maintenant, l'erreur est évitée ! ^^ **

**Autre point, l'arc entier de la première année est enfin terminée, et j'ai déjà traduit huit chapitres de la seconde ! Au vu de la confortable avance que j'ai, je compte accélérer le rythme de publication à un chapitre par semaine. Si j'ai bien compté, à ce rythme, le dernier chapitre en lien avec la première année sera 23 Juin, et entre temps, j'aurais également bien avancé dans la traduction ! o/**

**Je terminerais en disant que **_**Harry Potter **_**est la propriété exclusive de J.K. Rowling, que cette histoire est le fruit de l'imagination de **Preciousann** et que seule la traduction est mienne !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Salazar atterrit, encore une fois, sans grâce que milieu de son salon. Heureusement, il avait fait envoyer depuis sa villa quelques elfes de maison pour être sûr que son appartement soit prêt à le recevoir à son retour.

Il soupira et se leva du sol. Son appartement était exactement identique à l'état dans lequel il l'avait quitté dix ans auparavant. Il marcha vers l'une des fenêtres enchantées et regarda à l'extérieur, le sortilège lui permettant d'observer le Chemin de Travers sans être vu par les passants toujours en place, ne laissant apparaitre à l'extérieur qu'un mur de briques. Le lieu était extrêmement sécurisé, et la seule manière de pouvoir s'y rendre était via Portoloin ou par Transplanation, et l'ensemble de l'immeuble était sous le sortilège de Fidelitas, lui-même étant le Gardien du Secret. Il y avait même une petite fenêtre permettant l'accès aux chouettes lors de la livraison du journal ou pour maintenir ses correspondances.

Alors oui, Salazar se sentait très bien en cet endroit.

La décoration était le reflet parfait de sa personne en tant que l'un des Fondateurs de Poudlard. Il y avait un tapis vert émeraude sur le sol, des meubles noirs et des murs argentés pour éclairer la pièce. Il y avait quelques statues de serpent et crânes décoratifs pour rappeler la salle commune de Serpentard, mais de manière générale, le lieu n'était pas 'sombre'. Il possédait également une grande bibliothèque, une cuisine, une chambre, une salle de bain, un laboratoire de potion ainsi qu'un sentiment de réconfort enveloppant l'ensemble de sa propriété.

Salazar soupira, il était rentré.

Il se tourna donc vers la grande fenêtre qui surplombait donc l'allée, offrant une excellente vue depuis son salon, et fronça les sourcils de confusion en voyant le nombre astronomique d'Aurors qui patrouillaient dans la rue.

_C'est étrange, peut-être devrais-je aller enquêter._

Il changea son apparence, ses cheveux en blond et ses yeux en bruns, et trouva même un vieux chapeau pointu qu'il ajusta à sa taille tout en faisant en sorte de masquer sa cicatrice. Il transplana ensuite dans un coin un peu reculé pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui-même. Après tout, cela ne ferait du bien à personne d'apercevoir un enfant de onze ans capable de se téléporter.

Une fois arrivé, il se dirigea vers un vendeur de _La Gazette du Sorcier_ et en acheta un exemplaire, espérant comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer.

Dire qu'il fut choqué aurait été un euphémisme.

**Harry Potter toujours porté disparu !**

_Albus Dumbledore nous a confirmé qu'Harry Potter, le garçon nous ayant débarrassé de Vous-Savez-Qui, avait bel et bien disparu de la maison de sa famille. Les Aurors sont activement à la recherche du sauveur du monde magique. Si vous avez de quelconques informations le concernant, veuillez contacter immédiatement le bureau d'Auror le plus proche de votre domicile._

Salazar secoua la tête et glissa le journal sous son bras.

_Eh bien, ceci explique cela. _Pensa-t-il, _Je me demande si Dumbledore a découvert comment les Dursley me traitaient. Si c'est le cas, je me demande s'il croit qu'ils m'ont tué dans un excès de haine lorsque j'ai reçu ma lettre. Oui, ils seraient capables d'en arriver à de telles extrémités. Ok, peut-être pas, mais tout de même…_

« - Excuse-moi, petit, mais aurais-tu vu ce garçon ? »

Salazar leva son regard vers un Auror tenant une photo d'Harry lorsqu'il était encore un bébé.

« - Non, monsieur, désolé. C'est lui alors ? Harry Potter ?

-Oui, j'en ai bien peur. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils n'ont pas de photos de lui à son âge actuel. Ça ne fait pas vraiment de sens, à mon avis. »

_Mais à moi si,_

« - Et bien, si je le vois, je ferais en sorte de prévenir quelqu'un.

\- Bien, merci beaucoup, petit

\- De rien, monsieur. »

Salazar roula des yeux lorsque l'Auror eut le dos tourné, et il tira son chapeau sur sa cicatrice.

_Je dois le contacter au plus vite. Je n'obtiendrais aucune réponse en me baladant par ici. Je vais avoir besoin d'une chouette._

Salazar soupira en se pinçant l'arête du nez avant de se diriger vers le 'Royaume du Hibou'.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Salazar retourna à son appartement avec son matériel scolaire pour sa première année. Il s'était également débrouillé pour trouver un magnifique Harfang des neiges, une femelle au plumage blanc comme la neige au Royaume du Hibou. Il était un peu triste suite à la perte de son ancienne chouette, mais il supposa qu'elle avait trouvé une nouvelle maison, ou s'était installée quelque part dans une forêt. Cependant, il observa longuement son nouveau rapace et essaya de trouver un nom à lui donner.

« - Hedwige » dit-il finalement à voix haute, et l'oiseau hocha sa tête en hululant, « - Je pense qu'Hedwige te conviens parfaitement, oui » dit-il en souriant affectueusement au harfang qui le laissa caresser doucement sa tête, « - Penses-tu pouvoir effectuer des livraisons dès à présent, ma belle ? »

Hedwige hulula une nouvelle fois en tendant sa patte.

« - Et bien, je n'ai pas encore écrit mes lettres, mais si tu peux me laisser quelques instants, je te les prépare sur le champ. » dit-il dans un rire alors qu'elle ramenait sa patte vers elle avant de patienter.

Il remplit sa réponse pour Poudlard et commença à écrire une autre missive.

_Mon Vieil Ami,_

_Je sais que cela doit être un choc pour toi d'entendre de mes nouvelles après tant d'années, mais j'ai une histoire incroyable à te raconter. J'ai grandement besoin de ton aide, et j'espère que tu pourras me rendre visite à mon appartement au Chemin de Traverse. J'espère également que tu te portes bien au moment où tu recevras cette lettre._

_Ton Vieil Ami,_

_Moi._

Il scella les deux enveloppes avec un peu de cire et les donna à Hedwige.

« - S'il te plait, livre cette lettre en premier, puis occupes toi de ma réponse pour Poudlard. »

Hedwige hocha de la tête avant de s'envoler au travers de la petite fenêtre enchantée. Salazar savait qu'il ne pouvait plus rien faire jusqu'à ce que son ami pointe le bout de son nez ou lui renvoie une réponse. Alors il commença à trier ses affaires scolaires et à préparer sa malle.

* * *

Vingt minutes plus tard, alors que Salazar était en train d'arranger avec prudence ses bouteilles d'encre ainsi que ses plumes dans sa malle, quelqu'un transplana dans son appartement, atterrissant presque sur lui au passage. De surprise, il sauta hors du danger immédiat, trébucha sur ses robes et atterrit directement sur son derrière.

« - Je fais un enfant vraiment maladroit. » se murmura-t-il à lui-même en se levant du sol. Il posa ensuite son regard vers son ami.

« -Et bien, ce fut rapide. Soit mon harfang à des pouvoirs que je ne lui connaissais pas, soit tu étais vraiment proche.

\- Salazar ? » demanda l'homme, abasourdi

« - Bonjour Nicholas »

Nicholas Flamel l'observa longuement, choqué,

« Ais-je besoin de demander ?

\- Non, vu que je vais t'expliquer » répondit Salazar avec un rire.

Il commença alors à lui raconter tout ce qui c'était passé, et l'homme l'écouta en silence. Lorsque Salazar finit son histoire, Nicholas faisait les cent pas dans son salon.

« - Alors les Potter, tous les Potter, sont en vie ?

\- Oui. J'étais avec eux ces cinq derniers jours pour essayer de comprendre ce qui c'était passé. Je ne peux pas te dire exactement où ils se trouvent, par contre. Pour leur sécurité et la tienne. »

Nicholas acquiesça,

« - Albus est mort d'inquiétude à propos de 'Harry Potter, le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu' et fait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour te retrouver. Tu devrais lui dire que tu es en vie.

\- Il le découvrira une fois que je serais à Poudlard. Il m'a abandonné en enfer avec des moldus pendant près de dix ans, il pourra donc souffrir encore un peu pendant une semaine. » grogna-t-il, « - Et oui, je sais déjà que c'est lui qui m'a placé que c'est qui m'a placé chez eux.

\- Toi et tes désirs de revanches » répondit Nicholas avec un léger rire, ce à quoi Salazar soupira

« - J'ai besoin que tu me promettes que tu ne lui diras rien, ni à personne d'autre d'ailleurs, à propos de qui je suis vraiment. Je me dois d'agir seul, et je n'ai pas le moindre doute ce vieux fou indiscret va tenter de se mettre en travers de mes plans.

\- Tu ne fais vraiment pas confiance à Albus, hein ? »

Salazar secoua la tête

« - Je sais qu'il est ton ami, Nicholas, mais non, je n'ai pas confiance en lui. Et ce n'est pas comme s'il m'aurait fait confiance avec n'importe quel type d'informations non plus. Tu sais comment il est à propos de cette séparation manichéenne de la 'lumière' et des 'ténèbres', et je ne sais quel autres non-sens. Au moindre mot qu'Harry Potter, le Garçon Qui A Survécut, est en réalité Salazar Serpentard, et tu peux être sûr qu'il va garder tous ses secrets pour lui-même. Il croirait même que je travaille pour Voldemort.

\- Je ne peux pas dire que je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi, mon ami. Albus peut être quelqu'un de très secret quand il le veut. Il va garder un œil sur toi, cela ne fait aucun doute. Il est en plus encore plus convaincu que la prophétie est vraie, et il fera tout pour te garder sous son aile.

\- Et essayer de me contrôler. »

Nicholas acquiesça,

« - Il a même placé une cracmol pour veiller sur toi ces dix dernières années. Es-tu familier avec une certaine Arabelle Figg ?

\- Madame Figg ! Oui, elle était ma baby-sitter ! » s'exclama Salazar, « - Et tu es en train de me dire qu'il savait pour les conditions dans lesquelles je vivaient depuis des années et que _jamais_ il n'a pensé à venir me chercher pour me sortir de cet enfer ? Nicholas, si je ne tue pas Albus dès que je le vois, je peux t'assurer que je vais le maudire. Et après, on se demande pourquoi je ne lui fait pas confiance. » dit-il entre ses dents serrées.

« - Je suis désolé, mon ami. » dit Nicholas en secouant la tête.

Décidant que ce sujet de conversation allait se finir par lui-même faisant exploser sa table basse, Salazar changea brusquement de sujet.

« - Sait-il pour les Horcruxes ?

\- Si c'est le cas, il ne m'en a jamais parlé. Il est, cependant, très curieux de savoir pourquoi Voldemort n'est pas mort cette nuit-là, et je dois avouer que je l'étais aussi. Nous avons exploré de nombreuses théories, mais jamais nous avons envisagé la possibilité des Horcruxes.

\- J'aurais voulu t'inclure dans le plan dès le départ, si j'avais eu le temps, mais avec moins d'une journée pour tout organiser et trouver du Polynectar près à l'emploi dans l'Allée des Embrumes, cela m'était difficile. Mais je vais avoir besoin de ton aide avec Albus. J'ai besoin de toi pour faire un lien entre lui et moi, si tu es d'accord, cela va sans dire.

\- Je peux essayer, mais sache qu'il est très concerné par 'Harry Potter' et directement intéressé par ta vie en général. Cependant, » dit Nicholas avec un ton empli d'espoir, « - Il est celui qui protège ma pierre. Peut-être pourrons-nous utiliser ce fait à notre avantage. J'étais à Londres quand ton oiseau m'a trouvé. Je revenais tout juste de Poudlard.

\- Ta pierre ? Mais pourquoi doit-il la protéger ?

\- Voldemort a commencé à agir et cherche activement à retrouver une enveloppe charnelle. Ma pierre, et ce dont elle est capable, est très connue. Albus m'a expliqué pourquoi ma pierre était en danger, et il m'a convaincu en m'expliquant le pourquoi du comment, et j'ai accepté sa proposition de la protéger pour moi.

\- Albus t'a convaincu, » dit Salazar d'un ton condescendant, « - _Albus_ t'a _convaincu _?

\- Qu'est-ce que j'étais supposé faire ? Tu avais disparu et la simple idée que Voldemort puisse mettre la main sur ma Pierre me terrifie. » dit Nicholas avec une teinte de colère dans la voix.

« - Où sera-t-elle gardée ? » demanda Salazar dans un soupir, se pinçant l'arête du nez

« - A Poudlard.

\- POUDLARD ?! » hurla Salazar, sautant de son fauteuil, « - Et pourquoi pas accrocher un panneau lumineux sur la Grande Porte invitant Voldemort à venir la récupérer ?! Oui, gardons quelque chose comme ça dans une école remplie _d'enfants_ ! » divagua-t-il avec rage, et Salazar dut user de tout son self-control pour ne pas détruire sa table basse.

Il réussit finalement à calmer sa colère.

« - Je suis désolé, mon ami. Je réalise que tu étais dans une position délicate avec peu d'options, et pour cela, pardonne moi. Que compte-t-il faire avec ? »

Nicholas observa avec amusement son ami essayer de contrôler sa crise de colère quelque peu enfantine,

« - Je ne sais pas quels sont ses projets pour le moment, mais je compte bien les découvrir.

\- Agir en premier, réfléchir ensuite, typique des Gryffondor. » dit sèchement Salazar,

« - Heureusement que je serais là. Enfin, tu peux être assuré que Voldemort ne mettra jamais la main dessus.

\- Cela ne fait aucun doute.

\- Malgré tout, nous pourrons peut-être tirer quelque chose de cette situation » dit Salazar à contrecœur, « - Quand, et non 'si' veux-tu, Voldemort pointera le bout de son nez, peut-être pourrais-je essayer de deviner où ses Horcruxes sont cachés. Je ne sais pas encore comment pour le moment, mais nous arriverons à tirer quelque chose d'utile.

\- Et bien, je suis sûr qu'avec _vous deux_, ma pierre sera en sécurité.

\- En effet. Je peux tourner cette situation à mon avantage, et je te le jure, Voldemort ne mettra jamais la main sur elle. Je te tiendrais au courant du mieux que je le pourrais. » dit Salazar, « - Il s'agit de ta pierre, après tout, et tu as tous les droits de savoir ce qui se passe avec elle. Si je réussi à mettre la main dessus, je l'amènerais directement ici. Toi, Perenelle et moi sommes les seuls à connaitre cet endroit, et elle sera parfaitement en sécurité. »

Ils discutèrent de nombreux sujets pendant quelques temps ensuite. Nicholas expliqua à Salazar le climat politique actuel et lui fit un bref résumé des choses se déroulant au Ministère. Peu avait changé depuis la fin de la guerre. Ces idiots de Sang-Purs étaient toujours au pouvoir, Fudge semblait être un imbécile et quelques lois avaient été passées au cours des années.

Il lui parla, cependant, plus en détail des Mangemorts qui étaient en liberté. Salazar fut enragé d'apprendre que Lucius Malfoy, Crabe et Goyle Senior ainsi que Severus Rogue étaient de cela. Il le fut encore plus lorsqu'il découvrit que ce dernier était même professeur à Poudlard, et il commença à se demander à quel jeu Dumbledore était en train de jouer. Son opinion était que Rogue devrait être à Azkaban au lieu d'occuper le poste de professeur. Aucun Mangemorts ne devrait enseigner à des enfants.

Nicholas resta jusqu'à tard dans la soirée, mais avant de partir, il lui promit d'essayer d'obtenir le plus d'informations possible de la part d'Albus. Il assura également à Salazar qu'il allait mentionner les Horcruxes à ce dernier, et lui faire savoir la réaction du Directeur.

Salazar se coucha cette nuit avec son esprit sournois tournant à mille à l'heure pour forger un nouveau plan.

* * *

Une semaine plus tard, Salazar se trouvait debout au bord de la voie 9 ¾, observant avec peu de joie un certain sang pur blond qui accompagnait son fils jusqu'au train. Il s'était lui-même déguisé et avait décidé qu'il garderait les oreilles et les yeux ouverts pour entendre ce que les élèves avaient à raconter. Salazar savait déjà que certains d'entre eux allait l'énerver jusqu'à user totalement de sa patience, mais il décida qu'il allait essayer de garder son ennui à son niveau le plus bas. Il était, après tout, un homme de plus de mille ans.

Faisant de son mieux pour ne pas attirer l'attention, Salazar plaça un charme poids-plume sur sa malle, mais simula sa peine à déplacer celle-ci pour la placer dans le train, comme le faisait tous les autres élèves. Il trouva finalement un compartiment vide et s'y installa pour pouvoir observer ses alentours.

Il devait admettre qu'il avait toujours été curieux à propose de ce train, sachant qu'il n'existait pas encore à l'époque de la fondation de Poudlard. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'était jamais monté dans l'un d'entre eux, sachant qu'il voyageait régulièrement dans le monde Moldu, mais la simple idée qu'un seul train puisse transporter l'entièreté de la population estudiantine de Poudlard était quelque chose d'incroyable. Il avait envisagé la possibilité de ne pas le prendre et d'apparaitre directement à Pré-au-lard, mais il supposa qu'il devait faire les choses biens.

Alors que le train commençait à démarrer, quatre garçons arrivèrent, ignorant totalement le fait que Salazar était déjà présent. Il dut retenir un reniflement dédaigneux quand il réalisa qui ces garçons étaient, mais il préféra les ignorer à la place. Il sortit un livre de sa poche et fit semblant de le lire tout en écoutant les conversations qui se faisaient autour de lui.

« - Mon père pense que Potter s'est enfui uniquement pour attirer l'attention »

Un des plus larges garçons ricana en hochant la tête.

_Hum, un sans cervelle, tout comme son père. Aucun doute, il s'agit de Malfoy Junior. Les deux autres ressemblent exactement à leur propre géniteur aussi. Quant au quatrième, je ne suis pas sûr._

« - Qui es-tu ? » demanda je-ne-suis-pas-sûr

Salazar prétendit d'avoir l'air surpris en levant son regard de son livre,

« -Oh, hum, Je suis Evan Evans. Pas très créatif de la part de mes parents, mais c'est mon nom.

\- Je suis Théodore Nott, et voici Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle et Drago Malfoy. »

_Tous des enfants de Mangemorts_. Pensa Salazar, retenant un grognement,

« - Ravi de faire votre connaissance » répondit-il avec un hochement poli de la tête.

« - Evans. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de cette famille auparavant. Tu n'es pas un sang-pur, alors es-tu un sang mêlé, ou pire ? » demanda Malfoy

Salazar joua la curiosité,

« -Pire ?

\- Ouais, les nés Moldus, quoi. » cracha-t-il, et Salazar haussa des sourcils

« - Si j'interprète bien le ton de ta voix, je suppose que tu n'aimes pas vraiment les nés Moldus.

\- Pas vraiment.

\- Et bien, je suppose que je suis à moitié né Moldu. Mes deux parents étaient magiques, mais j'ai été élevé par des moldus toute ma vie. » répondit-il tout en essayant de contenir son amusement face à leurs regard confus ou dégoutés.

Malfoy l'observa comme s'il était gravement malade et se décala loin de lui, alors que Goyle, qui était juste à côté de Salazar se rapprocha de la porte, et les deux derniers lui lancèrent des regards noirs. Il décida de les ignorer tous et retourna à sa lecture.

Les heures passèrent, et ses compagnons de compartiment l'ignorèrent alors qu'il prétendait lire son livre. Ils partirent à un moment donné pour cherche 'Harry Potter', et Salazar ne put que rire à cela. De manière générale, les enfants ne parlèrent de rien de vraiment intéressant, alors il ne les écouta plus. Ce n'est que lorsque une fille avec des cheveux brun buissonneux ouvrit la porte qu'il leva le nez de son livre.

« - Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous aurez vu un crapaud perdu ? » demanda-t-elle

Les autres secouèrent la tête, mais Salazar posa son livre,

« - As-tu essayé le sortilège d'attraction ? »

Elle le regarda avec surprise,

« - Et bien non, je n'ai pas essayé. Il s'agit d'un sort de première année ? Je ne me rappelle pas l'avoir lu dans aucun de me libres. »

_MERDE ! Mes envies d'enseigner pèsent toujours plus que le reste_,

« - Non, ce n'est pas un sort de première année, mais cela devrait l'être car il est vraiment très simple. L'incantation est '_Accio_' et le mouvement de baguette est comme ceci » dit-il en faisant le geste

« -Tu dois vraiment te concentrer et être précise sur ce que tu veux invoquer. Par exemple, _Accio_ Chocogrenouille de Goyle ! » cria-t-il, et la grenouille entre les doigts de Goyle vola vers lui.

Les yeux de la fille s'illuminèrent et elle s'éclaircit la gorge, « - _Accio_ Crapaud ! » dit-elle avant de patienter, patienter, patienter… Elle se tourna vers lui, confuse, « - Je ne pense pas que cela ait fonctionné. »

« - Eh bien, ce n'est que ton premier essai, après tout, et je ne crois pas que tu ais été assez concentrée. Laisse-moi voir… _Accio _Crapaud perdu ! » prononça-t-il, et quelques secondes plus tard, celui-ci vola dans le compartiment, directement dans les bras de Salazar.

« - Tu as compris la différence ? Tu dois t'assurer d'être la plus précise possible. » dit-il avec un sourire en lui tendant le crapaud.

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent pour la seconde fois de la journée,

« - Oui, parfaitement ! Merci beaucoup ! » s'exclama-t-elle en prenant le crapaud, « - Je suis Hermione Granger. Mes deux parents sont non magiques. Et toi, tu t'appelles ? »

Salazar savait qu'ils allaient bientôt arriver à Pré-au-lard, alors il décida de laisser tomber son masque et se présenta correctement.

« - Je m'appelle Harry Potter. »

Tout ceux présent dans le compartiment se turent, et leurs yeux voyagèrent jusqu'à son front. Il retira son chapeau et souleva ses mèches de cheveux.

« - Avec la cicatrice et tout. » dit-il dans un rire,

« - Je suis un sang mêlé élevé par des moldus, vu que mes parents sont morts.

\- Je suis désolé. » dit-elle

« - Ce n'est rien. Ils sont mort en me protégeant, et peu importe ce qu'ils ont fait, cela a marché. » dit-il en haussant des épaules

« - Je suppose que tu vas être à Gryffondor alors.

\- Nope, en vérité, je parierai plutôt sur Serpentard.

A ce moment-là, Drago eut un ricanement dédaigneux,

« - Je ne crois pas que cela arrive.

\- Et pourquoi pas ? » demanda Salazar, s'appuyant sur le dossier de son siège, croisant les bras.

« -Toi ? Un Serpentard ? Je n'y crois pas. Tu vas devenir le Garçon dorée de Gryffondor, tout comme tes parents étaient des Gryffondors eux-mêmes.

\- Vraiment ? Serpentard valorise la ruse, la débrouillardise, l'ambition, la détermination ainsi qu'un certain nombre d'autre chose. De plus, où pourrait donc aller quelqu'un capable de parler aux serpents ?

\- Tu… Tu es un Fourchelang ? » demanda Drago en le regardant abasourdi

« - Oui, maintenant je me rappelle. C'est comme cela que l'on dit. J'avais lu dans _L'Histoire de Poudlard_ que Serpentard pouvait parler aux serpents. » dit-il avec un sourire.

« - Prouve-le. » demanda Nott

Salazar se tourna vers Hermione,

« - N'ai pas peur. Je ne le laisserais pas te faire du mal, je le promets. J'ai lu à propos d'un sortilège qui permet d'invoquer des serpents, et j'ai découvert que je le réussissais plutôt bien, même si je les relâche à chaque fois dans la forêt.

\- Qu-Quoi ? » bafouilla-t-elle

« -_ Serpensortia !_ » cria-t-il soudainement, et un petit serpent noir apparut sur le sol de leur compartiment.

« - _Qui donc oses m'invoquer ?!_ » cria le serpent en regardant autour de lui, près à attaquer les enfants glapissant de peur.

« - _Pardonne les, mon amie. Je voulais simplement prouver quelque chose. S'il te plait, n'attaque pas les plus bruyants, ils ont juste peur. _

_\- Un Orateur ! C'est magnifique ! Très bien, je ne leur ferai aucun mal s'ils ne m'attaquent pas._

_\- Viens donc, mon amie. Je te relâcherais dans une très grande forêt lorsque nous atteindrons notre destination._

_\- Cela semble être une merveilleuse idée. Je t'aime bien, Orateur. » _dit le serpent en rampant le long de son bras avant de disparaitre dans sa manche.

Il se tourna vers Malfoy et compagnie.

« - Vous voyez, où donc un Fourchelang pourrait aller si ce n'est Serpentard ? »

Les enfants l'observèrent silencieusement, choqué avec un peu de peur dessinée sur le visage. Salazar savait exactement ce qu'il faisait, et laisser son don devenir quelque chose de public faisait part intégrante de son plan.

« - Allez, Miss Granger, allons donc retrouver le propriétaire de ce crapaud. Je suppose qu'il doit être très inquiet

-O-Oui, d'accord.

\- Nul besoin d'avoir peur » dit-il dans un rire alors qu'elle faisait en sorte de se tenir loin de son bras droit où le serpent se trouvait, « - Elle ne te fera pas de mal, et j'ai promis de la relâcher une fois que nous arriverons à l'école. »

Ils trouvèrent le propriétaire du crapaud, un garçon plutôt timide du nom de Neville Londubat, et Hermione se joint à lui dans son compartiment. Le temps que Salazar retourne au sien, ils venaient d'arriver à Pré-au-lard.

« - _Mon amie, j'ai bien peur que je ne serais pas capable de te relâcher ce soir. Je suis inquiet par rapport à ta sécurité. Il fait sombre et beaucoup de rapaces vivent par ici. Je n'ai pas très envie de te voir finir comme l'un de leur repas. Cela te convient si je te libère dans la matinée ?_

_\- Oui, Orateur. Je pense que cela ira, mais j'ai faim. Peux-tu me nourrir ?_

_\- Ce ne sera pas frais, mais il y aura du poulet au diner de ce soir, est ce que cela ira ?_

_\- Je suppose que cela fera l'affaire. » _dit le serpent avec une pointe de déception.

Les enfants rassemblés autour de lui l'observèrent avec des yeux ronds alors qu'il discutait avec le serpent dépassant de la manche de sa robe. Ils commencèrent à murmurer entre eux et à se reculer loin de lui, mais Salazar n'en avait cure. Ils suivirent alors un large homme vers les barques et ils commencèrent leur traversée du lac vers le château.

Cependant, quelqu'un chose se passa alors qu'ils passaient la ligne marquant le début des sortilèges de protections entourant l'école.

_Tu sais que je suis là, n'est-ce pas ? _pensa-t-il avec un rire, _Bonjour Poudlard. Je suis heureux de savoir qu'après tant de siècle tu sois encore capable de reconnaitre ma magie._

Et en effet, Poudlard l'avait reconnu, et la magie enveloppant le château chantait presque en signe de bienvenu. Même ceux se trouvant au sein de ses murs pouvaient ressentir la magie humer de joie, et plus Salazar s'approchait du château, plus le bourdonnement s'accentuait.

_Calme-toi donc, ma chère. J'ai bien peur qu'à trop humer tu vas finir par te réduire toi-même en ruine._ Pensa-t-il avec un sourire.

Le bourdonnement magique diminua, mais il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Il continua jusqu'à ce que Salazar et les premières années atteignent les portes principales. Quand ils arrivèrent, une sorcière à l'allure austère les attendait, bien qu'elle eut l'air quelque peu secouée alors qu'elle observait la foule se rassemblant devant elle.

Salazar nota qu'il s'agissait de la même femme que celle qui accompagnait Dumbledore cette nuit à Godric's Hollow, et lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur lui, ce fut comme si elle laissait un soupir de soulagement lui échapper. Elle se recomposa rapidement et commença à leur expliquer quelles attentes qui les attendaient pour l'année à venir.

Après cela, Salazar Serpentard remis les pieds à Poudlard, Collège de magie et de Sorcellerie, pour la première fois depuis près de dix siècles.

* * *

**Et voilà la fin du chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plus ! Les commentaires sont toujours aussi importants, et je valorise tous les retours ! **

**A la semaine prochaine ! (si je n'oublie pas de publier… !)**


	4. La première semaine

**Bonjour bonjour ! Et bienvenu sur ce chapitre 4 ! :D**

**Bon, il se peut que certains d'entre vous n'ai pas vu l'update précédent (vu que je n'ai pas reçu moi-même de notification m'indiquant que le chapitre avait été posté), alors j'espère que vous recevrez bien celle-ci cette fois ! XD**

**Premièrement, je m'excuse pour le 'retard' de ce chapitre, et donc le voici maintenant ! (plus d'explications dans le chapitre précédent ! ) ) **

**J'ai aussi remarqué pas mal de coquille dans mes traductions, des phrases pas tip tops, ou des trucs du genre… Je m'attèlerais au plus tôt à une relecture pour que vous ayez une traduction digne de ce nom au plus tôt !**

**(sinon, je suis à la recherche d'un.e beta reader, si ça intéresse quelqu'un… *siffle innocemment*)**

**L''univers **_**d'Harry Potter**_** appartiens à J.K Rowling, et l'histoire à Preciousann ! Je ne 'possède' que la traduction !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Réponse aux review 'anonymes' : **

**adenoide : **Oh, oui, je sais que beaucoup de mots anglais sont impossible à traduire! x) le trucs c'est que j'aime ien écrire au fur et à mesure de ma traductions tout ce qui me passe par la tête concernant ma frustration par rapport à ces problèmes de traductions ! XD Ce qui risque de se repasser dans les chapitre à venir!

Et oh, oui, beaucoup de travail sur les mains, Salazar va avoir! Avec Dumbledore sur le dos, je peux t'assurer que cette année va être très intéressante! Et Drago sera bel et bien le cadet de ses soucis! x')

Merci pour tes reviews! o/

**(J'en profites pour demander si je suis la seule qui a eu quelques bugs avec ? Parce que je n'ai reçu aucunes notifications à la receptions de reviews, donc juste pour savoir...)**

* * *

A l'instant même où les pieds de Salazar franchirent le seuil de Poudlard, les clochers entourant la grande entrée commencèrent à carillonner pour lui souhaiter la bienvenu. Le Hall d'entrée commença à vibrer et de la poussière tomba du plafond. Tous les portraits résidant en cet endroit, ainsi que les premières années, se couvrirent les oreilles tant le bruit était fort. Salazar dut retenir ses larmes et garder ses émotions sous contrôle.

_Merci, ma chère. La manière dont tu m'accueille ce soir représente pour moi plus que tu ne peux le réaliser. J'en suis réellement honoré, et je te promets qu'un jour, je passerai ces portes sous ma véritable apparence, mais pour le moment, je dois rester comme ceci. Merci pour tout, Poudlard, c'est bon d'être de retour à la maison._

_« - Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ce boucan ?! J'étais sûre que la bâtisse tout entière allait s'écrouler sur nous !_ » le petit serpent noir demanda alors qu'ils avançaient dans la Grande Salle.

« - _Je suis désolé, mon amie »_ murmura Salazar dans sa manche, « _Le château nous souhaitait la bienvenu._

_\- Et bien, il a tout intérêt à ce que cela ne se reproduise pas. »_

Salazar eut un léger rire, tapota doucement la tête du serpent avant de regarder ses alentours. Tous les étudiants avaient l'air étourdis, et l'on pouvait entendre un murmure courir le long des tables. Tout le monde, en cet instant, étaient plus intéressé par ce que Poudlard venait juste de faire que par la Cérémonie de Répartition qui allait avoir lieu. Les professeurs avaient l'air confus, et Dumbledore discuta avec la sorcière qui les avait conduits ici.

La Cérémonie commença et Salazar attendit patiemment son tour. Neville et Hermione furent placés à Gryffondor, quant à Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle et Nott, tous se retrouvèrent à Serpentard, comme il s'y attendait.

« - Harry Potter » appela McGonagall et le silence tomba sur la pièce.

Salazar vit que Dumbledore s'était redressé et l'observait attentivement. Il remarqua également l'air méprisant que lui lançait Severus Rogue, et McGonagall lui sourit simplement en posant le Choixpeau sur sa tête.

« - PAR LA DOUCE MÈRE DE MERLIN ! » hurla le chapeau, et celui-ci faillit sauter de son crâne de surprise, « - Sal… »

Le Choixpeau ne put terminer sa phrase, car Salazar venait de placer ses mains sur ce qui lui servait de bouche. Heureusement, le seul son qui en résultat furent des marmonnements incompréhensibles.

_Est-ce que tu devais vraiment hurler aussi fort ? _Ronchonna-t-il

_Je m'en excuse, Salazar, mais je m'attendais à recevoir Harry Potter, pas toi !_

_Je suis désolé de te décevoir._

_Oh, voyons, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. En vérité, j'en suis ravi ! Pas étonnant que le château humait de joie, maintenant, cela fait sens ! Dois-je te placer à Serpentard, comme ça c'est réglé ?_

_Pas de suite. Je sais que Dumbledore va te demander pourquoi tu as réagi ainsi, et tu dois me promettre de ne rien lui dire. _

_Ton secret est en sécurité avec moi. Il est évident que tu as quelque chose à accomplir ici, et je ne me mettrais pas en travers de ton chemin. Je dois d'avouer cependant qu'Harry Potter avait de grande chance de finir à Gryffondor, est-ce que tu es sûr de vouloir aller à Serpentard ?_

_Je le suis. Il ne fait aucun doute que je finirais par massacrer la moitié des Gryffondor pour avoir testé ma patience en moins d'une semaine. De plus, il y a quelques étudiants sur lesquels je dois garder un œil là-bas._

_Je comprends. Je vais donc te placer à présent._

_Très bien._

« - SERPENTARD ! » cria le Choixpeau, et Salazar le reposa sur son tabouret.

Il rigola doucement, croisa ses mains dans son dos, et glissa vers la table des Serpentard. Un sourire immense était dessiné sur son visage alors qu'il prenait place au bout de celle-ci. L'entièreté de la Grande Salle était plongée dans un silence de mort, et Dumbledore avait l'air d'être au bord du craquage de nerfs.

Salazar sut en cet instant que tous ses plans pour 'Harry Potter' venaient de voler en éclats.

Une fois la Cérémonie terminée, le Directeur se leva pour annoncer le début du festin, et les tables se couvrirent de plusieurs dizaines de mets ayant tous l'air plus délicieux les uns que les autres.

« - _Quel est donc ce doux fumet ? Est-ce dont le poulet que tu m'as promis ?_

_\- C'est le cas. »_ Répondit Salazar alors que le petit serpent sortait de sa manche et glissa sur la table. Plusieurs personnes autour de lui le regardèrent avec une franche surprise, « - _En veux-tu un peu ? _

_\- Oui, je suis affamée. Attendre sans rien faire m'as rendue impatiente, je dois manger ! »_

Salazar rit doucement et coupa quelques morceaux de viande pour son amie avant de les placer sur la table.

« - _Tu peux maintenant manger tout à ton aise, mon amie._

-_ Merci, Orateur_ » dit le serpent avant de commencer à tourner autour de sa 'proie' avant d'avaler un morceau en attaquant, « - _Prend ça ! Et ça ! Direct dans ta face !_ »

Cette fois, Salazar rigola franchement à son comportement avant de commencer à se servir lui-même. Durant le repas, il prit le temps de regarder autour de lui. La Grande Salle ne semblait pas avoir changée depuis la dernière fois qu'il y avait mis les pieds, ce qui était une bonne chose. Levant son regard sur la table des professeurs, il remarqua que le professeur Rogue l'observait abasourdi, mais l'enseignant à ses côtés, un turban enroulé autour de la tête, l'observait lui et son serpent avec curiosité, et peut-être même avec une pointe d'amusement. Salazar ne sut pas quoi en conclure.

Le festin prit fin, et toute la nourriture disparue. Le petit serpent n'apprécia pas cet état de fait et exigea à ce qu'elle soit remise en place immédiatement, et Salazar dut lui expliquer qu'elle serait de nouveau là dès le lendemain matin. Dumbledore se leva à nouveau pour faire quelques annonces, mais l'immortel ne l'écouta qu'à moitié. Cependant, il y eu une information qui attira son attention.

« - Je rappelle également que le couloir du troisième étage est interdit à tous ceux qui ne veulent pas mourir d'une mort douloureuse. » dit le Directeur avant d'annoncer qu'il était grand temps pour eux de se rendre dans leur dortoir.

_Comme je l'avais dit. Accroche donc un panneau lumineux à la porte d'entrée. Espèce de Gryffondor sans cervelle. Bien, au moins je sais où commencer mes recherches pour la pierre._ Pensa-t-il en soupirant tout en secouant la tête.

Ils se dirigèrent vers les donjons, et malgré l'effervescence qui l'entourait, Salazar se sentait épuisé. Être un homme de mille ans coincé dans un corps de onze ans n'étais pas une chose facile. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent la salle commune, il sourit en regardant autour de lui. Rien n'avait changé, et cela lui plut énormément.

« - _Où sommes-nous ? Quel est cet endroit ?_ » Demanda le serpent alors que sa tête dépassait de sa manche.

« - _Nous sommes chez moi, mon amie »_ dit-il simplement en suivant le préfet en charge des premières années qui les guidait jusqu'à leur dortoir.

« -_ J'aime bien. »_

Salazar sourit, mais ne commenta pas, clamant le lit contre le mur du fond comme le sien. Il y avait cinq autres garçons dans la chambre, en plus de lui-même. Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Nott et Zabini choisirent également soit près de la porte ou de la salle de bain, et Salazar resta satisfait de son choix initial. Tous l'observaient du coin de l'œil, lui et son serpent, mais de façon générale, ils se contentèrent de l'ignorer.

Il se mit en pyjamas et désenroula délicatement le serpent noir de son bras pour le placer sur le cousin à côté de sa tête.

« -_ Orateur ?_

_\- Oui ?_

_\- J'aime bien être ici, et je pense que je vais te garder comme animal de compagnie. Tu me protège, me nourris et me garde au chaud. Je crois que j'ai envie de rester finalement. »_

Salazar sourit dans le noir,

« - _J'aimerai beaucoup cela, en effet. Je crois que je vais avoir besoin d'un ami. Puis-je choisir un nom pour toi ? _

_\- Oui, j'en aurais besoin. »_

Il réfléchit pendant un moment avant de se décider,

« - _Nora, j'aime bien ce prénom. De plus, tu es une femelle, n'est-ce pas ?_

_\- Je le suis, Orateur. J'aime Nora, et ton nom est Orateur. J'aime bien se nom, et il te va bien. »_

Salazar sourit franchement au serpent qui s'installait confortablement sur son cousin.

« - _Bonne nuit alors, Nora._

_\- Bonne nuit, Orateur. »_

* * *

Le matin suivant, Nora hurla d'une façon dont seul les serpents son capable lorsque des dizaines de chouettes et autres rapaces commencèrent à voler dans la Grande Salle. Elle essaya d'attaque Hedwige quand elle atterrit pour le saluer, mais le harfang se contenta de l'observer et claqua du bec pour marquer son ennui face à la petite nuisance. Hedwige lui tourna le dos pour montrer son mécontentement et Nora utilisa le bout de sa queue pour frapper les plumes de l'oiseau. Le harfang se retourna vivement et utilisa une de ses ailes pour faire tomber Nora de la table. Et comme vous pouvez l'imaginer, Nora n'apprécia pas beaucoup.

« -_ Ecoute moi bien espèce de plumeau à poussière surdimensionné, je ne laisserai pas passer un tel affront !_ » hurla-t-elle alors qu'elle escaladait la jambe de Salazar pour retourner sur la table.

« - Bon, cela commence à bien faire maintenant » dit fermement l'immortel, « Essayons de tous bien nous entendre, d'accord ?

_\- Je ne l'aime pas »_ dit Nora, et Hedwige opina de la tête en hululant, semblant être d'accord avec l'autre.

« - Et je pense que tout ira pour le mieux. Je suis sûre que vous finirez par vous adorer. »

Hedwige ébouriffa ses plumes et Nora lança un regard noir à l'oiseau, mais ni l'une ni l'autre ne sembla faire un geste vers l'autre.

Salazar sourit, « - Vous voyez ? Ce n'est pas si compliqué. Je n'ai malheureusement pas de lettre à livrer pour toi, Hedwige, mais tu peux avoir un peu de mon bacon et de mon jus de citrouille si tu le souhaites » proposa-t-il en lui tendant le bout de viande.

Hedwige le saisit, hulula en remercîment, et bu un peu de jus avant de s'envoler.

« _\- Pigeon »_

Salazar roula des yeux,

« -_ Elle est mon amie, tout comme toi. Elle ne te fera aucun mal, ni n'essaiera de te manger, je te le promets. Je pense que vous vous êtes simplement fait peur l'une à l'autre._

_\- Et bien, moi je ne l'aime pas. Et tu ne peux pas être son animal de compagnie car tu es le mien._

_\- Je ne suis pas le sien, en vérité, c'est elle qui est le mien._

_\- Oh ! Mais cela change tout, en effet. Je suppose que je peux la tolérer alors. Elle n'est qu'un vulgaire animal domestique, après tout. HA ! Prend ça, Pigeon ! »_

Salazar secoua la tête en riant doucement. Nora n'avait pas faim ce matin, ayant mangé beaucoup la vieille, mais elle resta cependant enroulée sur la table à observer les vas-et-viens.

Il avait presque finit de manger lorsque qu'une Hermione souriante fit son chemin vers lui.

« - Salut Harry

\- Hermione ! Comment te portes-tu ce matin ? » dit-il avec un sourire

« - Très bien, merci. Je voulais juste te dire que je me suis entrainée à lancer le sort que tu m'as montré, et je l'ai réussi ! J'ai réussi à faire voler des morceaux de parchemin éparpillés jusqu'à moi ! » dit-elle d'un ton excité

« - C'est une très bonne chose. Je suis ravi que tu ais réussi. »

Elle lui sourit une nouvelle fois avant de porter son regard sur Nora, qui l'observait en retour

« - Je vois que tu ne l'as pas encore relâchée.

\- Elle a décidé que j'étais son animal de compagnie, et qu'elle ne voulait pas partir, finalement.

Hermione rigola,

« - Est-elle dangereuse ?

« _\- Je peux l'être, idiote._

\- Ca dépend » répondit Salazar avec un léger sourire.

« - De qu'elle race est-elle ?

\- C'est une vipère noire, elle est vénéneuse, mais pas mortelle. Elle devrait grandir jusqu'à faire deux pieds de long.

\- _Mais je suis mortelle ! Je suis le serpent le plus mortel qui soit en vie ! »_ argua Nora

« -_ Très bien, serpent le plus mortel qui soit en vie, peux-tu laisser Hermione te caresser ?_

_\- Je suppose. »_

Salazar rigola doucement, « - Elle t'autorise à la caresser, si tu le souhaite. Elle ne te mordra pas. »

Hermione le regarda avec surprise avant de sourire. Elle tendit la main doucement et posa délicatement un doigt légèrement tremblant sur la tête de Nora.

« - Je pensais que les serpents étaient visqueux, mais elle ne l'est vraiment pas, et elle a l'air gentille » dit elle en commençant à la caresser.

« - C'est une idée fausse qui est très répandue. Les serpents ont différentes personnalités, tout comme les humains. Nora est… fougueuse, mais c'est un bon serpent.

\- _Je l'aime bien. »_ dit Nora en roulant sur son dos pour laisser Hermione caresser son ventre, « - _Elle sait comment faire, tu devrais apprendre d'elle, Orateur. »_

Salazar rit un peu,

« - Apparemment, elle aime tes caresse et dit que je devrais prendre exemple sur toi.

\- Heu… Hum… Hermione, heu… Professeur McGonagall est en train de distribuer les emplois du temps. Tu devrais peut- être récupérer, heu… Le tien. » une voix derrière eux dit soudainement, et les deux se tournèrent vers un Neville extrêmement nerveux.

« - Oh ! Merci Neville. Je suppose que je vais y aller, alors. » dit elle avant de se tourner vers lui,

« - Merci, Harry et Nora, je vous vois plus tard. » ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire avant de tapoter une dernière fois Nora sur la tête.

« - Sa-Salut H-Harry » dit timidement Neville

« - Bonjour Neville, as-tu passé une bonne nuit ? »

Il eut l'air surpris,

« - Heu… Ouais, et toi ?

\- La meilleure nuit de sommeil que j'ai eu depuis pas mal de temps. Je suppose que toute l'effervescence a fini par me rattraper. » dit Salazar dans un rire, ce à quoi Neville sourit.

« - Oui, je suppose que c'est pareil pour moi également. Nous ferions mieux de partir.

\- D'accord, je vous revoie plus tard alors. » dit Salazar en leur faisant un signe de la main alors qu'ils s'éloignaient.

« - Pourquoi donc parles-tu à cette Sang-de-Bourbe et ce Traitre à son Sang ? » demanda une voix

Salazar grinça des dents et se tourna pour lancer un regard noir au blond qui recula de peur face à son air peu amusé.

« - Parce que jusqu'à maintenant, ce sont les seuls qui ne se sont soit pas enfuis loin de moi, ou qui m'observent comme je ne sais quel genre de divinité qu'il faut regarder de loin. Jusqu'à maintenant, ils ont été les deux seules personnes qui se sont montrées cordiales avec loi. Ma mère était une née Moldue et mon père un Sang Pur qui a combattu contre l'homme qui a fini par les assassiner. Je suis le seul en mesure de décider avec qui je décide de me lier d'amitié, quand je le veux et où je veux. Et je n'ai certainement _pas_ besoin de ton approbation, Malfoy.

\- Tu ne survivras pas à Serpentard avec une telle mentalité, Potter. Alors surveille tes arrières. » dit Malfoy d'une voix glaciale.

« - Non. Surveille _tes_ arrières. Le Choixpeau m'a placé à Serpentard pour une raison, et je n'ai besoin ni de ton approbation, ni de celle qui que ce soit, d'ailleurs, pour juger de mes actions. Et je n'ai rien à faire de ce que les gens peuvent dire ou penser de moi. Ce n'est pas _mon_ comportement qui se doit d'être corrigé. » cracha Salazar avant de tourner son dos à Malfoy.

« -_ Dois-je le mordre ?_ » demanda Nora en lançant un regard noir à Malfoy qui fronçait des sourcils dans leur direction.

« -_ Non, Nora, je pense que je suis en mesure de m'occuper d'un tel petit garçon chétif. _

_\- Chétif, voilà un nom qui lui convient. »_

Salazar sourit mais du lever le regard quand Rogue s'arrêta devant lui.

« - Potter, vous avez une retenue ce dimanche pour possession d'animal non-autorisé par le règlement. Voilà votre emploi du temps, et le Directeur souhaite vous voir pour discuter. Vous le trouverez dans son bureau. » dit-il sévèrement avant de tourner les talons et de distribuer le reste des emplois du temps.

« _\- Je ne suis pas un animal domestique, espèce de chauve-souris surdimensionnée !_ » cria Nora, et Salazar put entendre Malfoy ricaner derrière lui, mais il secoua simplement la tête.

_J'ai remarqué qu'il ne m'a pas indiqué où se trouvait le bureau du Directeur. Ce n'est pas grave, après tout, je sais déjà où il se trouve. Mais le Mange Mort distribue déjà des retenues, hein ? Je vais devoir apprendre à le supporter alors. _Pensa Salazar en rassemblant ses affaires, tout en prenant Nora avec lui.

* * *

Lorsque Salazar approcha la Gargouille gardant l'entrée du bureau du Directeur, il fut reconnaissant de voir que le couloir était complètement vide.

« - Sais-tu qui je suis ? » demanda-t-il a la statue

« - Oui.

\- Ne le dis à personne.

\- Comme vous le voulez. » répondit la Gargouille avant de se déplacer pour le laisser passer.

Il escalada l'escalier en colimaçon et frappa à la porte.

« - Entrez.

\- Vous vouliez me voir, professeur ? » demanda-t-il poliment

« -Oui Harry, entre, s'il te plait. »

_Harry, hein ? Pas des plus communs, comme salutation_

« - J'ai fait quelque chose de mal, monsieur ? Est-ce à cause de Nora, mon serpent ? Le professeur Rogue m'a déjà donné une retenue à cause d'elle. » _Bien que les serpents soient des animaux autorisés, j'avais fait en sorte que cela soit le cas, et que cela ne puisse pas être changé._

« - Non, Harry, ce n'est pas à propos de Nora. Je suis surpris, cependant, de savoir que tu puisses discuter avec elle.

\- Et je suis surpris que cela soit quelque chose de rare. Je pensais que tous les sorciers et sorcières pouvaient parler aux serpents. J'ai été plutôt surpris d'apprendre que cela faisait plus peur aux gens qu'autre chose. » répondit Salazar innocemment.

« - C'est parce qu'il s'agit d'un don très peu commun, Harry

\- _Qui est cet homme, Orateur ? Dois-je le mordre ? Est-il un ami ou un ennemi ?_ » demanda Nora en sortant sa tête de la poche dans laquelle Salazar l'avait mis.

« -_ Non, il s'agit du Directeur. Il est très respecté et n'est pas un ennemi. S'il te plait, tiens-toi sage. »_ répondit Salazar.

Il savait parfaitement que Dumbledore pouvait comprendre le Fourchelang, même s'il ne pouvait pas le parler lui-même. Il leva son regard vers le Directeur qui lui souriait en retour.

« - Je suis désolé, monsieur. Elle est un peu fougue, étant donné son jeune âge. Elle m'a demandé si vous étiez un ami ou un ennemi et si elle devait vous mordre. Je lui ai dit qui vous étiez et qu'elle ne pouvait pas vu que vous êtes quelqu'un de très important.

\- Tu vas bien, Harry » dit Dumbledore en riant légèrement, « - Si je t'ai fait venir ici, c'est parce que tu nous fais une sacrée frayeur cet été. Il semblerait que tu ais disparu peu de temps après avoir reçu ta lettre. Peux-tu me dire où est-ce que tu te trouvais ? »

Salazar savait que la question allait être posée tôt ou tard, er heureusement, il avait déjà réfléchis à une excuse.

« - Et bien, monsieur, j'ai été très surpris par la lettre. Je ne savais pas que j'étais un sorcier avant de la recevoir. Quand ce fut le cas, je fus tellement excité que j'ai pensé que je n'avais plus à rester avec mon Oncle et ma Tante. Ils m'ont gardé enfermé dans un placard à balais toute ma vie, et ils m'ont aussi affamé. Mon cousin me frappait tout le temps et ils n'ont jamais rien fait pour l'arrêter. Ils m'ont abusé verbalement et me bâtaient aussi à l'occasion, mais pas suffisamment pour que les autres puissent avoir des soupçons. Ils m'enfermaient parfois dans mon placard pendant plusieurs jours d'affilés, et je n'étais pas autorisé à sortir si je faisais des trucs bizarres, mais maintenant, je sais que ces choses bizarres étaient en réalité de la magie. » dit-il doucement en regardant le sol.

« - Je me suis enfui, et j'ai eu la chance de tomber sur un gentil sorcier qui m'a aidé. Apparemment, il m'a reconnu immédiatement et m'a parlé du Chemin de Traverse et de comment m'y rendre. Il m'a montré où se trouvait la banque, et j'y suis allé et leur ait dit qui j'étais. J'ai vraiment été surpris de voir que j'avais de l'argent. » continua-t-il, rebondissant presque sur son siège

« - Pour la première fois, j'ai pu m'acheter de nouvelles choses : de nouvelles lunettes, de nouveaux vêtements et j'ai même trouvé une librairie ! » s'exclama-t-il, « - Un magasin rempli de livre magique ! J'en ai acheté autant que je pouvais en porter. Je n'ai jamais rien eu de neuf avant, alors j'étais vraiment content.

\- Savais-tu que des gens étaient à ta recherche ? »

Salazar se 'calma' un peu, « - Oui monsieur, mais comme j'avais acheté des livres qui montraient comment se déguiser, j'ai réussi à les utiliser pour me cacher. J'avais peur qu'ils me renvoient à la maison de ma famille. Je ne veux pas y retourner. » dit-il avec un frisson, « - Surtout pas dans cet horrible endroit. Ils auraient tué Hedwige et m'auraient enfermé dans mon placard pendant des jours sans eau ni nourriture, comme ils l'ont déjà fait par le passé.

\- _Je les dévorerais lorsque je serais plus grande, Orateur. Montre moi qui sont ces horribles gens, et je les mordrais. Je suis le serpent le plus mortel vivant sur cette terre, après tout. »_

Salazar rit doucement et tapota sa tête

« -_ Non, Nora, ce qui est fait est fait. »_ dit-il avant de regarder Dumbledore, « - Elle veux les manger, mais je lui ai dit que ce n'étais pas possible. Le passé est le passé. Je n'étais pas aimé, ni désiré et traité comme un moins que rien, mais je pense que je serais capable de laisser tout ça derrière moi. Le monde Magique est tellement incroyable. »

Dumbledore l'étudia pendant un moment,

« - Qui es l'homme qui t'a aidé ? »

_Aucun commentaire sur mon mode de vie jusqu'à maintenant, hein ? _« - Il m'a dit que son nom était Peter Pettigrow, mais il m'a laissé tout seul une fois arrivé à la banque. Il m'a parlé du Seigneur des ténèbres, et il m'a dit qu'il était celui qui a tué ma Mère et mon Père. Quand je lui ai demandé qui cet homme était, Monsieur Pettigrow m'a dit qu'il était un mage très noir nommé Voldemort, mais il avait l'air d'avoir peur de dire son nom. Après ça, il m'a dit qu'il devait retrouver son maître pour lui dire que j'étais en vie. Je ne l'ai pas revu ensuite. » dit Salazar innocemment, retenant un rire en voyant le visage horrifié de Dumbledore, « - Oh, oh ! Je me souviens qu'il s'est transformé en rat quand il est parti, mais je ne sais pas comment il a fait. » ajouta-t-il, « - Les gens peuvent vraiment se transformer en rats ? Est-ce que je peux ?

\- Tu le pourras, Harry, mais pas avant longtemps. Dis-moi, où vivais-tu tout ce temps où tu n'étais pas chez ton Oncle et ta Tante ?

\- Je me suis déguisé et je suis resté au Chaudron Baveur. Mais je n'ai causé aucun problème, j-je le jure ! »

Dumbledore lui fit un sourire se voulant apaisant, « - Je suis sûr que tu t'es parfaitement bien comporté, mais puis-je te demander une dernière chose ? Que s'est-il passé avec le Choixpeau ?

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, Albus » dit une voix au-dessus de leur tête, « - Tu ne me fais donc pas confiance ? Je t'ai dit que c'est la surprise d'avoir avec moi le véritable Harry Potter.

\- Oui, merci Choixpeau, mais je voudrais entendre la version d'Harry également. » répondit Dumbledore avec un froncement de sourcil.

« - J'ai vraiment étais choqué qu'il ait commencé à me crier dessus. Je me suis également excusé pour lui avoir écrasé la bouche » dit Salazar doucement.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry, tout va bien. Bon, il me semble que tu as cours de Métamorphose. Tu devrais te dépêcher si tu ne souhaites pas arriver en retard.

-J-Je ne sais pas où est la classe. » dit-il en forçant une rougeur à apparaitre sur son visage, ce à quoi Dumbledore sourit.

« - C'est vrai. Je vais t'accompagner dans ce cas. »

Ils quittèrent le bureau et Salazar suivit Dumbledore à travers le château. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la salle de classe, Salazar réalisa qu'il aurait pu y arriver en moitié moins de temps en utilisant au moins trois raccourcis différents, mais il ne commenta pas à voix haute, évidement.

« - Pardonnez-moi, professeur McGonagall, je suis celui qui a retenu Monsieur Potter, je vous prie de m'excuser pour l'avoir mis en retard. » dit-il avec un éclat dans le regard.

« - Je comprends, professeur Dumbledore. Monsieur Potter, allez-vous assoir, s'il vous plait.

\- Oui Madame, et merci professeur

\- De rien, Harry » dit-il avec un sourire que donnerait un grand père à son petit-fils avant de s'en aller.

* * *

Le cours fut relativement ennuyeux pour Salazar, mais en même temps, il était capable de transformer allumette en une aiguille à coudre sans baguette en dormant, mais il prononça volontairement mal l'incantation histoire de ne pas réussir le sortilège dès le départ. Ils partageaient la leçon avec les Serdaigles cependant, alors lorsque l'un d'entre eux se débrouilla à rendre une allumette pointue, il décida d'en finir avec le sort. McGonagall fut très impressionnée et le félicita. Elle montra l'aiguille à toute la classe, au grand étonnement de Salazar. Il était persuadé que la Directrice de Gryffondor aurait simplement acquiescé avant de s'en aller.

Nora resta assise tous le long du cours sur son bureau et ne parla pas. Elle devait croire que la sorcière à l'allure sévère allait la transformer en aiguille si jamais elle disait quelque chose. La professeur, d'un autre côté, était quelque peu prudente autour de Nora, mais elle ne fit aucune remarque désobligeante à son propos.

Le cours de Botanique suivit, et Salazar apprécia grandement les méthodes pédagogiques du Professeur Chourave. Nora aima beaucoup cette classe là également, mais pas à cause de son enseignant. Le serpent s'amusait à se cacher dans la terre et les plantes, et Chourave dut plusieurs fois lui dire de _ne pas_ sauter hors des pots pour effrayer les autres élèves. Ils partageaient ce cours avec les Poufsouffle qui avaient tous l'air d'avoir peur d'eux, mais heureusement Nora ne les attaquaient pas. Elle effrayait uniquement les autres Serpentard, et le professeur Chourave trouva que son choix de victime était plutôt amusant à voir.

Après le repas, ils eurent Histoire de la Magie, et Salazar ricana pour lui-même lorsque qu'Uric l'Excentrique fut mentionné. Il se souvenait que ce dernier avait étudié à Poudlard et qu'il avait été placé à Serdaigle. Salazar se souvenait de Rowena disant que le sorcier était vraiment étrange parce qu'il portait une méduse sur la tête. Mais le professeur Binns ne le convainc pas. Le fantôme avait réussir à endormir toute la classe sans s'en rendre compte, et Nora en profita même pour piquer un somme.

Les cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal fut quelque chose de totalement différent, bien qu'il soit quelque peu désabusé par le professeur Quirrell. Son bégaiement était un obstacle à ses compétences en tant que professeur, et Salazar eut presque envie de le Stupéfier dans la seconde et enseigner à la place. Nora, qui se tenait sur le bord de son bureau, n'aima pas non plus le professeur et déclara qu'elle le mordrait s'il ne commençait pas à parler correctement.

Mais il se passa quelque chose d'étrange durant ce cours. A chaque fois que Salazar croisait le regard du professeur, l'Horcruxe dans sa tête commençait à le faire souffrir. Ce n'était pas quelque chose que Salazar avait prévu, et il trouvait cela bien étrange. Mais il se devait d'y réfléchir avant de sauter sur des conclusions trop hâtives, car il pouvait y avoir plusieurs raisons à ce problème. Toujours est-il que cela l'embêtait énormément.

* * *

Le reste de la semaine se passa plus ou moins de la même manière, mais Salazar dut se re-familiariser avec le château et ses secrets. Certains aspects de Poudlard avait changé avec le temps, mais de manière générale, elle était toujours la même. La plupart de leurs tunnels secrets étaient encore intact, même s'il y avait eu quelques changements. Celui qui allait de Pré-au-lard jusqu'au château ne commençait plus dans une grange abandonné, mais dans les caves de Honeydukes. Il s'agissait d'un tunnel d'évacuation d'urgence que les résidents de Pré-au-lard pouvaient utiliser pour se rendre en sécurité au château si jamais les moldus réussissaient à les trouver. Du moins, ce fut le cas jusqu'à ce que les sortilèges repousse-moldus soient inventés. La plupart des autres tunnels étaient toujours là, sauf un qui s'était écroulé.

Le tunnel personnel de Salazar, lui, était toujours intact. Il menait des donjons jusqu'à l'entrée et était le moyen le plus facile pour pouvoir s'échapper de Poudlard sans se faire remarquer. Il décida de laisser la Chambre des Secrets de côté pour le moment, parce que Dumbledore semblait observer le moindre de ses mouvements avec une grande attention. De plus, l'entrée était à présent dans les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage, caché derrière l'évier au lieu de la simple trappe qu'il y avait eu un jour.

Salazar avait également eu l'occasion de discuter avec quelqu'un des fantômes, principalement Helena, le Baron, et le Moine Gras. Il les avait connus de leur vivant quand il avait enseigné à Poudlard, eux même ayant été des étudiants à cette époque. Helena fut ravie de le revoir, l'ayant toujours appelé 'Mon Oncle'. Le Baron, qui avait été comme un fils pour Salazar, fut aussi heureux de le revoir. Le Moine Gras, qui avait eu peur de lui de son vivant, n'était plus vraiment effrayé par sa présence une fois mort. Il souhaita la bienvenu à Salazar également, et tous se mirent d'accord pour garder son secret, et surtout ne rien dire à Dumbledore.

Peeves fut une autre paire de manche. Lui aussi semblait savoir que 'Harry Potter' était en réalité Salazar, et il avait décidé de l'appeler 'Lord Serpent', au plus grand désarroi de ce dernier. Heureusement, le poltergeist accepta de garder son secret aussi, étant lui-même plus effrayé par Salazar qu'il n'avait peur du Baron Sanglant.

En tout et pour tout, Salazar était plutôt satisfait de ses cours et des professeurs qui enseignaient, à l'exception de Quirrell et de Binns. Mais il restait encore un cours et un professeur pour lequel il portait un intérêt particulier, et ce cours avait lieu le vendredi.

Rogue l'avait soit ignoré, soit évité tout au long de la semaine, et ils n'avaient pas discuté depuis le premier jour, lorsque le professeur lui avait donné son emploi du temps. Mais cela convenait parfaitement à Salazar. Il ne comprenait, après tout, toujours pas comment Dumbledore avait pu embaucher un ancien Mange Mort pour enseigner à Poudlard, et il voulait comprendre pourquoi.

Et il obtiendrait sa réponse, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

* * *

Vendredi arriva, accompagné de leur premier cours de potion de l'année. Salazar n'était pas sûr de la tournure que celui-ci allait prendre, mais il supposa que cela allait être très intéressant sachant que les Serpentard partageaient la classe avec les Gryffondor.

Alors qu'ils se rangeaient devant la porte, chose que Salazar fut ravi de voir, sachant que la coutume n'avait pas disparue avec le temps, les Gryffondor l'observèrent avec suspicion. Il avait conscience que l'école tout entière savait qu'il était un Fourchelang, mais il n'en avait sincèrement rien à faire. Il savait que de nombreuses rumeurs courraient sur lui, et il avait conscience que beaucoup de Gryffondor avaient été contrarié qu'il ne soit pas placé dans leur Maison, mais cela ne l'inquiétait pas non plus. Quelques murmures l'accusant d'être sombre et maléfique gracièrent ses oreilles, mais tout ce que cela lui fit fut de lui donner envie de rire. Il n'était ni sombre, ni maléfique, ou du moins, plus à présent, et il avait parfaitement conscience que le monde magique adorait les ragots. Et encore une fois, il n'en avait rien à faire.

Il y avait cependant deux lumières dans sa vie, et celles-ci s'incarnaient en les personnes d'Hermione et Neville. Aucun des deux ne pouvait être réellement considéré comme ses meilleurs amis, mais ils se montraient amicaux avec lui. Neville semblait surmonter peu à peu sa timidité quand il était avec lui, et Hermione s'inquiétait plus de ses études pour réellement écouter les ragots. Salazar les appréciait tous les deux et prenait toujours le temps d'être patient avec les Gryffondor, les aidant lorsqu'il le pouvait.

La porte s'ouvrit et ils entrèrent. Serpentard s'installa d'un côté et Gryffondor de l'autre, mais il restait une table au milieu à laquelle il s'installa. Nora se plaça sur le bureau pour observer la nouvelle salle de classe, et à sa plus grande surprise, Hermione et Neville s'installèrent de part et d'autre de lui.

« - Salut Harry » murmura Neville, « - As-tu passé une bonne semaine ?

\- Oui, en effet, même si certains professeurs ne semblent pas très compétents. »

Hermione eut une exclamation étouffée,

« - Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Se sont des professeurs !

\- Tu crois réellement que Binns ou Quirrell sont de bons professeurs ? »

Elle ferma sa bouche instantanément avant de ronchonner,

« - Bon, ok, tu marques un point.

\- Je préfère le cours de Botanique pour le moment, mais il semblerait que je sois mauvais pour le reste.

\- Ca s'améliorera avec le temps » dit Salazar avec un sourire, « - Tu dois juste t'entrainer. »

A cet instant, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement et Rogue entra dans la pièce. Il commença à parler d'inutiles mouvements de baguettes et d'incantations stupides, et Salazar commença à user d'une subtile Legilimancie sur le professeur pour essayer de découvrir les véritables intentions du Mangemort. Cependant, Rogue semblait posséder de puissant bouclier d'Occlumencie, et ça, Salazar ne s'y attendait pas. Il aurait bien pu essayer d'aller plus loin, mais maintenant n'était pas le moment.

Les yeux de Rogue se posèrent sur lui avant de survoler les deux Gryffondor à ses côtés.

« - Monsieur Potter… Comment se porte notre _célébrité_ aujourd'hui ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton méprisant

Les sourcils de Salazar s'haussèrent jusqu'à disparaitre sous ses cheveux, et Nora s'enroula sur elle-même,

« - _Je n'aime pas ce ton, Orateur. La chauve-souris surdimensionnée a l'air d'être hostile, dois-je la mordre ? _

_\- Non, Nora, il ne faut pas attaquer. Oui, il se montre hostile, mais je vais m'occuper de lui personnellement._

_\- Très bien, mais je garde un œil sur lui. »_

Rogue avait observé l'échange avec un léger mouvement de recul à peine visible, sauf pour Salazar. Il croisa ses doigts devant lui, se redressa sur son siège et regarda Rogue avec un sourire condescendant.

« - En toute honnêteté, Professeur, je n'aime pas vraiment être au centre de l'attention. Il y a beaucoup de rumeur sur moi qui tourne qui sont parfois blessante et surtout fausse. J'ai vécu avec des moldus toute ma vie et ne savait même pas que j'étais un sorcier avant de recevoir ma lettre. Je souhaite juste apprendre tout ce que je peux sur ce nouveau monde dont j'ignorais l'existence. »

Rogue l'observa longuement, et ses yeux prirent en compte sa posture. Il regarda ensuite Nora, qui était toujours enroulée et assise devant lui. Salazar eut un léger sourire en coin lorsque Rogue se détourna rapidement pour se diriger vers son bureau. Il savait que Voldemort s'asseyait souvent de cette manière lors des réunions entre Mange Morts, et l'immortel était déterminé de brosser Rogue dans le mauvais sens du poil autant que possible.

« - Aujourd'hui, nous allons préparer un remède contre les brûlures. La liste des ingrédients est au tableau ainsi qu'avec quelques exemples de méthodes pour couper les ingrédients. Les instructions vous seront données au fur et à mesure. Commencez. » dit Rogue en s'asseyant à son bureau face à la classe.

« - J'ai l'impression qu'il ne t'apprécie pas vraiment » murmura Neville quelques minutes plus tard.

« - Ca ira » le rassura Salazar, « - Ne lui donnons cependant pas une raison de nous prendre pour cible. Fais attention à la manière dont tu écrases tes crocs de serpents par contre. Tu laisses de trop gros morceaux. Tu dois les écraser jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient sous la forme d'une poudre très fine, comme sur le dessin au tableau. Si ce n'est pas le cas, ta potion risque d'exploser. »

Neville le regarda longuement avant de pâlir,

« - Oh, je vois. Merci Harry

\- De rien » dit-il avec un sourire alors que le garçon commençait à corriger son erreur. Il rigola silencieusement lorsqu'Hermione vérifia pour une seconde fois l'état de ses crocs de serpents.

La classe se passa sans encombre, et Rogue l'ignora tout du long, sauf lorsque la classe arriva à son terme.

« - Potter ! » claqua-t-il, « - Restez une minute. »

Salazar haussa un nouveau sourcil mais acquiesça avant de se tourner vers Hermione et Neville, qui avaient l'air nerveux pour lui.

« - Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je vous voie plus tard »

Ils lui firent un sourire avant de fermer la porte derrière eux, laissant Rogue et Salazar seuls.

Ce dernier marcha jusqu'au bureau et se tint debout face au professeur.

« - Vous vouliez me voir, monsieur ? »

Ce qui se passa ensuite choqua Salazar complètement. Rogue le regardait droit dans les yeux, et avant que Salazar puisse comprendre quoi que ce soit, Rogue lança sur lui un sort de Legilimancie sans baguette.

Il ne réussit pas à aller loin, par contre.

Salazar l'expulsa de son esprit avant qu'il ne puisse saisir quoique ce soit avant de lui lancer silencieusement un sortilège de Désarmement et attacha Rogue à une chaise avec des liens avant que le Mangemort ait eu le temps de cligner des yeux.

« -_ Accio_ veritaserum. » grinça Salazar entre ses dents, et Rogue le regarda avec de grands yeux effrayés.

Derrière lui, Nora sifflait de rage, mais Salazar lui dit de rester en arrière au cas où elle se retrouve blessée.

Il sourit lorsque le sérum atterrit dans sa main.

« - Je me doutais que tu avais quelque chose comme cela qui trainait dans le coin, Severus » dit-il froidement et força l'homme à boire le contenu du flacon,

« - Bon garçon, et il faut tout avaler. Bien. » dit-il lorsque les yeux de Rogue devinrent vitreux.

« - Pourquoi m'as-tu attaqué ?

\- Je voulais connaitre vos secrets. Je pense que vous mentiez à propos de votre vie.

\- Alors tu pensais qu'attaquer un élève avec un sort de Legilimancie était une bonne chose à faire ?

\- Oui.

\- La Legilimancie n'est PAS à utiliser sur un élève. La caractéristique d'un bon professeur est d'essayer de deviner si l'élève ment ou non. On parle d'utiliser son intuition. JAMAIS on ne doit attaquer un enfant de cette manière. » grogna Salazar, et Rogue le regarda longuement.

Il soupira avant de lui lancer un regard noir.

« - Pourquoi me détestes-tu ? »

A cette question, Rogue essaya de combattre les effets du sérum de vérité, sans succès.

« - Parce que je le dois. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres le saurait immédiatement si j'agissais comme je m'en faisais pour vous. »

Salazar haussa un sourcil

« - Tu t'en fais pour moi ?

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Car vous êtes le fils de Lily. »

Salazar s'appuya sur le dossier de sa chaise,

« - Qu'est-ce que Lily a à faire dans toute cette affaire ?

\- Je l'aimais, et quand elle est morte, j'ai juré de vous protéger.

\- De quel côté se trouve réellement ta loyauté ? » demanda Salazar, regardant l'homme avec curiosité.

Encore une fois, Rogue essaya de résister au sérum

« - Du côté de Dumbledore

\- Pourquoi ?

\- J'étais son espion. J'ai espionné le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour lui. Il savait que j'aimais Lily, et quand le Seigneur Noir vous a pris pour cible, Dumbledore a usé de ce savoir.

\- Regrettes-tu d'être devenu un Mangemort ?

\- Oui.

\- T'opposes-tu aux idéaux de Voldemort et à sa cause ?

\- Oui. »

Salazar observa le jeune homme effrayé et ne posa plus de question. Il invoqua un antidote pour le veritaserum et le lui donna sans pour autant le libérer. Rogue le regarda avec des yeux ronds alors que Salazar se perdait dans ses pensées.

« - Qui-Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda-t-il prudemment après quelques minutes.

Salazar lança quelques sorts de Discrétion et protégea la porte. En signe de bonne foi, il libéra Rogue mais ne lui rendit pas sa baguette immédiatement.

« - Mon nom est Salazar Serpentard. La nuit d'Halloween 1981, j'ai utilisé du Polynectar pour me faire passer pour Harry Potter. Deux elfes de maisons ont pris la place de James et Lily cette nuit-là, car le jour d'avant, j'ai fait envoyer toute la famille Potter dans un lieu plus sûr. »

A ces mots, les yeux de Rogue s'écarquillèrent,

« - Lily-Lily… Est… Est-elle…

\- En vie ? Oui, elle l'est. »

Salazar lui raconta toute l'histoire, et lorsqu'il eut finit, Rogue resta assis en silence, choqué.

« - Vois-tu, j'ai une mission à accomplir. Mon ami Nicholas et moi risquons d'avoir besoin de ton aide. Nicholas est un homme brillant, mais quand on aborde les Arts Sombres, il manque clairement de certaines compétences. J'ai aussi réalisé que ma taille actuelle est un handicap pour le moment, mais toi, toi tu peux m'aider.

\- Pardonnez-moi, mais je vais avoir besoin d'une preuve de votre identité. Je ne vous aiderai pas sinon.

\- Je comprends. As-tu une pensine ?

\- Oui. » dit-il en se levant pour aller la chercher.

Salazar retira ses souvenirs de la nuit où il avait aidé les Potter à s'enfuirent et ceux d'Halloween. Il ajouta également quelques souvenirs de chez les Dursley et ceux du jour où il a reçu sa lettre, ainsi que des cinq jours passés à Rio. Tous deux entrèrent la pensine et regardèrent les extraits des dix dernières années de sa vie. Une fois qu'ils eurent fini, Rogue se tourna vers lui en acquiesçant.

« - Pardonnez-moi, Monsieur » dit-il en inclinant la tête, « - Et je vous remercie pour vos preuves.

\- Si tu ne m'en avais pas demandé, je t'aurais pris pour un fou.

\- Qu'attendez-vous de moi ?

\- Premièrement, je veux que tu comprennes que je ne suis ni Albus, ni Voldemort. Je ne te manipulerai pas comme ils l'ont fait, et oui, Dumbledore t'as manipulé pour son propre gain. Je n'utiliserai pas ton amour pour quelqu'un d'autre pour te faire jurer un serment qui n'est certainement pas nécessaire. Sachant que le véritable Harry est en sécurité avec ses parents, et que je suis celui qui tu as juré de protégé, je te libère de ton serment. »

A ces mots, une éclatante lumière bleue les enveloppèrent avant de disparaitre dans un 'pop'.

« - Tu as fait une erreur il y a de _nombreuses_ années, Severus, et je ne t'en voudrais pas pour celle-ci. Je ne suis pas mon imbécile d'Héritier. Ce garçon _va_ mourir de _ma_ main d'une manière ou d'une autre. Ta vie est la tienne à vivre comme tu l'entends. Tu as été tiraillé entre deux extrêmes pendant une très longue période. Si tu me le permets, je pourrais chercher un moyen de te libérer de la Marque sur ton avant-bras gauche, et tu n'auras plus à vivre avec cette erreur pendant au-dessus de ta tête. La _seule_ chose que je te demanderai est un serment me jurant que jamais tu ne diras un mot de ce que tu sais à moins que je te le permette. Si tu décides de m'aider, il faut que cela soit ton choix, car jamais je ne te _forcerai_ de le faire. Je veux que tu comprennes que tu as le _choix_.

\- Puis-je avoir quelques jours pour réfléchir à tout cela ?

\- Evidement. Je comprends parfaitement qu'il te faudra un peu de temps pour tout accepter, alors utilises en autant que nécessaire. Cependant, je demande que le serment soit fait avant que tu ne passes cette porte. » dit-il en pointant l'entrée de salle de classe, « -Je pourrais évidement utiliser le sort d'Amnésie sur toi, mais je préfèrerais éviter de devoir revivre cette confrontation une seconde fois. »

Rogue acquiesça, et lorsque Salazar lui rendit sa baguette, dit,

« - Moi, Severus Tobias Rogue, jure sur ma magie que je ne dirais rien de ce que je sais à personne, à moins que la permission ne m'en soit donnée par Salazar Serpentard lui-même. Qu'il en soit ainsi. »

La magie tourbillonna autour d'eux, et Salazar hocha de la tête, satisfait.

* * *

**Et c'est la fin de ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! ^^ On se revoit Dimanche pour le chapitre 5 ! :D Les commentaires sont toujours grandement apprécié! également! o/**


	5. Amis et Enemis

**Bonjour, bonjour ! Et voici le chapitre 5 de cette traduction ! (oui, je sais, j'ai du retard, chut)**

**Petite annonce de début de chapitre : CETTE HISTOIRE A ENFIN UNE BETA READEUSE ! Vous allez enfin pouvoir apprécier une traduction de meilleure qualité grâce à l'aide non négligeable (très sérieusement, je fais beaucoup trop d'erreur quand je traduis) et très grandement appréciée de Aelyanne ! (/u/3393170) Allez lui faire un petit coucou et donnez-lui des cookies, ok ? :D**

**Pour le moment, ne seront corrigés que les chapitres à partir du cinq et au-dessus, les quatre premiers seront 'updaté' à une date ultérieure ! ^^**

**Simple note de changement de nom : on passe de 'Orateur' (très mauvais choix de mot de ma part, en effet) par 'Murmureur' (comprenne qui pourra)**

**Encore une fois, un grand merci pour vos retours, et bonne lecture ! o/**

* * *

Rogue était assit dans la pièce où avait lieu la réunion hebdomadaire du corps enseignant ce samedi matin-là, écoutant à peine les discussions autour de lui. Il repensait à la conversation qu'il avait eut hier. Après que Salazar eut quitté la salle de classe, il ne lui avait fallu qu'une demi-heure pour prendre sa décision.

Il allait aider le Fondateur de sa Maison

Rogue avait le sentiment qu'il s'agissait là d'un très grand honneur, et lorsque Salazar viendrait faire sa retenue, il le lui ferait savoir.

Il fut brusquement tiré de ses pensées lorsque le sujet de la conversation se tourna vers le 'garçon' en question.

« - Comment s'est passée la semaine du jeune Harry ? » demanda Dumbledore avec un sourire, ses yeux pétillant comme à leur habitude.

Rogue haussa un sourcil et ricana face au directeur. Peut-être n'avait-il pas eu le temps de parler avec Salazar, mais Rogue supposait qu'il était préférable de faire comme si rien n'avait changé.

« - Il a un don en Métamorphose, Albus. Il a réussi à changer une allumette en aiguille dès le premier cours. » dit le Professeur McGonagall avec un sourire.

« - Il se débrouille également très bien en Botanique, il m'a même expliqué qu'il avait l'habitude de s'occuper du jardin de sa tante et de l'entretenir. Il semble être très intéressé par les différences entre les plantes magiques et non-magiques. J'ai dut cependant demander à son serpent de ne pas effrayer les autres élèves. Ils partagent le cours avec mes Poufsouffle, mais il semblerait qu'elle vise uniquement ceux de Serpentard pour une raison qui m'échappe, mais c'est plutôt amusant à voir. » dit Chourave dans un léger rire.

Rogue haussa un sourcil surpris, mais dû retenir un ricanement, « - Une _blagu_e, à n'en pas douter. » cracha-t-il, « - Exactement comme son père.

\- Et comment s'ajuste-t-il à la maison Serpentard ? » demanda Dumbledore.

Rogue soupira d'ennui, « - Il est mis à l'écart par la maison toute entière. C'est comme s'ils avaient peur de lui à cause de sa capacité à parler Fourchelangue. J'ai entendu des rumeurs qui le présentait comme le futur Seigneur des Ténèbres et autres balivernes. On le retrouve souvent assis à une fenêtre en train de parler à son serpent enroulé autour de ses épaules, de faire ses devoirs ou simplement perdu dans ses pensées. Il semble être un loup solitaire sans amis. »

Dumbledore fronça des sourcils, « - N'y a-t-il pas moyen de pousser les garçons de son année à interagir avec lui ?

\- J'en doute, professeur. Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle et Nott ne semblent pas être en des termes… Amicaux… Avec lui, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Zabini, d'un autre côté, semble plus prometteur, mais il a tendance à rester avec Malfoy. Mais j'ai remarqué qu'hier, durant le cours de Potion, il avait fait ami-ami avec deux Gryffondor. Une née-Moldue du nom de Granger, et le petit Londubat.

\- Oui, ils se montrent amicaux avec monsieur Potter, » ajouta McGonagall, « - Je les ai déjà vus ensemble à la bibliothèque. Je crois qu'il aidait Londubat avec ses cours.

-Vraiment ? » demanda Dumbledore avec curiosité, ce à quoi elle acquiesça, « - Et ils ne sont pas effrayés par sa capacité à parler Fourchelangue ?

-Pas à ma connaissance. Ça n'a pas l'air de déranger monsieur Londubat, et miss Granger étant une née Moldue, je ne pense pas qu'elle ait conscience de comment ce don est perçu dans notre monde. On dirait qu'ils apprécient le serpent, et j'ai pu les voir en train de la caresser également.

\- Est-ce autorisé, au moins, d'avoir un serpent, Albus ? Ou devrions nous contester sa présence ? » demanda le professeur Flitwick, « - Elle n'a causé aucun problème, du moins à ma connaissance. Dans mon cours, elle reste assise sur son bureau et observe les autres élèves. Je remarque qu'il lui parle plutôt souvent, mais en Sortilèges, il est le premier de la classe. Il a réussi le sort de Lévitation presque immédiatement, en seulement trois essais, et il a par la suite essayé d'aider les autres.

\- Pareil pour mon cours. » répondirent en chœur plusieurs autre professeurs.

« - Non, ce n'est pas nécessaire. En vérité, les serpents sont des animaux autorisés. Salazar Serpentard a fait en sorte que ce soit le cas. C'est juste que nous avons découragé leur présence ces soixante dernières années. Nous leur disons simplement que les seuls animaux autorisés sont les chouettes et hiboux, les chats et les crapauds car les serpents sont mal vus. Et ce surtout depuis Voldemort. » répondit-il en ignorant le mouvement de recul que la plupart des personnes présentes eurent en entendant le nom, « - Tant que la petite Nora ne cause aucun problème, elle est parfaitement libre de rester.

\- Alors il a droit à un traitement de faveur parce qu'il est un _Potter_. » persifla Rogue

« - J-J-Je tr-trouve un peu étr-trange que le garçon qui a vai-vaincu V-V-Vous Savez Qui s-soit capable d-de parler aux s-serpents. » commenta le professeur Quirrell, « D-Devrions nous l-le surveiller pl-plus par-particulièrement au cas où i-il serait un m-mage n-noir ? »

Dumbledore fronça des sourcils au commentaire.

« - Non, je ne crois pas qu'Harry soit un mage noir. Cependant, je pense nécessaire qu'on le garde à l'œil. Severus, comme tu es à la tête de sa maison, je veux que tu t'en occupes. Porte une grande attention à ce qu'il lit et à qui il parle. Et essaye également de faire un sorte les Serpentard neutres ou favorables à notre camp discutent avec lui.

\- Très bien, professeur, » dit Rogue avec un profond soupir, secouant la tête

« - Merci.

-Albus, qu'en est-il des conditions de vie du garçon ? Plusieurs d'entre nous l'avons entendu dire qu'il avait été mal traité par sa famille moldue. De ce que j'en ai compris, ils le faisaient travailler comme un elfe de maison et l'ont abusé à la fois physiquement et verbalement. » dit Madame Pomfresh, « J'aimerai également pouvoir faire un contrôle…

\- Ca ne sera pas nécessaire, Poppy***** » dit Dumbledore en levant une main, « J'ai réalisé qu'Harry est effectivement petit pour son âge et je l'ai également entendu parler de ses conditions de vie, mais je pense qu'il ne s'agit que d'un malentendu. Les enfants crient souvent à l'abus alors qu'il n'en est rien. Leurs esprits fonctionnent différemment du notre, et je suis convaincu qu'il va parfaitement bien.

L'infirmière souffla de mécontentement mais ne dit rien. Rogue, lui, haussa les sourcils, mais garda le silence également. McGonagall, elle, décida de parler tout de même.

« - Albus, je vous ai pourtant dit qu'il s'agit de moldus de la pire espèce…

\- Je sais, Minerva, mais j'ai discuté avec les Dursley et ils m'ont assurés qu'ils étaient très prudents avec leur discipline. Ils sont de sa famille, après tout, et ils sont d'accord pour l'accueillir l'été prochain, même après son épisode de fugue.

\- Bien. » dit McGonagall d'un ton peu rassuré avant de soupirer.

« - J'aurais simplement une dernière chose à ajouter. Severus, j'ai appris que tu as donné une retenue à Harry à cause de Nora, y'a-t-il un moyen de te faire changer d'avis ? » demanda Dumbledore, et Rogue répondit sèchement :

« - Non. Peu importe que je sache à présent que les serpents sont autorisés, je reste sur mes positions. Sa lettre disait une chouette, un chat ou un crapaud, mais certainement pas un serpent. Il ne recevra aucun traitement de faveur de _ma_ part.

\- Je vois, » dit Dumbledore d'un air désapprobateur, « - Très bien. Je vous remercie tous pour votre présence ce matin. Passez donc un bon week-end. »

* * *

Après le petit déjeuné, ce même matin, Salazar décida de passer le reste de la matinée dehors au soleil. Il était assis près du lac, et Nora s'amusait sur le bord de la rive, là où l'eau était peu profonde. Ses devoirs de la semaine étaient étalés face à lui, et il leva le regard quand il entendit des pas se diriger dans sa direction.

« - Reste loin d'Hermione et de Neville, espèce d'abruti de serpent de Serpentard. » un garçon roux lui dit en essayant d'avoir l'air le plus menaçant possible. Salazar haussa simplement les sourcils.

« - Je suis désolé, mais je ne crois pas que nous ayons été présentés, tu t'appelles? »

Le garçon eut l'air prit de court face à l'absence de réaction devant sa menace.

« - Euh… Ron Weasley.

\- Bonjour, Ron, je suis Harry Potter. C'est un plaisir de faire ta connaissance. » dit Salazar en souriant face à l'évidente confusion de l'autre garçon.

Il fronça des sourcils en jetant un regard noir à l'immortel, « - Ne crois pas que tu réussisses à m'avoir avec tes satanées bonnes manières. Je sais que tu es maléfique, tous ceux capables de parler aux serpents le sont. Reste loin d'Hermione et de Neville.

\- _Murmureur __? Est-ce que la carotte t'embête ?_

_\- Oui, Nora. Mais tu dois comprendre qu'il est jeune et perdu. Il ne comprend tout simplement pas. Mais tout va bien __se passer__._

_\- Ok alors, je retourne m'amuser dans l'eau. C'est très rafraichissant, tu sais._ » dit-elle avant de glisser dans le lac.

« - Tu vois, maléfique. » siffla Ron, et Salazar roula des yeux

« - Qu'est ce qui te fais croire que je suis maléfique ? Mis à part le fait que je parle aux serpents ?

\- Tu es un mage noir, tout le monde le dit ! Tu… Tu… T'es à Serpentard !

\- Donc parler aux serpents et être à Serpentard fait de moi un mage noir ?

\- Oui ! » cria Ron, « -Et tu comptes corrompre Neville et Hermione. Oui, c'est ça ! Tu veux les corrompre et faire d'eux des mages noirs également !

\- Et pourquoi est-ce que je ferais ça ? » demanda Salazar d'un ton légèrement amusé

Ron se retrouva sans voix, les mots lui manquant, avant de lancer un regard noir en sa direction.

« - Parce que tu es maléfique, et de toute manière, ton plan ne marchera pas ! Ce sont des Gryffondors. » dit-il d'un air suffisant, comme s'il venait d'avoir le dernier mot de la conversation.

« - Alors pourquoi me fatiguerais-je à essayer de corrompre des Gryffondors au lieu de Serpentards qui, selon ta logique, seraient plus favorables à cette idée ? »

Ron hésita pendant un instant avant de marmonner un « Je ne sais pas » dans un soupir.

Salazar eut un léger rire.

« - La vérité, Ron, est que je ne savais pas que j'étais un sorcier jusqu'au jour où j'ai reçu ma lettre. Je ne suis pas plus maléfique que toi. Hermione est mon amie car nous avons des points communs. Nous avons tous les deux été élevés dans le monde Moldu et nous pouvons discuter de chose en lien avec notre éducation. Ma mère était une née-Moldue également, et pourtant, c'est une chose que beaucoup de gens semblent oublier. Mon père était un Sang-Pur qui a combattu contre Tu-Sais-Qui. Neville est un Sang-Pur dont les parents ont aussi combattu contre lui. Ils sont les seuls qui ne s'enfuient pas en ma présence, et ce sont les seuls qui essaient de se montrer amicaux avec moi. »

Ron le fusilla du regard, « Et bien, sache que je vais garder un œil sur toi ! » dit il avant de s'en aller rapidement.

« -_ C'était très intéressant, __Murmureur__. Tu t'es occupé __de Carotte__… __Diff__éremment. »_ commenta Nora en ondulant dans sa direction

« -_ Je sais, après tout, devoir gérer un Gryffondor demande beaucoup de patience. Je suis surpris que tu ne m'__ai__es pas demandé de le mordre par contre. »_ dit Salazar, en la regardant avec un air amusé.

« -_ Je ne mange pas de légume_. » dit-elle en s'étirant sur le sol, provoquant un rire du côté de Salazar.

« -_ C'est vrai, en effet. »_

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Salazar était assis dans la Grande Salle, mangeant son repas, lorsqu'une chouette se posa à ses côtés. Levant son regard avec surprise, il prit la lettre attachée à sa patte et commença à lire.

_Mon Vieil Ami,_

_J'ai discuté avec mon autre ami à propos de tous les problèmes que tu as soulevé. Il a admis que l'idée ne lui avait pas traversé l'esprit, mais qu'il allait faire des recherches plus approfondies. Je lui ai demandé s'il savait où se trouvait notre ennemi commun, et il m'__a assur__é qu'il le savait parfaitement, tout en refusant de m'en dire plus._

_Je lui ai aussi demandé pour mon bien, et il refuse également de me dire les mesures qu'il a prises pour le proté__ger. Il m__'a dit que c'était pour ma propre protection._

_Je ne sais pas quoi penser de tout cela, et je sais déjà qu'elle sera ta réaction. Refuser de me donner la localisation de certaines personnes pour leur sécurité et la mienne est une chose, mais refuser de m'informer sur un des biens que je possède en est une toute autre. Je sais que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond. Retrouve mon bien et met le en sécurité._

_Ton Vieil Ami,_

_Moi._

Salazar lut une seconde fois la lettre de Nicholas et secoua immédiatement la tête. Il ne savait pas à quel jeu jouait Albus en refusant de donner des informations à l'alchimiste à propos de la pierre, et cela ne luis plaisait pas beaucoup.

Il regarda la chouette effraie de Nicholas en soupirant, « Laisse-moi une minute pour que je puisse écrire une réponse, veux-tu ? »

L'oiseau opina avant de s'installer à ses côtés.

_Mon Vieil Ami,_

_Je suis d'accord, quelque chose ne va pas, et je ne peux comprendre pourquoi on te refuse de telles informations. Cependant, je dois t'avouer que j'ai eu tort à propos d'une certaine personne dont je pensais du mal. Cette personne peut, potentiellement, nous trouver les réponses aux questions que l'on __se __pose. Je ne suis pas encore certain de sa coopération, mais je lui ai fait jurer de ne rien dire de nos secrets._

_Je l'__ai interrog__é plutôt violemment à l'aide de Veritaserum, et je suis complètement convaincu de leur loyauté, alors tu n'as pas à t'__inqui__éter. Si cette personne accepte de nous aider, je lui ferais part de toutes informations qui pourraient nous aider._

_Ton Vieil Ami,_

_Moi._

Salazar roula le morceau de parchemin, le scella avant de l'attacher à la patte de l'oiseau qui s'envola immédiatement après. Il resta assis là, réfléchissant au comportement d'Albus et son refus de divulguer trop d'informations à propos de la pierre à Nicholas, et cette absence de compréhension de sa logique l'empêchaient de tirer la moindre conclusion. Il fut interrompu dans ses réflexions par deux Gryffondors plutôt excités.

« - Harry ! Harry ! » s'écria Hermione dans un souffle précipité alors que Neville s'installait à ses côtés à la table de Serpentard, « - On a quelque chose à te dire ! »

Neville prit une profonde inspiration avant de se pencher dans sa direction et lui chuchoter, « - On était dans la salle commune lorsque Fred et George Weasley sont rentrés en ayant l'air vraiment effrayés. Leur ami Lee, qui était assis à côté de nous, a commencé à parler avec eux, et on les a entendus discuter du couloir du troisième étage. Ils ont déverrouillé la porte pour savoir qu'elle était la menace pouvant causer une 'mort douloureuse', tu sais, dans le discours de Dumbledore ? Et bien, ils sont tombés nez à nez avec un immense chien à trois têtes ! » expliqua-t-il, paniqué.

Le sang de Salazar se glaça dans ses veines alors qu'il regardait les deux enfants effrayés.

« - Est-ce que vous en avez parlé à _quelqu'un d'autre ?_

\- N-Non, » dit Hermione, « - On te l'a dit pour pouvoir te prévenir, mais si jamais ça s'ébruite, d'autres élèves pourraient vouloir aller vérifier et être blessés !

\- Vous avez bien fait, et je suis d'accord. Cette information doit rester secrète. Est-ce que les Weasley avaient l'air mal en point ? »

Neville secoua la tête, « Non, ils avaient l'air plus effrayés qu'autre chose. »

Cette information calma quelque peu Salazar, « - Ok. Surtout ne parlez à _personne_ de ce chien » murmura-t-il

« - Promis. » dirent-ils en chœur.

Salazar acquiesça et dut se retenir de maudire l'abruti qui servait de directeur, alors que ce dernier entrait dans la Grande Salle, et de lui crier dessus pour avoir enfermé un _Cerb__ère_ dans une école remplie d'enfants, chose totalement stupide, il fallait l'avouer. A la place, il se contenta de soupirer en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

Il ne savait plus quoi penser, et il se devait d'organiser les informations qu'il venait de recevoir.

Soudain, Hermione laissa échapper un cri, et Salazar leva les yeux pour voir que quelqu'un venait de verser une carafe entière de jus de citrouille sur sa tête. Elle se retrouvait donc totalement trempée, un air choqué dessiné sur le visage. Il regarda plus loin sur la table et vit que Drago, Crabbe et Goyle, assis quelques chaises plus loin, étaient en train de rire.

« - Désolé, Granger. » dit Malfoy d'un ton faussement innocent tout en riant, « - Nous nous entrainions avec le sortilège de Lévitation, mais on a dut louper quelque chose. »

Neville sauta sur ses pieds, sa baguette en main, « - Tu n'as pas l'air de vraiment t'en vouloir, Malfoy » accusa-t-il

« - Oh ! Mais c'est que le cracmol se rebelle ! » dit-il d'un ton méprisant, « - Vous feriez mieux de retourner à votre table de Gryffondor. Nous n'aimons pas ceux de votre espèce, ici. »

Salazar remua calmement sa baguette en direction d'un bol de chips, d'un plat de sandwich et d'un pichet de lait, et les envoya directement sur les trois méprisants garnements. Le lait se versa directement sur la tête de Drago, éclaboussant tout ses vêtements. Les chips s'écrasèrent sur le visage de Crabbe et les sandwichs se détachèrent pour étaler leur garniture sur la robe de Goyle.

« - Désolé pour ça. » dit Salazar en haussant les épaules alors que quelques Poufsouffles ricanaient depuis leur table, « Je m'entrainais à utiliser le sort d'Expulsion, vu que je l'ai lu quelque part, et je suppose que j'ai dut me tromper quelque part. »

Drago sauta hors de son siège et pris sa baguette en main. Salazar sauta sur ses pieds également, de même que Neville et une Hermione toujours trempée. Et malgré sa petite taille, il les plaça tous les deux derrière lui pour les protéger du mieux qu'il le pouvait, avant de lancer un regard noir à Drago.

Ce dernier décida cependant qu'il n'avait pas trop envie de s'opposer à Salazar et à la baguette pointée sur lui, et il serra les poings.

« - Mon père va en entendre parler, Potter ! » cria-t-il, essuyant le lait sur son visage avant de s'éloigner de lui et de commencer à se précipiter hors de la Grande Salle, Crabbe et Goyle sur les talons.

« - Va donc rapporter à ton père, Malfoy ! » cria Salazar en retour, « - Dis-lui donc, et préviens le que s'il a l'audace de venir me voir, je me ferais un plaisir de lui arracher la peau du cul pour en faire une carpette ! »

Drago se tourna pour lui faire face, «- N'essayes même pas de menacer mon père ! Je te ferai payer cet affront !

\- Et bien ne _me_ menace pas avec ton père ! Apprend à combattre tes propres batailles au lieu de te cacher derrière le dos de ton satané père, espèce de froussard ! »

Ce commentaire fit perdre son contrôle à Drago

« - _Petrificus Totalus__ ! » _ cria le blond

« - _Protego !_ » lança Salazar en retour, invoquant un sortilège du Bouclier suffisamment large pour les protéger tous les trois.

Le maléfice rebondit sur la protection avant de retourner sur Drago. Le blond, choqué, ne réagit pas à temps, et son propre sortilège le toucha directement au milieu de la poitrine. Son corps tout entier se figea et il tomba au sol dans un fort 'thump'.

« - Et beh alors, comment ça a fonctionné, Malfoy ?! » s'exclama un Serpentard en troisième année, et toute la Grande Salle explosa de rire.

Crabbe et Goyle sortirent leur propre baguette, mais Salazar les attira d'un mouvement de poignet, de même que celle du blond, avant de les poser devant Dumbledore qui l'observait d'un air étrangement amusé, avant de refaire face aux trois autres garçons.

« - Je suis sûr que si vous demandez poliment au Professeur Dumbledore, il se fera un plaisir de vous rendre vos baguettes. » dit-il d'une voix forte avant de porter toute son attention sur les deux Gryffondors.

« - Vous allez bien ? »

Neville acquiesça, mais Hermione secoua la tête,

« - Non, je suis toujours recouverte de jus de citrouille, » dit-elle en le regardant avec des larmes dans les yeux, « Je me sens… Sale.

\- Tu veux que je t'apprenne un nouveau sortilège ? » demanda gentiment Salazar, et ses yeux s'illuminèrent en retour alors qu'elle hochait la tête. « - Ok, alors il s'agit d'un sort de Nettoiement, je l'ai découvert en lisant un livre. L'incantation est '_Tergeo'_, et il siphonne les liquides hors de quelque chose, et dans le cas présent, de quelqu'un. Est-ce que vous êtes prêts ? »

Ils acquiescèrent et commencèrent à s'entrainer à lancer le sortilège. Hermione le réussit après quelques essais, mais Neville eut besoin de plus de temps. Comme ils se tenaient devant la table des professeurs, Salazar remarqua que Flitwick, Chourave et McGonagall souriaient dans leur direction. Dumbledore brillait de fierté, mais Quirrell semblait l'étudier d'une étrange façon, faisant réagir la cicatrice de Salazar.

« - Merci, Harry » dit Hermione lorsqu'ils eurent fini, « Je n'ai jamais eu d'amis avant toi et Neville, et j'ai l'habitude d'être l'objet de moqueries, mais c'est la première fois que quelqu'un prend ma défense. »

Neville rougit et Salazar sourit en retour, « - J'ai vécu la même chose, Hermione, et je sais ce que ça fait, alors de rien.

\- Est-ce que tu pourras nous montrer le sort que tu as utilisé pour renvoyer le maléfice à Malfoy ? » demanda Neville avec espoir, ce à quoi Salazar rit doucement

« - Ça s'appelle le sortilège du Bouclier, et oui, je vous montrerai. »

Ils lui adressèrent un immense sourire avant de commencer à rire au souvenir de quelques instants plus tôt.

« - J'ai une retenue avec le professeur Rogue, par contre, et je pense qu'il est préférable que je m'y rende maintenant. Puis-je vous suggérer de vous rendre à la tour des Gryffondors ? Je suis sûr que tu te sens encore un peu collante, Hermione, et qu'une douche ne serait pas de refus, dans ton cas.

\- Ouaip, tu as raison Harry » dit-elle dans un rire léger

« - Je t'accompagne alors. » dit Neville, et Hermione rigola à nouveau lorsqu'ils virent un Serpentard de septième année annuler le sort sur Malfoy.

Lorsqu'il se redressa, il leur lança un regard noir avant de se précipiter hors de la pièce sous les rires des autres élèves.

« - _Puis-je les accompagner, __Murmureur __? »_ demanda Nora en fusillant le dos de Drago de son regard depuis la poche de Salazar

Il la sortie de sa cachette pour la placer sur la table, l'observant curieusement :

« - _Pourquoi ?_

_\- Pour m'assurer qu'ils arriveront là-bas en toute sécurité, bien sûr. Je suis extrêmement mortelle, ne l'oublie pas. »_

Il rit avant de se tourner vers ses amis, « - Elle voudrait savoir si elle pouvait vous accompagner, histoire de s'assurer que vous arriviez à vos dortoirs en toute sécurité. »

Hermione et Neville lui firent un grand sourire, et le garçon tendit sa main. Nora s'y glissa joyeusement avant de se placer dans la manche de sa robe, laissant sa tête dépasser.

« -_ Je m'assurerais qu'__Avorton__ne les attaques pas par derriè__re. Il n__'échappera pas à __ma vigilance__ ! »_

_« - Je n'en ai aucun doute, mon amie »_ dit Salazar en secouant la tête dans un rire avant de traduire au deux autres ce que Nora venait de dire.

« - Je pense que je vais y aller maintenant. Je vous vois au diner ? »

Ils acquiescèrent, et Salazar partit en direction des donjons.

* * *

Alors qu'il approchait le bureau de Rogue, Salazar remarque que la porte était légèrement entre-ouverte et qu'une voix forte s'élevait de l'intérieur de la pièce. Il vérifia que le couloir était bien vide avant de se lancer le sortilège de Désillusion pour se rendre invisible. Il se dirigea lentement vers la porte avant de passer sa tête au travers, et Il faillit exploser de rire en voyant la scène. Drago faisait les cent pas devant Rogue qui était assis à son bureau, écoutant patiemment les fulminations du plus jeune.

Salazar se faufila doucement dans la pièce en poussant délicatement la porte. Il remarqua que le regard de Rogue s'était tourné vers lui, mais le jeune Maître de Potion fit comme si de rien n'était. Il s'installa en silence sur une des chaises se trouvant dans un coin sombre de la pièce et illumina brièvement le bout de sa baguette pour indiquer sa présence au professeur. Quand Rogue acquiesça imperceptiblement, Salazar sut que l'autre savait exactement qu'il était dans la pièce.

« -… Et il m'a humilié ! » cria Drago, en continuant ses allers-retours devant le bureau de Rogue, « Lorsque j'en parlerai à mon père … !

-Et qu'a fait Potter de vos baguettes ?

-Il les a données à cet idiot d'adorateur de moldus qu'est Dumbledore. » cracha le blond, avant que sa voix ne s'adoucisse et il leva son regard sur le professeur, « - Pouvez-vous nous les récupérer ? » demanda-t-il avec espoir, ce à quoi Rogue secoua la tête.

« - J'ai bien peur que cela soit impossible. Le directeur me dira très certainement non, tu devras donc le faire toi-même.

\- Idiot de Potter » dit Drago avec une grimace, « -Il me le paiera !

\- Puis-je te suggérer d'agir prudemment quand Potter est concerné à l'avenir ?

\- Ah, parce que vous êtes de son côté ? » demanda Drago d'un ton froid

« - Je n'ai jamais dit ça, » répondit sèchement Rogue, « - Je te dis de te montrer vigilant car, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, il est celui qui a vaincu l'un des mages les plus noirs et des plus puissants de notre quand il n'avait que quinze _mois_. Je sais de source sûre qu'il a été élevé par des moldus, et qu'il ne savait rien du monde magique jusqu'à il y a moins d'un mois. S'il est capable de réussir des sortilèges comme ceux que tu m'as décrit simplement après les avoir _lus_, alors je peux t'assurer qu'il doit être _extrêmement_ puissant. Beaucoup de septièmes années en seraient incapables, donc agit avec prudence, Drago.

-D'accord, » dit-il finalement, toujours renfrogné, « Allez, vous deux, allons récupérer nos baguettes. » dit-il, et Crabbe et Goyle le suivirent hors de la pièce.

Quand la porte se ferma derrière eux, plus claquée qu'autre chose, Salazar secoua la tête avant de rire.

« - J'admire ta capacité à utiliser des mots de manière détournée pour dire 'tu t'en prends à Potter à tes risques et périls' sans que cela ne semble suspicieux.

-Et bien, merci, monsieur. » répondit Rogue avec un léger sourire.

« - Drago est un enfant, alors je ne lui ferai aucun mal, » dit Salazar en annulant le sortilège qu'il s'était lancé, « Mais il est clair que j'agirai sans une once d'hésitation si je suis témoin de scènes d'harcèlement.

-J'aimerai pouvoir y mettre un terme, mais je suis pieds et poings liés.

-Je sais. Tu as joué ce rôle d'agent double une grande partie de ta vie adulte. Si tu changeais soudainement d'attitude pour te ranger du 'côté lumineux', tu perdrais à la fois la confiance et le respect des membres de ta Maison, et ils ne te diraient plus rien également.

\- Triste vérité. » dit Rogue avec un soupir.

« - Ayant été professeur dans cette école, il y a bien longtemps, je sais à quel point il est difficile de faire régner l'ordre chez les plus jeunes, et pourtant, il faut également les laisser faire leurs propres erreurs. Ils n'apprendront rien à être trop protégés, je peux te l'assurer. »

Rogue acquiesça avant de changer de sujet.

« - J'ai réfléchis à votre proposition, et j'accepte de vous aider. Cependant, je pense qu'il est préférable que je reste un espion. Un jour, _tous_ les enfants à Serpentard auront besoin de moi et de l'aide que je pourrais leur apporter.

\- Merci. J'espérais vraiment que tu accepterais, et si tu souhaites rester un espion, qu'il en soit ainsi. C'est ton choix, après tout. Je suis également d'accord avec le fait que les enfants sont notre priorité principale, cependant, la maison Serpentard n'est pas la seule qui aura besoin d'être protégée, s'il te plait, n'oublie pas cela, Severus.

\- J'ai tendance à l'oublier, parfois. Je dois avouer que je favorise Serpentard par-dessus tout.

\- Tout comme moi » dit Salazar dans un sourire, « Je suppose que je devrais commencer ma retenue par contre. Cela pourrait paraitre étrange si quelqu'un entrait dans la pièce maintenant pour nous trouver en train de discuter.

\- Habituellement, je fais nettoyer les chaudrons aux élèves sans utiliser de magie, mais je fais écrire des lignes aux Serpentards, donc c'est à vous de choisir ce que vous préférez.

\- Je vais prendre les chaudrons. De cette façon, nous pourrons continuer à parler. J'ai reçu une lettre de Nicholas aujourd'hui. » dit Salazar en récupérant son sac, « -Et je dois avouer que ce qu'il a écrit m'a laissé perplexe. J'espère que tu en sais plus sur les sujets qui sont mentionnés dans cette missive. » continua-t-il en tendant le parchemin au plus jeune.

Alors que Rogue commençait à lire la lettre, Salazar se lança dans la fastidieuse tâche de nettoyer les chaudrons. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent en silence avant que Rogue ne soupire bruyamment.

« - S'il sait où se trouve actuellement le Seigneur des Ténèbres, hé bien c'est quelque chose que je ne savais pas. Sauf s'il pense à l'Albanie, sachant que c'est le dernier endroit où sa présence avait été détectée. Cependant, nous savons qu'il sait où se trouve la pierre à présent, et je suppose qu'Albus sait où il se trouve à présent. Quant aux Horcruxes, il ne m'en a pas encore parlé pour le moment, mais je vous le ferai savoir dès qu'il le fera. Enfin, quand à la pierre, je sais qu'il a mis en place un certains nombres de pièges différents sous la trappe se trouvant dans le couloir interdit du troisième étage. Je ne les connais pas tous, mais il a impliqué plusieurs professeurs dans la protection de l'objet, dont moi-même.

\- Vraiment ? Sais-tu qui est responsable du Cerbère alors ? »

Rogue le regarda longuement avec des yeux ronds, « - Un Cerbère ? » souffla-t-il

« - Oui, » dit Salazar en fronçant les sourcils, « Apparemment, quelques élèves un peu trop curieux sont allés explorer le dit couloir pour découvrir ce qui pourrait être la cause d'une 'mort douloureuse' et se sont retrouvés nez à nez avec la bête. Je l'ai su aujourd'hui. Et heureusement, Hermione et Neville en ont parlé _uniquement_ à moi, et je leur ai conseillé de n'en parler à personne d'autre. Espérons qu'à l'avenir, aucun autre enfant ne sera trop curieux. J'ai _su _qu'au moment où ce satané Gryffondor a mentionné ce couloir au troisième étage que la pierre s'y trouvait cachée et que des enfants seraient 'curieux' d'en savoir plus. On ne dit certainement _pas_ ce genre de choses à un enfant si on ne veut pas qu'il le découvre. Il n'aurait même pas _dut_ le mentionner ! » râla Salazar, ce à quoi Rogue ne put qu'acquiescer avant de rouler des yeux,

« - Laissez-moi deviner. C'était les jumeaux Weasley. »

Salazar ricana en hochant la tête, « Oui, et ce qui m'inquiète encore plus est le fait que deux troisièmes années soient capable d'avoir facilement accès à ce couloir.

\- Je suppose que le Cerbère est l'œuvre d'Hagrid, après tout, il est l'un de ceux chargés de protéger la pierre. La porte du troisième étage est verrouillée pourtant.

\- Verrouillée ? Pah ! Par l'enfer, à quoi donc pense cet abruti de Dumbledore ?! Un simple sortilège de Déverrouillage peut ouvrir une porte ! Même un première année en est capable ! »

Salazar dut s'assoir sur une chaise près de lui et se pinça l'arête du nez.

« - Et encore une raison supplémentaire au pourquoi je ne fais pas confiance à Dumbledore. C'est tout simplement… Affligeant. Est-ce possible de connaitre le nom des autres professeurs chargés de protéger la pierre ?

\- Moi-même, Hagrid, Pomona, Minerva, Filius, Quirrell et Albus lui-même.

\- Quirrell ?

\- Oui, monsieur. Pourquoi êtes-vous surpris ? Il est le professeur de Défense.

\- Que sais-tu de lui ?

\- Et bien, il était le professeur d'Etudes des Moldus pendant quelques années, mais lorsqu'Abus ne trouva pas de professeur de Défense pour cette année, Quirrell s'est porté volontaire pour le poste. Je dois avouer que je candidate pour la position tous les ans, mais jamais Albus n'a accepté ma demande. Il a peur que je retombe dans mes 'vieilles habitudes'.

\- Le ferais-tu ?

\- Jamais comme je le fus à un moment donné, mais il refuse toujours. » dit Rogue amèrement

« - Hé bien, le fait que tu le puisses ou non n'est pas le problème. Il y a quelque chose… D'étrange… A propos de Quirrell. A chaque fois qu'il me regarde, l'Horcruxe dans ma tête commence à me faire mal. » dit Salazar en tapotant sa cicatrice, « Je ne sais toujours pas ce que ça signifie, mais c'est vraiment bizarre.

\- Est-ce vraiment douloureux ? Est-ce qu'il y aurait un lien ? Est-ce possible que Quirrell soit un Mangemort d'un rang inférieur dont je n'étais pas au courant ? Pensez-vous que c'est la Marque des Ténèbres qui provoque cette réaction ?

\- Cette hypothèse m'a traversée l'esprit, mais je ne pense pas que cela soit le cas. Je peux te regarder et discuter avec toi sans que cela ne me fasse mal, mais avec lui, c'est différent. »

Salazar resta silencieux, perdu dans ses pensées, pendant quelques minutes après cela, et Rogue l'observa sans rien dire. L'immortel réfléchissait à tout ce que le professeur venait de lui dire, et une idée revenait sans cesse le narguer, alors il se tourna vers le plus jeune.

« - Quels sont les plans d'Albus pour Harry Potter ? Durant l'été, Nicholas a mentionné le fait qu'il s'est intéressé directement à ma vie, sais-tu quelque chose de plus ? »

Rogue soupira en acquiesçant,

« - Oui, et cela a un rapport avec cette satanée prophétie. Il veut vous garder en sécurité et, dans une certaine mesure, vous contrôler. Rien que ce matin, par exemple, lors de notre réunion hebdomadaire avec l'ensemble du corps enseignant, il nous a posé des questions à propos de vous, chose qu'il n'a jamais fait avec aucun autre élève. Il nous a demandé comment se déroulait les cours, et je dois vous dire que vous avez tous les professeurs dans votre poche, » dit-il avec un sourire, « Il nous a ensuite demandé qu'elles étaient vos relations avec les autres Serpentards. Il veut que je fasse en sorte que des élèves issus de familles 'lumineuses' ou 'neutres' fassent ami-ami avec vous, mais il fut ravi d'entendre parler de votre amitié avec Granger et Londubat.

Salazar sourit affectueusement à la mention d'Hermione et de Neville

« - Ils sont les lumières de ma journée. Neville est peut-être très timide, mais il commence à s'ouvrir peu à peu. Il n'est pas incapable de magie, mais il a clairement des difficultés à l'utiliser, et je compte bien découvrir pourquoi. Hermione est une enfant extrêmement intelligente, et très sincèrement, c'est un plaisir de discuter avec elle. Elle a un cerveau incroyable pour un si jeune âge. Parfois, je me retrouve presque à l'appeler Rowena, et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander comment elle a réussi à ne pas finir à Serdaigle. » murmura-t-il gentiment avant de se secouer hors de ses divagations, « - Quand à Dumbledore, je ne suis pas vraiment surpris. Sa devise a toujours été… On fait ça à ma façon ou on le fait pas du tout. Il a déjà essayé de contrôler les Potter à cause de cette prophétie, et cela ne fait aucun doute qu'il essaiera avec moi également. » dit-il dans un soupir avant d'ajouter avec un sourire espiègle « - Mais je doute fortement qu'il réussisse. »

Rogue ricana légèrement

« - Je parie que cela sera très amusant à voir

-Et encore plus amusant à jouer » rigola Salazar, « Cependant, j'ai envoyé une lettre à Nicholas indiquant que tu étais à présent impliqué dans notre affaire. Je n'ai pas mentionné ton nom, mais il saura qu'il s'agit de toi. Malgré tout, il faut faire en sorte que le moins de personne soient au courant. »

Rogue hocha la tête, « - Je souhaite également discuter d'autre chose avec vous, monsieur » dit-il avec réticence, mais Salazar l'incita à continuer, « - Avant que vous ne débarquiez, j'avais une image très, ah, préconçue du type de personne que vous étiez, et j'ai honte de vous avouer qu'il s'agit d'une image extrêmement négative. Je me retrouve à présent quelque peu perdu sur ce que je dois faire, et je me demandais comment je devais agir en votre présence en public. Après tout, tout le monde croit que je vous considère comme un gamin arrogant, chouchouté, pourri-gâté et copie conforme de James Potter. »

Salazar sourit avant de rire doucement

« - James et Lily m'avaient prévenu que tu pourrais penser comme cela, et vu ton attitude lors de cette première semaine, j'ai compris que c'était le cas. Et je dois également t'avouer que je ne pensais pas grand bien de toi, et je suis heureux de découvrir que j'avais tort de penser ainsi. Mais je pense qu'il est préférable de continuer à agir comme si nous nous détestions mutuellement, et plus encore toi que moi. Si ceux de Serpentards se rendent compte que tu me traites d'une manière favorable, ta vie pourrait se retrouver mise en danger. De plus, si tu continues à me mépriser, alors il y a plus de chance qu'ils ne fassent pas à attention à ce qu'ils racontent et nous révèlent de précieuses informations. Enfin, tu devrais également pouvoir t'amuser grandement de cette situation. »

Les coins de la bouche de Rogue se levèrent en un sourire presque invisible,

« -En effet, mais si pour une raison quelconque, je vous mets en colère ou vous offense de par mes commentaires ou actions, faites-le moi savoir. »

Salazar hocha la tête avec un léger sourire,

« - Je te le ferais savoir immédiatement. »

Et pendant le reste de la retenue, Salazar nettoya des chaudrons en discutant avec Rogue. Il apprit ainsi de nombreuses choses, certaines très plaisantes, mais également d'effroyables vérités.

* * *

***Je suis désolée, mais je ne pouvais PAS l'****appeller Pompom. Juste****… Pourquoi ce nom ? Alors certes, je traduis son patronyme, mais je garde le prénom anglais, juste pour la tranquillité de mon âme**

**Encore une fois, Salazar va tutoyer beaucoup de personnes lorsqu'il agit en étant lui, et non '****Harry****', c'est pourquoi je lui fait tutoyer Rogue, parce que techniquement, il est son ainé. Et les prof vouvoient également les élèves, du moins pour le moment, je verrais pas la suite pour que ****ç****a colle mieux à l'histoire (merci le fran****ç****ais, la seule langue o****ù la diff****érence entre 'vous' ****et ****'tu' est super importante lorsque l'on parle de 'respect' ! xD)**

**Les reviews sont toujours grandement appréciées! Et merci d'avoir lu! o/ A bientôt pour le chapitre 6!**


	6. Raccourcis, Carottes et Malfoy

**Bonjour, Bonjour! Alors, oui, je sais, cela fait pas mal de temps que je n'ai pas publié (presque un moi! *le gasp*), mais ha ha… J'ai… Oublié…? **

**Entre le boulot, les révisions et tout, j'ai complétement zappé de publier le chapitre une fois qu'il avait été corrige, ma faute! xD **

**Sinon, wow, j'ai vu que beaucoup de personnes avaient comencé à me suivre, alors je vous souhaite la bienvenu! Et merci à tous pour vos review, elles me vont toujours droit au coeur! (promis, promis, j'y répondrais à l'avenir! Je suis désolé pour ma grosse inactivité dernièrement! xD)**

**Alors, justement, j'ai vu que beaucoup d'entre vous sont venu suite à la 'pub' que m'a faite 'vanmia' (/u/5700466/vanimia) sur sa propre traduction. Si vous êtes vraiment dans le délire de fiction où Harry est Salazar Serpentard, alors vous avez du y tomber dessus, ça s'appelle **_**Basilisk-born**_**, l'histoire originale étant écrite par Ebenilde! Donc, en retour pour la 'pub' qu'elle m'a faite, si jamais vous ne connaissez pas cette histoire, je vous invite grandement à aller lire la tradution! Elle en vaut le coup (et sutout parce que l'histoire est génialisime également!)**

**Allez, sur ces belles paroles, place au chapitre 6! **

**L'histoire, l'univers et les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, et la fanfiction à preciuousann, je ne 'possède' que la traduction! Et un grand merci à Aelyanne pour son travail de correction sur ce chapitre!**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

_Salazar, esp__èce d__'__idiot fini__! Comment as-tu pu être aussi stupide__! Pettigrow est mort__! Et maintenant, Albus sait que tu as menti, et__ton plan __pour révéler la traitrise__ nature __de ce rat vient de t__'__exploser __à __la figure__ ! Idiot ! Idiot ! Idiot __! Une erreur de Gryffondor, voilà ce que c__'est __! Pourquoi n__'__as-tu pas vé__rifi__é __que l'__autre abruti était toujours en vie__ ? _fulmina Salazar en courant au travers de différents raccourcis mal éclairés.

Il était évident qu'il était de mauvaise humeur. Il sortait tout juste de la salle commune, où il venait d'écrire une lettre à Lily et James pour leur donner les détails de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre à propos de Sirius Black et de Peter Pettigrow. Salazar, bien sûr, avait obtenu ces informations de Rogue, lorsque durant sa retenue, ce dernier lui avait demandé qu'elle réaction il avait obtenu de Dumbledore lorsqu'il lui avait expliqué qu'il avait rencontré un Peter Pettigrow _mort_, et Salazar lui avait simplement dit qu'il avait l'air choqué sans rien ajouter.

Mais à présent Salazar savait pourquoi le directeur avait eu l'air secoué. Pettigrow était mort !

Et c'était l'une des raisons pour laquelle Salazar courait à toute vitesse dans les raccourcis mal éclairés, et _extr__êmement poussiéreux_ de Poudlard. Il était certain que celui qu'il empruntait actuellement n'avait pas été utilisé depuis plusieurs siècles, et il menait directement des donjons jusqu'au deuxième étage, et pour une fois, il fut heureux de tout l'entrainement qu'il avait eu à fuir Dudley et ses amis.

_Plus que deux raccourcis avant d__'__arriver __à __la voli__è__re __! Cette lettre doit absolument arriver à James et Lily. Ils vont être tellement horrifiés d__'__apprendre pour Sirius, et j__'__ai horreur de __ç__a ! Je n'__arrive pas à croire que j__'__ai pu être aussi stupide__ !_

Tellement occupé à se fustiger, il ne fit pas attention à quel point il était proche de la fin du raccourci. Il se précipita hors de la sortie cachée dans une explosion de poussière avant de s'écraser contre le dos d'un homme portant un turban mauve.

Plusieurs choses se passèrent en même temps.

Le professeur Quirrell laissa s'échapper un cri de surprise en même temps que le nez de Salazar craquait dans un bruit sourd. Ce dernier tourna rapidement sur lui-même, les larmes aux yeux, alors que la douleur explosait dans son nez _et_ sa cicatrice, apercevant au passage Quirrell, étalé sur le sol suite au choc.

Cependant, il n'était pas seul.

De très surpris professeurs Rogue, McGonagall et Dumbledore étaient aussi présent dans le couloir, et ils semblaient avoir été interrompus au milieu d'une conversation. Ils toussaient à présent à cause de toute la poussière volant dans l'air, et Salazar se tenait là abasourdis, essayant de comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer. Il y avait tellement de poussière sur lui qu'il ressemblait à un fantôme, du sang coulant de son nez, et des larmes s'échappant de ses yeux.

« - Monsieur Potter ! » souffla McGonagall, choquée, alors que la poussière commençait à retomber, « - Est-ce que ça va ? »

Dumbledore se tenait avec une expression amusée sur le visage, et les sourcils de Rogue venaient de disparaitre sous ses cheveux alors que Quirrell se remettait tant bien que mal debout.

« - Monsieur Potter ? » redemanda la sorcière, et Salazar se retrouva sincèrement à court de mots, mais il n'aurait rien pu dire s'il l'avait voulu.

Car il fallait qu'il éternue.

Décidant de tirer le meilleur de la pire des situations, et d'éviter de devoir répondre à des questions pour le moment, il éternua en direction du portrait cachant le raccourci par lequel il devait passer pour continuer sa route. Outre le fait que le mouvement soudain lui fit un mal de chien à cause de son nez cassé, cela lui donna au moins l'excuse de tomber 'accidentellement' sur le dit raccourci se trouvant derrière la peinture.

Il attendit un court instant après que son sang se soit étalé sur le portrait après avoir éternué avant de 'malencontreusement' prendre appui sur celui-ci. Lorsqu'il passa au travers de la peinture, il laissa s'échappé un cri 'surpris' avant de se laisser aller contre le mur pour reprendre sa respiration.

« - MONSIEUR POTTER ! » cria McGonagall de l'autre côté du passage, frappant le mur pour essayer de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer, « - Monsieur Potter, pouvez-vous m'entendre ? Albus, que faisons-nous ?! Il est emprisonné dans le mur !

-Allons Minerva, je suis sûr que le jeune Harry va très bien. » dit Dumbledore calmement alors que Salazar soignait son propre nez.

« - Il avait le visage en sang ! » hurla-t-elle, « - D'où venait-il et pourquoi courait-il si vite ? Et s'il s'était cogné la tête ?

\- Je pense que cela avait plus un rapport avec le fait qu'il se soit cogné contre le professeur Quirrell » dit Rogue dans un ricanement

« - Severus ! » réprimanda-t-elle, « - Ne ris donc pas ! Il pourrait être sérieusement blessé !

\- O-O-ù le ga-garç-o-on a-t-il bien p-pu passer ? » demanda le professeur de Défense, clairement confus

« - Il semblerait qu'il vienne de découvrir l'un des passages secrets de Serpentard s'activant à l'usage du sang » dit Albus d'un ton nonchalant

« - QUOI ! » cria McGonagall, « Activé par le SANG ?

\- Et bien, oui. Tous les Fondateurs ont créés leurs propres raccourcis. Salazar utilisa le sang, Rowena et Helga des sortilèges, et enfin Godric des mots de passe. Ils peuvent être utilisés par tout le monde, et certains se croisent même. Les murs de Poudlard possèdent plus de passages secrets qu'on ne le croit. Le tout est de tous les trouver, mais personne ne sait exactement où ils sont, ou comment en trouver l'accès. Par exemple, au quatrième étage, il y a une brique dans le mur qui est placée verticalement, et pour avoir accès au raccourci, il faut en changer la couleur, mais nul ne sait laquelle. Il pourrait même s'agir d'une combinaison ou d'une nuance particulière, et à moins d'avoir beaucoup de temps à perdre et une excellente mémoire, quelqu'un pourrait passer des années à chercher avant de trouver la réponse. Il y a également un portrait de Salazar dans les donjons qui en cache un autre, menant directement au Hall d'entrée. Le mot de passe que Godric a placé est 'Effroi Mortel'. »

Salazar roula des yeux, _Oui, et Godric trouvait __ç__a hilarant._

« - Mais des raccourcis s'activant avec du _sang_? C'est de la magie noire ! » dit McGonagall, ne semblant pas vouloir lâcher le sujet, et Dumbledore soupira.

« - Je suis d'accord que cela puisse paraitre quelque peu déstabilisant, mais nous parlons ici de Salazar Serpentard.

\- E-Et com-comment avez-vous s-su p-pour c-ces p-p-passages ?

\- Plusieurs dizaines d'années d'écrits d'anciens Directeur.

\- Pensez-vous que monsieur Potter ira bien ? » demanda une nouvelle fois McGonagall, ayant clairement l'air inquiète à propos de toute cette affaire

« - Je suis sûr qu'il va parfaitement bien, Minerva. Il doit certainement être au septième étage, Ou Merlin sait où ce raccourcis mène. Il doit cependant se sentir quelque peu embarrassé par cet incident. » répondit Dumbledore.

« - M-M-Mais d'où a-t-il p-p-pu bien a-a-arriver ?

-D'un autre raccourci, très certainement. » dit Rogue, bien que sa voix semblait plus étouffée

« - Severus, arrête de rire !

\- C'est bien fait pour cet insolent de Potter ! Se balader à travers le château comme s'il en était le propriétaire, il mériterait une nouvelle retenue !

\- Allons, Severus, je pense que tu en fais trop. Il semblerait qu'Harry ait la chance de son côté ce soir, mais je dois avouer qu'il a très certainement dut trouver un passage qui n'a pas dut être utilisé depuis longtemps. Après tout, c'était plutôt poussiéreux. »

Après ça, tout ce qu'entendit Salazar fut le bruit de leurs pas s'éloignant, bien que McGonagall marmonnait toujours sur la nécessité de le retrouver pour s'assurer de son bien-être. Salazar laissa un soupir de soulagement lui échapper lorsque Dumbledore lui assura que 'Harry' pointerait très certainement le bout de son nez au repas de ce soir, et dans le cas contraire, il enverrait quelqu'un à sa recherche.

L'immortel prit une profonde inspiration avant de se lever. _Bien__! A la voli__ère, maintenant__ !_

* * *

Une fois sortit de la volière, Salazar décida de faire un crochet par son dortoir pour se débarrasser de toute la poussière qui le recouvrait. Il avait bien insisté auprès d'Hedwige que cette lettre était très importante, mais jamais plus que sa propre vie. Il était grandement inquiet à l'idée qu'elle doive traverser la totalité de l'océan Atlantique pour pouvoir atteindre le Brésil, et il lui avait demandé de se reposer le plus de fois possible avant de commencer sa très longue traversée, et Salazar savait déjà qu'il ne la reverrait pas avant quelques semaines.

Une fois lavé de la poussière et du sang sur son visage, il estima qu'il était en état d'aller diner. Il n'était pas aussi présentable qu'il l'aurait espéré, mais il décida qu'il pouvait attendre encore un peu avant de prendre une douche.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la Grande Salle, il remarqua que McGonagall observait les portes comme un faucon cherchant sa proie, et lorsque son regard se posa sur lui, elle laissa s'échapper un soupir de soulagement. Rogue était là également, et il lui fit un sourire en coin lorsque leurs yeux se croisèrent. Dumbledore lui sourit simplement, et Quirrell grimaçait, mais ce ne lui était pas adressé.

Salazar suivit le regard du professeur, et c'est alors qu'il remarqua qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange à la table des Gryffondors. Il y avait un immense espace au milieu où personne n'était assis, et de cet espace provenait de forts sifflements.

_Nora !_

Il se dépêcha de rejoindre la dite table, et il entendit ce qu'il se disait alors qu'il s'approchait.

« _-… __Et une dernière chose, espèce de légume sans cervelle__! Je suis le serpent le plus _mortel_ qui existe sur cette terre__ ! __Murmureur__n'__est pas maléfique, Broussaille et Dubat ne sont pas 'sombres', et si jamais tu continues à les insulter__… __Je te mordrais__ !_ »

Nora savait tenir son audience au respect. Les Gryffondors observaient avec prudence le petit serpent noir qui sifflait en faisant des vas et viens sur la table. Sa tête était redressée, et il était clair qu'elle s'adressait à Ron, vu qu'elle lui faisait directement face.

Le rouquin, de son côté, était blanc comme un linge et ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, trop effrayé à l'idée qu'elle l'attaque si jamais il se déplaçait.

« -_ Que se passe-t-il__ ? »_

Toutes les têtes présentes se tournèrent vers lui.

« - Harry ! » s'exclama Hermione en même temps que Neville disait, « - Que t'est-il arrivé ?! »

« - _Murmureur, je commence à perdre ma patience avec Carotte. Il a commencé à crier sur Broussaille et Dubat et leur a dit de __'me ramener l__à __o__ù __se trouve ma place__'__. Il a aussi dit que tu n'é__tais qu__'__un idiot de serpent maléfique et que Broussaille et Dubat é__tai__en__t sombres __! Je pense que je vais revoir mon régime sans lé__gume !_

\- Ron, je te conseille de garder tes fausses accusations pour toi, à l'avenir. Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, Nora comprend parfaitement l'Anglais et tes commentaires sur Hermione, Neville et moi-même ont fait que tu as failli te faire mordre. Rends-toi service et tais-toi. » dit froidement Salazar.

« - Tu n'es qu'un sale Serpentard visqueux ! Tu essayes simplement de… AHHHHH ! » cria Ron lorsque Nora bondit dans sa direction.

Il tomba de son siège et atterrit sur le sol à plat sur le dos. Heureusement, Nora ne faisait que le menacer et n'avait aucune intention de le mordre pour de vrai. Si elle l'avait vraiment voulu, elle l'aurait très certainement fait à l'instant où il avait percuté le sol.

« - Je t'avais prévenu. » dit Salazar alors que Ron le fusillait du regard, « - _Nora, viens avec moi. Je ne veux pas prendre le risque que quelqu__'__un te lance un sortilè__ge._ »

Sifflant toujours aussi fort qu'elle en était capable, Nora hocha simplement de la tête. Elle glissa jusqu'à lui avant de disparaitre dans la manche de sa robe.

« - Vous allez bien ? » demanda Salazar en se tournant vers Hermione et Neville qui rigolèrent avant d'acquiescer.

« - Tout allait bien jusqu'à il y a quelques instants. » dit Neville, « - Ron n'a fait que nous parler toute la journée pour essayer de nous prévenir du danger que tu pouvais représenter, étant 'maléfique' et tout. Mais il ne savait pas pour Nora jusqu'au moment où nous nous sommes assis pour manger et qu'Hermione lui a proposé un peu de poulet. Lorsqu'elle est sortie de là où elle était, Ron a commencé à crier. » dit-il dans un rire.

« - _Et c__'__est à ce moment que j__'__ai perdu patience. Si cette stupide Carotte arrêtait de dire du mal de nous et faisait plus attention à ses devoirs, alors peut-être n__'__aurait-il pas eu un __'T__' à son devoir de Sortilèges. Peu importe ce que __ç__a veut dire._

\- Un 'T' à son devoir ? »

Hermione eut un rire, « -Elle comprend beaucoup de choses, n'est-ce pas ? Plus tôt, Ron se plaignait d'avoir eu un 'T' en Sortilège.

\- Qu'est ce que ce serpent a dit à propose de mes devoirs ?

\- Que si tu arrêtais de te fatiguer à nous insulter et que tu faisais plus attention à ton travail, alors peut-être obtiendrais-tu de meilleurs résultats. »

Ron leur lança un regard noir avant de partir s'installer plus loin au bout de la table. Il s'assit en grognant et commença à placer de la nourriture dans son assiette.

« _\- Stupide l__é__gume_ » marmonna Nora.

« - Alors, Harry, que t'est-il arrivé ? Tu as une mine affreuse » demanda Neville

Harry prit place à la table des Gryffondors et commença à se servir lui-même, ignorant les regards curieux ou meurtriers lancés dans sa direction.

« - Hé bien, j'ai trouvé un passage secret. » dit-il avant d'expliquer ce qui s'était passé plus tôt.

Après beaucoup de rires, et des sourires curieux de la part des jumeaux Weasley, Salazar se calma suffisamment pour réaliser qu'il ne s'était toujours pas excusé auprès des professeurs.

« - Tu devrais vraiment le faire, Harry. C'est la chose la plus polie à faire » dit Hermione, « On veille sur ton repas.

\- Tu as raison, merci Hermione. »

Prenant une profonde inspiration, Salazar se leva avant de se diriger vers la table des professeurs.

« - M-Monsieur P-Potter, que puis-je f-f-faire p-pour v-vous ? » demanda Quirrell lorsqu'il s'approcha

Il prit une nouvelle inspiration alors que la douleur explosait au niveau de sa cicatrice, mais il ne montra rien.

« - Monsieur, je voulais m'excuser pour vous être rentré dedans. J'en discutais avec Hermione et Neville avant de me rendre compte que je ne l'avais pas fait. Est-ce que vous allez bien ? Je ne vous ai pas fait mal, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il en ayant l'air le plus innocent possible.

« - N-Non, Monsieur P-Potter, v-vous ne m'a-avez pas f-f-fait mal, même s-si je suis c-c-c-curieux de savoir où v-vous a-avez fini.

\- Oh ! Je suis ressorti au cinquième étage, et sincèrement, je ne m'attendais pas à passer au travers de cette peinture. J'explorais un peu les alentours parce que je ne l'avais pas encore fait. J'ai entendu quelques Serdaigles plus âgés parler de raccourcis. Ils disaient que les Fondateurs avaient utilisé de la magie pour les cacher, alors j'ai essayé de les trouver. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que je faisais, par contre, mais j'ai lu à propos du Sortilège de Révélation, alors j'ai décidé de voir si je pouvais en tirer quelque chose.

\- Et cela a-t-il marché, Potter ? » demanda Rogue d'un ton sec

« -Oui, professeur. J'ai trouvé un passage qui part des donjons jusqu'au deuxième étage. »

Quirrell le regarda froidement, et cela raviva la douleur dans sa cicatrice,

« - Et pourquoi s-s-s-sembliez v-vous si p-p-pressé ?

\- C'était sombre, effrayant et plein de poussière » dit Salazar en grimaçant, frottant sa cicatrice, « -Je ne sais pas si je le réutiliserai. »

Les yeux de Rogues volèrent entre lui et Quirrell, mais Salazar décida de l'ignorer pour le moment, surtout lorsqu'il se trouvait si près du professeur de Défense.

« - Et vous, Monsieur Potter ? Allez-vous bien ? » demanda McGonagall en se penchant vers lui, de l'inquiétude dans le regard.

« - Oui, Madame, mais j'ai dut arranger mon nez. Je crois que je l'ai cassé.

\- _Vous_ avez arrangé votre nez ? » demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

« - Oui, Madame. J'ai lu à propos d'un simple sortilège de Soin dans un livre que j'ai acheté cet été. J'ai utilisé 'espikey', et je suppose que je l'ai réussi. Du moins, ça ne me fait plus mal.

\- Bien, mais j'aimerais que vous alliez voir Madame Pomfresh à l'aile médicale juste pour être sûr. Je vous préviens, je contrôlerais auprès d'elle que vous êtes bien allé la voir, alors n'essayez même pas de ne pas le faire

\- Bien, madame. Encore un fois, désolé pour vous être rentré dedans comme ça, surtout vous, professeur Quirrell.

\- C-C-Ce n-n'est r-rien, Monsieur P-Potter. »

Salazar hocha de la tête légèrement avant de tourner sur ses talons et retourner à la table des Gryffondors. Cela avait été une longue journée, et il était affamé.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Salazar se retrouva dans une autre situation amusante. Sauf que cette fois, il n'était pas celui à l'origine de la scène. Enfin, pas entièrement.

Apparemment la nuisance blonde connue sous le nom de Malfoy avait finalement 'parlé à son père à propos de ça', et l'immortel était à présent dans le bureau du Directeur, faisant face au dit père.

Il était en train d'étudier tranquillement dans la salle commune lorsque Rogue avait débarqué pour l'amener au bureau d'Albus, lui expliquant en chemin la raison de sa convocation. Et Salazar ne savait vraiment pas quoi penser. Il profita donc du court trajet entre le donjon et la tour du Directeur pour réfléchir à comment il allait appréhender la situation.

Une fois arrivé, il fut plutôt surpris par la foule présente dans le bureau du directeur. Dumbledore, évidement, était là avec McGonagall, son statut en tant que Directrice adjointe justifiant sa présence. Rogue assistait également à la rencontre, étant le professeur à la tête de Serpentard, Lucius, Narcissa et Drago Malfoy étaient là aussi pour des raisons évidentes, mais que faisait donc Quirrell dans la pièce ? Cela surpris Salazar plus que la convocation en elle-même, et le professeur de Potions semblait également confus, au vu de la pause qu'il avait marqué lorsque son regard s'était posé sur l'autre enseignant lorsqu'il était entré dans la pièce. Il s'était ensuite placé dans un coin sombre du bureau pour observer silencieusement la confrontation.

Salazar s'assit dans l'une des chaises rembourrées de Dumbledore avant de regarder autour de lui innocemment. Drago avait un sourire suffisant gravé sur les lèvres alors que ses parents le regardaient comme s'il était porteur d'une maladie inconnue. Dumbledore semblait étrangement calme, McGonagall nerveuse et sur le visage de Quirrell se reflétait à la fois de la nervosité et de la colère, et Salazar ne pensait pas qu'une telle chose soit possible.

« - Est-ce que je vais avoir des ennuis ? Car je n'ai aucune autre idée de pourquoi je serais ici sinon. » dit-il en remuant sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise, et Dumbledore lui fit un sourire.

« - Laisses-moi donc t'expliquer. L'autre jour, dans la Grande Salle, tu as...-

\- Attaqué mon fils et m'a menacé au passage. » coupa Lucius plutôt abruptement.

Salazar se mit immédiatement sur la défensive, mais il ne montra rien. Il décida, par contre, de s'occuper du Mangemort comme il l'aurait fait en tant que professeur il y a plusieurs années de cela. Il allait grandement s'amuser à réprimander Lucius comme s'il n'était qu'un simple élève. Oh, quel amusement cela allait être de le rendre mal à l'aise !

Il se tourna de sorte à se tenir droit dans son siège, croisa ses doigts devant lui en penchant la tête légèrement sur le côté avant d'appeler Nora sans quitter les Malfoy des yeux.

« -_ Ma ch__ère, peut-être devrais-tu faire part de ta présence. Je n__'__aimerais pas que l__'on m'__accuse de te cacher. Installe-toi donc sur l__'__accoudoir de ma chaise._

_\- Tr__è__s bien,__ Murmureur__,_ » dit-elle en glissant hors de la manche de sa robe, « -_ Je voulais voir à quoi ressemblait la famille __d__'Avorton de toute maniè__re._ »

Salazar sourit et dut retenir un rire lorsque les yeux de Lucius et Narcissa s'écarquillèrent de peur à l'entente du Fourchelangue. Il remarqua avec délectation également la façon dont le regard du père Malfoy glissa sur sa posture avant de se concentrer uniquement sur Nora assise sur le rebord de sa chaise.

_Il semblerait que cela se passe plus facilement que pré__vu,_ pensa-t-il, _Et cela pourrait mê__me __être extrêmement amusant à voir._

« - J'ai bien peur de ne pas comprendre, Monsieur Malfoy. Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ? » demanda Salazar avec curiosité

Lucius se remit rapidement de sa surprise et recomposa son masque d'arrogance.

« - Nous sommes présents aujourd'hui pour régler le problème que cet incident a causé, et faire en sorte que vous ne proliférez plus de menaces à mon encontre et celle de mon fils à l'avenir. Vous avez attaqué mon fils et m'avez menacé. Si je me souviens bien, il me semble que les mots employés étaient, 'arracher la peau du cul pour en faire une carpette'. Et si je ne m'abuse, monsieur Potter, dans ce contexte, il s'agit d'une menace.

\- Et j'en ai conscience, » dit Salazar d'une voix glaciale, « - Cependant, il semblerait que le jeune Drago ait oublié de mentionner qu'il a attaqué une de mes amies au milieu de la Grande Salle. J'ai répondu en utilisant un sort de Répulsion sur un pichet de lait se trouvant sur la table. Il a également lancé en ma direction un Maléfice du Saucisson, et je me suis simplement défendu en utilisant un Sortilège du Bouclier en retour, ce qui a fait rebondir le maléfice. Je suis certain que vous savez que les boucliers magiques fonctionnent de cette manière, après tout. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si votre fils manque clairement d'instinct de conservation que les Serpentards se targuent de posséder. Drago a attaqué d'autres élèves au milieu de la Grande Salle, comme l'aurait fait un Gryffondor mal-luné, et je ne pense pas qu'il s'agisse d'une attitude dont la famille Malfoy pourrait être fière. Mais bon, comme le disent les moldus, tel père, tel fils. » finit-il dans un soupir.

Salazar nota comment les Malfoy se figèrent à cette réprimande verbale. Dumbledore eut un rire léger, McGonagall ravala son souffle et Quirrell laissa s'échappa un petit reniflement. Il ne pouvait cependant pas voir Rogue, mais il l'entendit remuer derrière lui.

Les yeux de Lucius se plissèrent

« - Comment osez-vous, Potter ? Mon fils n'agit _pas_ comme un Gryffondor, ni moi !

\- En êtes-vous sûr ? Parce que cela ne fait qu'une semaine et demie que les cours ont commencé, et j'essaye toujours de comprendre comment les Malfoy ont put finir à Serpentard. Votre fils déclenche des querelles au milieu de la Grande Salle pour finir par être le centre des moqueries et devoir quitter la pièce. _Il _est celui qui _me_ menace en hurlant qu'il va en parler à son père. Il provoque toute une scène avant de se tourner vers son cher papounet pour régler ses problèmes à sa place. Et même si ce dernier fait est peut-être un comportement de Serpentard, le reste ne l'est pas vraiment. Quant à _vous_ agissant comme un Gryffondor, Monsieur Malfoy, je dois avouer qu'un Mangemort criant à l'Imperium juste après que Voldemort ait été vaincu est quelque de très _brave._ Et la bravoure, si je ne me trompe pas, est un trait de Gryffondor et non de Serpentard, du moins, la dernière fois que j'ai vérifié. » dit Salazar, et la salle devint soudainement silencieuse alors que le reste des occupants l'observaient avec choc.

« - Comment osez-vous ?! » cria Lucius en sautant de son siège, « - _Jamais_ n'ai-je été aussi insulté de toute ma vie ! Et vous n'avez pas la moindre idée de quoi vous parlez !

_\- Rassies-toi, espè__ce de clown pompeux__ !_ » cria Nora en retour en levant sa tête et sifflant fortement, « - _Tu n'__as fait que me postillonner dessus avec tes non-sens à la noix__! Et je n__'__aime vraiment pas __ç__a !_

\- _Il n__'__aime juste pas être mis face à __la v__é__rit__é__, ma ch__è__re, »_ dit Salazar avec douceur, caressant distraitement la tête du serpent, « -_ Tout va bien._ »

Salazar eut un sourire en coin en regardant Lucius alors que l'homme avait clairement reculé de peur à l'entente du Fourchelangue.

« - En vérité, je sais parfaitement de quoi je suis en train de parler. Comme vous vous en doutez, je ne suis au courant à propos du monde des sorciers que depuis un peu plus d'un mois, mais je lis beaucoup. Quand j'ai appris qui j'étais, et ce qui était arrivé à mes parents, je me suis rendu à _La Gazette du Sorcier_ pour retrouver des coupures d'anciens numéros. Et sachez que les articles à propos de votre jugement ont piqué ma curiosité. Au début, j'ai cru que vous aviez bel et bien été victime du Sortilège d'Imperium, mais maintenant que j'ai fait la connaissance de la famille Malfoy, je dois avouer que je commence à avoir des réserves. J'ai fait quelques recherches à propos des Impardonnables, monsieur Malfoy, et je sais à présent ce qu'ils sont et ce qu'ils font. Et je peux vous assurer que même moi, un enfant d'onze ans, est capable de voir au travers de votre jeu. Bien que la plupart des sorciers croient que Voldemort est bel et bien mort cette nuit-là, beaucoup de grands de ce monde savent qu'il n'en est rien. Un Mangemort qui crie à l'Imperium n'est pas quelque chose qu'un Serpentard ferait, à mon humble avis. C'est quelque chose de très _brave_ et de tellement _Gryffondor_ que je me demande ce que Voldemort pourrait bien penser de vous, si jamais il revenait ? Est-ce qu'il montrerait une quelconque forme de pitié envers vous ? Vous avez fui la queue entre les jambes en usant de l'excuse de l'Impardonnable, et je ne pense pas qu'il serait très heureux d'apprendre ce que vous avez fait. Je sais que _je_ ne le serais pas, à sa place.

\- _Murmureur__, je sens beaucoup de peur flotter dans l__'__air, ainsi que l__'__odeur d__'__urine humaine._

_\- D'o__ù __cette odeur __provien__t__?_

_\- Du Clown.__ » _dit simplement Nora.

Salazar eut un autre sourire en coin et commença à ricaner. Il regarda Lucius droit dans les yeux et lui lança un regard condescendant et froid.

« - Nora viens de me dire que vous venez de vous salir, Monsieur Malfoy. Peut-être devriez-vous vous occuper de cette petite fuite ? »

Lucius devint blanc comme un linge et regarda autour de lui nerveusement avant de se lever.

« - Nous en avons assez entendu. Narcissa, Drago, allons-y. » dit-il en attrapant rapidement son fils par le bras, le trainant vers la porte.

Salazar les observa partir précipitamment, et la tension qui n'avait fait que croitre dans la pièce se dissipa lorsqu'ils disparurent. Cependant, Salazar savait qu'il ne fallait pas encore relâcher sa garde. Il avait peut-être poussé le bouchon un peu trop loin en parlant de Voldemort, et il devait faire en sorte d'avoir l'air le plus innocent possible aux questions qui allaient forcément lui être posées. Malgré tout, rendre mal à l'aise des Mangemorts allait rapidement devenir son passe-temps favoris. Il espérait simplement que Severus arriverait à lui pardonner.

« - _Au moins, l__'__horrible odeur a disparu_. » dit Nora en glissant sur les genoux de Salazar, et se dernier eut un léger rire avant de lui tapoter la tête.

« - J-Je dois v-v-vous f-féliciter, M-Monsieur P-P-Potter. J-Je n'aurais j-jamais c-c-c-cru voir un jour L-Lucius M-Malfoy fuir face à u-un e-enfant de onze a-a-ans » dit Quirrell dans un rire, ce à quoi Salazar ne sut pas trop quoi répondre avant de sourire.

« - Merci, monsieur. Mais je n'ai fait qu'exprimer mes sentiments sur la question, vous savez. Je ne sais absolument pas ce que Drago lui a dit, mais au moins, il a également ma version des choses.

\- Je pense que le professeur Quirrell parlait plus de vos commentaires à propos du Mangemort et de Vous-Savez-Qui, Monsieur Potter, » dit McGonagall, « - Et je dois vous avouer que j'ai trouvé tout cela quelque peu perturbant.

\- Tout comme moi, » ajouta Dumbledore, « -Dis moi, Harry, que penses-tu de Voldemort ? »

Salazar regarda Albus avec incrédulité,

« - Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, monsieur, cet homme a assassiné mes parents. Est-ce que je suis supposé courir vers pour lui faire un câlin la prochaine fois que j'ai la malchance de croiser sa route ? » demanda-t-il, et il eut presque un arrêt cardiaque lorsque Quirrell explosa de rire

« - Q-Q-Qu'espériez-v-v-vous que le garçon d-dise, A-Albus ? » demanda-t-il lorsque le Directeur lui lança un regard noir.

Derrière eux, Salazar crut entendre un son à mi-chemin entre un reniflant amusé et un sifflement agacé

« - Gamin arrogant. Tout comme votre père, vous n'avez aucun respect pour…

\- Severus » coupa Dumbledore avec un ton d'avertissement avant de se tourner vers le 'plus jeune',

« - Non, Harry, je ne pense pas que tu doives faire un câlin à Voldemort, » dit-il d'un ton plus calme, « - Je suis simplement surpris par le fait que tu aies lu à propos de magie aussi sombre que le sont les Impardonnables. »

Salazar roula intérieurement des yeux mais ne montra rien de ses pensées à l'extérieur. _Je dois trouver un moyen pour dévier de sujet, ou je vais finir par faire exploser le bureau de cet homme._

« - Je suis désolé, monsieur, mais comme le disent les moldus, 'le pouvoir, c'est le savoir'. Quand j'ai découvert le monde magique, j'ai lu à peu près tout ce que je pouvais trouver. Quand j'ai appris ce qui est arrivé à mes parents et à moi, j'ai voulu savoir comment ils sont morts. Comme le Sortilège de Mort était mentionné, évidement que j'ai cherché.

\- Mais Harry, tu es bien trop jeune…

\- Professeur, » dit Salazar en essayant de contrôler sa colère, « - J'ai vécu ce qui pourrait ressembler à plusieurs vies. » _Et oh, combien est-ce vrai__ !_ « -J'ai vu et expérimenté ce que beaucoup d'adultes n'ont jamais vécu. J'ai connu la souffrance, la cruauté et les abus. J'ai rapidement appris que la connaissance est la clé du pouvoir. Je sais que savoir peut m'aider à garder mes ennemis loin de moi, même si c'est pour une courte durée. Les Malfoy, tout comme les Dursley, maintenant que j'y pense, sont mes ennemis, et je vais m'occuper des deux.

\- Tu dis avoir vécu une vie de souffrance, cruauté et abus Harry, mais j'ai rencontré et discuté avec les Dursley, et ils m'ont assuré qu'ils ne sont jamais allé trop loin avec leur discipline. Je suis sûr qu'une simple fessée de temps en temps n'est pas quelque chose de comparable à de l'abus. » dit gentiment Dumbledore.

« - Une simple fessée temps en temps, vous dites! » hurla Salazar en bondissant de son siège, « - Est-ce donc ce qu'ils vous ont dit ? J'ai été enfermé dans un placard à balais pendant _dix _ans ! Ma lettre pour Poudlard était écrite en ces termes : 'Monsieur Harry Potter, dans le placard sous l'escalier' ! J'étais battu si je faisais des choses 'anormales' ! On m'a affamé pendant des _jours entiers_! Mon cousin me harcelait ! Est-ce que cela ressemble à une 'simple fessée' à vos yeux ?! » continua-t-il en arrachant ses robe et sa chemise pour révéler son torse et son dos couvert de cicatrices, « - La personne responsable de m'avoir _abandonné_ avec mon oncle et ma tante qui détestent la magie devrait être attaché à l'arrière de deux chevaux et être trainé dans les rues de _honte_! »

Salazar commençait à perdre le contrôle et il le savait. Sa tête lui faisait affreusement mal à cause de sa cicatrice. Le bureau de Dumbledore commença à trembler violemment, et il savait que s'il ne sortait pas immédiatement de cette pièce, quelque chose de mauvais allait arriver.

_Pas le bureau, pitié, tout sauf le bureau. Godric l__'__a fabriqué de ses propres mains sans utiliser de magie. Tout sauf le bureau, tout sauf le bureau._

**Boom**** !**

_Cette petite table fera l__'__affaire__ !_

Et en effet, la dite table explosa, envoyant des copeaux de bois voler partout dans la pièce, éparpillant également les bibelots se trouvant sur celle-ci. Salazar _devait_ partir avant que les autres ne retrouvent leurs sens, alors il attrapa Nora et couru vers la porte qu'il trouva fermée.

« - Laisse-moi sortir ! » cria-t-il, ce à quoi Dumbledore répondit d'une voix tremblante,

« - Non Harry, nous devons discuter de ce qui vient de se passer. Je ne te laisserai pas sortir.

\- Ce n'est pas à vous que je parle ! » hurla Salazar en tournant sur lui-même, faisant exploser une autre table au passage. Il leva alors son regard sur le plafond, « J'ai dit, laisse-moi sortir ! »

La porte derrière lui fit plusieurs cliquetis et Salazar la poussa aussi fort que possible dès qu'il le put. Il courut tout le long des escaliers et une fois en bas, fit quelques pas sur la droite avant de s'arrêter devant une armure.

« - Les nés Moldus sont le futur. » murmura-t-il, et l'armure prit son épée pour taper une pierre du mur. Salazar attendit que celle-ci disparaisse et il s'engouffra dans le passage secret quelques instants avant que les professeurs ne passent devant la gargouille.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, Salazar était toujours assis dans le même passage secret. Sa tête avait finalement arrêté de le faire souffrir, même si elle lui lançait encore de temps à autre. Il savait qu'il était tard et qu'il avait manqué le diner, mais il n'en avait rien à faire.

Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dut perdre le contrôle comme il l'avait fait. Severus l'avait pourtant prévenu de ce que Dumbledore pensait de ses conditions de vie chez les Dursley, mais en être le témoin direct, voir le directeur réagir aussi _nonchalamment_ à propos de ce qu'il avait vécu l'avait fait exploser de rage.

_Les enfants sont les êtres les plus précieux qui existent sur cette Terre, et voir que le directeur d__'__une é__cole __soit capable d__'__ignorer les cris d__'__alertes d__'__un enfant est juste déplorable. Il y aurait dut avoir une enquête, et Albus n__'__aurait pas dut prendre à la lettre les paroles de ses ge__ô__liers. Evidement que les Dursley allaient dénier leurs abus__ !_ rumina-t-il pour lui-même.

« - _Murmureur__, tout va bien__ ? Tu es rest__é assis ici pendant pas mal de temps._

_\- Oui Nora, je vais mieux maintenant. J__'__avais juste besoin de me distancer d__'__Albus. Je tremble rien qu'à __l'id__ée du nombre d__'__enfants qui ont dut souffrir parce qu__'__il refusait de croire qu__'__une famille puisse faire du mal à __l'__un de ses membres._

_\- Il devrait être renvoyé__._

_\- J'__ai bien peur que cela ne soit pas possible. Albus a peut-être de nombreux défauts, mais __ta__n__t__ qu__'__il restera __à __Poudlard, l__'é__cole __demeurera sauve de toute attaque directe de la part de Voldemort._

_\- Mais Morty ne cherche-t-il pas à obtenir la Pierre__ ? »_ demanda Nora curieusement

« _\- Lui-m__ê__me ?_

_\- Oui. »_

Salazar soupira en secouant la tête,

« - _Non, je pense plus t__ô__t qu__'__il demandera à un de ses __s__bires de le faire pour lui. Faire les choses par lui-mê__me n'__est vraiment pas de son genre. De plus, il n__'__a pas d__'__enveloppe __corporelle, alors il est incapable de toucher la Pierre, et encore moins de pouvoir l__'utiliser._

_\- Je comprends,__ » _siffla-t-elle, « -_ Alors nous sommes à la recherche d__'un __sous-fifre__ ? »_

Salazar acquiesça,

« -_ Oui, et je propose que l__'__on garde un œil sur Quirrell. Ma cicatrice me fait bien trop mal en sa présence. Je suis convaincu qu__'__il y a__ l__à plus qu'une simple co__ï__ncidence. _

_\- Parce que ta cicatrice a un lien avec Morty, c__'__est __ç__a ?_

_\- Tout à fait __ç__a, en effet._

_\- __Murmureur__, j'__ai faim. Nourris-moi ou je vais mordre quelqu__'un et le manger. »_

Salazar rit au commentaire du serpent et tapota sa tête,

« - _Tr__è__s bien, ma ch__ère. Allons vois ce que les elfes dans les cuisines sont prê__ts __à nous donner._ » dit-il en se levant, traçant son chemin vers leur destination.

Il ne leur restait qu'une demi-heure avant le couvre-feu, alors le repas allait être léger.

* * *

**Huh… ****Pourquoi ****'****Full Body-Bind Curse****' ****doit-il se traduire par Maléfice du Saucisson****? parce que franchement, quand quelqu****'****un sort ****ç****a comme ****ç****a, on perd tout le c****ôt****é ****s****érieux de la scène. Mais enfin, ce n****'****est que mon avis. Les joies de la traduction**** !**

**En espérant que ce chapitre vous aura plut! A la prochaine update! o/**


	7. Réactions

**Bonjour, Bonjour! Et bienvenu dans le chapitre 7 de cette traduction! ^^ **

**Avant toute chose, un grand merci pour vos retours! Ca fait plaisir de voir que vous aimez autant cette traduction que je m'amuse à la traduire! **

**Ici, les réponses aux reviews 'guest'**

**Vanimia : **Je suis quasiment sûre que tu as un compte , mais comme je veux pas prendre le risque de répondre à la mauvaise personne via PM, je le fais ici! xD Merci pour ton retour! ^^ Oui, ce chapitre est vraiment bien (je suis d'accord avec toi sur ce point), et quand à la traduction, elle serait de beaucoup moins bonne qualité sans le super travail de relecture de **Aelyanne **! :) Merci pour ton retour et tes encouragements, en tout cas! o/

**Bon, sinon, trêve de blabla, je termine en vous disant que l'histoire et l'univers d'_Harry Potter _sont la propriété de J.K Rowling, l'histoire originale appartient p 'preciousann', et je ne 'possède' que la traduction dont la correction a été faite par Aelyanne!**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Même quelques jours après sa rencontre avec Harry Potter, Lucius Malfoy faisait toujours les cents pas dans son bureau. Il n'avait absolument pas apprécié la tournure qu'avait prise la réunion. Comment un simple gamin de onze ans avait-il put le rabaisser comme cela ? Il était furieux contre lui-même, contre Drago, mais par-dessus tout, il était furieux contre Potter et Dumbledore.

Mais il y avait quelque chose à propos du garçon, quelque chose auquel il détestait penser. Sa façon de se tenir, la froideur de son regard, le ton de sa voix, et le Fourchelangue.

Lucius frissonna.

_C'était impossible, n'est-ce pas ?_

Même lui savait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était pas mort. La Marque était simplement inactive, elle n'avait pas _disparue_.

_Ce gar__ç__on pourrait-il être le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? _se demanda-t-il, et cette simple pensée le stoppa dans ses allées et venues juste en face de la cheminée.

Il n'avait aucune idée de comment cela pouvait être possible, mais quand il y réfléchissait… La voix, les yeux, la posture, et le Fourchelangue.

Lucius frissonna à nouveau.

« - Narcissa ! » cria-t-il, en courant hors de son bureau vers la bibliothèque, « - Narcissa !

\- Qu'y a-t-il, Lucius ? » demanda-t-elle en plaçant de côté le livre qu'elle était en train de lire, « - Tu as l'air bien pâle, que se passe-t-il ?

\- Le garçon, » murmura-t-il, paniqué, « - Le garçon de Potter _est_ le Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

Elle le regarda avec des yeux ronds, « - Tu ne crois certainement pas que…

\- Je ne sais pas comme c'est possible, mais nous parlons ici _du_ Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il est quelqu'un de _très_ puissant et capable de tout. »

Elle eut une exclamation étouffée alors que son regard courrait sur le visage de son mari, paniquée.

« - Drago est en froid avec le Seigneur Noir. » à ce stade, il s'agissait plus d'une évidence que d'une question. Elle aussi avait remarqué des similarités entre les deux, mais elle n'avait pas osé en parler, « - Sommes-nous en danger, Lucius ? Est-ce que Drago l'a vraiment contrarié ?

\- Je pense que _je _l'ai contrarié encore plus que Drago, même si le fait qu'il l'ait provoqué à plusieurs reprises n'a certainement pas aidé. » dit Lucius, passant nerveusement une main dans ses longs cheveux blonds, « - Tu as entendu ce que Potter a dit, 'Je ne pense pas qu'il serait très heureux d'apprendre ce que vous avez fait. Je sais qu'à sa place, je ne le serais pas', se sont ses mots exacts !

\- Nous devons avertir Drago, » dit Narcissa en plaçant une main apaisante sur le bras de son mari, « - Parles avec Severus, et dit à Drago de ne pas énerver Potter encore plus. Cependant, ne lui dit PAS que nous pensons que Potter est le Seigneur des Ténèbres. _Si_ nous nous trompons, hé bien, nous ne voudrions pas mettre le véritable Seigneur en colère, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Comme toujours, tu sais exactement ce que nous devons faire pour tourner les choses à notre avantage, merci, Ma Douce. » dit Lucius en embrassant sa femme sur la joue, « - Je t'expliquerai en détails la réaction de Severus à mon retour. »

Narcissa acquiesça et observa son époux disparaitre dans un tourbillon de flammes vertes.

* * *

Drago avait déjà quitté son bureau, et Severus regarda Lucius repartir vers son propre manoir. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il fut certain d'être totalement seul qu'il laissa échapper un fou rire.

Quelque chose de totalement inattendu de sa part, mais bon sang, que ça faisait du bien !

Une fois calmé, mais un souriant toujours comme un gamin à qui on avait promis une friandise, il se dirigea vers l'un des placards qu'il utilisait pour ranger ses fioles de potions vides et se servit un verre. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment renvoyer la faute à Lucius, car après tout, s'il n'avait pas eu connaissance de la vérité, il aurait très certainement crut la même chose.

Une fois de nouveau assis à la chaise de son bureau, il fit tourner le liquide ambré dans son verre tout en pensant à quel point sa vie avait changé en l'espace de quelques semaines. Ce fut comme si un immense poids avait été retiré de ses épaules. Il se sentait à présent libre et le cœur léger, et ce uniquement parce qu'il savait que Lily était en vie.

Severus ferma les yeux et repensa au souvenir que Salazar lui avait montré de ce jour. Lily se trouvait assise sur un canapé en cuir noir, dans ce qui semblait être un bureau, Potter à ses côtés et Salazar face à la paire. Elle semblait plus âgée, mais sa beauté n'en avait pas été altérée. Ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi roux, et ses yeux brillaient encore de cet éclat vert qu'il aimait tant. Et elle pleurait.

Elle pleurait pour lui, pour Severus.

_« - J'__ai l__'impression que tout est de ma faute.__ » __avait dit Lily entre deux sanglots, « - Si j'avais pardonné Severus pour m'avoir appelé « Sang-de-Bourbe »__, il n__'aurait jamais rejoint Voldemort. C'est ma faute s'il a si mal tourné._

_\- Je sais que vous étiez meilleurs amis, Lily, mais tu ne peux pas t'en vouloir pour ses propres choix. _

_\- Je le sais, James, mais cela ne m'empêche pas de me sentir responsable. »_

_Elle regarda alors Salazar avec des yeux implorant,_

_« - Salazar, promettez-moi quelque chose. _

_\- Qu'en est-il, Lily ?__ » __demanda-t-il gentiment_

_« - Promettez-moi que si Severus a changé__, que s__'__il s__'oppose aujourd'hui à Voldemort et regrette d'être devenu un Mangemort, promettez-moi que vous le prendrez sous votre aile. Faites-lui confiance car James a raison. Severus est la raison pour laquelle Voldemort m'a demandé de reculer. J'en suis intimement convaincue. S'il vous plait, Salazar, je sais ce que vous pensez__ des Mange__m__orts__, mais pitié, laissez cette colère de côté juste pour lui. Car je sais au fond que Severus est un homme bon. »_

_James hocha de la t__ête aux mots de sa femme._

_« - Sirius et moi lui avons fait vivre un enfer, et je pense que, dans une certaine mesure, nous sommes également responsables de son sort. Je l'ai jugé trop vite. Même en étant aussi jeune, je suis tombé amoureux de Lily à l'instant o__ù __mon regard c'est posé sur elle, et j'étais jaloux de l'__amiti__é qu'elle avait avec lui. Je n'aurais pas dut harceler Rogue, et je regrette amèrement ce que j'ai fait. Si Lily pense au fond d'elle que Severus est quelqu'un de bon, alors je la crois aussi._

_\- Je pendrai tout cela en compte.__ » __acquies__ç__a l'immortel, et Lily lui fit un sourire plein d'espoir en retour,_

_« - Merci, Salazar. Je l'aime toujours, il était mon meilleur ami, et s'il regrette ses actions, alors dites-lui que je lui pardonne. »_

Les yeux de Rogue s'ouvrirent à cet instant alors que les mots flottaient toujours dans son esprit.

_Elle m'aime_, pensa-t-il, _Même si ce n'est qu'en amitié, elle m'aime et me pardonne pour ce que j'ai fait. Je peux l'entendre dans sa voix et le voir dans ses yeux. Le pardon et l'amour._

Il afficha un sourire en hochant de la tête. Lui-même, aussi fou que cela puisse paraitre, avait pardonné à James Potter ce jour-là. James s'était excusé, avait parlé en prenant la défense de Rogue et s'était mis d'accord avec Lily. Tous les deux avaient envoyé Salazar à lui, et il ne pouvait définitivement pas être en colère à propos de ça. Comment le pourrait-il ?

Pour tous ceux qui avaient été placés dans la Maison Serpentard, Salazar était un homme respecté et admiré. Il était de croyance commune que celui-ci était sans pitié, rusé, froid, sterne et indifférent. La plupart des élèves à Serpentard avait essayé de reproduire cette image perçue, et Severus n'échappait pas à la règle. Il avait moulé son propre masque de froideur et d'indifférence à 'l'image' du Fondateur, mais il avait rapidement dut se rendre à l'évidence que la réalité était bien différente du mythe.

Salazar n'était pas un dieu, il le savait pertinemment. Cet homme n'était pas parfait. Il avait connu son lot de chagrins et de regrets et avait fait de nombreuses erreurs dans sa vie. Salazar lui avait même confié que sa plus grosse erreur avait été son immortalité, et dans les yeux de l'autre, il avait pu y lire tous les regrets qui avaient accompagné cette décision.

Dans un soupir, il le lui avait expliqué.

« -_ Je regrette mon immortalité car elle fut pour moi le coup de grâce. Pendant des années, Godric et moi nous sommes disputés à propos des né-Moldus, des moldus et de la magie noire, mais jamais cela n'avait pris de si grandes proportions. Je comprenais son point de__ vue__, et il comprenait__ le mien__. On s'est pris la tête un bon nombre de fois, mais jamais cela nous a séparé. Ce fut cette stupide quête pour la vie éternelle qui l'a fait. Il me disait que c'était quelque chose de bien trop sombre et qu'il ne pouvait pas fermer les yeux sur ce fait. Je lui ai répondu en disant que vivre à jamais pouvait être quelque chose de magnifique. Nous pourrions voir le monde changer devant nos yeux, voir des générations de sorciers et sorcières passer les portes de Poudlard et les voir apprendre tout ce qu'ils pourraient. J'ai même essayé de le convaincre en disant que nous pourrions un jour voir un monde o__ù __sorciers et moldus pourraient vivre ensemble en paix, comme c'était le cas à l'époque de Merlin. Mais il n'était pas dupe. _

_« - Je voulais que mon meilleur ami m'accompagne dans cette aventure. Nous étions frères, meilleurs amis, compagnons de combats, mê__me. __Il avait mes arrières, j'avais les siens, et personne ne pouvait remettre en cause cet état de fait. Mais il a refusé__. Il m__'a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas aller mettre son nez dans une magie aussi sombre que celle que je cherchais. Il disait que cela n'était pas naturel. Il pouvait supporter de faire un peu de magie sombre, telle que les potions ou des rituels liés au sang, mais pas l'__immortalit__é, et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Il m'a dit que je finirai par le regretter, et je lui ai dit que non. Il a essayé, et bon sang il l'a vraiment fait, de me faire entendre raison, mais tout ce que je voyais été que mon meilleur ami me laissait tomber._

_« - Un idiot entêté, voilà ce que j'étais. Je suis parti du château cette nuit-là. Helga et Rowena ont été dévastées par la nouvelle, mais Godric est celui qui l'a le plus mal pris. Il ne fut plus jamais le mê__me apr__ès ce jour maudit, ou du moins, c'est ce que l'on m'__a dit. On m__'a dit qu'il avait l'air perdu et qu'__il s__'était lancé à corps perdu dans ses devoirs envers Poudlard pour oublier que je n'étais plus présent. Cela a fonctionné pendant un temps, mais il est mort en colè__re, en col__ère contre moi. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu fut à __ses fun__érailles. Elles ont eu lieu entre ces murs, et je ne suis plus jamais revenu à Poudlard par la suite, du moins jusqu'à maintenant. Si l'__immortalit__é est aujourd'hui ma plus grande erreur et mon plus grand regret, c'est parce que j'ai perdu mon meilleur ami à __cause d__'__elle. J__'ai blessé tous ceux que j'ai aimé et je les ai vus mourir. Ma femme était morte en couche quelques années auparavant, et mes enfants ont finis par fonder leur propre famille. L'__immortalit__é ne les intéressait pas, mais je leur ai fait la promesse de veiller sur notre lignée, et je souhaite n'avoir jamais fait cette promesse maintenant que je vois ce qu'elle est devenue. Le monde n'est pas devenu ce que j'espérais qu'il devienne. Il est devenu pire, tellement pire, et tout ce qui me reste sont mes souvenirs. Et parce que je ne peux pas mourir, je ne pourrais jamais dire à Godric que je suis désolé. Je ne pourrais jamais lui dire qu'il avait raison et moi tort. Je ne pourrais jamais l'entendre dire 'je te l'avais dit'. »_

Cette nuit, Severus avait appris que même _Le_ Serpentard, l'originel et le plus rusé d'entre tous, avait fait des erreurs et avait des regrets, tout comme Severus. L'immortel lui avait également dit qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser le poids du passé dicter sa vie. On pouvait bien apprendre de ses erreurs et regrets, mais il ne fallait _pas_ les laisser guider toute une vie.

Salazar lui avait même dit mille fois que Severus avait plus de chance que lui-même. Au moins, il avait pu entendre de la bouche de Lily qu'elle l'aimait toujours et lui pardonnait, et c'était pourquoi la vie du Maître de Potions avait changé pour le mieux, c'était pourquoi il était capable de pardonner. Il n'avait plus aucune raison d'en vouloir à la Terre entière, ni même de sombrer dans le désespoir.

C'était la raison pour laquelle il pouvait rire à présent.

Severus sourit à nouveau et sirota son Whiskey en se rappelant l'incident du passage secret. Il se demanda si Voldemort lui-même aurait pu essayer de tromper tout le monde comme il l'avait fait et avoir l'air innocent de bout en bout. S'il n'avait été au courant de rien, il aurait _vraiment_ pu croire que Salazar avait disparu par accident au travers de la peinture.

Et cette rencontre avec les Malfoy dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Severus lui-même avait été choqué par les propos tenus par Salazar, mais la façon dont il avait prononcé ces mots, manié la situation à son avantage l'avait empli d'admiration. Il avait débarqué de nulle part avec ses mots et les avait fait entendre à Lucius dans un lynchage verbal plus que mérité. Cet homme était vraiment doué de rouerie, et Rogue savait qu'il avait beaucoup à apprendre de lui.

Et apprendre de son nouveau mentor, de ses erreurs et regrets, il allait le faire ! Et pas qu'un peu !

* * *

_Mon Vieil Ami,_

_Je suis heureux de t'annoncer que la personne dont je t'__ai parl__é dans ma lettre précédente a accepté de nous aider. On m'a ainsi dit que ton bien se trouve ici et qu'__il sera prot__égé par plusieurs pièges, dont certains sont déjà en place, mais il en manque toujours, et ton bien n'est pas encore caché pour le moment. Que sont ces pièges, nous l'ignorons, mais nous avons la connaissance de deux d'entre eux : celui que cette personne a placé, et un que j'__ai d__écouvert._

_En parlant de pièges, tu ne croiras jamais quel est celui que j'__ai d__écouvert ! Deux ÉL__È__VES l__'ont trouvé, qui l'on ensuite dit à un AUTRE enfant, et cette histoire a été entendue par deux __AUTRE__S élèves qui me l'ont dit ! J'__ai __été __OUTR__É __d'apprendre que ce 'piège' ait pu être placé dans une école pleine d'__ENFANTS__ ! Je te donnerai plus de dé__tails ult__érieurement, mais il est important de te dire que ton autre ami a eu de la chance que je ne l'aie pas maudit sur place quand je l'__ai appris__ !_

_Mais les pièges ne sont pas importants, vu que j'ai trouvé un moyen de ré__cup__érer ton bien sans risquer ma vie et une jambe au passage. Je prévois également d'ajouter quelque chose au piège que j'__ai d__écouvert pour faire en sorte que les élèves __puissent__y acc__éder moins facilement et éviter ainsi de se faire MANGER par celui-ci. Dès que mon ami me fera savoir que ton bien est en place, j'irais le ré__cup__érer avant de le mettre là o__ù __il sera en sécurité._

_Aussi, j'ai une piste à propos de ce que pourrais faire notre ennemi commun. Je surveille actuellement une personne que je suspecte être un de ses hommes de main._

_Oh, et pardonne-moi si ma lettre te semble quelque peu agressive. J'espè__re que tu n__'en tiendras pas trop rigueur._

_Ton Vieil Ami,_

_Moi._

Avec des mains tremblantes, Nicholas posa la lettre sur sa table à manger, après l'avoir relu à voix haute une seconde fois à sa femme

Perenelle avait son visage enfoncé dans ses mains et secouait la tête, abasourdie.

« - Des enfants qui pourraient être mangés ?! » gémit-elle, « - Oh, Nicholas ! Nous n'aurions jamais dut…

\- Je sais, mon ange, je sais. J'ai une confiance aveugle en Salazar, et je sais qu'il fera en sorte que les enfants soient en sécurité. Il récupèrera aussi la Pierre et la mettra en sécurité chez lui. Mais je dois avouer que ma confiance en Albus s'est dégradée. Mais qu'est ce qui a bien pu lui passer par la tête pour mettre des élèves face au risque d'être mangés ? » demanda-t-il avec incrédulité, « - Ma Pierre ne vaut pas un tel risque.

\- Hé bien, je ne pense pas que je serais capable de respirer normalement tant que toute cette histoire ne sera pas finie. » dit-elle avec souffle digne, ce à quoi Nicholas acquiesça également,

« - Tout comme moi, mon ange, tout comme moi »

* * *

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis qu'Harry avait fait exploser son bureau dans un éclat de magie accidentelle, et Albus soupira en observant le garçon assis à la table de Serpentard, du côté se trouvant le plus proche de la table des professeurs. Il lisait un livre en mangeant son petit déjeuner, comme c'était son habitude chaque matin.

Le directeur soupira à nouveau et étudia le garçon. Les autres Serpentards semblaient l'ignorer, et personne n'osait s'assoir près de lui à cause de Nora et de la capacité d'Harry de pouvoir discuter avec elle. Il y avait au moins quatre sièges d'écart entre lui et la personne suivante, et personne ne se trouvait devant lui non plus, vu que le petit serpent noir se tenait devant son assiette. Il remarqua également que les autres Serpentards le regardaient soit avec peur, soit avec haine, et Albus n'aimait pas ça. Et pire que tout, était la réaction d'Harry face à un tel comportement. Il semblait n'en avoir rien à faire et se complaisait parfaitement dans cette situation.

Il semblait clair qu'Harry n'aimait pas vraiment avoir des amis.

Bien sûr, il y avait le garçon Londubat et la fille Granger qui se montraient amicaux avec lui, mais ils n'étaient pas vraiment des amis. Harry leur apprenait des choses, et se montrait amical aussi, mais il n'était pas proche d'eux. Ils étudiaient souvent ensemble et lui demandaient de l'aide de temps en temps. Ils s'asseyaient avec lui pour jouer avec Nora et discuter avec lui, mais jamais trop longtemps à cause des regards hostiles des autres Serpentards, et Harry ne s'était assis à la table des Gryffondors qu'une seule fois. Et Albus n'aimait pas ça non plus. Harry avait besoin d'ami en qui avoir confiance et sur qui il pourrait s'appuyer. Aucun enfant ne devrait se retrouver sans amis, et certainement pas Harry.

Albus n'aimait pas également le fait que le garçon soit à Serpentard. Il aurait dut se retrouver à Gryffondor tout comme ses parents avant lui. Il n'aurait pas dut être dans une maison remplie de familles aussi noires qui pouvaient influencer son jeune esprit. Albus était déjà grandement contrarié par le fait que le petit ait lu à propos des Impardonnables et ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander qu'elle type de magie noire il avait pu lire entre temps. Et le Directeur ne pouvait pas permettre que cela se reproduise.

Mais il y avait une chose qu'il ne pouvait nier. L'enfant était extrêmement rusé. Sa réprimande verbale à l'encontre de Lucius Malfoy en était une preuve flagrante, et Albus était toujours choqué par les mots, les actes et la froideur dont l'enfant avait fait état. Cette simple pensée fit trembler l'homme, car cela lui rappelait un autre garçon qui, cinquante ans plus tôt, avait également traversé les couloirs de Poudlard. Tom Jedusor parlait aussi de pouvoir et de connaissance qui offraient l'avantage sur l'ennemi. Harry ne pouvait pas avoir le même genre de pensées. Il n'avait que onze ans ! Il ne devrait pas être capable de raisonner de la sorte à un si jeune âge !

_Qu__'est ce qui aurait bien pu mener Harry à agir ainsi ?_ se demanda-t-il en regardant toujours le garçon, _Est-ce à cause des abus qu'il a subit dans sa famille ?_

Même Albus ne pouvait nier que le garçon avait été abusé. Il l'avait vu de ses propres yeux cette nuit, et même s'il savait que l'enfant allait avoir une vie dure avec Pétunia et Vernon, il s'agissait de l'endroit où il se trouvait le plus en sécurité, et malheureusement, c'était toujours le cas. Et même si cela voulait dire que l'enfant allait encore subir des abus, il allait devoir retourner chez sa famille cet été.

Il avait essayé d'expliquer son raisonnement à Minerva, mais elle ne voulait rien entendre. Elle était furieuse et avait donné à Albus le fond de sa pensée. Elle ne voulait pas lâcher l'affaire et il avait dut finalement utiliser le sort d'amnésie sur la pauvre femme pour lui faire oublier les informations au sujet des abus. Il l'avait fait pour 'le Plus Grand Bien', après tout. Il savait que Severus n'avait rien à faire du garçon ou de ce qui pourrait lui arriver, alors il n'avait rien fait à ses souvenirs, quand à Quirrell…

Albus était un peu inquiet, inquiet d'avoir perdu Harry au Mal. Mais il savait qu'il en aurait le cœur net bien assez tôt. Regardant la table des professeurs, il observa Quirrell, et ses yeux survolèrent le turban de l'homme.

Oui, Albus saurait si Harry était lumineux ou sombre avant la fin de l'année.

* * *

Ni Quirrell, ni son compagnon par ailleurs, ne remarquèrent qu'Albus les observaient, eux même concentrés sur le garçon. Voldemort était clairement intrigué par Harry, et osait-il l'admettre, amusé également. L'enfant avait ridiculisé Lucius _et_ détruit le bureau de Dumbledore cette nuit-là.

Voldemort ricana au souvenir. Si le vieil idiot ne faisait pas suffisamment attention, il allait perdre son précieux Potter. Le garçon était loin d'être stupide, et même le Seigneur des Ténèbres devait l'admettre. Harry avait bel et bien sa place à Serpentard pour son esprit affuté, ses paroles sur le pouvoir, son ambition et son souhait de s'occuper lui-même de ses ennemis.

_Mais Potter me considère-t-il comme un ennemi ?_ se demanda Voldemort, _Très certainement, même s'il ne l'a pas directement nié lorsqu'__Albus a pos__é __la question._

Mais cela n'était pas vraiment important pour le moment. Voldemort allait garder un œil sur le garçon et essayer de savoir quoi faire de lui plus tard. Pour le moment, il devait trouver un moyen de trouver la Pierre.

Il était certain qu'Albus ne savait pas qu'il était là, en train de posséder un imbécile d'enseignant bégayant. Il en aurait eu conscience si Albus suspectait quelque chose, parce que l'autre idiot ne le laisserait pas s'approcher d'Harry dans le cas contraire.

Et comme sa situation actuelle était encore suffisamment confortable, il allait se montrer patient pour quelque temps encore, jusqu'à ce que le moment soit parfait pour attaquer.

* * *

Drago jeta un regard noir à Harry en se demandant ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de si spécial à propos de lui. Son père lui avait demandé d'arrêter de se montrer hostile envers lui, mais il ne lui avait pas expliqué pourquoi.

_Stupide Potter_, pensa-t-il en le fusillant des yeux, _C'est comme s'il croyait qu'il était le satané Seigneur des Ténèbres ou je ne sais quoi._

Drago n'en avait rien à faire. Il était en colère contre Potter pour les avoir appelés, lui et son père, des Gryffondors, et il se jura de se venger. Peu importe ce que son père allait dire, il allait faire payer cet affront à Potter.

* * *

Salazar était assis à la table des Serpentard, mangeant son omelette et buvant son lait, totalement inconscient de tous les regards qui l'observaient de près. Il avait décidé de rattraper son retard en Botanique ce matin, et essayer de trouver un moyen pour 'planter' le commentaire qu'il devait rendre. Une tâche plutôt dure, et totalement insatisfaisante, de devoir écrire comme un enfant de onze ans, mais il devait maintenir son rôle.

Nora, comme à son habitude, était assise en face de son assiette mais, ce matin plus particulièrement, elle semblait plus agitée qu'à son habitude, faisant des vas-et-viens sur la table.

Il baissa son livre et la regarda,

« -_ Nora, tout va bien ?_

_\- __Murmureur__, o__ù __est Pigeon ?_ » demanda-t-elle en s'arrêtant face à lui, comme si elle avait attendu qu'il remarque sa détresse

« -_ Elle est toujours en train de livrer la lettre dont je t'__ai parl__é, et je pense qu'elle ne sera pas de retour avant quelques jours. Pourquoi __? Es-tu inqui__ète pour elle ?_

_\- Bien sûr que non_ » dit-elle dans un souffle dédaigneux, « _\- C'est juste que je trouvais que c'était un peu silencieux sans que ce satané plumeaux à poussière vienne pour piquer ton petit-déjeuner._

_\- Je vois… »_ dit Salazar dans un léger rire avant de retourner à la lecture de son livre de Botanique.

Quelques minutes passèrent, et Nora continuait inlassablement a glisser devant lui. Après une nouvelle minute, sa tête dépassa de derrière la couverture de son livre, son regard l'observant avec un peu d'inquiétude.

« - _Murmureur__, tu penses que Pigeon va bien ?_ »

Salazar du retenir un nouveau rire, mais il ne s'empêcha pas de lui faire un grand sourire.

« -_ Oui, ma chère, je pense qu'__Hedwige va bien. C__'est une chouette très intelligente, et elle sera de retour bien assez tôt._

_\- D'__accord.__ »_ dit Nora dans un soupir.

Quelques instants plus tard, des oiseaux remplirent l'air au-dessus de la Grande Salle, livrant le courrier matinal. Tous deux levèrent le regard pour voir si Hedwige était de retour, et lorsqu'aucun Harfang des neiges ne fut en vue, Nora soupira à nouveau et recommença à 'faire les cents pas'.

Cependant, au moment où le serpent allait lui poser une nouvelle question, une vieille chouette brune tomba des airs et s'écrasa presque sur elle. Elle commença à siffler, en colère, contre l'oiseau qui ne lui porta nulle attention alors qu'il roulait sur ses pattes et se redressait, envoyant une assiette de tartine s'écraser sur le sol dans un même mouvement.

Il laissa tomber une enveloppe rouge devant lui avant de s'envoler immédiatement. Salazar regarda longuement la lettre avec confusion, et Nora commença à siffler de nouveau.

« - _Murmureur__, la lettre est en train de bouger ! Es-tu en danger ? Est-ce que je dois la mordre ?_

_\- Non, Nora, c__'est juste une beuglante. »_ dit-il en faisant un mouvement pour l'ouvrir.

« _\- Et qu'est-ce donc qu'une beugl… _

-**HARRY JAMES POTTER**** !** » cria la lettre avec une voix de femme suraiguë.

« -_ Mais c'est une banshie !_ » cria Nora lorsque la Beuglante fit une pause, et elle se cacha sous le livre de Botanique de Salazar pour se cacher du bruit.

« -** Comment OSES-TU dire à ton satané serpent d'attaquer mon fils ! Ron Weasley est un bon gar****ç****on, et si j'apprends que toi ou ton animal l'ont attaqué une nouvelle fois, tu n'****aimera****s certainement pas LES CONSÉ****QUENCES**** ! Je connaissais ta mère,**** Lily****, et elle aurait honte d'apprendre que son fils… »**

Salazar décida qu'il en avait assez des cris de la femme et se leva. Il sortit calmement sa baguette et lui fit décrire des cercles autour de la beuglante. L'air commença à se refroidir autour de la lettre et le papier se gela. Les cris s'arrêtèrent, mais la chaleur produite par la Beuglante faisait déjà fondre la glace, alors il entoura l'objet d'un nouveau bloc de glace, et il tomba sur la table dans un 'clunk'. Il fit ensuite léviter la lettre à présent totalement gelée et l'envoya valser contre le mur se trouvant au fond de la salle, où elle vola en millier de petits éclats de glace.

L'entièreté de la Grande Salle était plongée dans le silence et l'observait. Salazar les ignora tous et regarda la table des Gryffondors. Ron avait le visage entièrement rouge et lui lançait un regard noir, mais ses frères le dévisageaient avec admiration, leur bouche entre-ouverte de surprise. Ils se regardèrent ensuite et se firent un sourire mutuel. Salazar haussa un sourcil en direction de Ron avant d'aplatir ses robes et de se rasseoir comme si de rien n'était.

« - D-D-Dix p-point pour S-S-Serpentard, M-Monsieur P-Potter ! » lança Quirrell d'une fois forte, « E-Excellent t-t-travail !

\- Merci, professeur ! » répondit Salazar, hochant légèrement la tête dans sa direction, et Quirrell eut un léger rire.

Rogue lui souriait à moitié, McGonagall le regardait avec des yeux ronds. Quant à Dumbledore, il secouait la tête en le regardant. Salazar ignora le directeur, comme il le faisait depuis quelques jours.

« - _Murmureur__, tu as fait taire la Banshie._

_\- Oui, après tout, sa lettre était vraiment malpolie et je ne l'ai pas aimé__e. J__'aurais pu m'occuper de la Beuglante plus discrètement, mais je voulais marquer un point._

_\- Et je pense que tout le monde l'a saisi, Murmureur. Tu as fait exploser la Banshie ! Est-ce que Carotte __appartien__t à __Banshie__ ? Il a l'air en colè__re.__ »_ demanda-t-elle, et Salazar acquiesça

« - _Oui il l'est, en effet._

_\- Je vais finir par les mordre.__ » _dit-elle dans un souffle boudeur, lançant des regards noirs dans la direction de Ron.

Salazar rigola avant de continuer à lire son livre de Botanique. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser ennuyer par une Beuglante. Il devait se concentrer à maintenir son rôle d'enfant de onze ans, et avec chaque nouveau jour et leur lots de surprises, cela devenait de plus en plus compliqué.

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre! ^^ A bientôt pour le 8! **


	8. Carte, Gryffon et Conclusion

**Bonjour à tous ! Et bienvenu dans ce chapitre 8 de cette traduction ! :D**

**Avant toute chose, je suis heureuse de voir que vous êtes autant à aimer cette histoire, et je vous remercie pour tous vos retours !**

**Je rappelle la raison du Rating T, Salazar va s'énerver un peu, et comme le français est génial quand il s'agit d'insulter… Rien de bien méchant, mais cela sonnait plus crédible d'utiliser ces termes au lieu de version adoucie, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est seulement parce que Salazar n'est vraiment pas ravi ! )**

**Sinon, je n'ai pas grand-chose de plus à vous dire, je suppose ! ^^**

**L'histoire, les personnages et l'univers de base appartiennent à J.K Rowling, cette fanfiction à **preciousann** dont je ne suis que la traductrice, et un très grand merci à Aelyanne pour l'excellent travail de correction fait sur ce chapitre !**

**Bonne lecture ! o/**

* * *

« - Tais-toi, ou les autres vont nous entendre !

-Y'a vraiment peu de chance, j'ai ensorcelé les rideaux pour qu'ils restent fermés et j'ai placé un Sortilège de Mutisme tout autour de nous. On a juste à voir quel professeur est de garde ce soir, de toute façon

-Bon, bon, si tu le dis. Oh, bon sang ! Salazar Serpentard vient juste d'apparaitre au premier étage !

-Salazar Serpentard ?! Tu penses qu'il va où comme ça ?

-Aucune idée… Hey ! Il vient de disparaitre !

-Là ! Au troisième étage ! Je te parie qu'il est après le chien !

-Pourquoi ?

-Comment suis-je supposé savoir ?

-C'était une question rhétorique.

-Peut-être qu'il va tuer le chien.

-Et ça te rendrais triste ?

-T'es fou ? Cette bestiole est super dangereuse!

-Mais que fait Salazar Serpentard dans le château après le couvre-feu, très certainement à la recherche de ce satané chien à trois têtes, alors qu'il est censé être mort depuis belles lurettes ?

-J'en ai aucune idée. Et maintenant il ne bouge plus !

-Peut-être qu'il est sous le choc. Je me souviens qu'on l'était aussi.

-Nope ! Le voilà qui repart. Peut-être qu'il est en train de fuir, maintenant... Oh, non. Il se dirige tout droit sur Rusard !

-Qu'est-ce que ?! C'est comme si il était passé à côté de lui sans se faire voir ! Comment il a fait ça ?!

-Je ne sais pas. Mais je me demande ce qu'il fait. Il est planté devant la porte du troisième étage maintenant.

-Je ne sais pas, en plus, Rusard est loin à présent.

-Il est reparti. Il a encore disparut !

-On dirait qu'il retourne sur ses pas.

-Voyons voir où est-ce qu'il se rend, de cette manière, peut-être qu'on pourra résoudre ce mystère.

-Ouaip, et le voilà au premier étage, encore une fois. Oui, il doit certainement refaire son chemin à… Il a encore disparut !

-Les donjons ! Regarde !

-Bah, où pourrait donc aller le Fondateur de Serpentard, sinon les donjons ? Ça semble logique, quand on y pense.

-La salle commune de Serpentard ?

-Pourquoi se rendrait-il dans la salle commune ? Ceux qui s'y trouvent pourraient le voir.

-Et bah, il vient juste de la traverser, et maintenant il se dirige vers les dortoirs !

-Il rentre dans ceux de première année ! Regarde, il y a Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Nott et Zabini. Ils sont tous là.

-Où est Potter ?

-Aucune idée. »

Il y eut un moment de silence, puis les jumeaux se regardèrent avec des yeux ronds.

« - Oh bordel ! »

* * *

« -_ Murmureur, as-tu réussi ta mission ?_

_-Oui, ma chère. Le Cerbère est à présent plongé dans un profond sommeil d'hibernation, et j'ai protégé la porte avec de puissants sortilèges. Albus peut toujours rentrer, ainsi que n'importe quel autre adulte, mais aucun enfant n'en sera capable, désormais. »_ dit Salazar en annulant le sort de Désillusion qu'il avait lancé sur lui-même.

« - _Bien, maintenant je suppose que je peux dormir tranquille, sans m'inquiéter que tu partes te balader dans le château au risque de te faire dévorer par des bêtes vicieuses. »_ grogna-t-elle à moitié endormie.

Salazar sourit pour lui-même avant de lui tapoter la tête. _Albus va avoir une sacrée surprise quand il découvrira ce que je lui ai réservé._

* * *

Le matin suivant, Salazar était assis à sa place habituelle dans la Grande Salle à la table de Serpentard. Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis l'incident avec la beuglante, et heureusement, Ron avait gardé ses distances. Ses frères, cependant, étaient une autre paire de manche. Ils l'avaient arrêté ce jour-là et l'avait supplié de leur montrer comment il avait réussi à se débarrasser de la maudite lettre, eux même savant d'expérience que leur mère plaçait toujours plusieurs sortilèges sur ses beuglantes après avoir appris que l'un de leur grand frère les détruisait systématiquement à chaque fois qu'elle leur en envoyait. Salazar avait simplement rit, et ayant appris que les jumeaux en recevaient en moyenne une tous les mois, il décida de leur montrer, et ils lui en furent très reconnaissant suite à cela. Aujourd'hui, pourtant, quand il leur fit un sourire avant de les saluer de la main, ils le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds et s'enfuirent presque à sa vue.

Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi penser de cette réaction.

Hedwige était finalement revenue quelques jours plus tôt, et Nora avait enfin arrêté de faire les cents pas et de s'inquiéter pour elle, bien qu'elle tentait de cacher ce fait à l'oiseau. Le harfang avait ramené une lettre des Potter, et James avait insisté sur le fait que Sirius _ne pouvait pas_ avoir assassiné les moldus et demanda à Salazar s'il ne pouvait pas faire quelque recherches de son côté. Il ne nia pas, cependant, la possibilité que Sirius ait pu tuer Peter.

Vers la moitié du petit déjeuner, un très paniqué garde-chasse entra précipitamment dans la Grande Salle, à bout de souffle.

« - Professeur Dumbledore, Monsieur ! Professeur ! Touffu est endormi et refuse de se réveiller ! » cria-t-il, « - La porte était fermée à double tours, et je devais le nourrir ! Pauvre Touffu ! Il ne se réveille plus ! »

Salazar regarda le garde-chasse continuer de paniquer de plus en plus et commença à se demander pourquoi l'homme était aussi inquiet. Il aurait dut comprendre que le chien était simplement plongé dans un profond sommeil d'hibernation, mais son attention, ainsi que celle du reste de la salle, fut divertie lorsque Peeves entra en volant dans la salle.

« - Ooooh ! Pauvre petit Touffu est mort ?! » ricana le poltergeist, « - Touffu est mort ! Touffu est mort ! » chanta-t-il, faisant sangloter Hagrid encore plus.

« - IL N'EST PAS MORT ! IL DORT ! » Rugit Hagrid, « - PARS MAINTENANT !

-Touffu est mort ! Touffu est mort ! » continua Peeves en ricanant de plus belle, lançant des tartines sur Hagrid.

Dumbledore essaya d'arrêter Peeves, le sommant de se taire et d'arrêter d'harceler Hagrid, mais il ne l'écouta pas cette fois. Peeves semblait s'amuser beaucoup trop du désespoir d'Hagrid pour vouloir arrêter. Après quelques minutes supplémentaires, Salazar décida qu'il en avait assez et se leva.

« - PEEVES ! » cria-t-il, et soudainement le poltergeist cessa d'attaquer le géant pour tourner son attention sur Salazar qui lui lançait un regard noir.

« - Lord Serpent, » dit-il d'une voix doucereuse accompagnée d'une fausse révérence

« - Assez. » dit-il simplement, et Peeves s'apprêta à répondre méchamment avant de s'arrêter lorsque le Baron Sanglant se matérialisa aux côtés de Salazar. Ils le dévisagèrent tous deux avec un regard qui voulait tout dire, et Salazar prit sa baguette, la pointant sur le poltergeist. Ce simple geste poussa Peeves à lâcher immédiatement la tartine dans sa main.

« - Ne bannissez pas Peeves ! Ne le bannissez pas ! » cria-t-il avant de s'enfuir de la salle.

Salazar fit un sourire en coin dans la direction du poltergeist avant de se tourner vers le Baron et s'incliner à son tour,

« - Merci pour votre aide, monsieur.

-Ce n'est rien, monsieur Potter. » dit-il avec un sourire, s'inclinant à son tour avant de disparaitre.

La Grande Salle se retrouva à nouveau plongée dans le silence, mais on pouvait toujours entendre les sanglots d'Hagrid.

« - M-Merci, Harry » dit-il entre deux reniflements, « - Je déteste vraiment cet horrible fantôme. »

Salazar acquiesça et lui fit un sourire avant de s'asseoir à nouveau. Dumbledore sembla l'étudier pendant un moment avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Hagrid.

« - Allons, mon ami, allons voir ce qui ne va pas avec Touffu. Professeur Rogue et Professeur Quirrell, venez avec moi, s'il vous plait. »

Les deux eurent l'air surpris, mais ils se levèrent et suivirent Dumbledore. Salazar fit semblant de ne pas faire attention à eux, mais il remarqua l'air surpris de Rogue alors qu'ils quittaient la Grande Salle.

* * *

« - Potter n'est vraiment qu'un vantard sans cervelle. » cracha Rogue alors qu'ils marchaient vers le troisième étage, « - D'abord, la beuglante, et maintenant il croit qu'il peut contrôler ce satané poltergeist. Il a de la chance que je ne retire pas de points à Serpentard aussi facilement que je ne l'aurais fait avec une autre maison. Mais une bonne heure ou deux de retenues devraient suffire à ramener son _ego_ à une taille acceptable.

-Allons, Severus, tu sais parfaitement que Peeves n'a pas peur des élèves. Je suis sûr que la présence seule du Baron Sanglant a plus de chose à voir avec la situation qu'Harry lui-même. » dit Dumbledore

« - Je lui en suis cependant reconnaissant d'avoir détourné l'attention de Peeves, » continua Hagrid, et tous manquèrent le roulement d'yeux que fit Quirrell derrière eux, « - Le Baron Sanglant semble vraiment l'apprécier.

-Ce n'est pas quelque chose de si étrange, » grogna Rogue, « - Il se place toujours du côté de n'importe quel élève de Serpentard, c'est bien connu.

-Oh. » fit Hagrid alors qu'ils arrivaient finalement à la fameuse porte.

« - Pauvre Touffu ! » s'exclama-t-il en voyant l'état du chien une nouvelle fois.

Quirrell laissa s'échapper un cri avant de s'appuyer contre l'encadrement de la porte tandis que les trois autres commençaient à étudier le Cerbère.

« - Hagrid, avais-tu vu qu'il y avait une note accrochée à son collier ? » demanda Rogue alors que Dumbledore faisait des mouvements de baguette au-dessus de la forme immobile du chien.

« - N-Non, tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il ne veut pas se réveiller ! » sanglota-t-il, et Rogue soupira, attrapant la note du collier avant de commencer à la lire à voix haute.

_A Qui cela Peut Concerner,_

_Je ne sais pas qui a eu la brillante idée de laisser un dangereux Cerbère enfermé dans une école remplie d'ENFANTS, mais ils devraient avoir honte d'eux-mêmes. Rien ne vaut la vie d'un enfant, ABSOLUMENT RIEN ! Qui plus est, la bête a été placée derrière une porte QUE N'IMPORTE QUEL ÉLÈVE DE PREMIÈRE ANNÉE POURRAIT OUVRIR ! Alors j'ai réglé le problème pour vous. Aucun enfant ne sera capable de passer les protections mises en place sur cette porte, je vous le promets._

_Cordialement,_

_Quelqu'un qui _s'en fait_ réellement pour _Poudlard_ ET ses _étudiants.

Rogue ne put contenir le reniflement amusé qui lui échappa de lui à la lecture de la note, et Dumbledore le regarda sévèrement au-dessus de ses verres en demi-lunes. Hagrid pleurait toujours à propos de Touffu et Quirrell avait l'air amusé.

« - T-Touffu n'est pas dangereux » renifla le géant, « - C'est juste un bébé !

-Hagrid, tout va bien, » dit gentiment Dumbledore, « - Peu importe qui a fait ça à Touffu, cette personne l'a simplement placé dans un profond sommeil d'hibernation. Il ne mourra pas et il n'aura pas besoin de se nourrir. Il ira bien, même si cela nous pose un nouveau problème. La seule personne capable de réveiller Touffu est celle qui a lancé le sort, donc nous devrons trouver quelque chose pour le remplacer.

-Je sais quoi utiliser, » dit Hagrid en s'essuyant les yeux, « - Nous pouvons utiliser mon Griffon, il est très gentil et ne blessera personne. »

Rogue le regarda avec des yeux ronds, croyant à peine ce que le géant venait de dire, et Quirrell secoua simplement la tête en laissant s'échapper un cri étranglé.

« - Je pense qu'un Griffon sera parfait, » dit Dumbledore avec un sourire

« - J-J-J-Je suis d'accord, » dit Quirrell, « - S-S-Surtout que la p-porte est bien protégée m-maintenant.

-Oui, très bien protégée, même. » murmura Dumbledore.

_Et cela devra être rapidement changé._

* * *

Ce n'est que plus tard dans la journée, en cours de Métamorphose, que Salazar réalisa que beaucoup d'élèves était au courant pour Touffu. Il avait entendu des Serdaigle murmurer à propos du chien à trois têtes, et il avait presque cassé sa plume en deux de colère.

_Comment, par le ciel, Albus peut-il laisser un tel monstre dans le château ? Je comprends que la trappe doit être gardée, mais quand il existe autant de sorts pour protéger quelque chose, pourquoi ne pas les utiliser ?_

« - Monsieur Potter, m'avez-vous écoutée ? »

Salazar sursauta, fut tiré hors de ses pensées et leva la tête,

« - Je suis désolé, professeur, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées et je n'ai pas entendu ce que vous avez dit. »

McGonagall le regarda sévèrement

« - Je retire cinq point à Serpentard pour ne pas avoir fait attention à mon cours. Je vous demandais de nous faire une démonstration du Sortilège de Transfert.

-Bien sûr, professeur, je suis désolé. » dit-il avant de changer la couverture de son manuel en une feuille de nénuphar.

« -Très bien, monsieur Potter. Maintenant, faite l'inverse. » il s'exécuta, « - Parfait. Vous obtenez la note maximale aujourd'hui, monsieur Potter, et êtes dispensé de commentaire pour le prochain cours. »

Salazar lui fit un sourire reconnaissant,

« - Merci, madame. »

Elle lui sourit en retour avant de se tourner et d'aller vers Crabbe qui se trouvait un bureau derrière eux.

« - Monsieur Crabbe, la moitié de la classe est déjà passée au sort de Transfert, et le reste a également réussi à transformer leur allumette en aiguille avec un bout arrondit. Vous, au contraire, n'avez même pas réussi à en changer sa couleur. Je veux un commentaire d'une page et demi sur l'aspect théorique de ce sort pour le prochain cours. »

Crabbe grogna mais finit par hocher la tête avant de lui lancer un regard noir alors qu'elle passait à Goyle. Elle donna la même chose à faire à ce dernier pour plus ou moins la même raison que son ami. Drago, quant à lui, avait progressé plus rapidement que les deux autres, mais son aiguille restait toujours un peu trop arrondie et lui manquait le trou pour le fil. Nott se trouvait au même stade que le blond, et elle leur donna un commentaire d'une demi-page seulement.

Enfin, elle s'arrêta devant Blaise.

« - Très bien, Monsieur Zabini, maintenant, il faut rendre votre aiguille un peu plus pointue, et être capable de reproduire le sort plusieurs fois avec de nouvelles allumettes, et seulement là je saurais que vous avez complètement maitrisé le sort, et vous pourrez passer à l'exercice suivant.

-Bien, Madame. »

Salazar ne l'écoutait qu'à moitié et secoua la tête, _Et un autre exemple parfait de ce que Godric essayait toujours de me démontrer. La pureté du sang n'a rien à voir avec le talent magique. Hermione en est la preuve parfaite, et Godric avait une fois de plus… Raison._

Il soupira, sortit un livre de son sac, et commença à le lire. Il s'agissait d'un livre de Métamorphose pour les cinquièmes années passant leurs B.U.S.E., et il savait que si on le voyait lire de telle chose, alors il pourrait continuer de jouer sur l'excuse de l'avoir lu quelque part pour expliquer ses connaissances avancées. Geler la beuglante comme il l'avait fait était normalement considéré comme étant un sort de sixième année, et il avait dut utiliser cette excuse une nouvelle fois, et même s'il réussissait encore à duper son monde, il se devait d'être plus prudent à l'avenir.

« - _Murmureur, ce garçon ne fait que te regarder._

_-Lequel ? »_ demanda-t-il en levant le nez de sa lecture,

« - _Le garçon Zabby._ »

Salazar regarda au-dessus de son épaule et remarqua qu'en effet, Blaise était en train de l'observer. Ce dernier soupira, secoua la tête, et regarda à nouveau son allumette. Il essaya plusieurs fois de rendre son aiguille plus pointue, avant de relever son regard sur Salazar.

« - Tu veux que je t'aide ? » demanda-t-il, et Blaise regarda nerveusement en direction de Drago qui lança un regard noir dans sa direction, mais l'autre Serpentard finit par froncer des sourcils et le dévisagea également. Il se tourna ensuite vers Salazar.

« - Ouais, si ça te dérange pas. »

L'immortel lui sourit, se leva et prit place sur le siège vide à côté de lui. Il regarda l'aiguille de Blaise longuement avant d'acquiescer.

« - Tu as bien compris la théorie, mais je pense qu'il te manque un peu de volonté pour réussir le sort.

-Que veux-tu dire ? » demanda Blaise, confus

« - Tu vas comprendre. Dis-moi quel est le maléfice que tu réussis le mieux ?

-Hum… Celui du Bloque-jambe.

-Okay, donc lorsque tu lances ce maléfice à quelqu'un, tu veux vraiment, vraiment que les jambes de cette personne se bloquent, n'est-ce pas ?

-Ouais ?

-Alors, quand tu lances ce maléfice, tu as la _volonté_ de le réussir, non ? » sourit Salazar, et les yeux de Blaise s'illuminèrent.

« - Je crois que j'ai compris.

-La théorie est une bonne chose, parce qu'il est important de comprendre ce que tu fais, mais la volonté, la concentration et l'intention sont tout aussi important dans le cadre de l'application pratique. Tu dois le _vouloir_. Allez, réessaye, pour voir. » dit Salazar en pointant l'aiguille encore arrondie.

Blaise prit une profonde inspiration et observa l'objet pendant quelque seconde avant de prononcer l'incantation. Il eut un grand sourire lorsqu'il inspecta son aiguille à présent parfaire.

« - Bon travail. » dit Salazar avec un sourire avant de lever la main.

« - Oui, Monsieur Potter ?

-Pouvons-nous avoir plus d'allumettes pour que Blaise puisse s'entrainer encore un peu avant de vous montrer son sort ?

-Evidement, elles se trouvent sur mon bureau. » dit-elle avec un sourire.

Salazar se leva et en récupéra quelques une avant de retourner aux côtés de Blaise pour qu'il puisse s'entrainer. Après quelques essais, il réussit à changer une allumette directement en une aiguille, et tous les essais suivants furent une réussite. Salazar retourna à sa propre table et observa Blaise montrer le sort au professeur McGonagall. Après lui avoir fait changer trois allumettes en aiguilles, elle l'autorisa enfin à passer au Sortilège de Transfert. Salazar leur fit un grand sourire, puis retourna à la lecture de son livre.

« - Hey, Potter.

-Hum ? » demanda-t-il en se tournant,

« -Merci.

-De rien. Si jamais tu as encore besoin de mon aide, n'hésite pas, je serais ravi de pouvoir aider.

-Je le ferais. » répondit Blaise avec un léger sourire, avant de se lancer dans l'étude du Sortilège de Transfert.

« -_ Murmureur, est-ce que Zabby est notre ami comme Broussaille et Dubat ?_

_-Je ne sais pas encore, seul le temps nous le dira._

_-Très bien, je ne le mordrai pas, dans ce cas. _

_-Toi et ton besoin de mordre tout le monde._

_-C'est toujours important de rappeler aux gens que je suis le serpent le plus mortel au monde. Je considère cela comme une menace légitime._

_-Ah, si tu les dis._

_-Et je te mordrais aussi, si tu l'oublies » _dit-elle avec un éclat dans le regard, ce qui fit rire Salazar

« -_ Alors je n'oublierais pas._

_-Bien, parce que sinon je n'aurais personne d'autre à qui parler, sauf peut-être Pigeon, et je ne l'aime même pas._ » dit-elle en s'enroulant sur le bureau pour faire une sieste.

« -_ Si tu le dis, ma chère._ » dit Salazar un sourire dans la voix et lui tapota doucement la tête.

* * *

« - UN GRIFFON ?!

-J'en ai bien peur, monsieur. » répondit Severus

Salazar était dans la salle commune lorsque Rogue était venue le chercher pour lui dire que le directeur souhaitait le voir. En réalité, cela n'avait été qu'une diversion pour pouvoir discuter tranquillement avec lui et pouvoir lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé plus tôt dans la journée. Salazar, de toute évidence, n'était pas ravi d'apprendre quel nouveau 'garde' allait avoir cette satanée trappe.

« - Ils prévoient de déplacer 'Touffu' ce soir hors de la pièce et d'y placer l'autre animal à la place. » dit-il en roulant des yeux.

« - Eh bien, mes protections resteront toujours en place. La moitié de l'école est au courant pour ce maudit Cerbère. Apparemment, d'autre élèves ont été 'curieux' et ont décidé d'aller voir. On ne peut que remercier la sainte volonté de Merlin pour le fait qu'aucun élève n'ait été blessé ou dévoré par cette chose. Personne n'a disparu, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il sarcastiquement.

Rogue secoua la tête en soupirant,

« - Non, personne, mais quant à vos protections, j'ai bien peur qu'Albus ne tente de les retirer ce soir. J'ai vu cette lueur dans son regard, comme plusieurs fois déjà par le passé, et je ne pense pas qu'il ait été ravi par ce que vous avez écrit sur votre note.

-S'il retire les protections, je peux te promettre qu'il n'appréciera pas le prochain tour que j'ai dans mon sac. Quant à la note, je pensais signer 'Cordialement, Quelqu'un qui n'est pas un Satané Gryffondor', mais je me suis dit que ça serait trop évident. »

Ce commentaire fit renifler Rogue avec amusement,

« - Cela aurait été très amusant à voir, par contre.

-Oh, je n'en doute pas, surtout la tête qu'aurait tirée Albus. » dit Salazar avec un sourire avant de soupirer, « - Nicholas ne va pas beaucoup aimer ça, j'en ai bien peur. Combien de temps reste-t-il avant que la pierre ne soit caché ?

-Je ne suis sûr de rien, mais je pense qu'elle le sera aux alentours de Noël.

-Noël ? La moitié de l'année scolaire se sera écoulée alors. Pourquoi donc ne pas la laisser simplement là où elle est et la rendre à Nicholas à la fin de l'année ?

-Je ne sais pas… » dit Rogue en secouant la tête.

« - Je commence à croire qu'Albus prévoit quelque chose, mais quoi ? » réfléchit à haute voix Salazar, « - Quoi, en effet… Sais-tu pourquoi le Directeur a demandé à Quirrell de vous accompagner ce matin ?

-Je n'en sais rien non plus. Quirrell n'avait aucune raison d'être là et il n'est pas allé plus loin que la porte.

\- Tout comme cette nuit dans son bureau. » dit Salazar, secouant la tête avant de lever rapidement son regard sur Rogue,

« - Penses-tu qu'Albus sait que Quirrell travaille pour Voldemort ? »

Rogue le regarda avec des yeux ronds,

« - J-Je ne crois pas… Pourquoi laisserait-il Quirrell savoir pour la pierre dans ce cas ? Pourquoi lui demanderait-il son aide pour la protéger ? Tous les professeurs ne sont pas au courant de sa présence, juste ceux qui sont en charge de la protéger.

-Nicholas m'a dit qu'Albus l'avait convaincu en lui expliquant que Voldemort préparait son prochain coup, et qu'il cherchait de manière active un moyen de retrouver une enveloppe charnelle. C'est ce que je veux bien croire, mais ce que je n'arrive pas à saisir est le soudain intérêt de Voldemort pour la pierre. Pourquoi maintenant, et non pas il y a cinq ou dix ans ? Pourquoi _maintenant _? La pierre s'est toujours trouvée aux côté de Nicholas et n'a jamais été un seul instant en danger. Voldemort n'aurait jamais pu l'obtenir, même si Nicholas l'avait gardée avec lui. Cette pierre est mondialement connue, alors évidement qu'elle est bien protégée. Et je le sais parce que j'ai inventé les sorts qui la protègent. » dit Salazar

« - Je sais qu'Albus l'avait placée à Gringotts lorsqu'elle lui fut confiée, et qu'il a envoyé Hagrid la récupérer quelques temps plus tard. _Le même jour_, quelqu'un a essayé de s'infiltrer dans la banque pour cambrioler un coffre et a échoué. Le coffre en question était celui où la pierre était cachée. Hagrid m'a également dit qu'il avait vu Quirrell au Chemin de Traverse ce jour-là, ayant eu pour tâche de vous chercher dans la rue commerçante après avoir récupéré la pierre. Quirrell, quant à lui, était supposé vous chercher à Pré-au-lard, et certainement pas au Chemin de Traverse. » dit Rogue, et soudainement, toutes les pièces du puzzle commencèrent à s'emboiter dans l'esprit de Salazar.

Il se leva soudainement et commença à tourner en rond dans la pièce.

« - Albus sait. C'est la seule explication logique. Il sait que Quirrell travaille pour Voldemort. Tu as dit toi-même que la dernière fois qu'Albus a mentionné sa localisation, c'était en Albanie. Je pourrais parier tout mon or que le directeur a 'laissé échapper' devant la mauvaise personne, ici Quirrell, que la pierre allait être amenée à Poudlard, et Quirrell a dut très certainement retrouver Voldemort pour lui faire part de l'évolution de la situation. Il sait que la pierre existe, et évidement qu'il allait être tenté d'essayer de la récupérer. Tout ceci n'est qu'un piège… »

Salazar se stoppa soudainement pour regarder Rogue.

« - Tout ceci n'est qu'un piège pour attirer Voldemort hors de sa cachette…

-L'année où Harry Potter rentre à Poudlard. » dit Rogue soudainement, comme si l'idée venait finalement de le frapper.

Salazar le regarda avec des yeux ronds,

« - Tu ne penses quand même pas…

-Qu'il veuille forcer une confrontation ? Si, je le pense. Albus ne parlait que de vous pendant les six derniers mois. Harry, ceci, Harry cela… A quel point Harry est puissant… Et patati, et patata.

-CE PUTAIN DE GRYFFONDOR ! » cria Salazar, faisant exploser plusieurs chaudrons vides que Rogue avait placé dans un coin de son bureau, « - Comment OSE-t-il placer un enfant de onze ans face à un tel danger ?! C'est d'une connerie sans nom ! »

Salazar resta assis sur sa chaise pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, marmonnant des noms d'oiseaux avant de finalement réussir à se calmer. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que 'le Chef de la Lumière' ferait quelque chose comme cela.

C'était juste impensable.

« - Que faisons-nous ? » demanda Rogue

« - Hé bien, je suppose que nous allons devoir continuer de jouer le jeu de Dumbledore, cela ne fait aucun doute. Je ne sais pas encore quel coup je vais faire ensuite, mais je sais que je trouverai quelque chose. Je pense que nous devrions avertir Lily et James de cette découverte, ainsi que Nicholas. Oh, il va vraiment être en colère quand il va l'apprendre. Je n'aimerais pas être à la place d'Albus Dumbledore en ce moment même. » dit Salazar avec un léger rire, « - Mais j'espère pouvoir être témoin du moment où Nicholas lui en fera voir de toutes les couleurs. J'ai le sentiment que cela sera un spectacle très intéressant à voir.

-Et en attendant ?

-En attendant, je contrôlerai les protections autour de la porte du troisième étage toute les nuits, et à chaque fois qu'il sera possible de déverrouiller la porte avec un simple '_Alohomora',_ je la protégerai à nouveau. Je ne peux pas me permettre d'en empêcher totalement l'accès jusqu'à ce que la pierre soit définitivement en place, mais une fois que je l'aurais, Albus souhaitera ne m'avoir jamais provoqué avec ses plans à la noix tant je vais rendre sa vie misérable.

-Pourrais-je y assister ?

-Tu auras une place au premier rang, mon ami. » dit Salazar dans un rire.

* * *

Plus tard cette nuit-là, Salazar patientait au bout du couloir du troisième étage, un sortilège de Désillusion lancé tout autour de lui, observant Hagrid, Dumbledore, Rogue, McGonagall et Quirrell déplacer par lévitation un Touffu endormi hors de la pièce avant de revenir vingt minutes plus tard avec un énorme griffon à l'air peu amical et clairement ennuyé à l'idée d'être enfermé entre quatre murs.

Une fois la bête placée à l'intérieur, ils fermèrent la porte et la verrouillèrent. Tous les professeurs eurent l'air soulagés que la tâche soit à présent finie, même si Rogue, McGonagall, et surtout Quirrell, ne semblaient pas enchantés par le nouveau 'gardien'.

Albus les remercia tous pour leur aide et les invita à partir avant de se retourner vers la porte. Il l'étudia pendant une minute avant de commencer à retirer les protections placées par Salazar. L'immortel les observa briller une à une d'une couleur rouge avant de disparaitre devant ses yeux, et son sang commença à bouillir de colère.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il voyait.

« - Cela doit être fait pour le Plus Grand Bien. » dit Albus avec un air satisfait avant de s'en aller, une fois son travail fini.

Salazar resta caché une dizaine de minutes supplémentaires avant de se diriger vers la porte. Il vérifia qu'aucun sortilège de Surveillance n'ait été placé sur celle-ci, et lorsqu'il n'en trouva aucun, il protégea à nouveau la porte. Celle-ci brilla de différente lumières bleues alors que les protections se remettaient en place, et il se recula en ruminant.

« - Et _ceci_ est à faire pour la sécurité des élèves. » murmura-t-il pour lui-même avant de partir.

Aucun des deux ne réalisa qu'ils avaient été observés tout du long par deux têtes rousses cachés derrière une statue tout au long de l'affaire.

* * *

« -** FRED ET GEORGE WEASLEY ! Comment osez-vous rendre la fourrure de ce chat bleue et pointue ! JE SUIS FURIEUSE ! Monsieur Rusard travaille dur et… **

-La glace est en train de fondre, George ! » cria Fred en essayant de contenir la beuglante dans la glace.

« - Je n'arrive plus à me souvenir du sortilège !

-**… Garder le château propre ! Il n'a certainement pas besoin que vous…**

_-Murmureur, peut-être devrais-tu les aider ? La Banshie les attaque encore… »_ dit Nora en levant son regard sur Salazar qui était trop occupé à rire pour répondre.

« - Vite, George ! Ca va finir par…

**-…De rendre sa vie misérable ! Si jamais…**

**-**Harry, aide-nous ! On t'en supplie ! » cria George, « - Nous n'arrivons plus à nous souvenir du sort pour créer le bloc de glace !

-**…Que vous avez… »**

Salazar arrêta de rire suffisamment longtemps pour courir à leur secours, sa baguette sortie et dirigée directement sur la beuglante. Il manqua la lettre et enferma un gobelet dans un bloc de glace à la place, mais lorsqu'il fut plus proche, il réussit à toucher la beuglante.

« **… Fais encore n'importe quoi… **

_-Glacies Obstructionum !_ » cria une nouvelle fois Salazar, et la lettre tomba sur la table.

Fred et George laissèrent s'échapper un soupir de soulagement, et George envoya le bloc contre le mur du fond de la Grande Salle où celui-ci explosa en plusieurs morceaux.

« - Voilà, ça devrait être…

-**Je ne serai pas contente ! Je ferais en sorte que… **

\- FRED ! » hurla George au-dessus des cris de la beuglante, ses mains couvrant ses oreilles, «- Tu n'as pas maintenue la lettre gélée ! »

Tous les trois coururent vers le fond de la salle, où se trouvait la beuglante qui hurlait toujours. Cette fois, George gela l'objet et Salazar l'enferma à nouveau dans un bloc de glace. Fred n'essaya même pas de la briser, se contentant de la lancer par la fenêtre la plus proche.

« -Oh, bien. Ça devrait fonctionner aussi. » dit Salazar, et ils l'observèrent tomber jusqu'au sol.

« - Et mince, elle ne s'est pas brisée ! » cria Fred

« - Le sol est sûrement trop mou. » dit George avant d'exploser de rire, « - Je me demande combien de temps cela va prendre avant que la glace ne fonde.

-Un Gallion que ce sera pendant la quatrième heure de cours. » proposa Fred

« - Cinq que cela sera durant la cinquième. » surenchérit Salazar avec un sourire

Les jumeaux eurent l'air surpris avant de lui sourire en retour.

« - Pari tenu ! » crièrent-ils en chœur, et ils rigolèrent tous les trois.

Salazar était en cour de défense quand la glace finit par fondre, durant la quatrième heure.

Il venait de perdre son pari.

* * *

**Merci à tous pour avoir pris le temps de lire ! Et au prochain chapitre ! o/**


	9. Attrape-moi si tu peux

**Bonjour à tous! :D bienvenu dans ce chapitre 9 de cette traduction! **

**Encore une fois, je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews/fav/follow, et j'espère que vous apprécirez tout autant ce chapitre! ^^ **

**Comme je n'ai pas grand chose à dire, je me contenterais d'un simple : **

**cette histoire ne m'appartient pas. L'univers et ses personnages sont la propriétés de J.K Rowling, cette fanfiction est celle de preciousann, et je ne 'possède' que la traduction qui ne serait pas ce qu'elle est à présent sans l'excellent travail de correction d'Aelyanne!**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

« - Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, George ? » demanda Fred en regardant son frère avec inquiétude, ce à quoi l'autre secoua la tête.

« - Je ne sais pas, Fred. Je ne sais pas quoi penser de tout ça. On dirait qu'ils ne font que patienter, à présent. »

Les jumeaux étaient, encore une fois, en train d'observer la carte, et pendant les trois dernières semaines, ils avaient été les témoins d'une dance nocturne. Salazar patientait dans le couloir du troisième étage, d'une certaine façon invisible, et regardait Dumbledore détruire les protections avant de les replacer lui-même. A plusieurs reprises, les jumeaux s'étaient cachés derrière une statue pour observer les deux hommes. C'était toujours la même chose, Dumbledore parlait du 'Plus Grand Bien', peu importe la signification de ces mots, et Salazar marmonnait 'pour la sécurité des élèves' en retour. Et ça, les jumeaux en étaient sûrs. Surtout depuis qu'ils savaient pour le griffon caché derrière la porte. Même eux savaient à quel point il pouvait être dangereux de se retrouver confronté à ce genre de créature.

Ils savaient aussi exactement ce que les deux étaient en train de faire avec la porte. Ils avaient observé leur père travailler pendant des années dans sa remise avec des objets moldus, et ils l'avaient vu mettre en place des protections et les retirer. Ils savaient que la couleur rouge voulait dire que la protection était retirée, et que bleue voulait dire qu'elle était remise en place. Ce qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à comprendre était pourquoi était-ce Dumbledore qui mettait tous les élèves en danger et Salazar, à leur plus grand étonnement, qui essayait de tous les protéger ?

Pour les jumeaux, Salazar semblait être quelqu'un de vraiment sympathique. Il était ami avec Hermione et Neville, et cela les surprenait vraiment à cause de l'origine d'Hermione et de son sang, mais l'autre semblait ne pas s'en soucier. Il leur avait montré comment se débarrasser de la beuglante, et le jour où ils avaient fait le pari et gagné, Salazar les avait payés. Cinq Galions chacun, alors qu'ils avaient cru qu'il allait refuser de reconnaitre avoir perdu le pari, de les accuser d'avoir fait fondre la glace plus vite comme l'aurait fait n'importe quel autre Serpentard, mais non. Ce soir-là, il s'était dirigé vers eux à la table de Gryffondor avec un immense sourire sur le visage, les avait félicités et leur avait donné les Galions.

Ils avaient été totalement abasourdis par l'action.

Par contre, ils se doutaient que quelque chose d'autre se tramait. Quelque chose de bien plus sombre et sinistre qu'il ne pouvait l'imaginer, et en toute honnêteté, ils commençaient à avoir peur. Si Salazar Serpentard était Harry Potter, alors _où_ était le véritable Harry ? Était-il mort ? Est-ce que Salazar l'avait tué ? Ou bien le véritable Harry Potter était-il caché ailleurs ? _Comment_ Salazar pouvait-il être Harry Potter ? Est-ce que Salazar les tuerait s'il apprenait qu'ils avaient découvert son secret ? Ils n'avaient aucune réponses à ces questions, et bien qu'ils soient à Gryffondor et supposés être braves, ils n'avaient aucune envie d'essayer de découvrir la vérité et de se faire tuer au passage. Ou du moins, pas pour le moment.

Les jumeaux allaient se contenter d'observer et attendre. Ils allaient tenter d'apprendre le plus de chose possibles à propos de l'homme et prendre leur décision ensuite.

« - Fred, que dirais-tu d'aller faire une petite exploration nocturne ? Nous savons que Salazar essaye de nous protéger, et pour une quelconque raison, le directeur veut nous mettre en danger. Montrons-lui donc que Salazar a raison de protéger cette porte en la gardant fermée.

-George, j'adore cette idée ! Mais je pense que nous devrions continuer d'appeler Salazar Harry. On ne voudrait pas faire un lapsus et se faire griller à la première occasion.

-Je suis d'accord. Prêt ?

-Prêt ! »

* * *

Salazar se tenait au bout du couloir du troisième étage avec un morceau de parchemin dans la main. Il y jetait un coup d'œil de temps en temps et avait parfaitement conscience qu'Albus était présent, même s'il avait utilisé un sortilège de Désillusion pour se dissimuler. Après tout, Salazar avait placé sur l'autre homme un Sortilège de Pistage quelque peu ancien sur Albus, et le morceau de parchemin lui indiquait qu'il se trouvait à environ dix mètres sur sa droite. Cette forme du sortilège n'était peut-être pas aussi efficace que sa version moderne, mais elle était parfaite dans cette situation. Après tout, il n'avait besoin que de sa localisation générale, et non pas de sa position précise au bâtiment près, et puis, Albus n'avait aucun moyen de savoir que le Sortilège avait été placé sur lui, même s'il tentait de vérifier si on lui avait lancé un sortilège de localisation. Le sort avait quatre cents ans, après tout, et son existence avait été peu à peu oubliée avec le temps.

Salazar nota cependant qu'Albus avait placé un Sortilège de Surveillance sur la porte, mais ce n'était pas grave. Il s'en occuperait à la seconde où Albus s'en irait, et il n'en avait rien à faire s'il devait y passer la nuit. Il demanderait simplement à Severus une potion Vivifiante dans la matinée.

* * *

Albus se tenait là en bouillonnant de colère. Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il oser le défier toute les nuits ? Il n'avait aucune idée de l'identité de cette personne, et il avait passé toute la dernière semaine à attendre patiemment dans un coin dans l'espoir de l'attraper. Il avait brièvement pensé qu'il s'agissait peut-être de Quirrell, mais il avait rapidement oublié l'idée. Il ne pensait pas que Voldemort puisse avoir quelque chose à faire de qui pourrait bien être tué. Sa seconde option avait été Rogue, mais ce dernier le suivait aveuglément, répondant à tous les ordres d'Albus car, après tout, il avait été celui qui lui avait évité un séjour à Azkaban. Minerva avait était son troisième choix, mais Albus savait qu'elle lui aurait fait savoir sa façon de penser, si cela avait été le cas. De plus, elle ne savait rien de ses plans.

Alors, en toute honnêteté, il n'avait aucune idée de qui pouvait être le coupable. Il avait essayé de détruire les protections à des heures différentes de la nuit, mais le matin venu, elles étaient de nouveau mises en place. Il n'aimait vraiment pas ce jeu, et il était déterminé à découvrir qui s'amusait à envoyer ses plans par la fenêtre.

* * *

« - Aouch ! Fred, t'as faillis m'envoyer dans la statue !

-Je suis désolé, George. Je veux juste voir si les rumeurs sont vraies.

-Tout comme moi, mais arrête de me pousser !

-Chut ! Ou Miss Teigne va finir par nous trouver et ramener Rusard avec elle ! » dit Fred dans un fort chuchotement.

Salazar et Albus regardèrent avec surprise en direction des voix. Le directeur savait que les jumeaux Weasley n'étaient pas ceux qui mettaient les protections en place, ils étaient bien trop jeunes, mais il était curieux de voir ce qu'ils allaient faire. Salazar, au contraire, sentit son sang se figer dans ses veines. Ils allaient être blessés, ou pire.

« - Tu crois vraiment qu'il y a un griffon derrière cette porte ? » demanda George avec curiosité.

« - C'est ce que disent les rumeurs. Et puis, toute l'école sait pour le chien à trois têtes.

-C'est vrai. Tu arrives à croire qu'Hagrid ait pu nommer cette chose 'Touffu' ? Qui appelle un chien comme ça 'Touffu' ?

\- Hagrid, semblerait-il. » dit Fred avec un rire.

_Non, non, non ! N'ouvrez pas cette porte ! _pensa Salazar avec panique.

« - _Alohomora ! »_ chuchota George avant de laisser s'échapper un cri de douleur.

« -Quelque chose vient de me piquer !

-C'était la porte ?

-Non, mais ça m'a frappé à l'arrière de la tête. Est-ce que c'était toi ?

-Non, mais c'était peut-être un Maléfice Cuisant. »

Les deux firent mines de regarder autour d'eux avec prudence avant de reporter leur attention sur la porte.

« - Il n'y a personne, » dit Fred, faisant un mouvement vers la porte avant de crier à son tour.

« -Quelque chose vient de me piquer la main ! » chuchota-t-il fortement,

« - Est-ce que cela ressemblait à un Maléfice Cuisant ? » demanda George sarcastiquement

« - La ferme, George. »

_Satanés Gryffondors !_ pensa Salazar lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ente-ouvrir, et il dut agir vite.

Il envoya sur chacun des jumeaux un puissant Maléfice Cuisant dans le dos, les faisant crier de douleur et de surprise. Ils tournèrent vivement sur eu- même avant de s'appuyer de part et d'autre de la porte, s'aplatissant contre le mur. Et maintenant que Salazar avait une vue parfaite sur la poignée, les jumeaux ayant bougé, il transforma sa baguette en un fouet noir solide, l'utilisa pour attraper la dite poignée, et claqua la porte.

Le griffon avait commencé à faire énormément de bruit dans l'autre pièce, et il semblait essayer de griffer la porte pour pouvoir l'ouvrir. Les jumeaux regardèrent autour d'eux avec panique quand ils entendirent le vieux concierge s'approcher en hurlant quelque chose à propos de Peeves.

« - C'est Rusard ! Dégageons, vite ! » dit Fred fortement avant que les jumeaux ne disparaissent au bout du couloir.

Salazar laissa s'échapper un soupir de soulagement et regarda son morceau de parchemin. Albus n'avait pas bougé de là où il se tenait et n'avait absolument rien fait. Salazar secoua la tête. Il savait que la lumière blanche émise par ses maléfices l'avait trahi, et il envisagea brièvement d'aller étrangler les deux rouquins, avant de se raviser. Peut-être que cela allait prouver à Albus que l'immortel avait raison, bien qu'il en doutait. Il se déplaça silencieusement par rapport à là où il se trouvait, et se plaça ailleurs.

Albus ne bougea pas.

Cependant, le directeur lançait des regards noirs à l'endroit d'où étaient apparus les maléfices.

_Donc quelqu'un se trouve bel et bien ici_, pensa-t-il, _Ils doivent utiliser un Sortilège de Désillusion également. Mais comment peuvent-ils savoir que je suis toujours là ? Un Sortilège de Pistage, peut-être ?_

Il bougea sa baguette tout autour de lui, mais ne trouva rien.

_Hum… Je vais devoir agir avec prudence. Je ne peux pas permettre à une personne inconnue d'avoir un accès aussi facile au château pour venir mettre en l'air tous mes plans parfaitement pensés. J'attraperai cette personne, tôt ou tard. _Pensa Albus avec un sourire, alors que Rusard venait d'apparaitre au cout du couloir pour voir ce qui avait causé tout ce bruit.

Quand il ne vit rien d'autre que le vide, le concierge s'en alla.

* * *

« - Je pense que je vais tuer Harry quand je le verrai ce matin. » dit Fred en se frottant la fesse gauche,

« - Je crois pas que je serais capable de m'asseoir pendant toute une semaine.

-Tu es sûr qu'il ne s'agissait pas du Professeur Dumbledore ? » demanda George, essayant de ne pas se moquer de son frère, sachant qu'il était dans la même situation,

« - Certain. Harry s'est ensuite déplacé, et tu te souviens qu'il se tenait de base juste ici. » dit Fred en pointant du doigt un emplacement sur la carte,

« - Il était le mieux placé pour agir.

-Alors le Professeur Dumbledore allait nous laisser faire face à une mort imminente, et Salazar Serpentard nous a sauvés la vie ? » demanda George, incrédule,

« - Apparemment. » Dit Fred en secouant tristement la tête.

« - Nous devons découvrir ce qui se trame réellement ici. Et nous devons aussi découvrir comment ils réussissent à devenir invisibles. » dit George, ce à quoi son frère acquiesça en retour.

* * *

« - POTTER ! »

Salazar sursauta, un pied en l'air, envoyant les fioles vides d'Hermione, Neville, ainsi que la sienne, exploser contre le sol. Quelques Gryffondors ricanèrent, et tous les Serpentards explosèrent de rire.

« - Monsieur ?! » répondit-il automatiquement, levant son regard pour voir le visage de Rogue à quelques centimètres du sien, et recula de surprise, et serait presque tombé de son tabouret si Neville ne l'avait pas retenu. Salazar, cependant, remarqua l'extrême amusement qui dansait silencieusement dans les yeux du professeur.

« - Comment osez-vous vous endormir pendant mon cours ?! Espèce de gamin arrogant insolant ! Tout comme votre père ! Je parie que vous vous baladiez dans le château pendant la nuit ! Que cela vous serve de leçon d'être fatigué ! Granger, je retire cinq points à Gryffondor pour ne pas avoir réveillé votre ami ! Potter, venez me voir à la fin du cours !

-Ce n'est pas notre faute si Potter s'est endormi ! Pourquoi vous ne retirez pas de points à Serpentard ?! » cria Ron, et Rogue se tourna vers lui.

Le garçon se ratatina sur son siège en voyant le visage en colère du Maître de Potions, et le reste des Gryffondors grognèrent de mécontentement. Les élèves de Serpentard rigolèrent de plus belle, mais Rogue les calma d'un simple regard.

« - Êtes-vous en train de remettre en cause mes méthodes disciplinaires, monsieur Weasley ? Vous êtes incapable de me réciter les douze usages du sang de dragon. Vingt points retirés à Gryffondor pour m'avoir répondu. » siffla-t-il entre ses dents avant de retourner à sa table à l'avant de la classe.

« - Je suis vraiment désolé. » dit Harry en secouant la tête,

« - T'inquiète, Harry. Il aurait pu nous en retirer plus. Je suis même surprise que cela soit si peu. » dit Hermione avec un soupir.

« - Moi aussi, » opina Neville, « - On a essayé de te réveiller, tu sais, mais tu étais vraiment bien endormi.

-J'ai révisé très tard dans la nuit, c'est pour ça. Je vais essayer de rester éveillé jusqu'à la fin du cours, et promettez-moi de me frapper si je m'endors à nouveau.

-Okay. » dit Hermione dans un rire, ce à quoi Rogue lança un « - Silence ! » dans leur direction.

Ils se turent immédiatement et commencèrent à ramasser les fioles que Salazar avait fait tomber en sursautant. Le reste de la classe se déroula sans problème, et lorsque le cours prit fin, Hermione lui chuchota qu'ils allaient l'attendre dans le couloir, et Salazar leur fit un signe de tête reconnaissant. Rogue les fusilla du regard alors que les deux Gryffondors se dépêchaient de sortir de la salle, et lorsque la porte claqua derrière eux, Rogue lui fit un immense sourire.

« - Tu t'amuses ? » demanda Salazar avec un sourire en coin, et Severus explosa de rire,

« - Longue nuit ?

-Plus que longue. Je suis désolé de m'être endormi, vraiment, je pensais pouvoir tenir. » dit Salazar avec un soupir,

« - Albus est resté dans le couloir jusqu'à très tôt dans la matinée, une heure avant le service du petit déjeuné, et je n'ai malheureusement pas pu dormir une minute cette nuit. »

Rogue hocha de la tête avant de se diriger vers l'un de ses placards et d'en sortir une potion violette.

« - Buvez ça. » dit-il en lui tendant une fiole de potion Vivifiante.

« - Merci. Je vais devoir faire semblant d'être fatigué, maintenant, mais c'est mieux que de laisser savoir quelqu'un que tu m'as aidé. » dit Salazar après avoir bu la potion, sentant instantanément les effets de celle-ci, et il laissa s'échapper un soupir de soulagement quand il sentit son corps se 'réveiller'.

« - Vous ne tiendrez pas longtemps à ce rythme. Laissez-moi donc vous aider.

-Non, tu dois assurer tes cours. De plus, le Sortilège de Pistage que j'ai utilisé permet seulement à la personne qui a lancé le sort de contrôler celle sur qui il a été jeté. Et puis, si Albus t'attrape, tu vas avoir de sérieux ennuis. Je voudrais te demander, cependant, si tu souhaiterais m'accompagner lorsque j'irai voir Nicholas. Je prévois de lui écrire dans la journée pour lui demander de nous rencontrer samedi dans quinze jours, ici à Poudlard. Nous devons lui expliquer exactement ce que nous savons.

-Ce serait pour moi un grand honneur de pouvoir rencontrer un tel homme. » dit Rogue avec surprise, « - Et où aura lieu la rencontre ?

-Je pensais quelque part autour du château, et je connais l'endroit parfait pour tenir cette rencontre en toute discrétion.

-Tenez-moi donc au courant, dans ce cas. » dit Rogue en acquiesçant.

« - Je le ferai. Je dois partir maintenant, par contre, avant d'être en retard à mon prochain cours.

-Je comprends. Oh, au fait, monsieur, puis-je demander pourquoi Peeves a si peur de vous ? » demanda Severus avec curiosité, et Salazar ne put que rire.

« - Peeves est apparu lorsque les autres et moi construisions le château. Il était déjà une menace à l'époque, et Godric et moi-même avons trouvé un sort pouvant nous permettre de le bannir définitivement des terres de l'école. Il s'agit là de magie noire, mais c'est le seul rituel efficace contre un poltergeist. Il faut deux personnes pour le lancer, mais seulement une baguette, et sachant que le Baron Sanglant fut l'un des premiers élèves de Poudlard, il connait le sort via Godric et menace Peeves de l'utiliser tous le temps. Helena et le Moine ne tenteraient jamais de le bannir, alors Peeves n'a pas peur d'eux, seulement du Baron. Il pense que le fantôme parlerait du sort à quelqu'un d'autre, c'est pourquoi il l'écoute toujours.

-Et maintenant que vous êtes là… » dit Rogue dans un rire, ce à quoi Salazar lui fit un sourire.

« - Peeves sait que je peux l'utiliser. Même si le Baron n'est plus qu'un esprit, cela n'a pas d'importance. La magie vient de celui qui tient la baguette, ici, moi, et le Baron n'aurait qu'à simplement prononcer les mots.

-C'est une manière d'obtenir enfin un peu de calme, je suppose. » ricana Rogue.

« - En effet. Bon, je dois partir, maintenant. Je pense qu'Hermione et Neville vont commencer à s'inquiéter si je tarde trop. Encore merci pour la potion, Severus.

-De rien, monsieur. Si vous avez besoin d'une autre, faite-le-moi savoir. Je comptais en préparer, de toute manière. »

Salazar hocha la tête,

« - Je te revois plus tard, et je te tiendrai au courant pour Nicholas. »

Rogue acquiesça, et Salazar quitta la salle de classe. Il avait traversé la moitié du couloir menant aux escaliers lorsqu'il entendit des cris. Il grogna intérieurement, se demandant ce qui avait bien pu se passer, et il se dépêcha d'avancer vers l'origine du bruit. Lorsqu'il fut suffisamment proche, il réalisa qu'Hermione était celle qui criait.

« -… Et ce n'est pas _sa_ faute si Rogue le déteste, Ron ! Il déteste Harry tout autant que le reste des Gryffondors !

-Comment peux-tu prendre la défense de cette saleté de serpent ?! C'est un _Serpentard, _Hermione !

-Ce n'est pas important, et il n'est certainement pas maléfique ! » cria Neville à son tour.

« - Il peut parler aux serpents ! » répondit Ron avec véhémence,

« - C'est juste une _langue_, Ron ! Ce n'est pas si différent que de parler le français, l'espagnol, l'aquatique ou même le gobelbabil ! C'est simplement la même chose que n'importe qu'elle autre langue, normale ou magique ! » renvoya Hermione

« - Mais Tu-Sais-Qui pouvait parler aux serpents ! Tout le monde le sait !

-Ce qui veut dire ? » demanda Salazar, et les cris cessèrent alors que tous les regards se posaient sur lui.

Salazar remarqua que les premières années de Gryffondor et Serpentard se trouvaient tous au sommet des escaliers, observant le concours de cris, bloquant l'accès à la salle de Potion à des troisièmes années de Gryffondor et Poufsouffle, bien que les dit élèves semblaient plus intéressés par la scène.

« - C'est de ta faute ! » lui cria Ron, « - Tu leur a lavé le cerveau, ou je ne sais quoi !

-Les seules personnes qui ont eu le cerveau lavé, Ron, sont toi et tous ceux qui pensent comme toi. _Toi_, Ron Weasley, ne vaut pas mieux que les Sang-Purs de Serpentard qui pensent que les nés Moldus et Sang Mêlés sont des ordures. Tu penses que tous les Serpentards sont des ordures. Tes préjugés sont aussi affreux, si ce n'est plus, que les leurs. Avoir des _préjugés lavant le cerveau_ semble être un trait de _Sang-Purs_. La majorité des Sang Mêlés et des nés Moldus ont au moins le bon sens de voir la _personne_ pour ce qu'elle est, et non pas pour la pureté de son sang ou la maison à laquelle elle appartient. _Toi_, Ron Weasley, agit plus comme un Serpentard, de ce point de vue, que comme un Gryffondor.

-JE N'AGIS PAS COMME UN SATANÉ SERPENT ! » cria Ron

« - En vérité, Ron, c'est le cas. » dit George

« - Ce que dit Harry fait même plutôt sens, si on prend le temps d'y réfléchir, » ajouta Fred en regardant Salazar avec un léger sourire.

« - Pas vous non plus ! » gémit Ron, « - Vous êtes mes frères, comment pouvez-vous être d'accord avec lui ?!

-Parce que ce qu'il dit est vrai. Bien que j'espère que tu ne mets pas tous les Sang-Purs dans la même catégorie. » dit George, regardant Salazar, ce à quoi le concerné rigola en secouant la tête.

« - Bien sûr que non. Vous deux et Neville en sont la preuve, ainsi qu'une multitude d'autre Sang-Purs.

-C'est un soulagement. » sourit Fred, et Salazar continua

« - J'ai lu _L'Histoire de Poudlard_, et je ne peux pas imaginer ce que Salazar Serpentard et Godric Gryffondor aurait pu penser de tout cela s'ils étaient encore en vie. Ils étaient meilleurs amis, vous savez ? Du moins, jusqu'à ce que Salazar ne gâche tout en quittant l'école, mais tout de même. Je suis sûr que les deux auraient été dévastés en apprenant comment leurs deux maisons ont tourné. Godric serait extrêmement déçu par les Gryffondors, et Salazar aurait très certainement envie de réduire tous les Serpentards en poussière, une honte, vraiment. » dit-il en essayant de faire son chemin au travers de la foule.

« - Je propose que l'on se rende tous en classe avant d'arriver en retard.

-Tu te prends pour qui pour nous dicter quoi faire comme ça ?! » cria Ron en sortant sa baguette.

« - Ron, NON ! » entendit Salazar l'un des jumeaux crier, alors que quelque chose l'attrapait par les chevilles.

Ron lui avait déjà lancé un Maléfice du Trébuchement, et Salazar ne put empêcher sa chute. Il se tourna sur lui-même et ramena son bras droit près de lui pour ne pas écraser Nora en tombant, mais il atterrit alors directement sur le dos, et l'arrière de son crâne cogna sur le sol en pierre. La dernière chose qu'il vit fut un slash d'écailles noires sortir de la manche de sa robe, et un cri.

* * *

« - Je veux que ce serpent soit TUÉ et ce garçon EXPULSÉ !

-Maman, c'est la faute de Ron, pas celle de Harry !

-Ouaip, si Ron n'était pas un idiot fini…

-Je ne suis pas un idiot !

-Je suis à deux doigts de vous retirer d'ici, alors j'espère ne pas recevoir une seule autre lettre à propos de vos saletés de _farces _! De plus, Ron est votre frère, vous devriez le défendre au lieu de vous mettre du côté de ce Fourchelangue maléfique et à _Serpentard _!

-Ce n'est pas parce qu'Harry est à Serpentard et qu'il est Fourchelang qu'il est forcément mauvais !

-Si, il l'est ! » cria Ron, « - Et son satané serpent m'a mordu !

-_ Nora, où es-tu ? »_

Toutes les voix se turent, et les regards se tournèrent vers Salazar. Il était éveillé depuis quelques minutes à présent, et la première chose qui lui était venue à l'esprit était la sécurité de Nora. Il n'avait cependant pas ouvert les yeux, sa tête lui faisant un mal de chien, comme si quelqu'un essayait de lui ouvrir le crâne en deux. Il ne savait pas si cela voulait dire que Quirrell était dans les parages, ou si c'était seulement à cause du choc contre la pierre.

« - Nora est en sécurité, Harry. Elle est actuellement avec monsieur Londubat. » dit gentiment une voix.

_Dumbledore_, pensa Salazar, et il soupira de soulagement. Puis il décida de jouer la carte de la surprise, sachant qu'il n'était pas supposé savoir que le directeur comprenait le Fourchelang

« - _Vous pouvez me comprendre ? »_ demanda-t-il, tournant sa tête en direction de la voix du directeur.

« - Oui, je le peux, bien que je ne puisse pas parler Fourchelangue moi-même. » répondit Dumbledore tout aussi doucement.

« -_ Je préfère parler comme ça, ça fait beaucoup moins mal. Est-ce que Ron va bien ?_

-Oui, monsieur Weasley va bien. Madame Pomfresh avait sous la main une grande variété d'anti-poisons, mais ne t'inquiète pas, ni toi, ni Nora n'aurez de problèmes. Elle a fait ce que n'importe quel autre animal aurait fait à sa place. Elle a protégé son ami. Toi, par contre, tu te trouves actuellement à l'infirmerie.

« - _Merci_ » dit Salazar, et pour une fois, il fut ravi de voir que Dumbledore avait un peu de bon sens.

« - De rien, Harry. Comment te sens-tu ?

-_Ma tête me fait mal, et j'ai la gorge sèche._

_-_ Il dit que sa tête le fait souffrir et que sa gorge est sèche.

-Pas étonnant, vu le choc qu'il a pris. » dit la voix de Madame Pomfresh.

« - J'exige que ce garçon reçoive une punition ! » cria Molly,

« - Si vous continuez à crier dans mon infirmerie, je vais finir par vous guider jusqu'à la sortie ! » répliqua l'infirmière d'une voix ferme.

« - Mesdames, s'il vous plait, » dit calmement Dumbledore, « - Molly, je suis désolé, mais j'ai vu un souvenir de l'incident. Harry n'a absolument rien fait de mal, et c'est Ron qui est responsable dans l'affaire, étant celui ayant envoyé le sortilège.

-Ouais, et si quelqu'un mérite une retenue ici, c'est bien lui… » dit l'un des jumeaux

« - Ecoute-moi bien, George…

-Molly…

-N'essaye même pas Arthur ! Ce garçon ne devrait même pas avoir de serpent, ils ne sont pas autorisés !

-En vérité, ils le sont. » corrigea Dumbledore.

« - Tenez, monsieur Potter, buvez ça. » dit Madame Pomfresh en lançant un regard noir à Molly, « - Pouvez-vous ouvrir les yeux ? »

Salazar avala une gorgée d'eau froide du gobelet placé entre ses mains, soulageant la sécheresse de sa gorge, mais il gémit de douleur lorsqu'il essaya d'ouvrir les yeux.

« - Trop de lumière. » marmonna-t-il

« - Rallongez-vous, alors. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, vous avez reçu un gros coup à la tête, et vous devez vous reposer.

-Ce garçon est la raison pour laquelle Ron a été mordu et empoisonné ! Il doit être puni !

-Correction ! _Votre_ garçon est la raison pour laquelle il a été mordu, et également celle de notre présence en ces lieux. » gronda Salazar

« - Tu vas m'écouter, espèce de petit… !

-Non, Madame ! Vous allez m'écouter ! » cria Salazar, bien que cela lui fit un mal monstre, « - Votre idiot de fils croit que je suis maléfique parce que je suis à Serpentard et que je parle aux serpents. Et je peux _comprendre_ d'où viennent ses préjugés ! Heureusement que vos autres enfants ne sont pas des sans-cervelles comme vous l'êtes ! Oh, et si jamais, à l'avenir, vous m'envoyez ne serait-ce _qu'une_ autre beuglante, sachez que vous n'allez pas aimer ma réponse. Je n'en n'ai rien à faire que vous connaissiez ma mère ou non. _Je_ ne vous connais pas, et vous n'avez _aucun_ droit sur moi pour me gonder comme l'un de vos enfants !

-Je n'ai jamais…

-Molly, ne me dis pas que c'est vrai… » grogna Monsieur Weasley

« - Ne parles pas à mère de cette manière ! » cria Ron

« - Hé bien ta mère a dépassé les bornes ! » dit Salazar en criant, prenant appui sur ses coudes avant de grogner et de se prendre la tête entre les mains tout en retombant sur le lit.

« - Oh, au fait Maman, il a appris à Fred et George comment détruire tes beuglantes ! » dit soudainement Ron.

Les jumeaux gémirent et enfouirent leur tête dans leurs mains alors que le visage de Molly devenait aussi rouge que ses cheveux.

« - QUOI ?!

-C'est bon, j'en ai assez ! Vous sortez tous ! » dit soudainement Madame Pomfresh, « - Dehors, maintenant ! Allez ! Ouste ! Monsieur Weasley, j'estime que vous êtes en état de partir également.

-Je veux que des actions soient prises, Albus ! Je veux que…

-Discutons-en dans mon bureau, voulez-vous ? » dit-il calmement.

« - Fred, George, pouvez-vous demander à Neville de m'amener Nora, s'il vous plait ? J'aimerais la voir. » dit Salazar alors qu'ils sortaient tous de l'infirmerie.

Molly leur lança un regard noir, mais Fred (ou George) lui sourit avant d'acquiescer.

« - Bien sûr, Harry.

-Merci. » murmura-t-il avant de fermer les yeux à nouveau, et Molly recommença à crier.

Le soudain silence qui tomba sur la pièce fut accueilli avec soulagement alors que Madame Pomfresh les poussait presque tous hors de l'infirmerie. Salazar pu enfin se relaxer et il entendit la médicomage souffler d'agacement.

« - Je jure que cette femme est en partie Banshie. », et le commentaire fit rire Salazar

« - C'est le nom que Nora lui a donné.

-Vraiment ? » demanda-t-elle avec un rire léger, s'approchant pour s'asseoir à ses côtés.

« - Elle n'appelle jamais personne par leur vrai nom. Je suis Murmureur, Hermione est Broussaille, Neville est Dubat, Ron Carotte, Drago Avorton, Lucius Malfoy s'appelle Clown, et Madame Weasley est Banshie. » dit-il doucement avec amusement, « - Et il y en a d'autre encore. » ajouta-t-il avec un soupir, alors qu'il se frottait la tête en la regardant.

Il remarqua qu'elle l'observait plutôt étrangement, avant de la voir soupirer et de jeter un Sortilège de Discrétion tout autour d'eux et sur le lit

« - Et bien, Monsieur Serpentard, je pense que vous devriez à présent vous reposer. »

Le sang de Salazar se gela dans ses veines alors qu'il la regardait longuement avant de grogner à voix haute.

« - Vos Sortilège de Diagnostiques, évidement. L'avez-vous dit à Dumbledore ? » demanda-t-il soudainement, paniqué

« - Non, et ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne le ferais pas. Minerva et moi savons que vous avez subit de nombreux abus. Elle me l'a dit avant qu'elle ne soit 'oubliettée'. J'ai dut le lui rappeler, même si elle a perdu tout souvenir de l'incident. Croyez-moi quand je vous dis qu'elle n'est plus tout aussi enchantée par le directeur à présent, tout comme moi.

\- Ce sale fouineur, manipulateur… » Salazar dut se mordre la langue pour s'arrêter de jurer,

« - Je m'étais toujours demandé pourquoi elle n'avait jamais reparlé de cette nuit.

-Elle se souvient que vous avez fait exploser le bureau, mais pas de vous en train d'expliquer que vous avez été abusé. Elle a donné le fond de sa pensée à Dumbledore pendant des jours, et comme je l'ai déjà mentionné, elle m'en avait fait part avant que le directeur n'agisse.

« - Dieu merci, » soupira Salazar, « - Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il en soit arrivé à de telles extrémités.

-Ni moi, mais monsieur, si vous êtes Salazar Serpentard, où est le véritable Harry Potter ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton inquiet, une pointe de peur pouvant être entendue dans le ton de sa voix.

« - Madame, j'aimerais vraiment pouvoir vous raconter toute l'histoire, mais ma tête me fait un mal de chien. Severus connait la vérité. Je lui ai fait jurer par un serment de ne parler à personne de mes secrets, mais dite lui que je vous ai donné la permission de vous en parler à vous et au professeur McGonagall, si vous jugez tous les deux qu'elle soit suffisamment digne de confiance. Mais j'aurais également besoin d'un serment de la part de vous deux. Il est beaucoup trop dangereux pour moi de ne pas vous en demander un, mais je peux vous assurer une chose qui devrait apaiser votre esprit. Les Potter, _tous_ les Potter, sont en vie. »

La respiration de Madame Pomfresh se bloqua dans sa gorge, et ses mains volèrent à sa bouche alors que ses yeux s'emplissaient de larmes.

« - Vraiment ?

-Vraiment, vous avez ma parole. »

La médicomage hocha la tête avant de lever sa baguette,

« - Moi, Poppy Pomfresh, Jure sur ma vie et ma magie que je ne révèlerai rien à propos de secrets de Salazar Serpentard qui me seront divulgués par Severus Rogue ou Salazar Serpentard lui-même. Qu'il en soit ainsi. »

L'immortel soupira de soulagement lorsque la magie tourbillonna autour d'eux.

« - Merci. » murmura-t-il alors qu'il sentait ses yeux se fermer à nouveau.

« - De rien. Et maintenant reposez-vous. » dit-elle avec un sourire.

Elle le recouvrit avec un drap et resta assise à ses côtés jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme.

* * *

**Choix de traduction : j'ai utilisé 'Sortilège de Discrétion' pour traduire 'privacy ward'. Je n'ai pas la MOINDRE de comment traduire ce truc. Déjà que ward est un pur casse-tête à gérer à lui tout seul (juste… Blood ward. BLOOD WARD ! Argh !)**

**Mes divagations de traduction mise à part, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre! ^^ Comme vous pouvez le voir, de plus en plus de personnes semblent être au courant de l'identité de notre bon vieux Salazar, bonne ou mauvaise nouvelle à votre avis? n_n**

** Je vous dit à bientôt pour le chapitre 10 ! :D**


	10. Une nouvelle façon de faire les choses

**Bonjour à tous!**

**Et bien dis donc, presque un mois entre deux update, désolé! xD Mais avec des rattrapages en fin du mois de juin, j'ai un petit peu oublié! ^^**

**Donc voilà, je vous souhaite la bienvenu pour ce chapitre 10! J'espère que vous en apprécierez la lecture! :)**

**Je tiens à vous informer que la traduction des chapitres avancent bien de mon côté mais qu'il risque d'y avoir peu d'update durant les vacances. Pourquoi? Primo parce que je vais travailler une partie de juillet et presque tout le mois d'Août, et deuzio, parce que ma Beta (Aelyanne) prend également des vancances bien méritées! ^^ J'espère que vous comprendrez! :)Je vous remercie tous pour vos commentaires et vos likes! Ca représente beaucoup pour moi de voir que vous aimez cette traduction! 3 **

**Allez, trève de bavardages. **

**L'univers d'Harry Potter est la propriété de J.K Rowling, cette histoire est originellement celle de preciousann dont je ne suis que la traductrice! Un grand merci également à Aelyanne pour la correction de ce chapitre! **

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Salazar passa deux jours entiers à l'infirmerie, et il apprit que Madame Pomfresh ne faisait pas son travail à moitié. En vérité, elle pouvait se montrer parfois surprotectrice envers ceux qui se retrouvaient sous son aile. Sa brève visite pour son nez cassé n'avait pas permis à la médicomage de faire un scan complet de son état, mais le choc qu'il avait reçu à la tête, et la perte de connaissance qui avait suivie, l'avait permis. Et même s'il avait été conscient, il s'en serait tout de même bien passé.

La semaine et demie qui avait suivie avait mis les nerfs de Salazar à rude épreuve. Il n'aimait vraiment pas l'idée qu'autant de personnes soient au courant de ses plans, même s'il était sûr de pouvoir leur faire confiance. Son opinion était que plus il y avait de personnes qui connaissaient son secret, plus il y avait de chance que tout tourne mal. Cependant, il pouvait également utiliser cela à son avantage. Severus, Poppy et Minerva pouvaient lui fournir des informations capitales sur Albus, et à sa plus grande surprise, les trois étaient plus qu'enjoués à cette perspective.

Poppy et Minerva avaient réussi à attraper le pauvre Maitre des Potions le soir même du jour où l'infirmière avait découvert la vérité, juste après le diner, et avaient demandé des réponses. Heureusement, Poppy l'informa qu'il avait la permission de Salazar pour parler, et le jeune professeur leur avait montré les mêmes souvenirs que l'immortel lui avait présenté quelques semaines plus tôt, ainsi que ceux de toutes les discussions qu'ils avaient eu depuis.

Dire que les deux sorcières étaient alors très en colère aurait été un euphémisme.

Minerva n'arrivait pas à croire qu'Albus ait pu aller jusqu'à utiliser le Sortilège d'Amnésie sur elle, et lorsque Severus lui montra le souvenir de la nuit où Salazar avait détruit le bureau de Dumbledore, elle dut d'autant plus enragée par le comportement du directeur. Les deux autres durent l'empêcher de transformer Albus en crapaud et de le maudire pour les quatorze générations à venir. Quand sa rage finit par se calmer, elle passa de totalement furieuse à complètement dévastée. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment le Grand Albus Dumbledore avait pu en arriver à de telles extrémités pour assurer la réussite de ses plans. Minerva savait qu'il parlait du 'Plus Grand Bien' à longueur de journée, mais jamais elle n'avait connecté les points.

Et ce fut Salazar qui rassembla les pièces du puzzle pour eux.

Malgré les apparences, Salazar était tout sauf un ermite. Il avait voyagé au travers du monde magique et savait des choses que beaucoup aurait qualifié d'informations sans importances. Il avait également pris le temps de s'asseoir avec Poppy, Minerva et Severus pour leur expliquer tout cela.

Ils étaient dans le bureau de Rogue, et deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis l'incident dans le couloir de Potions. Ce n'était qu'en cet instant que Salazar put expliquer aux deux sorcières ce qu'il savait et pourquoi il agissait comme il le faisait.

Albus Dumbledore prêchait la philosophie du 'Plus Grand Bien' car il croyait fermement que cela était vrai. Ce fut Albus, et _non_ Gellert, qui fut le premier à énoncer ce concept. Dumbledore et Grindelwald étaient meilleurs amis, et s'étaient rencontrés lorsqu'ils étaient adolescents. Albus rêvait de pouvoir et de diriger le monde moldus. Il clamait à tout va que les sorciers valaient plus que les moldus à cause de leurs capacités magiques, et que les non-magiques avaient besoin de quelqu'un pour les 'guider', et il était prêt à utiliser _tous_ les moyens à sa disposition pour forcer les moldus à se soumettre à sa volonté.

Et Albus prévoyait de gouverner avec Grindelwald à ses côtés.

Ses plans, cependant, furent réduits à néant lorsque sa sœur Arianna fut tuée lors d'un duel opposant Albus, son frère Abelforth, et Grindelwald. C'est la mort de sa sœur qui lui fit réaliser qu'il suivait un chemin plus que dangereux, et il coupa les ponts avec Grindelwald.

Ce fut à ce moment que Grindelwald adopta la philosophie du 'Plus Grand Bien' et commença à commettre les actes horribles qui ont marqué les années 1940. Puis lui et Albus ont eu leur fameux duel, et le reste appartient à l'Histoire.

Puis arriva Voldemort.

Salazar leur expliqua qu'Albus avait eu plus que suffisamment le temps de s'occuper du sorcier avant que ce dernier ne devienne aussi puissant qu'il ne l'avait été. Il leur dit également que Voldemort était bel et bien son Héritier, et que son véritable nom était Tom Jédusor. Il leur expliqua que ce dernier avait été diplômé de Poudlard en 1945, et qu'il avait grandis et passé sa scolarité sous le règne de terreur de Grindelwald et la Seconde Guerre Mondiale Moldue. Tout cela, ajouté au fait qu'il avait grandis dans un orphelinat, n'avait très certainement pas dut l'aider à développer une façon de penser saine. Malgré tout, Albus _savait_ qui il était, et ce qu'il prévoyait de faire, et ce bien avant le début de la Première Guerre des Sorciers. Salazar leur expliqua que la guerre aurait pu être évitée si Albus s'était occupé de Voldemort dès le départ.

Puis est arrivée la prophétie.

Salazar se présenta comme la preuve que celle-ci n'était qu'un ramassis de non-sens, leur expliqua se qui se passa alors et pourquoi il avait poussé les Potter à fuir. Il leur expliqua ce qui s'était réellement cette nuit d'Halloween il y a dix ans, et ce qu'il avait fait depuis.

Il insista auprès des trois que si Albus Dumbledore, au nom du 'Plus Grand Bien' était prêt à mettre en danger un enfant de onze ans à cause d'une stupide prophétie, alors quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas.

Ce fut à ce moment que Minerva explosa en sanglots.

« - Je ne comprends toujours pas _pourquoi_, » dit-elle en secouant la tête, « - Pourquoi Albus ferait-il tout ça ?

-Parce qu'il croit qu'Harry Potter est la seule personne capable de vaincre Voldemort, mais je ne suis pas de cet avis. Un _enfant_ ne peut pas vaincre le plus puissant mage noir de son temps. C'est comme si Albus avait repris sa philosophie du 'Plus Grand Bien' et l'avait tordue pour la transformer en quelque chose de tout à fait différent. Il n'est plus question de régner sur les moldus pour leur propre bien. Je pense qu'il croit être le seul à avoir la connaissance et le pouvoir nécessaires pour aider 'Harry Potter' dans sa quête pour vaincre Voldemort. 'Pour le Plus Grand Bien' veut à présent dire, 'Je suis prêt à tout pour faire ce que je pense être juste, et personne ne pourra se mettre en travers de mon chemin'. Même si cela veut dire placer un 'enfant' de onze ans en danger. Le fait qu'il t'ait amnésiée, et qu'il utilise la pierre comme un leurre pour Voldemort en sont la preuve. Il est prêt à mettre l'école ainsi que ses élèves en danger. Le Cerbère, le griffon, laisser Quirrell obtenir des informations qu'il ne devrait pas avoir, couplé au fait qu'il ne cesse de retirer les protections que je place sur la porte n'arrange pas son cas.

-Pensez-vous qu'Albus soit un mage noir ? » demanda Poppy avec un air inquiet sur le visage, et Salazar secoua la tête en soupirant.

« - Non, je ne pense pas. S'il y a bien une chose de sûre, c'est qu'il est _lumineux_. Mais c'est un manipulateur. Lors de la première guerre, l'Ordre du Phénix n'était qu'une immense blague. Trop de sorciers et de sorcières sont morts parce qu'Albus pensait qu'il ne fallait pas tuer les Mangemorts. Je ne sais pas si c'est parce qu'il était persuadé qu'il pouvait les pousser à se racheter, ou je ne sais quelle autre excuse, mais on ne peut pas faire la guerre en utilisant uniquement des Sortilège de Stupéfixion ou des Maléfice de Chatouillis. Tout ce que les Mangemorts avaient à faire était de libérer leurs camarades pour les aider à s'échapper et ainsi combattre à nouveau pour tous les tuer. Vous n'allez pas aimer ce que je vais dire, mais je pense que c'est à la guerre comme à la guerre. Si quelqu'un essaye de nous tuer, il faut les tuer avant.

-Je suis d'accord, » dit Severus, « - Nous nous moquions beaucoup de l'Ordre. Et heureusement, j'étais du mauvais côté lors de la première partie de la guerre, mais j'ai pu voir à quel point j'étais dans l'erreur à la fin. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres et les Mangemorts avaient compris qu'Albus espérait juste les capturer, et non pas les tuer. Et ce simple fait, dans leur esprit, leur laissaient la possibilité de pouvoir faire tout ce qu'ils voulaient sans prendre le risque d'être sévèrement blessés en retour.

-Exactement, » acquiesça Salazar, « - Et la guerre qui arrive devra être combattue différemment. »

Minerva soupira,

« - Bon, je peux accepter l'idée qu'une guerre se profile à l'horizon, mais que faisons-nous en attendant ?

-Ca va dépendre des Horcruxes, et malheureusement, je n'ai aucun moyen de savoir ce qu'ils sont et où ils sont. Albus en sait plus sur Voldemort que moi, et j'ai besoin de son aide. Le problème est que je ne lui fait pas confiance, et s'il découvre qui je suis réellement, il ne me fera pas confiance en retour. Nos idéaux sont bien trop opposés, et travailler ensemble est presque impossible. Mais je peux travailler aux dépens d'Albus, mais pour cela, je vais avoir besoin d'aide, et c'est là que vous entrez en action. J'ai besoin d'informations. Albus sait pour les Horcruxes grâce à Nicholas, mais il ne lui en a ni parlé, ni ne lui a donné la moindre information. A la place, Severus et moi espérons que le directeur lui fera part de quelque chose. » continua Salazar, et Rogue acquiesça,

« - Mais je n'ai rien pour le moment.

-Ce qui est compréhensible s'il cherche aussi à savoir ce qu'ils sont et où ils sont. » dit Salazar avant de soupirer, « - Dans un excès de colère, j'ai dit que je ne jouerai pas le jeu d'Albus, mais j'ai bien peur de devoir ravaler mes propres paroles. Je vais entrer dans son jeu, dans une certaine mesure. Il pense que je suis Harry Potter, alors je serais Harry Potter. Je ne le laisserai cependant pas mettre l'école et ses élèves en danger. Dès que la pierre sera mise en place, j'irai la récupérer car nous ne pouvons permettre à Voldemort de regagner une forme corporelle pour le moment.

-La pierre sera cachée dès que le Filet du Diable de Pomona sera mis en place. Quirrell compte utiliser un troll, mais cela risque de prendre un certain temps avant qu'il n'en trouve un. Albus attend simplement pour la plante. » dit Minerva, et tout le monde la regarda longuement.

« - Tu en es sûre ? » demanda Salazar, ce à quoi elle acquiesça

« -En tant que directrice adjointe, Albus m'a dit pour les pièges des autres, mais pas un mot sur le sien.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Je n'en ai même rien à faire des autres pièges parce que je connais un moyen d'aller récupérer la pierre sans devoir passer par ça.

-Vraiment ? » demanda Poppy avec surprise

« - Oui, et c'est vraiment simple. Mais je ne dirais rien au cas où Quirrell découvre quelque chose. Je vous en parlerai quand la Pierre sera en sécurité, je vous le promets. Un indice cependant, le château va m'aider dans ma tâche. » dit-il avec un sourire.

Il leva son regard sur Minerva,

« - Sais-tu combien de temps il reste avant que cela soit bon ?

-Très bientôt. Je dirais dans quelques jours, même. Je sais que cela sera avant Halloween.

-Et moi qui pensais plutôt aux alentours de Noël. » dit Severus, un peu choqué, et Minerva secoua la tête.

« - C'est ce qu'Albus dit à tout le monde. Pourquoi dit-il cela, je n'en sais rien, mais la pierre sera cachée d'ici quelques jours.

-Avec Albus, rien n'est certain. » dit sèchement Salazar

« - Qu'en est-il de la porte ? » demanda Poppy, « - Qu'en est-il pour le moment ?

-Il semblerait qu'il se soit lassé de retirer mes protections, pour le moment. Je ne sais pas si c'est pour me donner l'impression que j'ai l'avantage, ou si c'est parce que Fred et George ont failli se faire tuer cette nuit-là. Je continue d'aller la contrôler, par contre.

-Donc les protections sont toujours en place ?

-Oui.

-Je suis inquiète à votre propos, Salazar. Qu'en est-il de l'Horcruxe dans votre tête ? » demanda la médicomage, « - Je suis une soigneuse, et je ne me sens pas vraiment à l'aise à l'idée de savoir que vous vous baladez avec un morceau de l'âme de Voldemort logée là-dedans.

-Je me doute que cela doit être quelque peu déconcertant pour vous, Poppy, mais j'ai le sentiment que c'est l'Horcruxe qui me permet de conserver l'apparence d'Harry Potter. Si on le retire, tous nos plans vont tomber à l'eau. Il ne m'influence en rien, mais il est douloureux quand Quirrell est près de moi. Je ne sais ni pourquoi, ni comment, mais peut-être que cela pourra jouer en notre faveur.

-Et quand viendra le moment de le détruire ? » demanda Severus,

« -Je ne sais pas encore. Le Feudeymon et le venin de Basilic sont les deux seules méthodes que je connais pour en détruire un. Et un Horcruxe vivant peut être détruit par le Feudeymon, j'en suis certains, mais je ne sais pas si le venin fonctionnerait sur moi.

-Et qu'en est-il du Sortilège de Mort ?

-Il rebondirait simplement sur moi à cause de mon immortalité, et je ne sais pas si le venin de basilic serait tout aussi efficace. Je suppose que, comme le disent les moldus, nous verrons le moment venu. Je ferai quelques recherches, mais ce n'est pas ma priorité pour le moment. Mettre la pierre en sécurité et protéger les étudiants est ce sur quoi nous devons concentrer nos efforts. » dit-il, et ils acquiescèrent tous à ses paroles.

« -_ Murmureur, qu'est-ce qu'on fera si Idiot découvre la vérité ? »_ demanda soudainement Nora

« -_ Et bien, ma chère, je n'en ai aucune idée. Espérons que cela ne soit jamais le cas, ou qu'il ne la découvre que lorsque toute cette histoire sera finie._ » répondit-il, et elle hocha de la tête en retour.

Une fois que Salazar eut répété son court échange, ils mirent un terme à la rencontre. Salazar leur précisa qu'il avait écrit à Nicholas, et les invita à le rejoindre pour discuter avec l'alchimiste quand celui-ci viendrait au château.

Inutile de dire que les trois furent très excités par la nouvelle.

* * *

« - Tu penses que McGonagall, Rogue et Madame Pomfresh connaissent la vérité ? » demanda Fred en regardant la carte.

« - Possible. » répondit George, ne levant pas son regard du livre qu'il lisait,

« - Il sont quand même restés dans le bureau de Rogue à discuter pendant des heures.

-Vrai. » dit Fred dans un bâillement, avant de s'arrêter et de regarder longuement la carte,

« - George, pourquoi notre petit frère dort-il avec un certain Peter Pettigrow ? »

Ce dernier leva le regard avant d'hausser les épaules.

« - J'en sais rien. Peut-être un autre première année qui a fait un cauchemar, ou un truc du genre. Hey ! Je crois avoir trouvé quelque chose ! Le Sortilège de Désillusion qui permet de dissimuler la cible. Le sort agit de sorte à ce que la chose/personne touchée agisse comme un caméléon, prenant la couleur et la texture de ce qui se trouve derrière et autour d'elle, lui donnant ainsi une forme d'invisibilité !

-Fais-moi voir ! » demanda Fred en attrapant le livre se trouvant entre les mains de son jumeaux.

« - Mais c'est génial ! Et en plus, le sort n'a pas l'air très compliqué, même s'il est considéré comme un sort du niveau d'un septième année.

-Et est-ce que ça nous a déjà arrêté ?

-Jamais. » répondit Fred avec un grand sourire.

« - Commençons l'entrainement, alors ? » demanda George, et son jumeau ne put qu'acquiescer avec enthousiasme.

* * *

Salazar revenait de la rencontre qui avait eu lieu dans le bureau de Rogue, et faisait son chemin vers les dortoirs. Il restait encore une heure avant le couvre-feu, mais il était fatigué et ne désirait plus que se reposer avec un livre sur son lit. Cependant, quand il mit les pieds dans sa chambre, il sut que quelque chose n'allait pas. Drago, Crabbe, Goyle et Nott étaient tous présents, et semblaient agir plus étrangement que d'habitude. Blaise était là également, lisant un livre, mais il était assis en tailleur sur son lit, les coudes sur les genoux et sa tête reposant dans ses mains. Salazar attrapa son regard, et Blaise regarda brièvement vers les quatre autres garçons puis de nouveau vers lui avant de rediriger son regard sur le lit de Salazar pour retourner sur les quatre Serpentards.

Salazar hocha imperceptiblement la tête, comprenant le message silencieux.

Quelque chose n'allait pas.

« -_ Quelque chose va de travers ici, mais je n'arrives pas à savoir quoi. »_

Nora sortit sa tête de la manche de sa robe et regarda autour de la pièce, et Salazar sentit sa prise sur son bras de resserrer quand son regard se posa sur son lit.

« - _Murmureur, c'est bizarre, mais ton oreiller semble très chaud._

_-Vraiment ?_ » demanda-t-il en s'approchant du lit. Il entendit quelques ricanements derrière lui, et il fut certain que les autres Serpentards lui avaient joué un sale tour.

Salazar regarda longtemps son oreiller avant de placer doucement le bout de son doigt sur celui-ci. Il laissa s'échapper une exclamation étouffée avant de reculer brusquement. Il lança un regard noir aux verts et argents.

_Comment ont-ils put placer une Malédiction de Flagrance sur mon oreiller ? _Pensa-t-il en plissant les yeux dans leur direction, _Un élève plus âgé, peut-être ?_

_« - Murmureur, es-tu blessé ? »_ demanda Nora en glissant de sa manche sur son lit.

_« - Je vais bien, ma chère. L'oreiller m'a brûlé, mais pas beaucoup non plus. Si tu n'avais pas senti la différence de température, la brûlure aurait pu être mille fois pire._

-_Avorton se montre de plus en plus audacieux. »_ dit-elle en lançant des éclairs dans leur direction.

« -_ J'en ai bien peur. »_ dit Salazar avant de se tourner vers Drago en souriant,

« - Que c'est Gryffondor de ta part, Drago. Placer un sortilège sur mon oreiller pour qu'il me brûle. Tu n'étais pas au courant que les serpents étaient capables de voir les différences de température, je suppose ? » dit-il en pointant Nora du doigt, « - Ce n'était pas un plan très bien réfléchis, ou rusé, si tu veux mon avis, mais très téméraire, sinon irréfléchis, c'est-à-dire un comportement, comme je l'ai déjà mentionné, de Gryffondor. » termina-t-il en ajoutant un applaudissement pour marquer ses mots.

Blaise renifla d'amusement, mais ne leva pas son regard du livre qu'il lisait, et Drago devint rouge en le fusillant du regard. Il planta ensuite son regard dans celui de Salazar et s'apprêta à parler avant que l'immortel ne l'interrompe.

« - Malgré tout, cela me fait me demander si tu ne m'as pas préparé d'autres surprises. Qu'allons-nous trouver, je me le demande ? » se demanda-t-il de façon rhétorique, « - Bon, où ai-je pu ranger ce livre sur la magie du sang ? » dit-il à voix haute en commençant à fouiller dans ses affaires. Il garda un œil sur Drago et sa troupe, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsque le blond devint blanc comme un linge.

« - La magie du sang est de la magie noire. » dit Drago d'une voix tremblante.

« - C'est vrai dans certains cas. » répondit nonchalamment Salazar avant de sortir un vieux livre en cuir de sa valise.

« - Bon, où est donc le sort que j'avais vu ? » demanda-t-il, prenant bien le temps de tourner les pages avant de finalement s'arrêter et sourire.

« - Ah, le voilà ! » s'exclama-t-il avant de lire à voix haute,

« - Ce sortilège est utilisé pour ériger des champs de protections, faciles à faire et pourtant très puissants, via l'usage du sang. En utilisant le liquide vital de celui qui l'utilise, tout objet peut être utilisé comme point d'ancrage pour les protections. Le sort a été correctement lancé lorsque l'ère à protéger brille d'une lueur jaune, et tous les objets maudits se trouvant au sein de celle-ci commenceront à luire d'un profond rouge sang. Le champ de protection durera tant que celui qui lance le sort en aura besoin, et n'est détruit que lorsque le point d'ancrage est retiré. » lut-il avant de regarder Drago, « - Parfait, n'est-ce pas ?! »

Salazar commença à marmonner à propos de quel objet utiliser comme ancre avant d'arrêter son choix sur une boulette de papier se trouvant dans la corbeille près de son lit. Il 'vérifia' une nouvelle fois les instructions dans le livre avant de couper la paume de sa main avec un Sortilège de Découpe et de déposer un peu de son sang sur la boulette de papier. 'Contrôlant' à nouveau son livre, il fronça les sourcils de concentration, pointa sa baguette sur le morceau de parchemin et murmura l'incantation. Quand le dit objet se mit à luire d'une couleur bleue, il sourit, satisfait.

« - Bon, maintenant que c'est fait, où est ce que je pourrais la placer ? » demanda-t-il à voix haute, regardant autour de lui.

La décision fut facile à prendre. Salazar souhait protéger Blaise également, sachant que le garçon avait fait l'effort d'être gentil avec lui depuis ce fameux jour en cours de Métamorphose. Salazar l'avait même aidé en retour pour certains de leurs devoirs, et ils avaient eu l'occasion de discuter un peu. Salazar savait que Drago avait causé beaucoup d'ennuis à Blaise depuis, mais ce dernier avait préféré l'ignorer, ce qui avait enragé le blond encore plus.

Après avoir placé un Sortilège Collant sur la boule de papier, il se tourna vers le mur vierge se trouvant entre leur lit. Au moment où il allait placer le point d'ancrage, sa cicatrice lui fit soudainement mal, et il poussa une exclamation de douleur et de surprise.

« - Professeur ! Potter est en train d'utiliser de la magie du sang ! » cria soudainement Drago.

Salazar lança un regard noir au-dessus de son épaule avant d'attacher l'ancre au mur, murmurant la dernière incantation pour activer le champ de protection. Il se tourna ensuite et observa le sortilège prendre effet.

« - Potter, qu'avez-vous fait ?! » cria Rogue alors que la zone dans laquelle se trouvait le lit de Blaise et le sien commençaient à briller d'une couleur jaune comme le soleil.

Salazar leva le regard pour voir Albus, Quirrell et Severus se tenir à l'entrée de la chambre, et tous avaient un air surpris gravé sur le visage. Salazar, par contre, ne fut pas très surpris de voir son oreiller, la poignée de sa table de nuit et la paire de chaussures de Blaise prendre une teinte écarlate.

« - Je viens juste de placer un champ de protection, » répondit-il d'une voix innocente.

« - Potter, retirez immédiatement… » commença Rogue en s'avançant vers Salazar, mais ce dernier le coupa.

« - Monsieur, je vous conseillerais de ne pas faire un pas de plus. Si vous, ou n'importe qui d'autre d'ailleurs, avez l'intention de me blesser, le champ de protection vous repoussera et vous finirez par retomber _brutalement_ sur votre derrière. » dit-il rapidement, et Rogue s'arrêta net, le regardant avec surprise.

« - Pourquoi mon coin brille aussi ? » demanda Blaise, confus

« - Le champ fait effet sur un périmètre d'environ cinq mètres, » dit Salazar, « - Je suppose que c'est une heureuse coïncidence, vu que tes chaussures brillent d'une couleur rouge.

-QUOI ?! » cria Blaise, brisant soudainement son masque de froideur et d'indifférence,

« - Drago, espèce de sale petite merde de dragon puante et pour… !

-Monsieur Zabini ! » cria Severus en avertissement, et Blaise s'arrêta pour fusiller le blond du regard.

« - Il semblerait que les apprentis Mangemorts aient maudit mon oreiller avec une sorte de malédiction qui peut me brûler la peau, et qu'ils en ont placé une autre sur la poignée de ma table de nuit. » dit Salazar en levant son doigt,

« - Nora a remarqué la différence de température sur mon oreiller, et quand je l'ai touché, il m'a brûlé. » ajouta-t-il en se tenant près de son lit avec un sourire innocent.

« - Où as-tu appris ce sort, Harry, » demanda Dumbledore

« - Dans un livre que j'ai acheté cet été après avoir reçu ma lettre. » mentit-il

« - Dans quel magasin l'as-tu acheté ?

-Oh. » il se gratta la tête, « - Je ne me souviens plus vraiment du nom du magasin, mais c'était dans un lieu appelé l'Allée des Ambrames… Embri… ?

-L'A-A-Allées des E-Embrumes ? » demanda Quirrell, l'air amusé,

« - Oui ! C'est ça ! L'Allée des Embrumes, c'est le nom. » dit-il.

Et ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge. Il avait acheté le livre là-bas… Il y a environ deux cents ans.

« - Qu'as-tu acheté d'autre à l'Allée des Embrumes ? » demanda gentiment Albus.

Salazar lui fit un sourire innocent avant de lui montrer l'objet dans sa main.

« - Ma baguette. »

Albus pâlit brusquement, ses yeux s'écarquillant de surprise.

« - Harry, puis-je te demander de quoi elle est faite ?

-Oh, hum… Le fabricant a dit qu'elle me convenait parfaitement, qu'elle était faite de bois d'if avec un cœur fait d'écailles de basilic. » dit-il, explosant intérieurement de rire au visage horrifié d'Albus.

Quirrell, au contraire, commença à rire.

« - V-V-Voilà d-d-onc de très i-i-intéressants m-m-matériaux, M-Monsieur P-Potter.

-Je n'avais jamais entendu parler de basilic avant, j'ai donc fait des recherches. Je trouve la situation plutôt marrante, vu que je peux parler aux serpents, vous savez ? Les moldus ont une expression qui dit 'si un regard pouvait tuer, je le serais' ? Et bah, c'est quand même une application plutôt littérale de l'expression lorsqu'un basilic est impliqué. » dit-il innocemment, et Quirrell rigola doucement.

« - Harry, pourquoi n'es-tu pas allé chez Ollivander pour acheter ta baguette ? » demanda Albus, le choc finalement passé, et Salazar haussa des épaules,

« - Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait un endroit particulier où se rendre. Le magasin de baguette que j'ai trouvé était juste à côté de la librairie, et comme ma lettre indiquait qu'il nous fallait une baguette…

-Demain, nous sommes samedi, Harry, alors j'aimerais que tu accompagnes le Professeur Rogue au Chemin de Traverse. Je préfèrerais que tu utilises une baguette de chez Ollivander. »

Salazar plissa des yeux légèrement, et Rogue regarda Albus avec un mélange de choc et de dégout.

« - Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, Professeur, je ne vais pas abandonner ma baguette. » dit-il un peu froidement.

« - Non, non, je pense qu'il y a un malentendu. Tu peux garder cette baguette si tu le souhaites, mais je préfèrerais que tu en aies une également de chez Ollivander.

-Deux baguettes ? » demanda Severus avec surprise, et même Quirrell eut l'air étonné de cette suggestion

« - Hé bien, oui. Il est toujours utile d'en avoir une de secours. On ne sait jamais ce qui pourrait arriver. » dit Albus, « - Maintenant, Harry, parlons du champ de protection que tu as placé. Sais-tu que la magie du sang est considérée comme de la magie noire ? »

Salazar eut soudainement extrêmement envie de se frapper la tête contre un mur, mais il soupira simplement en regardant le vieil idiot.

« - Je dois admettre qu'il y a des trucs dans ce livre que j'ai trouvé vraiment déstabilisant, et que jamais je n'utiliserai sur quelqu'un, mais ce sortilège-là me semblait correct. Je suis plutôt inquiet par ce que les apprentis Mangemorts ont placé sur mes affaires et celles de Blaise. Peu importe ce qu'il y a sur mon oreiller, ça a brulé mon doigt. Imaginez si Nora n'avait pas remarqué la différence de chaleur et que j'avais placé ma tête dessus. » dit Salazar en pointant l'évidence, « - Apparemment, il s'agit là d'un sort dont l'unique but est de faire du mal aux gens, et j'appellerais plutôt _ça_ de la 'magie noire'. Ce qui est ironique, vu que c'est mon sort de _protection_ qui est considéré comme tel. » dit l'immortel avec colère.

« - Tout d'abord, Harry, je te prierais de ne pas appeler monsieur Malfoy et ses amis de 'apprentis Mangemorts'. » dit Albus avec une pointe de véhémence, « - Ensuite, toute forme de magie du sang est considérée comme de la magie noire de par son usage du sang. Le sang, par sa nature, et lorsqu'il est en contact avec de la magie, peut s'avérer très dangereux et avoir de terribles conséquences. »

Salazar haussa un sourcil.

_Je n'ai jamais entendu autant d'idioties en une seule phrase, et en plus, ce qu'il dit n'a aucun sens. Un paquet de mots inutiles mis bout-à-bout pour ressembler à une vérité universelle, sage, et générale, hein ? A quoi joues-tu, Albus ? _pensa l'immortel avant d'hausser les épaules.

« - Désolé, Monsieur, mais j'ai bien peur de devoir vous contredire. Les seules conséquences de ce que je viens de faire est que les objets qui ont été maudits et qui se trouvent dans ce périmètre vont à présent briller d'une couleur écarlate, et que ceux qui en sont la cause se feront attraper. L'autre conséquence est que si quelqu'un avec de mauvaise intentions pénètre ce cercle, il sera repoussé par la protection pour atterrir sur son derrière. Rien de bien méchant si on retire tout le côté embarrassant que cela peut causer. Après, si la protection avait pour but de décapiter ceux qui essaieraient de s'approcher, alors effectivement, il y aurait un problème, et évidement que je n'aurais pas utilisé ce sort. Je ne vois aucun risque à utiliser de telles protections et préfère largement cette alternative au fait de ne pas savoir lesquelles de mes affaires, et celles de Blaise par la même occasion, ont été maudites alors que nous ne regardions pas.

-Je suis vraiment déçu par ton comportement, Harry. » dit Dumbledore en secouant la tête avec tristesse.

_Mais pourquoi !_ pensa Salazar en même temps que Quirrell demandait,

« -P-P-P-Pourquoi, Abus ? P-Pensez à s-sa p-propre s-s-s-sécurité ? »

Dumbledore regard Quirrell avec un regard noir avant de le reposer sur Salazar.

« - Je suis dans l'obligation de te demander de retirer cette protection.

-Non, je ne la retirai pas.

-Espèce de petit… Et pas la moindre once de respect pour toute forme d'autorité ! Faites ce que le directeur vous demande ! » cria Rogue

« -Non, » dit fermement Salazar, « - La prochaine fois, Drago et ses amis pourraient faire pire. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il y a sur mon coussin, ni sur ma table de nuit ou sur les chaussures de Blaise. Je ne prendrais certainement pas le risque que cela se reproduise.

-Harry, tu dois les pardonner. Je suis sûr qu'ils s'en veulent.

-Ils n'en ont pas l'air, et quand à les pardonner, je ne crois pas non plus. Ils l'ont fait intentionnellement.

-Je suis vraiment déçu par ton comportement » dit une nouvelle fois le directeur, « - Et je suis sûr que tes parents le seraient aussi.

-Je ne les connais pas, donc je ne peux pas juger si c'est bel et bien le cas ou non, mais à qui est-ce la faute, on se le demande ? Essayer d'user de l'excuse de mes parents _morts_ pour me faire sentir coupable, ce n'est pas vraiment sage, ne trouvez-vous pas ? Non, tout ce que ça me fait est de m'énnerver encore plus.

-POTTER ! » cria Rogue, mais il fut coupé par Salazar qui n'en avait pas encore fini.

« - Vous oubliez dans qu'elles conditions j'ai grandis, Professeur. L'instinct de conservation fut la clé de ma survie. C'est ma détermination à voir le jour suivant _vivant_ qui fut ma clé pour continuer à vivre. Penser de façon rusée fut la clé qui m'a aidé à échapper à l'horrible traitement que me faisait subir cette énorme excuse de moldu qui me sert d'oncle. Ils peuvent s'estimer heureux que je ne sois pas retourné les voir pour leur lancer un sort.

-V-V-V-Vous l-l-l'auriez f-f-fait ? » demanda curieusement Quirrell

« - Non, parce que cela ne m'aurait pas rendu meilleur qu'eux. » dit Salazar en insistant sur ce fait, « - Et je vaux bien plus qu'eux.

-Et je peux te dire que je suis heureux de t'entendre raisonner de cette manière, » dit Dumbledore avec un sourire, « - Mais ne penses-tu pas que tu devrais faire preuve de la même attitude envers monsieur Malfoy et ses amis ?

-Non. » dit Salazar en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine dans un geste très enfantin.

« - Alors je suis au regret de devoir faire cela. Je suis désolé, mais vingt points seront retirés à Serpentard et toi, ainsi que tes camarades de chambre, aurez une retenue pendant une nuit lorsque j'en déciderais ainsi, quand je le voudrais avec qui je voudrais. »

Salazar fusilla du regard le directeur, et pensa brièvement à le maudire. Blaise protesta à l'injustice de cette punition (et il en avait le droit) en disant qu'il n'avait rien à faire dans cette histoire, et Drago commença à crier, clamant que son père aller en entendre parler.

Salazar roula simplement des yeux avant de se tourner vers son oreiller, le faisant léviter jusqu'à la cheminée et d'y mettre le feu. Il demanda ensuite à Blaise s'il avait une autre paire de chaussure, et lorsque le garçon acquiesça, il fit de même avec elles, lui assurant qu'il lui donnerait l'argent pour une nouvelle paire. Quant à la poignée de la table de nuit, il grogna à voix haute qu'il chercherait une solution plus tard. Il grimpa ensuite sur son lit, et regardant une dernière fois Albus, Severus et Quirrell, il les fusilla du regard, ces derniers observant sa petite crise avec un étrange mélange d'amusement (Severus et Quirrell) et de tristesse, (Albus).

Le directeur soupira fortement,

« - Quant au but premier de notre visite, il s'avère que je suis tombé sur le professeur Quirrell dans les donjons, et il cherchait l'entrée du passage secret que tu as découvert. Je dois avouer que je suis aussi curieux, et comme nous ne l'avons pas trouvé, nous nous demandions si tu pouvais nous en dire plus ? » demanda-t-il gentiment, usant de sa meilleur imitation du grand père protecteur qu'il pouvait faire.

Salazar le regarda d'un air mauvais depuis son lit,

« - Je suis désolé, professeur. Je crois bien avoir oublié où elle se trouvait. » dit-il avec colère avant de tirer les rideaux de son lit pour les fermer, comme l'aurait fait n'importe quel enfant de onze ans digne de ce nom.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'il entendit le lourd soupir d'Albus, et ricana quand Rogue marmonna à propos 'du satané rejeton de Potter' alors que les trois adultes sortaient du dortoir des premières années.

Salazar se dit qu'il s'agissait là d'une nouvelle manière de s'occuper de la situation, et d'Albus, et que cette nouvelle méthode allait être très amusante à utiliser.

* * *

'**Dumbly' (le surnom que donne Nora en anglais à Dumbledore) se traduit par 'bêtement'. En anglais, c'est un jeu de mort en or que l'on perd en français, alors j'adapte ! )**

**Merci d'avoir lu! Comme je ne sais pas quand sera la prochaine publication, je vous souhaites de bonne vacances, buvez de l'eau et restez au frais! **

**A bientôt! ^^ **


	11. Découvrir la vérité

**Wow! Mais... Serais-ce un nouvel update que voilà?**

**De retour de ma (longue) trève estivale, je vous propose ce soir le chapitre 11 de cette traduction! (enfin!)**

**Je vous remercie encore pour vos retours sur ceux précedent et je vous remercie de votre patience! :)**

**Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling, et la fanfiction à Precioussann! je n'en suis que la traductrice! (avec l'excellent travail de beta de Aelyanne qui permet de donner une meilleure qualité à cette histoire! :D**

* * *

_Mon Vieil Ami,_

_Demain soir me semble être une date parfaite pour se rencontrer. Je dois t'avouer que cela sera plus que positif de pouvoir enfin te parler face à face. Mon autre ami ne m'a pas donné plus d'informations sur mon bien, mais par le ton et les mots utilisés dans tes lettres, je suppose que je ne vis pas aimer ce que tu auras à le dire. Ma Moitié est très inquiète pour la sécurité des enfants et m'accompagnera. Nous nous rencontrerons à l'heure donnée._

_Ton Vieil Ami,_

_Moi._

Salazar soupira de soulagement en lisant la lettre de Nicholas avant de regarder Hedwige.

« - Je n'ai aucune réponse à te donner. Tout est réglé pour le moment. » dit-il en caressant le sommet de sa tête.

Elle hulula en réponse et commença à picorer le bacon de son maître.

« - _Tu ne peux pas te trouver ton propre déjeuner, idiot de Pigeon ? »_

Hedwige lui lança un regard noir avant commencer à hululer de colère contre Nora, qui, elle, regardait un bol remplit de souris mortes ou paralysées. Elle en avait déjà mangée une et semblait considérer l'idée d'en consommer une autre, bien qu'elle soit encore indécise.

Au cours des dernières semaines, les elfes se trouvant dans les cuisines avaient attrapés toutes les souris qu'ils avaient pu trouver avant de les placer dans un bol au bout de la table de Salazar. Nora avait été ravie par cette nouvelle source de nourriture, disant qu'elles étaient bien meilleures que le poulet en sauce que Salazar lui avait donné jusqu'alors.

Hedwige, de son côté, avait repéré le bol en question, l'observant d'un œil affamé. Et avant même que l'immortel ne puisse réagir, le rapace avait poussé Nora d'un coup d'aile, attrapé une souris avant de commencer à voler en cercle au-dessus de leurs têtes.

_« - Idiot de Pigeon ! Tu as volé mon petit déjeuné ! Rend le moi !_ » cria Nora en levant sa tête en l'air.

Elle essaya d'attaquer Hedwige, mais l'oiseau faisait en sorte de toujours se trouver hors de sa portée. Hedwige commença même à la narguer, volant au-dessus d'eux avant de descendre au plus près de la table et repartir en l'air.

« _\- Écoute-moi bien, espèce de plumeau à poussière volant ! »_ continua Nora tout en essayant en vain d'attraper Hedwige, « - _Tu ne vas pas aimer ce que je vais te faire une fois que je t'aurais attrapé, surtout si tu ne me rends pas mon petit-déjeuner !_ »

Salazar ne pouvait que secouer la tête en rigolant face à leurs chamailleries, avant qu'Hedwige ne lâche soudainement la souris, qui atterrit directement sur la tête de Nora, puis roula sur la table et tomba sur le sol. Elle fit ensuite un piqué vers le bol, dans le but d'attraper une autre souris, mais Nora réussit, d'une manière ou d'une autre, à s'accrocher à la patte d'Hedwige.

Cela ne plût absolument pas au rapace qui commença immédiatement à essayer de lui faire lâcher prise. Et en cet instant, la totalité de la Grande Salle était en train de les observer, et Salazar riait si fort qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour les arrêter.

Hedwige réussit finalement à se débarrasser de Nora, et le serpent atterrit sur le sol, et glissa presque immédiatement vers la souris toujours par terre, avant d'être arrêtée par Hedwige qui utilisa son aile pour pousser l'animal mort hors de la portée du serpent. Celle-ci s'arrêta pour lui jeter un regard noir alors que l'oiseau se posait à un mètre ou deux d'elle.

La plupart des professeurs étaient en train de rire également, certains semblaient curieux de voir qui allait gagner, et d'autre observaient avec désapprobation cette épreuve de force.

Parce qu'il en s'agissait bien d'une. La souris se trouvait à présent à mi-chemin entre Nora et Hedwige, et toutes deux regardaient l'autre. Hedwige avait les plumes ébouriffées et Nora sifflait fortement.

« _\- Essaye donc de l'attraper si tu l'oses, Pigeon ! C'est _mon_ petit déjeuner, et tu ne peux pas l'avoir !_ » dit Nora, et Hedwige hulula en retour, battant des ailes.

« - Pourquoi ne partagez-vous pas ? » demanda Salazar en essayant de se calmer,

« - Ce n'est pas comme s'il en manquait.

-_Ce n'est pas ça le problème, Murmureur. Le Pigeon est un animal sauvage et vicieux, parce qu'elle a volé mon petit déjeuner !_ »

Salazar renifla d'amusement, mais ne sut pas vraiment quoi répondre, et les deux animaux continuèrent à s'observer en chiens de faïences. Soudainement, Hedwige s'envola en direction de la souris dans le but de l'attraper, mais Nora bougea au même moment et réussit à s'enrouler autour d'une des ailes de l'oiseau et de son corps. Incapable de voler, Hedwige tomba sur le sol avec un 'pouf' et ne bougea plus, les yeux fermés.

Salazar haussa un sourcil en se demandant à quoi Hedwige jouait, et Nora leva la tête et glissa de sous l'oiseau. Elle s'approcha ensuite du rapace qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

« - _Pigeon… ? Pigeon ? PIGEON ?!_ » cria soudainement Nora, utilisant sa queue pour tapoter le poitrail d'Hedwige,

« - _Pigeon, réveille-toi ! Murmureur, j'ai tué Pigeon ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?! Pigeon !_ »

Salazar essayait vraiment de garder un visage neutre, mais Nora semblait si paniquée et inquiète à l'idée qu'Hedwige ne soit plus de ce monde qu'il avait vraiment du mal à se contenir. Nora, quant à elle, continuait à jeter des coups d'œil au visage d'Hedwige et de lui crier dessus, quand soudainement, Hedwige hulula fortement, effrayant Nora, qui glissa en arrière rapidement. L'oiseau sauta sur ses pattes, attrapa la souris, et s'envola hors de la Grande Salle.

Salazar, ainsi que plusieurs autres personnes, commencèrent à rire, et il fallut quelques instants à Nora pour comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.

« -_ Ce stupide Pigeon ! Elle m'a piégée ! Et moi qui la croyais morte, elle a QUAND MÊME volé mon petit déjeuner _

_-Je suis désolé, ma chère, mais sache qu'il reste encore beaucoup de souris. N'en veux-tu pas une autre ? » _demanda Salazar à Nora lorsque cette dernière glissa à nouveau vers lui.

« -_ Non, Murmureur. Je suis rassasiée, mais la prochaine fois Pigeon ne sera pas aussi chanceuse. Et je la mordrai. »_

Salazar rigola doucement et la ramassa du sol pour la poser sur la table à ses côtés. Elle s'enroula sur elle-même avant de ronchonner à propos d'un 'satané plumeau à poussière', 'Stupide pigeon' et 'finirai par la mordre', ce à quoi l'immortel ne put que rire.

Blaise, qui avait fait partie des quelques personnes ayant rigolés tout du long, s'avança vers lui pour s'asseoir juste en face de Salazar. Nora leva la tête et le regarda avant de reprendre sa position initiale.

« -_ Bonjours, Zabby. Peux-tu dire à Murmureur d'arrêter de se moquer de moi ? »_

Salazar renifla et regarda Blaise qui lui observait Nora avec prudence.

« - Y'a pas de problème si je m'assois ici ? Elle ne va pas me mordre ?

-Non, en fait, elle vient juste de te saluer, et de te demander de me dire d'arrêter de me moquer d'elle.

-Vraiment ? » demanda-t-il avec surprise avant de rigoler doucement,

« - Et moi qui croyais qu'elle n'aimait que Granger et Londubat

-Oh, non. Il y a beaucoup de personnes qui ne la dérangent pas plus que ça. Elle aime bien Fred et George, ainsi qu'Hermione et Neville, toi, et quelques professeurs.

-Elle a mordu Weasley, pourtant. » dit Blaise

« -_ Simplement parce que Carotte a attaqué Murmureur._ » dit-elle et le jeune Serpentard leva son regard sur Salazar, une question dans le regard.

« - Elle a dit qu'elle a mordu Ron seulement parce qu'il m'a attaqué.

-Oh. Est-ce que je peux la caresser ? »

L'immortel acquiesça et Blaise tendit un tendit un doigts avec prudence en direction de la tête de Nora. Ils ne dirent rien pendant quelques minutes, et le jeune garçon finit par se relaxer. Nora semblait l'apprécier, allant même jusqu'à quémander plus de caresses quand Blaise retira sa main.

Ce dernier sourit en se tournant vers Salazar,

« - Je n'ai pas eu la chance de te remercier pour hier soir. J'étais resté dans la chambre dans l'espoir de t'avertir avant que tu ne te couches. Ils ont demandé à un septième année de placer la Malédiction de Flagrance sur ton oreiller. » murmura-t-il, « -Drago est celui qui a placé le sortilège sur la poignée de ta table de nuit. Il a utilisé un Maléfice Mordant, mais je suis quasiment certain qu'il a maudit mes chaussures avant que je n'arrive dans la chambre. Du moins, je pense que c'est ce qui a dut se passer. » marmonna-t-il

« - Je m'étais demandé ce que tu faisais assis sur ton lut, vu qu'habituellement tu lis dans la salle commune. Drago et sa troupe, cependant, sont vraiment ceux qui m'ont fait comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas. A rester dans la pièce, ricanant et gloussant comme des idiots, ou devrais-je dire, des Gryffondors. » dit Salazar en prenant une gorgée de son jus de citrouille, faisant ricaner Blaise

« - Et pourtant, tu sembles être amis avec des Gryffondors plus que n'importe qui d'autre.

-Ce sont les seuls qui n'ont pas peur de moi. En vérité, Hermione et Neville ne jouent pas sur mes nerfs comme le font les autres, et Fred et George sont pareils. Ils aiment rigoler et faire des blagues, mais après tout, qui n'aime pas rire ? De plus, ils ont plus de cervelle que le reste de leur famille.

-Je suppose que tu as raison, » dit Blaise, pensif, « - Les Weasley et les Londubat sont des Sang-Purs, bien qu'ils soient considérés comme des traitres à leur sang, mais comme Granger est une sang de b…

-Si jamais tu finis cette phrase, je jure que je te lance un sortilège cuisant. » dit sèchement Salazar en regardant l'autre garçon, et celui-ci rougit de honte.

« -Une née Moldue.

-C'est mieux. » dit-il avec un sourire, « - Neville et Hermione aiment apprendre, et j'ai réalisé que j'aimais enseigner. Déjà à l'école primaire moldue où j'étais inscrit, je me retrouvais souvent à aider ceux qui en avaient besoin ou me le demandaient. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je peux lire quelque chose et me souvenir de toutes les informations que j'ai pu y trouver. J'ai toujours fonctionné comme ça. Fred et George semblent bien m'aimer parce que je les ai aidés à détruire les Beuglantes de leur mère, mais ce n'est rien. Ça ne me pose pas de probLème.

-C'est vrai que tu retiens les choses hyper facilement, et je pense que tu es plutôt un Serdaigle de ce point de vue-là. La plupart des gens disent que tu peux faire certains trucs de magie plus compliqué parce que tu es plus puissant, et je suppose que ça doit être vrai, vu que tu as vaincu Tu-Sais-Qui. » dit Blaise, murmurant la fin de sa phrase.

Salazar haussa simplement les épaules avant de placer sa serviette sur la table.

« - Je ne peux pas dire si c'est vrai ou non, mais je trouve ça marrant de surprendre les gens en sortant ces tours de mon sac. » rigola-t-il doucement, « - Je suppose que je pourrais cacher ce fait, mais franchement, quel intérêt ? Tout c'à quoi ça me servirait serait de plomber mes études.

-T'as pas tords. » dit Blaise avec un sourire.

Le jeune Serpentard s'apprêta à ajouter quelque chose quand une ombre apparue au-dessus d'eux, et ils levèrent tous les deux le regard pour voir Rogue les observer d'un air mauvais.

« - Potter, si vous avez enfin fini de présenter le divertissement du matin, le directeur souhaite que nous partions dès maintenant pour le Chemin de Traverse. J'ai personnellement des choses plus importantes à faire que de vous servir de baby-sitter, alors soyez dans mon bureau dans dix minutes. » dit-il avant de tourner les talons et de s'en aller.

Salazar soupira en roulant des yeux,

« -Je pense que je ferais mieux d'y aller.

-On dirait vraiment qu'il te hait. Il n'agit pas comme ça avec les autres élèves de la maison. » commenta Blaise alors que Salazar se levait,

« - Et pourtant, je ne vois pas pourquoi il me déteste autant. » dit-il en haussant des épaules, « - Mais si jamais je ne suis pas de retour pour le repas de midi, demande à quelqu'un de vérifier son placard d'ingrédients pour potions. Peut-être que vous retrouverez des morceaux de mon corps dedans. »

Blaise rigola franchement, et Salazar attrapa Nora avant de mâcher son dernier morceau de tartine, suivant rapidement le Maître de Potions hors de la Grande Salle.

* * *

Rogue marchait rapidement au travers des couloirs de l'école, Salazar peinant à le suivre. C'était un de ces moments où Salazar désirait avoir à nouveau sa taille adulte. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le bureau du professeur, l'immortel se laissa tomber sur une chaise pour reprendre son souffle alors que Rogue lui adressait un grand sourire.

« - Monsieur, puis-je vous suggérer de commencer un entraînement sportif ? Certains enfants nés moldus ou élevés par eux vont courir autour du lac certains matins. »

Salazar lui lança un regard noir avant de sourire et d'envoyer un maléfice cuisant dans sa direction, bien qu'il fut facilement bloqué par la baguette du plus jeune.

« - Être aussi impertinent ne te vas vraiment pas, Severus. » dit-il en riant, « - Et tu oublies que je suis un Sang-Pur, je ne courrais que le jour où je serais chassés par les démons de l'enfer eux-même.

-Je l'avais remarqué, » rit doucement Rogue avant de continuer, « - Avez-vous la moindre idée de pourquoi Albus souhaite que vous ayez deux baguettes ? »

Salazar lança ses mains en l'air en soufflant d'exaspération,

« - Non, et la seule chose à laquelle je pense est qu'il souhaite que je possède une baguette 'lumineuse' au lieu de la 'sombre' que j'ai actuellement. J'ai été honnête quant à ses matériaux et sa provenance, et je lui ai dit uniquement pour l'embêter. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il agisse aussi bêtement ! »

Rogue roula des yeux,

« - Vous savez, vous _êtes_ le Sauveur du Monde Magique, le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécut, et toutes les variations qui vont avec. Nous ne pouvons pas laisser un tel _être_ se balader avec une baguette aussi _sombre_, n'est-ce pas ?

-Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit à propos de ton impertinence ? » rigola Salazar, et Severus lui fit un grand sourire en pointant la cheminée

« - Allons-y ?

-Je suppose que nous n'avons pas le choix. » dit l'immortel dans un soupir.

* * *

Salazar et Severus sortirent de la cheminée au Chaudron Baveur et se séparèrent pour aller vaquer à leurs occupations, Rogue devant se rendre chez un Apothicaire pour acheter des ingrédients pour ses potions. Semblerait-il que les plus jeunes années aient déjà gaspillés beaucoup d'ingrédients et explosé suffisamment de chaudrons pour qu'un voyage au Chemin de Traverse s'impose.

Salazar, de son côté, alla en ronchonnant au magasin d'Ollivander. Il n'y avait presque personne, seulement une vieille femme qui avait besoin de remplacer une baguette, et Salazar patienta jusqu'à ce que l'artisan se tourne vers lui.

Salazar connaissait Ollivander, vivant au Chemin depuis plusieurs siècles déjà. Il savait que l'homme avait une certaine tendance à être 'effrayant' aux regards de certains de ses clients, mais il savait qu'il était également un maître dans son art. Lui-même avait possédé de nombreuses baguettes faites par cette famille. Plus récemment encore, la baguette qu'il avait possédée, avant celle qu'il utilisait actuellement, avait été faite par l'arrière-grand-père d'Ollivander, Gerbold. A noter qu'il l'avait acheté il y a plus de cent cinquante ans.

Quand son tour arriva, Ollivander se tourna vers Harry et lui fit un grand sourire.

« - Ah, Bonjour, Monsieur Potter, comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?

-Je vais bien, merci monsieur. Le Professeur Dumbledore m'a fait venir ici à cause de ma baguette.

-Oui, oui, Albus m'a contacté ce matin et m'a prévenu de votre visite. Très curieux qu'il veuille que vous ayez deux baguettes, et je ne sais honnêtement pas pourquoi moi-même. Malgré tout, il m'a demandé de jeter un coup d'œil à votre baguette en bois d'if avec son cœur en peau de basilic. Vous permettez ?

-Bien sûr, Monsieur. » dit Salazar en lui tendant la baguette qui offensait tant Albus.

Ollivander la prit et commença à glisser ses mains expertes dessus avant de la regarder avec plus d'attention. Il pencha ensuite légèrement la tête sur le côté en la soulevant comme pour l'admirer avant de sourire à Salazar.

« - C'est une baguette très puissante, Monsieur Potter, et je sens également un pointe de quelque chose de sombre, mais je suppose que c'est à cause de son cœur en peau de basilic. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Albus est si inquiet. Cette baguette a été faite avec beaucoup de soin, et ses composantes sont de très grande qualité. » dit-il en plaçant la baguette près de son oreille.

« - Mais il s'agit là d'une baguette très ancienne, presque quatre-vingt ans, pour être précis. »

Salazar acquiesça,

« - Oui, Monsieur. C'est ce que le vendeur m'a dit quand je l'ai achetée. »

Ollivander sembla réfléchir longuement à ce commentaire avant de le regarder curieusement.

« - Comment fonctionne-t-elle avec vous ?

-Très bien. Je réussis mes sorts au bout de quelques essais, et la première fois que je l'ai touchée, j'ai senti plein de picotements, mais ce n'était pas désagréable. » dit Salazar avec un sourire, se secouant comme pour illustrer le sentiment.

Ollivander lui sourit avant d'acquiescer et de rendre sa baguette à Salazar,

« - Je suppose que nous devons voir qu'elle autre baguette pourrait vous convenir, bien que je ne comprenne toujours pas pourquoi. » dit-il avant de commencer à sortir des boites de ses étagères.

Une heure plus tard, un Ollivander plus que choqué expliqua à Salazar l'histoire de la baguette en bois de Houx et plume de phénix qui venait de se lier à lui. Apparemment, Ollivander avait vendu la baguette qui avait donné à Salazar sa cicatrice à un autre garçon, et la plume de phénix constituant le cœur de cette dite baguette provenait du même phénix que de celle en bois de houx qui était maintenant sienne. Salazar sentit la colère le gagner à chaque mots prononcés, mais il réussit à se contrôler jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte du magasin.

Il paya Ollivander, le remerciant pour son aide, et Salazar se glissa dans une allée pour apparaitre dans son appartement où il commença à exploser tous les meubles s'y trouvant. Après avoir poussé un cri de colère et de dégout, il regarda au travers de la fenêtre ensorcelée de son habitation, observant les passants du Chemin.

_Comment Albus a-t-il réussi ce coup ?_ pensa Salazar en regardant des enfants courir dans la rue, _Comment a-t-il réussi à manipuler cette situation à son avantage ? Ollivander avait l'air vraiment choqué, donc je sais qu'il n'est en rien responsable de toute cette histoire, alors comment ?! SOIS MAUDIT ALBUS !_

Il pensa brièvement à réparer les dégâts dans son appartement pour tout exploser encore une fois, mais il remarqua que Severus était entré dans le magasin d'Ollivander avant d'en sortir quelques instants plus tard. Il vit le jeune homme regarder autour de lui avant de se diriger chez Fleury et Bott.

_Que m'a donc dit Ollivander ? La baguette choisit son sorcier ? C'est ce que pourtant tous ses ancêtres disaient aussi._

Il eut soudainement une idée et après avoir vérifié que la ruelle d'où il avait disparu était bien vide, il transplana avant d'entrer dans la librairie et trouva Severus immédiatement. Il lui lança un regard signifiant, 'on doit parler plus tard' avant de se diriger vers le comptoir. Salazar prit une profonde inspiration pour se clamer et sourit au caissier,

« - Excusez-moi, Monsieur ? Pouvez-vous me dire où est-ce que l'on peut trouver les livres en lien avec la fabrication des baguettes ? »

Du coin de l'œil, il vit que Severus le regardait avec un air interrogateur alors que l'homme lui pointait du doigt un rayon poussiéreux au fond du magasin. Les deux hommes se dirigèrent rapidement là-bas, et Salazar commença à scanner les reliures des livres, prenant un livre de temps en temps lorsque le titre attrapait son attention, soit le gardant avec lui, soit le reposant sur l'étagère.

Severus l'observa, mais il ne dit rien jusqu'à ce qu'ils quittent la librairie pour se rendre au Chaudron Baveur.

« - Monsieur ? » demanda-t-il doucement avec une pointe de curiosité alors qu'ils entraient dans le pub.

« - Pas ici, Severus. » murmura l'immortel alors qu'ils atteignaient la cheminée, « - Certainement pas ici. »

* * *

Albus regarda la pièce avec un sourire. Il avait reçu un appel via cheminette d'un Ollivander plus qu'abasourdis juste après qu'Harry ait quitté sa boutique, et l'artisan lui avait raconté toute l'histoire. Il avait eu le sentiment qu'une telle chose allait se produire, et il était plus que ravi d'avoir suggéré au garçon d'acheter une seconde baguette.

A présent, Albus était tout à fait convaincu de la véracité de la prophétie, et il n'avait donc plus aucun doute quant à celle-ci. Harry Potter était celui qui allait vaincre Voldemort.

Il fut sorti brusquement de ses pensées lorsque la porte de la salle réservée aux membres du personnel s'ouvrit, laissant entrer le Maître de Potions qui avait l'air aussi grognon qu'à son habitude.

_Au moins, il n'a pas l'air en colère_, pensa Albus alors que l'homme s'asseyait à se place habituelle.

Il leur adressa un sourire à tous.

« - Merci à tous pour votre présence, bien qu'il soit un peu plus tard que d'habitude, et je suis désolé si votre samedi après-midi est occupé par la réunion d'aujourd'hui. Mais avant de commencer avec nos affaires habituelles, j'aimerais savoir ce qu'il s'est passé avec le jeune Harry, Severus. Avez-vous rencontré un quelconque problème, ce matin ?

-Aucun, » dit Rogue d'un ton ennuyé, « - Mais je dois préciser que le gamin n'écoute jamais quand on lui parle. Je lui ai dit d'attendre chez Ollivander, le temps que j'aille chez l'Apothicaire. Mais il ne l'a pas écouté, évidement, et j'ai dut retracer tout son chemin jusqu'à Fleury et Bott.

-A-t-il acheté quelque chose ? » demanda Albus, soudainement inquiet

« - Quelques vieux livres avec des contes pour enfants et autres bêtises, de la lecture à son niveau, en tout cas. Il n'est même pas capable de se procurer quelque chose digne d'intérêt. » dit-il, se remémorant le mensonge que Salazar lui avait demandé de raconter à Albus.

Beaucoup de professeurs le regardèrent avec désapprobation, aux exceptions de Minerva et Poppy qui échangèrent un regard.

« - En es-tu sûr ? » demanda Albus, peu convaincu,

« - Après son petit tour avec de la magie du sang de hier soir, oui, j'en suis sûr et j'ai vérifié. » répondit Rogue en roulant des yeux.

Plusieurs personnes poussèrent une exclamation étouffée, et Albus le regarda d'un air peu ravi.

« - Albus ? Est-ce que ce qu'il dit est vrai ? » demanda Chourave, ses mains volant à sa bouche, ce à quoi Albus soupira avant d'acquiescer.

« - Oui, il a utilisé ce qu'il appelle un champ de protection activé par le sang. Il a utilisé un morceau de parchemin sur lequel il a déposé quelques gouttes de sang. La protection brille d'une couleur jaune une fois activée, et il clame qu'elle protège celui qui la met en place tant qu'il est à l'intérieur. Elle permet également de détecter les objets maudits se trouvant dans son périmètre.

-C-C-C'est u-une p-protection tout à f-fait l-l-légitime, et il l'a p-p-placé c-correctement. » dit Quirrell, et plusieurs professeurs le regardèrent,

« - J-J-Je suis v-v-vraiment impressionné, et i-il a d-d-détecté plusieurs o-objets qui a-avaient été m-maudits et qui o-ont brillé d'une c-c-couleur écarlate. P-Plusieurs de ses c-c-camarades avaient p-p-piégés ses affaires.

-Quirrell a raison, et la protection s'étend également à Monsieur Zabini, dont les affaires avaient été aussi maudites. » confirma Severus,

« - J'ai fait quelques recherches, et Potter a en effet bien placé la protection et celle-ci agit effectivement de la même manière dont il nous l'a décrite. C'est une protection extrêmement simple, et un première année avec suffisamment de contrôle sur sa magie peut en faire une. Je ne suis pas surpris que Potter en soit capable, même si c'est un abruti.

-Des élèves ont maudit ses affaires ? » demanda Flitwick avec surprise, et Albus soupira,

« - Oui, ses camarades de chambre.

-Je pense que ce sont des élèves plus âgés qui ont placé la malédiction de Flagrance sur son oreiller, » dit Rogue, et les yeux de tous les autres s'écarquillèrent

« - Et bien, je ne pensais pas que je dirais cela un jour à propos de magie noire, mais Potter a eu le bon réflexe de se protéger ainsi que son ami. » dit Minerva avec un hochement de tête, « - J'espère que tu n'as pas été trop dur avec lui, Severus. Il a simplement fait preuve de… Comment appelez-vous ça, vous les Serpentard ? Ah, oui, d'instinct de conservation. »

Rogue afficha un sourire méprisant à la réplique de la rouge et or, mais ce fut Albus qui répondit en soupirant une nouvelle fois,

« - J'ai retiré des points à Serpentard et je leur ais tous donné une retenue.

-A _tous ?_ » demanda Minerva, et le directeur hocha de la tête

« - Mais pourquoi à monsieur Potter ? » demanda Flitwick

« - Parce qu'il a usé de magie noire, » répondit sèchement le plus âgé

« - Mais Albus, on ne peut pas punir un enfant qui essaye de se protéger… » commença Minerva avant d'être coupée

« - C'est fait, Minerva, » dit-il d'un ton un peu énervé, « - C'est de la magie noire, peu importe comment on essaye de rationaliser la chose. Il a acheté ce livre dans l'Allée des Embrumes avec sa baguette qui est sombre elle aussi, faite de bois d'if et de peau de basilic. C'est pourquoi il est allé chez Ollivander ce matin pour en acheter une autre. Il est maintenant propriétaire d'une baguette tout à fait acceptable faite de bois de Houx avec un cœur en plume de phénix.

-Oui, et apparemment, celle-ci est la sœur de celle du Seigneur des Ténèbres. » dit soudainement Rogue, et tous ceux assis à la table poussèrent une exclamation d'horreur. « - Il s'est brusquement mit à en parler à voix haute au milieu du Chemin de Traverse, et j'ai dut dire à cet idiot de se taire avant d'attirer l'attention sur lui. Quel incroyable _instinct de conservation_. » ironisa-t-il avec dédain.

Albus lui lança un regard noir avant de soupirer encore une fois. Il ne voulait pas que cette information s'ébruite, surtout pas maintenant, et surtout pas en compagnie de Quirrell. Ce dernier avait l'air vraiment surpris alors que son regard ricochait d'Albus à Severus.

« - I-Ironique p-p-pour lui d'avoir l-la s-sœur de cette b-b-baguette, s-s-sachant que le garçon a v-v-vaincu Vous-Savez-Qui. M-M-Mais qu'est-ce q-q-que cela p-peut v-v-vouloir d-d-dire ?

-Je ne sais pas, mais Ollivander m'a confirmé que les plumes venaient de Fumseck. » dit Albus avant de changer de discussion,

« - Comment Harry se débrouille-t-il avec les cours ? S'en sort-il ? »

La tentative fonctionna, et tout le monde commença à chanter les louanges du garçon et de son excellence en classe. Cependant, il y avait deux sorcières en particulier qui avaient arrêté Severus à la sortie de la réunion, et le Maître de Potion leur expliqua plus en détail ce qu'il avait appris. Il leur dit que Salazar pensait qu'Albus avait, d'une manière ou d'une autre, réussi à manipuler l'incident chez Ollivander, et il avait acheté quelques livres sur la fabrication des baguettes pour essayer de comprendre comment.

* * *

C'était dimanche soir, juste après minuit, et Salazar patientait sous sa forme d'animagus dans l'herbe à quelques mètres de l'entrée principale de l'école. Nora était dans les dortoirs, juste au cas où l'un des garçons se réveillerait et découvrait qu'il n'était plus là. Elle le lui laisserait savoir s'il arrivait que le garçon en question en parle avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Il leva la tête quand les portes s'ouvrirent et que la chaleur de la forme d'un chat sortie du château. Ce dernier s'arrêta aux pieds des marches, et ses oreilles se tournèrent dans sa direction quand il siffla fortement. Le chat se tourna vers lui, s'approchant silencieusement avant de s'assoir à ses côtés. Les deux continuèrent à observer la porte quand celle-ci s'ouvrit une seconde fois, et que la chaleur d'une personne adulte apparut devant eux. Cette fois, quand Salazar siffla, le chat miaula également, et la personne invisible les rejoignit également. Quelques minutes plus tard, le processus se répéta une troisième fois quand une dernière personne vint se placer à leur côté.

Une fois tous réunit, ils se dirigèrent vers le point de rendez-vous choisit pour retrouver Nicholas et Perenelle. Les deux humains sous le sortilège de désillusion suivirent les animaux dans la forêt interdite, et après quelques minutes de marche, arrivèrent dans une clairière recouverte d'une douce herbe verte, et Salazar pu apercevoir la chaleur de deux personnes déjà présentes dans celle-ci. Il acquiesça avant de reprendre forme humaine.

« - As-tu eu un quelconque problème pour trouver l'endroit, Nicholas ? »

L'autre rigola et le couple retira le sortilège qui les dissimulait à leurs yeux.

« - Jamais nous ne pourrons nous cacher de toi, n'est-ce pas, Salazar ?

-Je ne crois pas, non, » dit-il avec un sourire, lui faisant une embrassade amicale.

« - Perenelle, toujours aussi charmante, à ce que je vois. » dit-il en s'inclinant légèrement pour lui faire un baisemain, ce à quoi elle sourit,

« - Salazar, tu es toujours aussi charmeur et tu essayes encore de me flatter.

-Oui, comme à mon habitude. Et pour ne rien changer, tu refuses toujours mes demandes en mariage, bien que je ne comprenne pas pourquoi. Alors je pense que je vais continuer.

-Qui pourrait donc garder un œil sur ce vieux fou si jamais j'acceptais ta proposition ? » dit-elle avec un ton moqueur, et Nicholas rigola franchement,

« - Cela va faire cinq cents ans que tu essayes de me la voler. Il doit y voir quelques choses dans tes gènes de Serpentard qui refuse d'abandonner.

-On appelle communément ça de la détermination. » dit Salazar avec un sourire, et Nicholas rigola doucement,

« - Mes anciens amis, je suis ravi de pouvoir vous présenter mes nouveaux amis. Voici donc Minerva McGonagall, à la tête des Gryffondors, Severus Rogue, à la tête des Serpentards, et Poppy Pomfresh, l'infirmière de l'école. »

Les trois nommés inclinèrent leur tête en signe de respect, et Perenelle leur fit un sourire lumineux.

« - Je suis heureuse de voir qu'il y a au moins deux sorcières compétentes pour garder un œil sur Salazar et faire en sorte qu'il ne se retrouve pas mêlé à trop de problèmes. Mais prenez garde, il a peut-être l'apparence d'un innocent garçon de onze ans, mais c'est un démon qui sait user de ses charmes, et il aura très certainement besoin de vos conseils. » dit elle avec un sourire, et tous le monde commença à rire quand Salazar se mit à ronchonner, avant que Perenelle ne se tourne vers Severus et ne lui fasse également un sourire,

« - Quant à vous, jeune homme, j'aurais également besoin que vous gardiez un œil sur lui, ou il risque de trop réfléchir à ce qu'il se passe et cela causerait de nombreux problèmes. C'est une de ses spécialités. »

Severus, Poppy et Minerva ricanèrent lorsque Salazar leva la tête avec un immense sourire,

« - Je vous ferais savoir, femme, que je suis Salazar Serpentard, et que je suis parfait. Je vous prierais donc de ne pas leur dire le contraire.

-Vous voyez où je veux en venir. » dit-elle avec un rire,

« - Je dois t'avouer, mon ami, qu'il est bon te t'avoir de retour parmi nous. » dit Nicholas avec un sourire avant de reprendre un ton sérieux,

« - Mais revenons-en à la raison de notre présence. Nous voulons des détails.

-Oui, » dit Perenelle, « - S'il te plait, Salazar, dit moi que tu exagérais lorsque tu nous as écrit en nous disant que des enfants pouvaient être mangés. Ça m'a causé beaucoup de soucis quand j'ai lu ta lettre.

-J'aimerais que cela soit le cas. » dit-il dans un soupir.

Il commença alors à leur expliquer tout ce qui s'était passé, et à chaques nouvelles informations, les Flamel devenaient de plus en plus en colère. Ils furent outragés d'apprendre que Salazar suspectait Albus d'utiliser la présence de la Pierre comme un piège pour pousser Voldemort hors de sa cachette. Perenelle fut particulièrement vocale à l'idée que Dumbledore mette leur vie, à Nicholas et elle, et qu'il avait volontairement mis un enfant (du moins en apparence) en danger. Si Voldemort réussissait à récupérer la Pierre, ils étaient tous condamnés.

Salazar leur expliqua pour la porte, le Cerbère et le griffon, et Minerva leur expliqua quels étaient les autres pièges. Nicholas, si cela était encore possible, fut encore plus en colère quand il sut. Un troll, un jeu d'échec, un filet du diable, une énigme de potion, des clés volantes et un animal n'étaient pas son idée originale de 'protection'. Il avait plutôt eu l'idée de puissants sortilèges, de champs de protections ainsi que des enchantements. Il ne jeta pas la pierre aux deux professeurs, cependant, lorsque Minerva leur révéla qu'Albus leur avait demandé de faire un piège en lien avec leur domaine d'expertise, en leur disant simplement que protéger la Pierre était de son devoir, et non le leur.

Inutile de dire qu'à la fin de leur explication, tout ce que voulaient faire les Flamel était de se rendre au château pour demander des explications ainsi que pour récupérer leur Pierre, mais Salazar les rassura en leur disant qu'ils l'auraient avec eux bien assez tôt. Minerva ajouta qu'elle serait placée d'ici Halloween, c'est-à-dire le jeudi qui arrivait.

Ils se sentirent plus relaxés à l'entente de la nouvelle.

Il y eut quelques minutes de silence pendant lesquelles tous étaient perdus dans leurs pensées, lorsque Salazar soupira avant de regarder Nicholas.

« - J'ai horreur de te demander des services, mais j'aurais besoin de ton aide à propos de quelque chose.

-Qu'en est-il ? » demanda l'alchimiste avec curiosité

« - J'ai reçu une lettre de Lilly et James Potter. James est catégorique et affirme que Sirius Black n'aurait pas pu tuer ces moldus il y a dix ans. Il m'a assuré que ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il aurait fait, même si le chagrin avait pris le dessus sur sa raison. Serait-il possible de demander à tes contacts au Ministère de te donner des copies de la transcription du procès ? Je voudrais lire ce qui s'est passé, et voir ce qui a été dit lors du jugement.

-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Tu en as fait déjà beaucoup pour nous, ce n'est donc que la moindre des choses.

-Merci. James a également ajouté par contre qu'il était tout à fait possible que Sirius Black ait tué Peter Pettigrow, mais pas les mold-

-PETTER PETTIGROW ?! » s'exclamèrent deux voix parfaitement identiques de derrière l'un des grands arbres entourant la clairière, et les quatre adultes se retournèrent en direction du cri, la baguette levée.

* * *

**Je suis preneuse de conseil, si vous avez une meilleure idée pour 'self preservation' qu'instinct de conservation, dite le moi ! ^^**

**Merci d'avoir lu! Les commentaires sont toujours appréciés, vous savez! ;)**


	12. Les choses prennent forme

**Bon sang de bon soir! Je vous salue tous!**

**Je n'ai absolument aucune excuse de poruquoi je n'ai pas posté le chapitre 12 jusqu'à maintenant... J'ai tout simplement oublié, lol! Je vous jure, j'ai jusqu'au chapitre 16 de corrigé, actuellement! (Et on remercie chaleureusement Aelyanne pour son super travail de correction! ^^)**

**La suite devrait arriver rapidement, mais une fois le 16 arrivé, il faudra patienter tous les mois (sachant que la correctrice ne peut pas faire plus vite, mais je me doute que vous saurez être patient! ^^)**

**Rien ne m'appartient sauf la traduction! **

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

« - Vous avez exactement trente secondes pour me donner une bonne raison pour laquelle je ne devrais pas utiliser le sortilège d'Amnésie sur vous deux ! » cria Salazar, lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il s'agissait encore de ces deux satanés Gryffondor qui débarquaient, une nouvelle fois, de nulle part.

Les jumeaux sortirent de leur cachette derrière les arbres en annulant le sort de Désillusion qu'ils avaient placé sur eux. Leurs yeux étaient écarquillés et ils regardaient les adultes avec peur.

« - Nous… Nous… Je… Je… » bégaya l'un d'eux,

« - Des charmes de Silence sur nos vêtements, des sortilèges de Désillusion, et la carte. » dit l'autre.

« - Ce me dit juste comment vous avez réussi à nous observer sans vous faire repérer, mais ce n'est pas une raison valable ! » hurla-t-il, « - 15…14…13…

-Nous avons vu Peter Pettigrow...

-…Du moins…

-…En quelque sorte…

-…Sur notre carte. Quand vous avez dit son nom, ça nous a surpris.

-On sait qui vous êtes depuis plusieurs semaines…

-… Mais on ne l'a dit à personne ! » dit rapidement l'autre jumeaux

« -Oui, et nous savions que vous étiez là avec Dumbledore la nuit avec le griffon, et on sait que c'est vous qui nous avez sauvé.

-On a agi comme ça pour montrer à Dumbledore que vous aviez raison de garder la porte protégée.

-Au début, on a cru que vous aviez tué Harry Potter…

-… Ou pris possession de son corps…

-…Et tué son père et sa mère…

-…Mais on a réalisé ensuite que ce n'était pas possible parce que le Professeur McGonagall et Madame Pomfresh n'auraient alors pas été de votre côté.

-Sans oublier que vous êtes ami avec Hermione…

-…Qui est une née Moldue.

-On sait pour Dumbledore…

-…Et Quirrell…

-…Et le gars qui le suit tout le temps. C'est quoi son nom, déjà… ?

-Tom Jédusor.

-Voilà, ce gars-là…

-…Qui suit Quirrell tous le temps.

-Nous savons que le directeur prépare quelque chose…

-… C'est juste qu'on ne savait pas quoi, jusqu'à ce soir.

-On est vraiment, vraiment désolés, s'il vous plait, ne nous effacez pas la mémoire ! » crièrent-ils en chœur.

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel Salazar essaya de comprendre ce que les jumeaux venaient de dire, et sa tête lui tournait un peu suite à l'échange. Il fut brusquement ramené à la réalité par Poppy qui commença à rire.

« - Et voilà que deux Gryffondors ont réussi à avoir à la serpentard LE Serpentard ! »

Cela fit rire Perenelle, mais celle-ci dit d'une voix ferme dans sa direction,

« - Salazar, ce sont des enfants. Je n'en ai rien à faire que tu sois plus âgé que moi, je t'interdis de leur effacer la mémoire.

-Quelle carte ? » demanda Rogue, lançant un regard noir aux deux insupportables Weasley

« - Vous-Savez-Qui est ici ! » cria Minerva.

Tout fut dit plus ou moins au même moment, et Salazar fut enfin capable, en quelque sorte, de traiter toute les informations qu'il venait de recevoir et regagna ses sens.

« - Qu'elle carte ? » demanda-t-il, répétant la question de Severus

« - Cette carte. » dit l'un des jumeaux en lui tendant le dit objet.

« - Elle montre l'entièreté de Poudlard…

-…Ainsi que ses alentours…

-…Et où tout le monde se trouve…

-…Et ce qu'ils font…

-…N'importe quand.

-Vous dites avoir vu Peter Pettigrow sur cette carte ? » demanda Salazar

« - Oui, Monsieur, si vous regardez au niveau de la tour des Gryffondors, vous pourrez voir Peter en train de dormir avec notre frère Ron.

-On croyait au départ qu'il s'agissait d'un première année qui faisait des cauchemars, mais on suppose que c'est pas vraiment le cas. »

Salazar leva soudainement son regard sur les jumeaux.

« - Votre frère a un rat domestique.

-Oui, Croûtard, pourquoi ? »

Il ignora leur question,

« - Et Tom Jédusor ?

-Il dort avec le Professeur Quirrell. » dirent-ils ensemble

« - D'où provient cette carte ? » demanda Minerva en leur adressant un regard noir.

« - On sait pas, mais elle s'appelle la Carte du Mauraudeurs…

-…Et qu'elle a été faite par Lunard, Queudver, Patmol et Cornedrue. »

Salazar explosa soudainement de rire,

« - Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrow, Sirius Black et James Potter »

Lorsqu'il remarqua l'air surpris des autres, il se sentit obligé de préciser,

« - James me l'a expliqué. Ils sont tous devenus animagi, sauf Lupin, lui-même étant un loup-garou, et par conséquent Lunard. Peter est un rat, alors c'est Queudver, Sirius un chien noir, donc il est Patmol, et enfin James qui est un cerf, Cornedrue. »

Minerva ne sut pas si elle devait être fière ou en colère, mais Poppy rigola franchement,

« - Et bien, ça explique pas mal de chose. » ce à quoi Severus ne put que froncer les sourcils, les yeux sombres

« - _Donc_ Voldemort est bien ici, et il est avec Quirrell. » dit soudainement Nicholas, un teinte de colère dans la voix, « - Et Albus sait qu'il est là. »

Cela provoqua un silence dans la clairière, et les jumeaux pâlirent brusquement.

Salazar se tourna vers son ami en acquiesçant.

« - C'est une certitude. Il t'a déjà dit qu'il savait où Voldemort se trouvait, mais il ne t'a pas dit _où_ il était.

-Parce qu'il est ici ! » cracha Nicholas,

« - Mais, _comment _? » demanda Minerva

« - Une possession, c'est la seule option, et c'est certainement la seule chose qu'il soit capable de faire, considérant le fait qu'il n'est rien d'autre que l'ombre de lui-même pour le moment. » dit l'alchimiste, et Salazar acquiesça.

« - Ca expliquerait le turban, alors. » fit Severus, pensif.

« - Et pourquoi ma cicatrice me brûle quand il est dans les parages. » dit Salazar en levant les yeux, et Severus acquiesça.

L'immortel soupira en se pinçant l'arête du nez. Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire. D'un côté, beaucoup de ses questions venaient de trouver une réponse, et de l'autre, il venait de voir la liste de ses problèmes s'allonger.

« - Que faisons-nous, alors ? » demanda Poppy, comme si elle lisait les pensées de Salazar, « - Nous ne pouvons pas laisser Vous-Savez-Qui se déplacer librement dans l'école !

-Nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix. » dit solennellement le plus âgé, « - Nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque de briser le _statu quo_ tant que nous n'avons pas la Pierre, ou tant que nous ne sommes pas sûr quel est le but du jeu d'Albus.

-Nous savons quel est son but, » cracha Minerva, « - Placer un enfant, du moins un en apparence, face à l'un des mages noirs les plus dangereux de notre ère.

-Mais il reste une décision à prendre, » dit Severus abruptement, en se tournant vers les jumeaux, « - Des retenues jusqu'à la fin de vos études, une perte de points pour votre maison, une interdiction de visite à Pré-au-lard, et tout ce à quoi je pourrais bien penser entre-temps devraient faire l'affaire.

\- Utilise-les pour en faire des ingrédients pour tes potions. » dit Salazar avec un ricanement, causant les jumeaux à les regarder avec une peur non-dissimulée.

« - C'est une idée… » dit Rogue, laissant volontairement sa voix trainer.

« - Salazar, je ne te laisserais pas faire ça.

-Que suggères-tu donc, Perenelle ? » demanda-t-il avec impatience

« - Sans ces garçons, nous ne saurions pas ce que nous venons d'apprendre. Nous devrions les laisser nous aider, s'ils le souhaitent, _mais_ seulement dans une moindre mesure. Ils ont leur carte, alors laissons-les l'utiliser pour garder un œil sur Pettigrow, Quirrell et Voldemort. Vous en avez déjà suffisamment à faire, et vous ne pouvez pas surveiller tout le monde. Ces garçons le peuvent. Ca allégerait votre charge de travail.

-Et quant à leur connaissance sur toute cette affaire ? Ils ne savent pas utiliser l'Occlumencie, et ce sont des enfants. Je ne peux pas leur demander un serment. Ils ne peuvent pas en comprendre les conséquences…

-On sait ce que sont des serments. » dirent les deux en chœur

« - Notre père nous l'a appris. On sait ce qu'ils sont et ce qu'ils peuvent faire. On peut en faire un, et on adorerait pouvoir aider. On peut surveiller la carte et vous dire exactement ce qu'ils font chaque jour.

-On vous promet qu'on ne fera rien qui pourra vous gêner ! » crièrent-ils désespérément, et Rogue leur lança un regard sombre

Perenelle regarda son mari

« - Nicholas, je pense que tout cela mérite que nous utilisions quelques anciens sortilèges de famille. Salazar a raison en disant qu'ils sont trop jeunes pour prendre des serments, mais je ne peux pas accepter l'idée qu'ils soient amnésiés.

-En es-tu sûre, mon ange ?

-Absolument. » dit-elle avec un ferme hochement de tête.

Nicholas se tourna vers son ami,

« - Salazar, me fais-tu confiance ?

-Bien sûr, pourquoi ?

-Je ne peux pas te dire exactement ce que sont ces sortilèges, ni ce qu'ils font. Je sais que tu comprends le concept de 'magie familiale' et à quel point il est important de garder le secret sur celle-ci. Je vais leur faire quelque chose, cela ne leur fera aucun mal et gardera nos plans et secrets en sécurité. Je te demande juste de me faire confiance. »

Salazar soupira avant d'acquiescer. Il se sentait à bout alors qu'il observait les Flamel s'approcher des jumeaux. Il les regarda secouer leurs baguettes au-dessus de la tête des garçons, et la lumière qui enveloppa les deux plus jeunes. Il leur _faisait_ confiance, mais il n'aimait juste pas ne pas contrôler la situation, et le problème résidait là. Il n'avait pas le contrôle. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour deviner ce que les sorts utilisés allaient faire à leur mémoire, mais il n'aimait pas l'idée que les jumeaux sachent. Il était pour effacer totalement leur mémoire et leur prendre la carte, mais il devait admettre qu'il était d'accord avec Perenelle.

Ils n'étaient que des enfants.

Une fois que les Flamel eurent fini, Minerva tourna son regard sur eux et retira quinze points à Gryffondor. Elle ne leur donna pas de retenue grâce aux informations qu'ils leur avaient fournies, mais elle les mis en garde contre l'idée de suivre à nouveau les adultes. S'il y avait quelque chose que les jumeaux devaient savoir, l'information leur serait passée. Ils acquiescèrent et repartirent rapidement de la clairière directement vers le château.

Voyant l'heure tardive qu'il était, et que tout le monde devait se rendre en cours le lendemain, la rencontre prit fin rapidement ensuite. Ils allaient à présent garder un œil sur Quirrell/Vodemort, et bien que Salazar aimait encore moins l'idée de laisser l'homme se balader tranquillement dans l'école, il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque d'agir tant qu'il ne savait pas exactement quoi faire. Nicholas, encore une fois, lui promit de lui fournir une copie du jugement de Sirius Black, surtout qu'ils avaient la preuve évidente qu'il n'avait pas tué Peter Pettigrow. Mais l'immortel n'allait pas encore écrire à Lily et James à propos de cette découverte pour le moment. Il savait qu'il allait avoir besoin de faits précis et détaillés.

* * *

Le jeudi suivant, le repas de midi fut l'une des rares fois où Hermione et Neville vinrent s'assoir avec Salazar à la table des Serpentards. Blaise était assis avec eux, et il avait fini par s'habituer à Hermione, allant jusqu'à se montrer courtois avec elle. Le jeune garçon avait fini par couper tous les liens qu'il avait avec Malfoy, et Salazar s'entendait aussi bien avec lui qu'avec les autres. Ou du moins, il se montrait aussi amical qu'il pouvait se le permettre, sachant qu'ils n'avaient tous que onze ans.

Ils se trouvaient donc au bout de la table de Serpentard, leur devoir de Sortilège devant eux, s'entrainant à pratiquer le mouvement de poignet pour le Sortilège d'Allumage de baguette. Cependant, il nota que Neville en était toujours au Sortilège de Lévitation. Il réussissait le sort de temps en temps, mais de manière générale, la plume restait fermement attachée au sol. Salazar l'observa faire, voyant qu'il devenait de plus en plus frustré avec lui-même, et il se demanda pourquoi le plus jeune avait tant de problème. Puis il comprit brusquement.

_La baguette choisit son sorcier._

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il réalisait quel pourrait être la source du problème. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment intéressé à la fabrication des baguettes par le passé, n'ayant pas vu l'utilité de le faire, mais après avoir lu les livres qu'il avait acheté, il commençait à en voir l'intérêt. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et leva son regard vers Neville avec curiosité.

« - Neville, où est-ce que tu as acheté ta baguette ? »

Frustré par ses échecs, le garçon le regarda timidement,

« - Elle appartenait à mon père.

-Si je peux me permettre, la première fois que tu l'as touchée, est ce que tu as ressenti un picotement ? Comme si la baguette s'était liée à toi ? » Demanda-t-il gentiment,

« -N-Non, pourquoi ? J'aurais dut ?

-C'est ce qui s'est passé pour moi. » dit Hermione

« -Pour moi aussi, » ajouta Blaise, ce à quoi Salazar acquiesça,

« - Ollivander m'a dit que les baguettes choisissent leur sorcier, et comme je voulais en savoir plus, j'ai fait quelques recherches sur le sujet. Si ta baguette ne t'a pas choisi, alors c'est peut-être la raison pour laquelle tu as tant de difficultés. Ca n'a rien à voir avec toi ou ta magie, mais simplement avec la baguette que tu essayes d'utiliser.

-Mais ma Grand-Mère veut que j'utilise celle-ci. » dit-il en regardant la table,

« -Elle refuse que je m'en achète une. Elle dit que si elle avait convenue à mon père, alors elle devrait me convenir également.

-Elle refuse de te laisser acheter une baguette ? » demanda Salazar avec surprise, et Neville acquiesça, « - Tout ce que cela te fait est de bloquer ton véritable potentiel. Tu crois que si tu lui écris et tentes de lui expliquer ça, elle serait d'accord pour que tu en aies une rien qu'à toi ? »

Neville secoua la tête, « - Elle ne m'écoutera pas. »

Salazar voulut rouler des yeux. Il savait ce qui était arrivé aux parents de Neville, et il savait qu'Augusta Londubat pouvait se montrer quelque peu… Sévère.

« - Tout ce qu'elle fait en te privant de ce droit est de te plomber tes études et ton apprentissage de la magie. Tu n'es pas un cracmol, Neville, et je _sais_ que des personnes t'appellent comme ça à causes de tes difficultés, mais ce n'est pas toi le problème. C'est ta baguette. » dit-il en pointant l'objet. Il tira ensuite son autre baguette d'une poche de sa robe

« - Celle-ci est liée à moi, mais tu peux quand même l'essayer. Ca ne sera jamais pire que celle que tu as déjà. »

Neville acquiesça et prit délicatement la baguette. Quand il la toucha, quelques étincelles s'en échappèrent, et les yeux de Neville devinrent ronds comme des assiettes.

« - J'ai l'impression que c'est déjà mieux. Ca m'a fait comme des picotements, mais je n'ai pas ressenti la sensation de lien. » dit-il avant de pointer la plume face à lui.

« - _Wingardium Leviosa !_ » cria-t-il, et il fut ravi de voir la plume s'élever de quelques centimètres au-dessus de la table.

« - Ca a marché ! Et je n'ai pas eu à essayer trop fort !

-Ce n'est peut-être pas la paire parfaite, mais ça devrait aller pour le moment. Tu peux l'utiliser jusqu'à ce que tu en aies une à toi qui te convienne. Maintenant qu'on en parle, viens avec moi. Nous allons voir avec le professeur McGonagall si elle ne peut pas tenter de convaincre ta grand-mère. » dit Salazar en se levant, indiquant à Neville de le suivre.

Le garçon pâlit, mais le suivit quand même, bien que nerveusement, jusqu'à la table des professeurs. Salazar s'excusa quand il interrompit sa discussion avec le professeur Chourave avant de lui expliquer la situation.

Minerva leur sourit à tous les deux,

« - Je vais parler avec votre grand-mère, monsieur Londubat, et nous essaierons de lui faire comprendre qu'elle a tort en vous empêchant d'avoir une baguette qui vous convienne.

-Si je puis me permettre, professeur, pouvez-vous l'encourager à parler avec monsieur Ollivander ? Peut-être que si elle l'entend également de la bouche d'un professionnel, elle sera plus prompt à changer d'avis.

-Je verrais ce que je peux faire, monsieur Potter. » dit-elle avec un hochement de tête.

« - Merci madame. Au fait, mon autre baguette semble lui convenir mieux que celle de son père, même si ce n'est pas le duo parfait, alors je vais le laisser l'utiliser en attendant. Ca ne me dérange pas de la lui prêter, vous savez, vu que je n'en ai pas vraiment _besoin_. » dit-il en faisant de son mieux pour dire la fin de sa phrase légèrement plus fort alors qu'il tentait de garder un visage neutre devant le froncement de sourcil que lui dirigea Dumbledore.

La bouche de Minerva tiqua, mais elle empêcha le sourire d'apparaitre.

« - Je pense qu'il s'agit d'un arrangement convenable pour le moment. » dit-elle avant de se tourner vers Neville

« - Est-ce que cela vous convient également, monsieur Londubat ?

-Oui, Madame. » dit-il avec un sourire reconnaissant

« - Très bien. Je contacterai Augusta ce soir pour lui expliquer la situation, et j'espère vous voir progresser dans mon cours, désormais.

-Merci, professeur ! » s'exclama Neville, ravi, « - Je ne vous décevrai pas ! »

Ils tournèrent ensuite les talons pour retourner à la table de Serpentard et entendirent un cri strident. Salazar leva rapidement son regard pour voir si quelque chose d'horrible venait d'arriver, mais il ne vit que le visage rayonnant d'Hermione, un sourire immense gravé sur les lèvres.

« - C'est une idée de génie ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Fred et George avaient pris place à la table et souriaient tout autant qu'elle, même si le leur était teinté d'une pointe de malice. Salazar haussa un sourcil, mais Hermione venait de sauter de son siège pour courir dans sa direction avant de le trainer vers la chaise sur laquelle était assis le directeur

Fred, George et Blaise les avaient suivis également ayant l'air tout aussi excités qu'Hermione par l'idée qui venait d'être lancée.

« - Professeur Dumbledore, est-ce dur à apprendre ? »

Albus eut l'air surpris, et quelque peu confus,

« - Quoi donc, Miss Granger ?

-Le Fourchelang ! » s'exclama-t-elle dans un souffle, « - Fred et George ont dit que vous pouviez le comprendre, mais pas le parler. Est-ce que c'est dur à apprendre ? »

Albus eut l'air prit de court avant de lui faire un sourire chaleureux.

« - Ce n'est pas si dur que ça une fois que l'on a saisi les bases de la langue, mais ai début, vous risquez de rencontrer des difficultés.

-Tu _dois_ nous apprendre, Harry ! » dit-elle en se tournant vers lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« - S'il te plait ! Tu dois nous apprendre ! Ca serait tellement génial ! »

Salazar la regarda avec surprise avant de jeter un coup d'œil aux autres. Fred et George avaient l'air fiers de leur idée, et encore une fois, Salazar hésita eut envie de les étrangler. Sa cicatrice, quant elle à elle, commença à lui faire mal bien qu'il essaya de ne rien laisser paraitre.

« - _Murmureur, ça me permettrait d'avoir plus de personnes avec qui parler. Ne le prend pas mal, mais parfois, tu es plutôt ennuyant. »_ dit Nora en levant son regard vers lui.

Blaise, qui la tenait, demanda,

« - Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient de dire ?

-Que ça lui permettrait de parler avec plus de gens et que j'étais ennuyant parfois. La chose est que je ne pense pas que vous soyez un jour capable de le parler, seulement de le comprendre. Le fourchelang est un don et ne peut-être enseigné…

-Comment tu le sais ? » demanda Hermione,

« - Je l'ai lu dans un livre écrit par Salazar Serpentard, il y en a une copie à la bibliothèque à propos du fourchelang. » dit-il sachant que le livre était, effectivement, toujours présent, « - Il est indiqué que sa compréhension peut être apprise, mais pas son expression, à moins d'être né avec le don.

-Oh. » fit Hermione doucement, « - Mais ça ne t'empêche pas de nous apprendre à le comprendre, n'est-ce pas ? S'il te plait ! Ca pourrait être tellement fascinant ! Nora peut comprendre l'anglais, alors on pourrait enfin discuter avec elle !

« -_ Je pense que c'est une très bonne idée._ » dit Nora presque trop enjouée, « -_ J'aime Broussaille, Dubat, Zabby et les Minions, et j'adorerais pouvoir discuter avec eux. Fais-le, Murmureur, ou je te mords. »_

Salazar renifla alors que la douleur qui émanait de sa cicatrice devenait insupportable. Il savait que Voldemort n'était pas ravi à cette idée. Surtout parce qu'Hermione était une née Moldue. Il regarda les jumeaux qui lui souriaient toujours, puis à Neville, Blaise et Hermione, dont les yeux brillaient d'espoir, et il poussa un soupir de défaite.

« - D'accord, j'essaierai.

-Merci, Harry ! » cria Hermione en lançant ses bras tout autour de lui, et il faillit tomber en arrière face à la force qu'elle avait mis dans le geste, mais il réussit à garder son équilibre, malgré tout.

Il lui tapota le dos maladroitement, mais lui sourit quand elle finit par le lâcher.

« - Mais je vous conseille à tous de lire son livre. Ca s'appelle _Comprendre votre don_, par Salazar Serpentard. Il est plutôt court, mais ce n'est seulement que lorsque vous l'aurez _tous_ lu que je commencerais à vous apprendre. Vous ne pourrez pas le parler, mais comprendre devrait être jouable. » répéta-t-il en tiquant légèrement lorsque sa cicatrice le brûla à nouveau.

Voldemort ne semblait _vraiment pas_ ravi de cette nouvelle.

« - Génial ! » s'exclama la jeune Gryffondor, « - Je vais voir pour l'emprunter dès maintenant, et on pourra se le faire passer entre nous ensuite ! _Accio Sac d'Hermione !_ » cria-t-elle, et son sac vola de la table de Serpentard jusqu'à sa main, « - On se voit plus tard ! »

Ils l'observèrent tous courir hors de la Grande Salle avec une expression amusée sur leur visage. Fred et George souriaient toujours, Blaise et Neville avaient commencé à discuter de cette possibilité, et Minerva et Poppy essayaient vraiment de ne pas rire. Albus semblait amusé, Severus tentait de garder une expression neutre, mais Quirrell paraissait vraiment en colère.

Salazar rigola en regardant les jumeaux.

« - Vous y êtes pour quelque chose, n'est ce pas ?

-On a peut-être…

-Instillé l'idée dans sa tête. » dirent-ils avec un sourire malicieux, et Salazar secoua la tête.

« - Vous deux êtes plus Serpentards que vous ne le pensez, vous savez ? »

Fred et George feignirent le choc, le dégout puis la colère avant de lui faire un grand sourire

« - En toute honnêteté, le Choixpeau a dit qu'on avait du potentiel dans les deux maisons, mais on a demandé Gryffondor. » dit Fred,

« - Parce que sinon, on allait se faire déshériter. Tu sais comment est notre mère.

-Malheureusement oui, j'en ai une plutôt bonne idée. » dit Salazar avec un soupir, « - Mais vous allez m'en devoir une.

-On sait, » dirent-ils en chœur, avant de sourire et de donner à Salazar un fausse courbette et de repartir à la table des Gryffondor.

Salazar rigola franchement en secouant la tête, puis se tourna vers Blaise et Neville,

« - Bien, je suppose qu'on devrait finir de manger. » dit-il, bien qu'il tiqua en frottant sa cicatrice. Il devait mettre de la distance entre Quirrell et lui.

« - Est-ce que ça va, Harry ? » demanda Blaise,

« - Ouais, juste un léger mal de crâne.

-Voulez-vous une potion pour faire passer la douleur ? » demanda Poppy, jetant un coup d'œil à sa cicatrice avec inquiétude,

« - Non, Madame, je pense que ça va aller mieux d'ici quelques minutes, mais merci d'avoir proposé. »

Elle acquiesça, mais que l'inquiétude ne quitta pas son regard. Salazar retourna finalement à la table de Serpentard, et sa cicatrice le brûla jusqu'à la fin de la journée.

* * *

« -_ Je pense que ce sera marrant. Et j'aurais plus de personne à qui parler. Murmureur, tu as pris la bonne décision. »_

Salazar rigola doucement en secouant la tête. Lui et Blaise étaient assis dans leur salle commune en train d'essayer de faire leur devoir. Nora avait été très bavarde toute la journée, preuve de son excitation. Elle pensait vraiment qu'apprendre aux enfants le Fourchelang était une brillante idée, et Salazar du admettre qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment de mal à cela, outre le fait de mettre Voldemort en colère, ce qui pouvait s'avérer être un problème potentiel sur le long terme.

« - _Morty devra s'y habituer._ » souffla-t-elle, « - _Parce qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait faire ? Commencer à tuer des gens ?_

_-Il pourrait, s'il est suffisamment en colère, et il commencerait par Hermione. Il n'est pas le genre de personne qui serait ravi à l'idée qu'une née Moldue apprenne cette langue. »_

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant une minute avant que le serpent ne demande :

« - _Es-tu en colère contre les Minions ?_

_-Non, je suis juste surpris qu'ils veulent apprendre le fourchelang. Cette langue est crainte, et avoir quatre Gryffondor et un Serpentard prêt à l'apprendre est quelque chose qui n'est pas commun._

_-As-tu déjà enseigné cette langue auparavant ?_

_-Oui, à Godric, Rowena et Helga, ainsi qu'à Nicholas et Perenelle. » _dit-il dans un sourire

« - _J'aurais dut m'en douter. »_

Salazar rigola avant de lever le regard, et vit que Blaise l'observait avec un air pensif avant de lui faire un sourire coupable.

« - Je suis désolé, mais j'essayais juste d'écouter. J'espère que ça ne semble pas trop mal poli. Est-ce qu'elle parle tout le temps quand elle siffle, ou juste de temps en temps ?

-Seulement de temps en temps. » répondit Salazar, « - Si elle siffla sans parler, alors cela ne ressemblera qu'à un long 'sss' sans interruption, et toujours au même niveau. Si elle est en colère, ça sera plus fort, et si non, ce sera plus doux. Tu peux savoir qu'elle est en train de parler lorsque les sifflements sont plus hachés.

-_Là, je suis en train de parler._ » dit Nora, en regardant Blaise

« - Elle a dit, 'là, je suis en train de parler', si tu fais attention. Nora, tu peux répéter, s'il te plait ? »

Elle le fit, et Blaise la regarda avec attention. Elle siffla ensuite fortement, ce qui surprit le reste de ceux qui étaient assis à côté d'eux, avant de le faire plus doucement.

« - Je vois ce que tu veux dire quand tu dis 'hachés', il y a une différence. » dit finalement Blaise en acquiesçant.

« - _Je sens que je vais adorer ça. On pourrait appeler cette classe 'Appendre à parler avec Nora, le Serpent le plus Mortel qui soit'. Tu peux traduire ça. »_

Salazar rigola avant de répéter en anglais ce qu'elle venait de dire, faisant rire l'autre.

« - Et s'ils échouent pendant les cours ? » demanda Salazar, ayant déjà une idée de sa réponse,

« -_ Je les mordrais._

-Si prévisible, ma chère. » dit Salazar en rigolant, tapotant sa tête

« - Qu'est-ce qui se passera si on échoue ?

-Elle a dit qu'elle vous mordrait. » expliqua Salazar dans un rire.

Les yeux de Blaise s'écarquillèrent au commentaire, et Salazar dut le rassurer en secouant la tête.

« - Elle menace de mordre tout le monde, même moi, mais la seule personne qu'elle ait mordu est Ron Weasley.

-_Il n'avait pas le goût de légume, par contre. Il ressemblait plutôt à du poulet._

Salazar ne sut pas quoi répondre, alors il rigola simplement en répétant à Blaise ce qu'elle venait de dire. Quand il se calma finalement, ce dernier dit,

« - Marrant, sachant que c'est ce que les gens disent à propos des serpents aussi.

-_QUOI ! Comment osent-ils ! Qui sont ces gens qui mangent du serpent, Zabby ? Je vais les mordre ! Qu'ils essayent de me manger, et ils comprendront, comme l'a fait Pigeon, ce qu'il en coûte de s'en prendre à moi ! »_ cria-t-elle en faisant des vas-et-viens sur la table en face d'eux.

« - Je ne laisserai personne te manger, promis. » fit Salazar, et Blaise dut se reculer pour s'éloigner du serpent clairement agité.

« - Peut-être que j'aurais dû garder ça pour moi.

-Peut-être. » dit Salazar, toujours en riant, « - Mais je vais t'avouer une chose, une fois que tu seras capable de comprendre le Fourchelang, tu t'amuseras autant que moi. »

Nora se calma enfin pour ronchonner dans sa barbe. Les autres élèves assis autour d'eux les regardaient avec prudence, surtout Drago.

« - Qui voudrait apprendre comment comprendre les serpents ? Ca me semble plutôt inutile, surtout si une sang-de-bourbe veut apprendre aussi. Hey, Potter, est-ce que tu vas célébrer Halloween avec nous ou simplement trainer seul dans ton coin pour pleurer la mort de ton pauvre papa et de ta pauvre maman ? » demanda le blond d'une voix forte.

Salazar rigola au commentaire

« - Sachant que je ne les ai jamais connu, cela ne m'ennuie pas vraiment. Alors pourquoi tu ne la mettrais pas en veilleuse et me laisserais tranquille ?

-Comment oses-tu me parler sur ce ton ?! Tu mérites d'apprendre quelle est ta place, Potter ! Tu verras, quand je le dirais à mon père ! » cria Drago en sortant sa baguette, et Salazar ne put que soupirer en secouant la tête.

Severus lui avait dit que Lucius lui avait raconté. L'immortel avait rigolé comme jamais lorsqu'il sut que les parents Malfoy pensaient qu'il était Voldemort, et il comptait bien user de cet avantage jusqu'à qu'il ne le puisse plus.

« - Drago, je ne peux pas attendre le moment où ton père saura à propos de tout ça. Tiens, je pense même que je pourrais lui écrire une lettre moi-même pour lui expliquer la situation. Par contre, je te conseille de réfléchir avant de pointer cette baguette sur moi. Tu n'aimerais pas les conséquences. » dit-il d'une voix sombre.

« - Et qu'est-ce que tu pourrais bien faire, Potter ? » siffla Drago, qui dans son idiotie, décida évidemment de pointer sa baguette sur Salazar.

« - _Attrape sa main armée, et ne le lâche pas tant que je ne t'en aurais pas donné l'ordre. Ne l'avale pas, par contre. »_

Malheureusement pour le blond, il se tenait face à l'une des très nombreuses statues de serpents se trouvant dans la salle commune. N'importe quel fourchelang pouvait les contrôler si jamais ils comprenaient comment faire et il s'agissait là d'une des caractéristiques que Salazar adorait à propos de la pièce. Il ne savait pas combien de ses descendants, dont un en particulier, avait découvert le secret des statues, même s'il ne s'agissait pas là de son problème le plus urgent.

Drago, au contraire, n'avait pas vu le serpent jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop tard. Il était plutôt amusant de le voir crier comme une fillette lorsque la statue glissa pour avoir le bon angle d'attaque, avant d'attraper sa main ainsi que sa baguette. Le serpent le maintenait en place, et peu importe les efforts que le jeune garçon faisait pour s'en sortir, il ne parvenait pas à bouger d'un pouce. Crabbe et Goyle avait également tenté de dégager sa main, mais Drago leur cria dessus en leur disant qu'ils allaient finir par lui arracher le bras s'ils continuaient ainsi. Plusieurs autres élèves essayèrent de lancer des sortilèges d'explosion sur la statue, mais rien ne changea, sachant que les statues avaient été ensorcelée pour pouvoir encaisser ce type de dégâts.

Presque toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle rirent au spectacle, et Salazar était simplement assis, observant la scène. Cela continua pendant quelques minutes avant que l'un des préfets ne revienne avec Severus, Minerva, Albus et Quirrell, qui semblait être présent à chaque intervention du directeur. Salazar rigola doucement en secourant la tête et se dit qu'Albus devait garder un œil sur l'autre à cause de la personne qu'il cachait sous son turban.

La pièce devint silencieuse, mis à part les quelques ricanements ça et là et les grognements de Drago alors qu'il essayait encore de se libérer de la statue.

Les trois adultes dévisagèrent Salazar qui haussa simplement les épaules

« - Drago jouait les Gryffondors, encore une fois. » dit-il, faisant rire quelques personnes dans la salle.

« - Mais je compte bien écrire à son père, vu que son comportement ne s'améliorera pas si je ne le fais pas. »

Il savait que Severus comprendrait la signification de ses paroles, mais il trouva cela quand même amusant de voir l'expression qui orna son visage en cet instant. Quirrell regardait la scène avec des yeux ronds, et Minerva et Albus semblaient abasourdis.

« - Harry, qu'est-ce que tout cela signifie ?

-Drago m'a menacé… Encore. Il s'est moqué de la mort de mes parents, et je lui ai dit de se comporter correctement, mais il est aussi borné que Ron Weasley et…

-La ferme, Potter ! Je ne suis en rien comparable à ce Traitre à son Sang ! » cria le blond, « - Maintenant, fais en sorte que cette chose me relâche !

-Non. Peut-être même que je vais te laisser là toute la nuit rien que pour t'apprendre les bonnes manières.

-Allons, Harry, tu ne peux pas animer des statues pour les faire attaquer d'autres personnes comme bon te semble. » dit Albus avec sa meilleur imitation du ton doucereux d'un grand-père.

« -Je ne l'ai pas animée. » mentit-il, en quelque sorte, « - Je lui ai simplement donné l'ordre d'agir en Fourchelangue. Il semblerait que ce vieux Serpentard ait charmé les serpents de pierre pour que tous les fourchelangues soient capable de les utiliser. J'ai découvert ça par accident un soir. »

Les yeux de Quirrell s'écarquillèrent encore plus, et Salazar sut que Voldemort n'avait jamais découvert ce petit secret.

« - Et je n'ai pas fait ça parce que je ne l'aime pas, mais seulement parce qu'il a levé sa baguette contre moi. Je l'ai prévenu qu'il y allait avoir des conséquences, mais comme n'importe quel autre Gryffondor, il ne m'a pas écouté. »

Ce commentaire provoqua de nouveaux ricanements, mais un regard de Rogue les fit taire. Malgré tout, certaines personnes dans la salle confirmèrent les propos de Salazar.

« - Est-ce que quelqu'un va lui dire de me relâcher ? » demanda Drago qui essaya de tirer sa main hors de la bouche du serpent.

« - Sincèrement, les Malfoy n'ont vraiment aucune manière. » dit Salazar en secouant la tête. « Si tu dis 's'il te plait', j'accèderais peut-être à ta requête.

-Maintenant, Potter ! » cria le blond

« - Non, et je n'en ai rien à faire si je me retrouve en retenue jusqu'au jour de la remise de diplôme. Je ne te laisserais pas partir tant que tu n'arrêteras pas d'exiger les choses. Je ne te relâcherais que lorsque tu te montreras poli et me le demanderas gentiment en disant 's'il te plait'. » fit Salazar avec un sourire en coin.

« - Je ne m'excuserai certainement pas à un sale Sang-mêlé ! »

L'immortel commença à rire très fort et avec _dédain_. L'absurdité de la supposée 'insulte' était en effet à mourir de rire, sachant que Voldemort était lui-même un sang-mêlé. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Quirrell, et il remarqua que le professeur souriait aussi et, chose à peine croyable, cela fit rire Salazar encore plus. Malgré tout, il n'allait pas révéler cette information pour le moment. Il allait avoir besoin de temps pour 'étudier' les arbres généalogiques avant de 'tomber par hasard' sur cette information. Alors il allait devoir jouer ses cartes avec prudence…

« - Excusez-moi, mais sachant que Drago vient de crier ça au milieu d'une salle à moitié remplie par des sangs mêlés, je trouve la situation extrêmement comique, et comme je l'ai dit, voilà un comportement très _brave_ et tellement typique des _Gryffondors_… Y'a-t-il moyen pour que Drago repasse sous le Choixpeau, voir si une autre maison ne lui conviendrait pas plus ? » demanda Salazar avec un ton rempli d'espoir et tout à fait innocent, et le blond commença à regarder autour de lui avec incertitude, et remarqua que beaucoup d'élèves lui lançaient des regards noirs.

« - Tu vas voir quand… !

-Tu le diras à ton père. » finit Salazar avec un soupir tout en roulant des yeux,

« -Oui, Drago, on sait. Je t'ai même déjà assuré que cela sera le cas, vu que je compte lui écrire moi-même pour lui en parler.

-Mon père ne t'écoutera pas

-Est-ce _vraiment_ ce que tu crois ? » demanda Salazar en baissant volontairement le ton de sa voix pour la rendre glaciale et légèrement autoritaire. Il fut ravi de voir que Drago se figea soudainement, une pointe de peur dans le regard.

« - Harry, il n'y a nul besoin d'écrire à monsieur Malfoy. Je suis sûr que Severus se chargera de lui parler. » dit Albus et Salazar décida de faire quelque chose sur un coup de tête pour mettre Severus à cran.

De plus, il avait besoin d'informations, et il espérait pouvoir en tirer au maximum de cette situation.

« - Pensez-vous réellement que le Professeur Rogue va lui dire quoi que ce soit de _vrai ?_ Il me déteste ! Il me donnerait en pâture à un _griffon _plutôt que de prendre ma défense ! » cria-t-il, et il remarqua une trace… d'espoir ?... Dans le regard du Directeur.

_Alors tu VEUX que je trouve le griffon, hein ?_ pensa Salazar avec triomphe.

« - POTTER ! » hurla Severus, « - Comment osez-vous ?! Relâchez Monsieur Malfoy MAINTENANT !

-NON ! Je ne le relâcherai pas, et à moins que vous ayez un autre fourchelangue trainant dans le coin, il restera bloqué comme ça. Je ne le laisserai pas partir tant qu'il ne me présentera pas des excuses, ainsi qu'à tous les sangs mêlés de cette pièce ! »

Il savait que tout le monde pensait que c'était lui qui _agissait_ comme un Gryffondor, mais Severus, et très certainement Minerva, savaient exactement ce qu'il faisait.

Le Maitre de Potion grinça des dents,

« - Monsieur Malfoy, il semblerait que monsieur Potter nous ait placé dans une impasse, et je vous encourage donc à vous excuser, ou sinon cet insolent gamin…

« - Professeur Rogue ! » cria Minerva en guise d'avertissement,

« - Pardonnez-moi, directrice adjointe, » cracha-t-il, « Ou sinon _Potter_ va vous laisser dépérir là.

-Non ! » cria Drago en signe de défiance, et Salazar ne put que rire devant la façon dont le blond facilitait les choses. Il savait que Malfoy préfèrerait mourir plutôt que de s'excuser à quelqu'un 'd'inférieur' à lui.

« - J'essaye juste de lui apprendre la politesse. » dit Salazar avec un sourire en coin, levant ses mains en l'air en signe de fausse frustration.

« - _La politesse ?_ » dit Severus, « - Alors que vous restez là et défiez ouvertement l'autorité ?

-Défier l'autorité ? » demanda Salazar, « - Mis à part vous, quand le professeur McGonagall, Dumbledore ou Quirrell m'ont-ils demandé de le relâcher ? La réponse est jamais. Si vous m'aviez demandé sans crier, je l'aurais fait. Avez-vous également besoin d'une leçon de politesse également ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire innocent.

Albus, Minerva et Quirrell rigolèrent tous, ce qui fit grincer Rogue des dents. Salazar avait parfaitement conscience qu'il ne s'en serait jamais sorti aussi facilement si ni Minerva, Ni Severus n'avaient au courant de sa véritable identité. Albus était, en quelque sorte, prévisible, et Voldemort n'allait pas prendre le risque de se révéler à tout le monde en demandant à la statue de libérer Drago.

« - De plus, » continua Salazar, « - Je ne pense pas que n'importe qui d'entre vous puisse _s'incliner_ face aux demandes de Malfoy. Il n'a rien fait d'autre qu'_exiger_ qu'on le libère. Personnellement, je pense qu'il s'agit d'une leçon de politesse qu'il mérite, pas vous ?

-J-J-Je pense, m-monsieur P-Potter, q-que vous a-avez r-r-r-raison. M-monsieur M-Malfoy p-peut avoir besoin d'une t-t-t-telle l-leçon. »

Salazar n'était sincèrement _pas_ surpris par ce commentaire, ayant parfaitement conscience de la façon dont Voldemort traitait ses Mangemorts, et Salazar décida de donner un électrochoc au petit monde d'Albus.

« - Merci, professeur Quirrell. Je vois que nous pensons la même chose, et j'apprécie votre soutien.

-D-D-De r-r-rien, m-monsieur P-Potter. » dit-il avec un sourire.

L'immortel vit qu'Albus s'était figé instantanément, et il ne put que ricaner intérieurement.

« - Oh la ferme, espèce d'idiot bégayeur ! » cria Malfoy, et soudainement, la cicatrice de Salazar commença à lui faire mal.

Il poussa une exclamation de surprise, mais il réussit à maintenir les apparences en faisant passer cela pour de la surprise à l'insulte directe de Drago à l'encontre d'un professeur. Quirrell, lui, avait un air meurtrier sur le visage, et Salazar vit le moment où sa main se dirigea vers sa baguette. Albus et Severus notèrent également le mouvement, et le directeur se plaça entre le deux, tandis que Severus allait pour prendre sa propre baguette sans pour autant la sortir.

« - Monsieur Malfoy, excusez-vous pour vos mots et actions de ce soir, ou sinon vous vous retrouverez en retenue pour le reste de l'année. » dit Albus avec colère.

Drago le regarda méchamment, mais un court mouvement de tête de la part de Severus lui fit ravaler sa remarque.

« - Bien. » cracha le blond, « - Potter, je suis désolé pour avoir pointé ma baguette sur toi et pour t'avoir traité de sale Sang-mêlé, insultant tous les autres au passage. Je suis aussi désolé pour avoir traité le professeur Quirrell d'idiot bégayeur. » continua-t-il avec ton poli forcé.

« - Tes excuses sont acceptées, Malfoy. » dit Salazar nonchalamment, la douleur dans sa cicatrice diminuant au même moment,

« - _Relâche-le._ »

La statue bougea instantanément à l'ordre et retourna dans sa position originelle. Drago laissa s'échapper un soupir de soulagement en tournant son poignet et pliant ses doigts, inspectant également sa baguette pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait aucun dégât. Il se tourna ensuite vers Salazar, lui lança un regard noir avant de partir en direction de leur chambre.

« - Harry, j'aimerai te parler dans mon bureau demain, immédiatement après le petit-déjeuner. Quant au reste d'entre vous, je vous suggère de vous rendre au lit, il est tard. » dit Albus d'une voix ferme.

Salazar ne fut pas vraiment surpris par cela et regarda les autres professeurs quitter la pièce. Il récupéra ensuite Nora et ses devoirs avant de se diriger vers leur chambre également.

* * *

**J'espère que vous aez appréciez ce chapitre, et encore une fois, je suis sincèrement désolé du retard de publication! A bientôt!**


	13. Miroir, Pierre et Troll

**Avec beaucoup de retard, voici le chapitre 13! J'espère que vous en apprécierez la lecture! :) Je vais tenter de me discipliner et faire en sorte de vous partager un chapitre par semaine, vu que nous sommes tous en confinement!**

**Un grand merci à Aelyanne pour la correction de ce chapitre!**

**Rien ne m'appartiens, je suis seulement à l'origine de la traduction!**

**Enjoy! o/**

* * *

Le lendemain, Salazar se réveilla en ayant l'impression de ne pas avoir dormi du tout. Il avait un mal de tête carabiné, cadeau de Voldemort et de sa mauvaise humeur, ce qui l'amenait à souhaiter que son Héritier arrête de bouder. Cela ne faisait du bien à personne, de toute manière.

Il tituba en traversant le dortoir, commençant à se préparer pour la journée. Il décida rapidement de rendre visite à Poppy avant le petit-déjeuner, n'ayant aucune idée si une potion contre le mal de tête serait d'une réelle utilité dans sa situation, mais il savait cela ne lui ferait aucun mal d'essayer. De plus, son premier cours de la journée était celui de Défense, et il savait que cela allait être un calvaire.

Les yeux encore emplis de fatigue, il réussit tant bien que mal à arriver à l'infirmerie et trouva Poppy qui vaquait à ses occupations matinales. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de l'observer plus attentivement alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle.

« - On dirait que vous n'avez pas dormi de la nuit.

-C'est le cas, » répondit Salazar avec un petit sourire, « - Et je pense que je vais accepter ta proposition, finalement, bien que je ne sache pas si cela sera vraiment d'une quelconque utilité. »

Elle lui adressa un sourire compatissant avant de se diriger vers l'un des placards où elle rangeait toute ses potions. Elle en prit une bleue qui se trouvait sur une étagère.

« - Cul-sec. » dit-il avec un sourire, et il avala le tout en une gorgée.

Il savait que la potion était supposée avoir un effet instantané, mais il dut attendre une minute entière avant de remarquer avec soulagement que sa migraine avait fini par s'atténuer un peu.

« - Bien que la douleur ne soit pas totalement partie, la potion a fait des merveilles. Puis-je en prendre une autre ? Peut-être qu'en combinant les effets, je pourrais m'en débarrasser totalement.

-Je ne sais pas… » dit-elle avec hésitation, « - Combiner les effets de deux potions contre les maux de tête n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée. Et je suppose que vous savez déjà que cela risque plutôt d'aggraver les choses.

-Ca ne va pas me tuer, Poppy, » dit-il avec un rire fatigué.

La réponse de l'infirmière, bien que sur un ton sympathique, ne laissa pas de place à la contestation :

« - Je le sais, mais si jamais cela vous fait tomber dans le coma ou vous empoisonne ? Vous ne pouvez peut-être pas mourir, mais vous n'êtes pas non plus immunisé à la douleur ou à toute autre sorte de complication, alors non. Je ne vous en donnerais pas une autre, j'en suis désolé, mais ma décision est sans appel. »

Il lui lança un regard mauvais avant de soupirer, vaincu:

« - D'accord…

-Venez donc me voir après le repas, et nous pourrons réessayer avec une autre potion.

-Très bien, merci Poppy, » acquiesça Salazar, et la sorcière hocha de la tête en retour avant qu'il ne quitte l'infirmerie.

Il restait encore une heure avant le petit-déjeuner, et l'immortel décida de retourner à la clairière où ils avaient eu leur petite rencontre avec Nicholas et Perenelle quelques nuits plus tôt. Il voulait simplement un peu de tranquillité, de silence, et surtout mettre le plus de distance entre lui et Quirrell.

Il y avait également une autre raison pour laquelle il souhaitait se rendre à cet endroit, mais personne n'avait besoin d'en connaitre la raison.

Avec un soupir, il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui pour s'assurer que le couloir était bien désert, avant de se lancer un sort de désillusion sur lui-même et de se diriger vers la forêt.

* * *

Les yeux de Minerva parcoururent la Grande Salle. Le petit-déjeuner touchait à sa fin, mais il n'y avait aucun signe de Salazar. Elle avait d'importantes informations à lui transmettre concernant la pierre. Albus avait enfin fini par la cacher la nuit dernière, une fois que Quirrell/Voldemort eut trouvé un troll, et que la dernière 'protection' fut mise en place. Et elle ne fut pas la seule à noter cette absence.

« - Je me demande où est monsieur Potter ce matin, il n'a jamais manqué le petit-déjeuner avant. » commenta le professeur Chourave, et Poppy répondit,

« - Il est venu me voir ce matin. On aurait dit qu'il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, et il se plaignait d'un fort mal de tête. Je lui ai donné une potion puis il est parti sans me dire où il se rendait.

-Il doit très certainement essayer d'éviter le directeur après le coup d'hier soir dans la salle commune. Ce ne serait pas la première fois, avec un Potter, que…

-Severus, c'en est assez. » dit Albus, « - Si monsieur Potter ne se montre pas, j'irais le chercher. »

Severus lui lança un regard méprisant avant de regarder Minerva et Poppy pour secouer la tête en signe de 'dégoût'. Quand le professeur hocha la tête en retour, il sut qu'elle avait compris son message. Il n'avait pas vu Salazar non plus.

« - Je suis sûr que le gamin va bien. Potter loupe un repas, et ça y est, tout le monde s'inquiète. » dit le Maitre de Potion en roulant des yeux.

En vérité, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cela semblait inquiéter certains. Salazar _savait_ prendre soin de lui-même, après tout. Malgré tout, le fait que sa cicatrice lui fasse autant mal était un problème, aggravé par le fait qu'il ne savait presque rien à propos de la marque, simplement qu'il s'agissait d'un Horcruxe et que la douleur venait lorsque Voldemort se trouvait près de lui.

« - Il sait que je souhaite lui parler ce matin. Il finira bien par se montrer. » dit Albus d'un ton confiant.

Puis, lorsque personne ne le regarda, le directeur se permit un sourire.

Il savait _exactement_ où Harry se trouvait.

* * *

« - Je ne peux pas ! Je ne peux pas vous rejoindre ! Vous aviez raison, et je n'étais qu'un idiot ! J'aurais dû vous écouter ! Je vous en prie, pardonnez-moi… ! » supplia Salazar entre ses larmes.

Il était en chemin vers la forêt lorsqu'un son avait attiré son attention dans une classe vide du premier étage. Il avait décidé de voir de quoi il s'agissait et avait fini par trouver un grand miroir au fond de la pièce. Il n'y avait pas vraiment porté attention, et alors qu'il faisait un mouvement pour s'en éloigner, il avait aperçu l'image de Godric dans le miroir. Et il n'était pas seul. Helga et Rowena se tenaient là également, et ils étaient tous dans la clairière de la forêt, mais celle-ci n'était pas aussi vide qu'elle ne le semblait.

Leurs pierres tombales étaient parfaitement visibles.

Voilà ce que Salazar voyait dans le Miroir du Riséd. Godric, Helga et Rowena se tenant près de leurs tombes dans la forêt. Ils lui faisaient signe de la main et l'incitaient à les rejoindre, et bien qu'il essayât plus que tout de répondre à leurs appels, il ne le pouvait pas. Il y avait même une pierre avec son nom gravé dessus, mais il ne pouvait pas les atteindre. Il se demanda pendant un instant si tout cela était réel, et il n'osait pas espérer. Tout ce dont il avait conscience était qu'il souhaitait être avec eux plus que tout.

Alors il ne cessait d'essayer.

Ce fut comme ça qu'Albus le trouva dans la classe après le repas du midi. Harry n'avait pas été vu de toute la matinée, et ses professeurs commençaient vraiment à s'inquiéter. Le directeur avait placé quelques sortilèges sur la pièce de sorte que seul le garçon puisse trouver l'endroit et pour qu'il ne soit dérangé par personne. Albus décida qu'il était temps d'aller le chercher plutôt que d'attendre que l'enfant ne décide de partir de lui-même.

Lorsque le directeur entra, il trouva Harry agrippé au miroir, comme s'il essayait de sauter dans celui-ci.

« - Je veux vous rejoindre ! S'il vous plait ! Prenez-moi avec vous ! » cria Salazar alors que toujours plus de larmes roulaient sur ses joues, « - Je suis désolé, tellement désolé ! Je _veux_ mourir ! Je veux pouvoir vous rejoindre dans la mort ! Je veux pouvoir vous parler ! Je veux pouvoir tous vous voir pour de vrai ! Je vous en prie ! Prenez-moi avec vous… ! »

Les yeux d'Albus s'écarquillèrent de choc. Effrayé, il se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers le 'garçon' qui essaya de se débattre pour retourner vers le miroir. Ce n'était vraiment pas comme cela qu'il espérait trouver Harry, et les mots du garçon lui avaient glacé le sang. Il pensait qu'il allait simplement être assis devant le miroir en train d'observer ses parents, mais il avait eu tort.

« - Harry ! _Harry !_ » cria Albus, essayant de ramener l'enfant à la raison, « - C'est juste un miroir, Harry. Tout va bien, du calme, maintenant. » dit-il en essayant d'enlacer le garçon qui se débattait toujours, de l'amener contre lui dans l'espoir de le calmer.

Mais Salazar, lui, ne voulait clairement pas ça.

Il commença à se débattre encore plus contre Albus et à tenter de se précipiter de nouveau vers le miroir, si bien que le directeur dut finalement l'attacher avec des cordes qu'il avait invoquées. Puis il força Salazar à s'assoir sur une chaise et ne le relâcha qu'une fois qu'il fut certain qu'il se soit calmé.

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chose ? » demanda Salazar entre ses dents alors qu'il se levait pour aplatir sa robe à présent froissée. Son sang pulsait douloureusement dans son crâne, mélange de ses heures de sanglot et de l'influence de Voldemort, et dire en cet instant qu'il manquait de patience aurait été un euphémisme.

« - Il s'agit du miroir du Riséd. Il montre à ceux qui observent leur reflet, le désir le plus cher à leur cœur. » expliqua Albus, et il regarda le garçon tremblant,

« - Tu as vu ta famille, n'est-ce pas ? »

Salazar eut envie de le maudire, mais sachant qu'il commençait finalement à se calmer et à regagner ses esprits, il décida de jouer le jeu du directeur et de voir qu'elles informations il pourrait tirer de cette discussion.

Il acquiesça,

« - Oui, Monsieur. Tout le monde peut voir ce que j'ai vu dedans ?

-Non, tout le monde voit quelque chose de différent, et si quelqu'un avait été avec toi, ils n'auraient pas pu voir ce que tu as vu. Seule une personne à la fois peut regarder dans ce miroir. »

Salazar laissa s'échapper un soupir de soulagement, mais il essaya de le faire passer comme s'il essayait toujours de se calmer de sa crise de larmes.

La dernière chose dont il avait besoin aurait été qu'un satané miroir puisse briser sa couverture.

« -Oh. » dit Salazar doucement.

« - Harry, est-ce que tu souhaites vraiment mourir ? »

Salazar soupira. Il était grand temps de sortir ses talents d'acteur.

« - Je ne sais pas, monsieur. Ma vie a toujours été un enfer sur terre, mais je sais aussi que je suis jeune et que j'ai tout le reste de ma vie devant moi. Mais je _veux_ être avec ma famille aussi.

\- Je vois… Tu es indécis.

-Oui, monsieur, je le pense aussi.

-Tout à fait compréhensible. Dis-moi, Harry, que souhaites-tu faire de ta vie ? »

Salazar se demanda de quel genre de question il s'agissait là, mais il décida de voir où sa réponse allait le mener.

« - Je ne sais pas, monsieur, mais j'aime enseigner. » dit-il, décidant de répéter ce qu'il avait dit à Blaise quelques semaines plus tôt, « - J'ai toujours aimé apprendre aux autres. Les choses m'ont toujours parue faciles, et j'aime aider les gens s'ils en ont besoin. » continua-t-il avec un haussement d'épaule

« - Et je trouve que c'est admirable. » dit Albus avec un sourire, « - Si tu suis cette voie, peut-être un jour deviendras-tu professeur ici. L'enseignement est une voie très enrichissante. »

Pour la première fois, Salazar fit un sourire sincère à Albus,

« - J'aimerais beaucoup. Je suppose que je peux envisager ça comme un objectif à atteindre dans mon futur.

-Effectivement. Il est vrai que tu apprends à un rythme remarquable, et si tu continues sur cette voie, tu atteindras tes objectifs et pourras même envisager une meilleure vie. »

Salazar hocha de la tête avant de regarder Albus d'un air incertain.

« - Monsieur, je suis désolé pour hier soir.

-Je vais être honnête avec toi, Harry. Certaines choses que tu as fait jusqu'à maintenant m'inquiètent : la magie du sang, utiliser des statues pour 'apprendre les bonnes manières' à quelqu'un, et également certains de tes propos… Comme lorsque tu parles de pouvoir, de connaissance, et de comment gérer tes ennemis. Tu me rappelles un garçon qui a arpenté ces couloirs il y a longtemps, un garçon que j'ai connu. Il a mal tourné, et je n'aimerais pas te voir suivre le même chemin que lui. »

Salazar était quasiment certain de l'identité de 'l'autre garçon' et s'apprêtait à demander plus d'informations lorsque son estomac émit un fort gargouillement.

Albus sourit.

« - Hé bien, je pense qu'il s'agit là d'une discussion pour un autre jour. Tu as manqué le petit-déjeuner _et_ le repas de midi. Comment te sens-tu ? Madame Pomfresh m'a dit que tu étais passé la voir, ce matin. »

Salazar fut choqué d'apprendre qu'il était resté dans cette pièce pendant si longtemps, mais il essaya de ne pas montrer sa surprise.

« -Sincèrement, monsieur, j'ai l'impression d'avoir été piétiné par un troupeau d'hippogriffes. Et pleurer autant a fait revenir mon mal de tête. Je suis aussi vraiment fatigué parce que j'ai mal dormi cette nuit.

-Je vois. Aller, va donc voir Madame Pomfresh. Dis-lui que je t'envoie et que tu as besoin d'être ausculté et de manger un peu. J'informerai tes professeurs que tu n'assisteras pas aux cours de cet après-midi. Va donc te reposer.

-D'accord, monsieur. Oh, et pour le Miroir ? » demanda Salazar, jetant un coup d'œil à celui-ci tout en frissonnant. Il n'aimait vraiment pas l'idée qu'un autre élève puisse tomber dessus. Au vu de sa réaction, qu'est-ce que cela pourrait faire à quelqu'un d'autre ?

Albus le regarda avec inquiétude.

« - Ne t'inquiète donc pas à propos du miroir du Riséd, Harry. Il est connu pour avoir mené des hommes bien plus forts et âgés que toi au bord de la folie. Il sera déplacé au niveau du troisième étage dans quelques jours, et je dois te demander de ne jamais essayer de le retrouver. Je n'aimerais vraiment pas que tu retombes sous son charme dans le futur. » dit le directeur, une étincelle dans le regard.

Salazar eut presque envie de lui poser l'évidente question du : 'pourquoi est-ce que cette satanée chose se trouve ici alors ?' avant de se raviser. Surtout lorsqu'il savait qu'il pourrait finir par jeter un sort à l'homme qui lui faisait face.

« - Je comprends, monsieur. » dit l'immortel, ne manquant malgré tout pas 'l'écart' quant à la future localisation du miroir.

« - Très bien, Harry. Va donc voir Madame Pomfresh, veux-tu ? » dit-il gentiment, faisant un signe vers la porte.

Salazar acquiesça, se leva doucement avant de partir en direction de l'infirmerie pour trouver Poppy… Encore.

* * *

Poppy lança un regard noir à Salazar alors qu'il rentrait dans l'infirmerie pour la seconde fois de la journée, ayant l'air débraillé. Mais elle finit par soupirer avant de pointer l'un des lits, et se dirigea vers son placard à potions.

« - Essayons donc une potion contre la douleur, cette fois. » dit-elle en lui tendant un flacon remplit d'un liquide jaune, « - Et où étiez-vous donc ce matin ? »

Salazar avala la potion avant de lever son regard sur la sorcière,

« - Tu ne me croirais pas si je te le disais. » répondit-il en secouant la tête, « - Cette potion-là a fait disparaitre toutes les douleurs, sauf celle dans ma cicatrice, mais je pense que Voldemort a fini par se calmer. Ce n'est plus qu'une douleur sourde, et je suppose que je serai capable de la supporter.

-Vous devez vous reposer.

-Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi. » dit-il d'un ton fatigué alors que Poppy le conduisait vers l'un des lits.

« - Minerva avait quelque chose de très important à vous dire, mais elle est actuellement en cours, donc cela devra attendre encore un peu. Voulez-vous manger quelque chose ? Ou simplement dormir ?

-Simplement dormir pour le moment, » dit-il en tirant le rideau pour enfiler une tenue adaptée pour l'infirmerie que la sorcière lui avait donné, « - Par contre, pourras-tu me réveiller pour le diner ?

-Je le ferai, et je dirai aux enfants comment vous vous portez si jamais ils viennent vous voir.

-Merci. » dit-il avec gratitude en s'allongeant.

Poppy lança un sort de diagnostic sur lui pour s'assurer que tout était en ordre avant de sourire lorsque rien d'anormal ne se produisit, mis à part l'épuisement qu'éprouvait l'immortel. Elle s'en alla en silence lorsqu'un autre élève entra dans l'infirmerie.

« - _Murmureur, si tu me fais encore peur comme __ç__a, je te mordrais. »_ dit Nora en s'installant sur son oreiller, « - _Tu ne m'écoutais plus, je n'arrivais pas à avoir ton attention et ça m'a vraiment effrayée._

_-Je suis désolé__, __ma belle, mais je ne pouvais pas m'__en emp__êcher. »_ dit-il d'un ton fatigué

« - _Fais plus attention à l'avenir._

_-J'y compte bien._ » murmura-t-il avant qu'il ne sombre dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

« - Alors la pierre est en place ? » demanda Salazar en levant son regard de son plateau repas.

Minerva et Severus étaient venus le voir à l'infirmerie après avoir fini de dîner, et la sorcière eut l'air soulagée de finalement pouvoir lui annoncer la nouvelle. Salazar était réveillé, quant à lui, depuis une heure, bien que ce soit Poppy qui l'avait sorti du monde des rêves. Il avait besoin de manger quelque chose, après tout.

« - Oui, il l'a placée la nuit dernière, mais Albus ne l'a dit que cet après-midi à tous ceux qui ont participé à sa protection.

« - Donc Voldemort sait. » dit simplement Salazar en prenant une bouchée de patate. Les deux professeurs acquiescèrent.

« - Elle se trouve dans la dernière des pièces du sous-sol. Albus, cependant, ne nous a pas dit si sa propre protection était en place ou non, ou ce qu'elle était. » ajouta Severus.

« - J'irai donc la récupérer ce soir après le couvre-feu. Demandez aux jumeaux de garder un œil sur ma progression en utilisant la carte, s'ils le peuvent. J'ai remarqué qu'elle n'était pas aussi complète qu'escomptée, et il se peut que j'apparaisse et disparaisse régulièrement. Lorsque je recontacterais James, je lui demanderai comment il a créé la carte, histoire de trouver un moyen de la rendre la plus complète que possible.

-_Les Minions vont adorer cette idé__e._ » dit Nora en le regardant depuis le pied de son lit, « - _Ils adorent fouiner. _

\- En effet ma belle. » rigola Salazar avant de répéter les paroles de Nora.

« - Si c'est bon pour vous Poppy, j'aimerais rester ici cette nuit. Ça sera plus simple pour moi de partir de cette manière, et je n'aurais pas à faire attention à ne pas être vu par mes camarades de chambre.

-Je n'y vois aucun problème. » Répondit-elle avec un sourire, « - Et je pense bien que vous êtes la première personne à vouloir rester ici de leur plein gré sans que je n'aie à les menacer avant. » ajouta l'infirmière dans un rire.

« - Je crois bien que tu as raison. » commenta Minerva avec un sourire également, et Salazar ne put s'empêcher de rire à son tour.

« -Dis aux jumeaux de me laisser une heure. Si je ne suis pas retourné à mon lit à la fin de celle-ci, ils devront t'alerter immédiatement, » dit l'immortel en regardant Minerva, « - Cela devrait me donner suffisamment de temps pour récupérer la pierre, la mettre en sureté, et revenir. Severus, prépare une potion vivifiante pour eux qu'ils puissent la prendre demain matin. Il est très important qu'ils ne soient pas fatigués, sachant qu'ils ont cours. » précisa-t-il, et Severus acquiesça.

« - Sur quelles zones dois-je leur dire se concentrer ? » demanda Minerva.

« - L'infirmerie, le septième étage, et la zone qui se trouve devant l'entrée principale. Je ne pense pas que les chambres dans les sous-sols soient indiquées sur la carte. » répondit-il, et la professeur hocha de la tête.

« - Que se passera-t-il une fois que la pierre sera en sécurité ? » demanda Poppy,

« - Nous pourrons enfin tous souffler et nous amuser un peu. Je vais même vous apprendre à manipuler un vieux Gryffondor manipulateur. » dit Salazar avec un sourire malicieux.

« - Je suis impatiente d'en apprendre plus. » dit Minerva en rigolant un peu

« - Moi de même. » ajouta Severus avec un sourire en coin.

Salazar ne cessa pas de leur sourire lorsque son assiette disparut.

Les choses allaient enfin prendre une tournure _vraiment inté__ressante_ à Poudlard.

* * *

Peu après minuit, Salazar usa d'un sort de Désillusion et commença son chemin vers le septième étage en usant de quelques raccourcis. Il ne lui fallut que cinq minutes pour arriver devant la salle qui, à son humble opinion, était l'œuvre la plus réussie de Rowena.

La Salle sur Demande.

Il sourit en regardant autour de lui. Il n'y avait rien dans celle-ci pour le moment, mais c'était parfait. Il n'avait pas besoin de grand-chose.

_J'ai besoin d'une parfaite réplique de la Pierre Philosophale, _pensa-t-il en regardant le plafond, et quelques instants plus tard, une pierre rouge de la taille d'un poing apparue à ses pieds dans un tintement. Il la ramassa, l'inspecta avant d'afficher un grand sourire.

_Maintenant, j'ai besoin d'un tunnel qui mène directement dans la dernière des pièces du sous-sol. Fais-en sorte que la sortie du tunnel soit invisible à ceux qui se tiennent dans ladite pièce, mais laisse-moi la possibilité d'en inspecter l'intérieur, que je sois sû__r que t__out est en ordre._

Il fallut plusieurs minutes à la salle pour répondre à sa demande, mais Salazar ne put que sourire lorsqu'une simple porte en bois apparut à sa droite. Il l'ouvrit.

Le tunnel était sombre et suffisamment grand pour qu'il puisse s'y glisser, et il dut utiliser sa baguette pour éclairer son chemin. Salazar savait que sa descente allait prendre une grande partie de l'heure qu'il avait prévu, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son voyage soit si ardu. Le tunnel serpentait au travers des murs du château et devenait parfois très étroit lorsqu'il arrivait au niveau de croisements entre deux couloirs. A un moment donné, il dut même prendre la réplique de la pierre dans sa bouche, poser Nora sur le sol et prendre sa forme d'animagus tant le passage était étroit et près du sol.

Quinze minutes plus tard, on pouvait le trouver couché sur le sol du tunnel, observant la salle où devait se trouver la pierre. Elle semblait vide, mais s'il y avait bien une leçon que Salazar avait apprise au cours des années était bien que les apparences étaient souvent trompeuses.

La pierre se tenait au milieu de la pièce, enveloppée dans un morceau de toile de jute. Regardant tout autour de la pièce une nouvelle fois, il tendit le bout de sa baguette face à lui.

« _\- Homenum Revelio._ » murmura-t-il, avant de patienter quelques instants.

Il fut soulagé de voir que le sort n'avait détecté aucune présence humaine dans la pièce, même s'il n'avait pas encore fini avec ses inspections. Il continua de murmurer quelques incantations sans bouger de là où il se trouvait, et il ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils face aux résultats qu'il obtenait.

Il n'y avait absolument rien.

_Mais à quoi donc joue Albus ?_ pensa-t-il, _Il n__'y a aucune protections sur la pierre ! Ni de sort de Surveillance, ni d'alerte, d'enchantements ou de protections ! Elle est juste posée l__à __!_

Secouant la tête de dégoût, il s'avança avec prudence vers la sortie du tunnel en retenant son souffle. Comme rien ne se passa, il s'avança vers la pierre, la remplaça par la réplique (en la plaçant dans la toile qui protégeait la véritable pierre) avant de reposer le tout sur le sol et de repartir vers la Salle sur Demande.

Lorsqu'il fut de retour dans le château, il commença son chemin vers les donjons en direction de l'entrée via son passage secret personnel. Souhaitant avoir demandé plus de temps pour mettre son plan à exécution, il courut à toute vitesse dans le sombre et glissant couloir menant à l'entrée principale. En cinq minutes, il arriva à l'entrée/sortie du dit tunnel caché par un rocher, se glissa au travers des portes, et transplana directement dans son appartement.

Une fois arrivé, il soupira de soulagement avant de secouer la tête et de rire un peu. Son espace de vie se trouvait toujours dans le chaos le plus total, souvenir de sa dernière visite, quelques semaines plus tôt, le jour où il avait obtenu sa seconde baguette. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de le remettre en ordre, et comme il était déjà en retard de cinq minutes sur l'horaire prévu, il ne répara que sa table basse où il plaça la pierre. Il expliquerait simplement l'état de son appartement à Nicholas dans sa lettre.

Il transplana de nouveau à Poudlard et remonta le passage qu'il avait utilisé plus tôt. Il aurait aimé avoir le temps de rendre une petite visite à Helga, Rowena et Godric, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait plus perdre une minute. Il se fit la promesse silencieuse de leur rendre visite le plus tôt possible.

Ce ne fut qu'à une heure et quart du matin qu'il se glissa dans son lit d'hôpital, et il fut reconnaissant envers les jumeaux de lui avoir laissé quelques minutes supplémentaires avant d'avertir Minerva, car personne ne l'attendait quand il arriva. Il ferma les yeux et tomba rapidement endormi.

Cela avait été une _longue_ journée.

* * *

_Mon Vieil Ami,_

_Ca y est__ ! Ton bien a été bien placé en sécurité ! Quand tu arriveras là-bas, je te prie de m'excuser pour le chaos que tu trouveras. Il se peut que j'aie perdu le contrôle il y a quelques semaines et… Tu sais comment je suis. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de réparer les dégâts, alors je suis désolé pour ce que tu vas trouver._

_Ton Vieil Ami,_

_Moi._

« - Hedwige, amène ça à mon ami. » murmura Salazar en la regardant, espérant qu'elle comprenne ce qu'il attendait d'elle.

Elle hulula en opinant de la tête, pris une gorgée de son jus, et s'envola.

On était le matin d'Halloween, et Salazar était vraiment de bonne humeur. Il avait l'impression qu'un énorme poids lui avait été retiré des épaules, et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en se demandant ce qu'il allait pouvoir faire. Comme la pierre était à présent en sécurité, il devait s'occuper de son autre problème… Voldemort. Qu'allait-il donc faire de lui ?

Salazar n'était pas sûr de la démarche à suivre, sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas se lever soudainement et crier au milieu de la Grande Salle que Voldemort se trouvait à l'arrière de la tête de Quirrell et qu'Albus était au courant depuis le début. Cela reviendrait à prendre le risque de voir plusieurs innocents être tués si Voldemort décidait de lancer des avadas dans toutes les directions. Mais il savait qu'il devait chasser le fou furieux du château le plus vite possible, et surtout avant que son héritier ne découvre que la pierre avait disparue. Il n'allait certainement pas être ravi par la tournure qu'avaient pris les évènements, et nul ne pouvait savoir comment il allait réagir.

C'est pourquoi Salazar décida de profiter de l'instant présent, de prendre du recul et de souffler un peu en profitant du calme. Voldemort n'allait certainement pas agir pour le moment car il ne voudrait sûrement pas prendre le risque d'être découvert, mais il ne pourrait pas ignorer le problème trop longtemps non plus. Salazar allait devoir trouver un plan rapidement.

Le reste de la journée passa rapidement, et les classes se déroulèrent comme prévues. Il remarqua que plusieurs personnes lui lançaient des coups d'œil tout en chuchotant, mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Les gens allaient toujours parler de ce qui s'était passé ce jour-là. Quelques élèves vinrent même le voir pour le remercier, et d'autres allèrent même jusqu'à lui présenter leurs condoléances pour la mort de Lily et de James. Salazar accepta tous leurs mots avec un sourire, les remerciant de se souvenir des sacrifices qui avaient eu lieu cette nuit-là. Il jura cependant silencieusement que lorsque toute cette folie avec Voldemort serait finie pour de bon, il rendrait un hommage public à Mitzy et Fripsy pour raconter au monde entier le sacrifice des deux elfes de maison qui ont permis de sauver le monde magique.

Mis à part les quelques rares personnes qui se rappelaient de cette fameuse nuit d'il y a dix ans, le principal sujet de conversation de la journée était le festin du soir. Et de ce que Salazar avait glané comme informations, cela allait être 'génial'. Et il n'avait aucune raison de penser le contraire car, après tout, Halloween à Poudlard avait toujours été quelque chose de spécial.

* * *

Lorsqu'il entra dans la Grande Salle ce soir-là, Salazar ne put que sourire à la scène qui l'accueillit. La salle avait été décorée avec des dizaines de citrouilles géantes qui flottaient dans les airs, des chauves-souris qui volaient tout autour d'eux, et une rumeur disait même que les fantômes prévoyaient de venir leur chanter une chanson en procession plus tard dans la soirée. Nora était émerveillée et même elle ne put qu'admirer le travail incroyable qui avait été fait ce soir-là.

Le festin se passa dans le calme, chacun mangeant et discutant avec entrain. Mais vers le milieu de la soirée, Quirrell rentra en courant dans la Grande Salle, l'air absolument terrifié par quelque chose. Salazar n'eut pas à attendre longtemps pour en connaitre la raison.

« - Monsieur le directeur ! Monsieur le directeur ! Un Troll ! Il y a u-u-u-un troll dans les cachots ! J-J'ai essayé de… Le contenir… S'est échappé… Pouvait pas… » commença l'homme dans un cri avant de s'évanouir.

Le chaos qui explosa dans la salle fut instantané alors que tous les élèves commençaient à hurler de peur. Dumbledore dut envoyer plusieurs coups avec sa baguette pour attirer l'attention de tous les occupants de la pièce, et tous les élèves finirent par porter leur regard dans sa direction.

« - Tous les élèves sont sommés de retourner dans leurs dortoirs ! Préfets, nous comptons sur vous pour les conduire en sécurité. Et que tous les professeurs m'accompagnent en direction des cachots ! »

La panique saisit Salazar aux tripes alors que tous les élèves se dirigeaient vers les portes de la Grande Salle. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils ne furent qu'à mi-chemin de la salle commune de Serpentard que l'immortel réalisa l'erreur stupide qu'ils venaient de faire. Si le troll était dans les cachots, alors ils se dirigeaient tout droit vers lui !

_Mais pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé avant d'avoir quitté la Grande Salle ?!_

L'entièreté de la maison se tenait en une longue ligne, Salazar se trouvant quelque part vers le milieu du groupe. Lorsqu'ils tournèrent au niveau d'un croisement, ils purent tous entendre un hurlement bestial venir de devant eux, ainsi que des cris de terreur.

« - Reculez ! Reculez ! » hurlèrent plusieurs préfets alors que le troll arrivait dans leur direction.

Les enfants commencèrent à se marcher dessus en essayant de fuir, et Salazar sut qu'il ne pouvait faire qu'une seule chose au milieu de toute cette confusion.

_Poudlard, ma ch__ère, maintenant me semble être le bon moment pour activer les enchantements de sécurité d'Helga !_ pensa-t-il rapidement alors que le troll commençait à se déplacer vers les enfants.

« - Par le sang d'un des fondateurs, qu'il en soit ainsi. » murmura-t-il en se coupant la main, appliquant un peu de son sang sur le mur le plus proche.

Toutes les pierres du château prirent une couleur noir charbon et des centaines de blaireaux jaunes apparurent sur les murs. Les animaux commencèrent à grogner et à se déplacer dans la direction du troll. La créature poussa un rugissement et leva son gourdin pour frapper les enfants face à lui, mais il se retrouva collé au mur, comme s'il était une simple décoration vivante. Des centaines et centaines de blaireaux arrivaient de tous les côtés, et les élèves se retrouvaient figés sur place alors qu'ils regardaient avec une fascination morbide les animaux attaquer le troll.

« - Partez, vite ! vite ! vite ! Courez dans l'autre sens ! Retournez dans la Grande Salle ! » continuèrent à crier quelques préfets alors que le sang du troll commençait à asperger les murs du couloirs.

La totalité de la maison fit demi-tour en courant, et tous arrivèrent dans la salle à manger en un temps record. Salazar remarqua que Quirrell avait disparu, mais il s'agissait alors du moindre de ses problèmes. Plusieurs élèves saignaient, et d'autre avaient le poignet cassé ou des chevilles foulées suite au mouvement de foule, et un autre élève parti chercher de l'aide.

Une première année du nom de Daphnée Greengrass avait le nez cassé, et Salazar la soigna rapidement, avant de continuer de s'occuper de petites et moyennes coupures chez d'autres élèves. Un préfet réalisa ce qu'il était en train de faire et commença à l'aider, alors que les autres conduisirent ceux avec des fractures vers des tables pour les allonger, de sorte que Poppy puisse s'occuper d'eux immédiatement, une fois qu'elle arriverait dans la Grande Salle.

Presque la totalité des premières années se tenaient regroupés les uns avec les autres, toujours tremblant de peur, et Salazar ne pouvait vraiment pas leur en vouloir. Il se dirigea vers Blaise, qui était assis avec Daphnée et deux autres filles nommées Pansy Parkinson et Millicent Bulstrode.

« - Vous allez bien ? » demanda-t-il, marchant dans leur direction. Drago lui lança un regard noir, mais comme lui et ses amis semblaient bien aller, Salazar se contenta de les ignorer.

Baise acquiesça,

« - Ouais, mis à part pour le nez de Daphnée, je suppose. Je me demande ce qui a bien pu se passer. Tu sais d'où tous ces blaireaux ont bien pu arriver ?

-Aucune idée. » répondit Salazar en haussant des épaules.

« - Ne mens pas, Potter ! » cria Nott, le visage déformé par la colère « - Tu sais ! Je sais que tu sais quelque chose ! Je t'ai vu étaler ton sang sur le mur, et t'as même murmuré quelque chose avant de le faire ! Je t'ai vu ! C'est toi qui a fait apparaitre les blaireaux !

-Théo, je n'ai aucune idée de quoi tu parles. » dit calmement Salazar en se tournant vers le garçon, « - Je dirais même que c'est plutôt Poufsouffle qui aurait quelque chose à voir avec les blaireaux. Peut-être que c'est le Professeur Chourave qui a fait quelque chose, ou même le château lui-même. Il est très ancien, après tout, qui sais quel type d'enchantement il possède ?

-C'était toi ! » continua Nott, alors que Severus, Poppy, Minerva, Albus et Quirrell se précipitaient dans la salle, « - Je sais que c'était toi, Potter ! Je sais que c'est toi qui a fait apparaitre les blaireaux ! Je t'ai vu !

-Et moi je te dis que ça a quelque à voir avec Poufsouffle ! » continua Salazar en essayant d'ignorer la douleur dans sa cicatrice.

« - ARRÊTE DE ME MENTIR ! » cria Nott, « - Tu as murmuré quelque chose, appliqué ton sang sur les murs, puis les pierres sont devenues noires et les blaireaux sont apparus pour tuer le troll ! ET JE SAIS QUE C'ÉTAIT TOI ! » continua-t-il d'une voix toujours aussi forte, sautant sur ses pieds en le pointant du doigt.

« - T'as encore fait de la magie du sang !

-Et je te dis que cela a quelque chose à voir avec Poufsouffle ! » répéta encore une fois Salazar, ce qui était plus ou moins vrai, « - Théo, regarde autour de toi. Tu peux me dire combien de personnes sont en train de saigner suite à différentes coupures ou autres blessures ? Oui, j'ai été poussé contre le mur plusieurs fois. Oui, je me suis coupé à la main et mon sang a fini sur le mur. Oui, je me parlais à moi-même, mais qui ne le faisais pas ? Il y avait un satané troll en train d'essayer de nous tuer ! Je suis sûr que presque tout le monde criait ou se parlait à soi-même. Combien d'entre nous ont-ils pu se dire à eux-mêmes 'Je dois filer loin d'ici', 'Ouch, ça fait mal' ou 'que Merlin ait pitié de nous' ? Penses-tu vraiment avoir vu ce que tu crois avoir vu ? »

Théo le regarda longuement, se balançant sur ses pieds, ouvrant et fermant sa bouche plusieurs fois. Il finit par lourdement se rassoir et enfouit sa tête entre ses mains.

« - Je ne sais pas, vraiment pas. » marmonna-t-il finalement,

« - Je pense que tu es en état de choc et que tu dois voir Madame Pomfresh. » dit calmement Salazar,

« - Je n'ai pas besoin de … »

Severus s'éclaircit la voix,

« - Bien que cela me soit douloureux de l'admettre, je suis d'accord avec Potter. Nott, vous êtes en état de choc, laissez donc madame Pomfresh vous ausculter. »

Théo leva son regard vers lui avant de soupirer.

« - Oui, monsieur. » murmura-t-il en se levant avant de se diriger vers la médi-sorcière en train de soigner les autres élèves aux blessures les plus graves.

« - Mais alors, d'où _venaient_ les blaireaux, monsieur le directeur ? » demanda l'un des préfets en sixième année, et le silence se fit alors que tous regardaient en sa direction.

« - Je n'en sais malheureusement rien. » dit gravement Albus, « - Ce n'est arrivé que trois fois depuis la mort des Fondateurs. Personne ne sait d'où viennent les blaireaux ou comment ils apparaissent. Peut-être est-ce quelque chose qu'Helga Poufsouffle a mis en place pour assurer la sécurité du château et de ses occupants en cas de grave danger, mais personne ne peut vraiment confirmer cette théorie. »

Salazar regarda Dumbledore avec une expression abasourdie.

_C'est déjà __arriv__é par le passé ? Quand ? Comment ? Pourquoi ?_

« - E-E-Et bien, j-je n'ai p-p-pas v-v-vraiment a-a-aimé ce système de s-s-s-sécurité. » bégaya Quirrell en regardant Albus avec un froncement de sourcil, ce à quoi Severus roula des yeux.

« - Certainement parce que nous avons dut t'arracher du mur après que tu te sois retrouvé collé contre celui-ci. » dit-il sèchement.

La seule chose qui empêcha Salazar d'exploser de rire fut la douleur qui irradia de sa cicatrice, et il laissa s'échapper une exclamation de douleur en se frottant le front, bien que personne ne le remarqua.

« - Hé bien, disons donc que Poudlard est capable de se protéger elle-même face aux dangers qui la menace. » dit simplement Minerva, ce à quoi Albus ne put que sourire

« - En effet.

« - S-S-Si je puis d-d-dire, envoyer la m-maison S-Serpentard v-v-vers leur s-s-s-salle c-c-c-commune était u-u-une idée s-s-stupide, s-s-sans vouloir v-v-vous o-offenser, P-Professeur.

\- Je l'avoue. Je n'ai pas réalisé la portée de mon acte, et je tenais à m'en excuser. Heureusement, vous allez tous bien. » dit Dumbledore en parcourant la salle du regard.

« - Qu'est-il arrivé au troll ? » demanda une quatrième année.

« - Il semblerait que les blaireaux aient éparpillés des morceaux de la créature un peu partout dans le couloir, mais nous nous sommes déjà débarrassés de tout. » dit Severus, « - Je vous suggère à tous de retourner dans votre salle commune. Le reste du festin de ce soir vous y attendra si jamais vous avez encore faim. Ceux qui ont encore besoin d'être auscultés par Madame Pomfresh, restez ici, et je vous conseille de bien écouter ce qui vous sera dit. »

Tout le monde acquiesça et commença à quitter la Grande Salle. Une fois qu'ils arrivèrent à leur salle commune, Salazar ne posa pas une seule seconde son regard sur la nourriture et se dirigea vers sa chambre pour se mettre en tenue de nuit. Milles et une idée tournaient dans son esprit, et il s'allongea en observant le plafond, Nora confortablement installée sur son torse.

« - _Murmureur, qu'est-ce que l'on sait des blaireaux ?_ » demanda-t-elle, et Salazar soupira en secouant la tête,

« - _Je ne suis pas sûr. Nous avons tous installé des systèmes de sécurités différents, mais seul le sang d'un des fondateurs peut les activer. Il est tout à fait probable qu'avec le temps, des descendants soient capable de les activer, vu qu'ils portent en eux le sang des Fondateurs, mais je ne suis vraiment pas sûr de ce fait. Je sais qu'Helga en avait parlé à ses enfants. Rowena n'__a eu qu__'Helena qui est morte sans avoir d'enfants elle-même. Godric l'a dit à ses deux fils, et j'__en ai parl__é aux miens également._

_-Donc tu penses que ce sont les descendants d'Helga qui ont relâchés les blaireaux les autres fois._

_-C'est la seule conclusion logique. Je suis le dernier Fondateur en vie, et je ne suis jamais revenu ici depuis la mort de Godric, et il fut le dernier à passer l'arme à gauche. Helga fut la première, puis Rowena, puis Godric. Je suis revenu à chacune de leurs funérailles, et comme je te l'__ai dit, apr__ès la mort de Godric, je ne suis jamais revenu._

_-Jusqu'à maintenant._

_-C'est vrai.__ » _dit Salazar en lui caressant a tête.

« - _Comment Morty a fini coll__é contre le mur ?_ » demanda-t-elle soudainement, et l'immortel rigola doucement.

« - _Et bien, c'est peut-être parce qu'il est dangereux. Il n'a pas été tué par les blaireaux car il ne représentait pas un risque immédiat pour les élèves, ce qui expliquerait pourquoi il est toujours en vie._

_-Je me demande o__ù __ils l'ont finalement retrouvé. _

_-Je suis sûr que Severus sera ravi de tout nous raconter dès qu'il le pourra.__ » _dit Salazar alors qu'il continuait à lui caresser la tête.

« -_ Je vois, très bien alors_. » dit-elle en glissant de sur lui vers l'oreiller,

« - _Je suppose que nous ferions mieux de dormir._

_-Je suis d'__accord, ma ch__ère. Ces deux derniers jours ont été épuisant._

_-Oui, c'est vrai, Murmureur, vraiment épuisant._ » marmonna Nora en s'endormant.

Salazar suivit rapidement son exemple.

* * *

**A chaque fois que je lis la scène du miroir, j'entends mon cœur se briser en mille morceaux au fond de ma poitrine, et j'espère que la traduction est à la hauteur émotionnelle de l'instant ! Pauvre Salazar…**

**Beaucoup de choses se passent dans ce chapitre… ! Et peut-être est-ce parce que j'ai lu plusieurs fois l'histoire, mais je découvre des éléments au fur et mesure qui prédisent des évènements futurs, bien qu'ils soient très discrets… Arriverez-vous à les trouver ?**

**Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout et à bientôt pour le chapitre 14!**


	14. Un mauvais début de journée

**Bonjour à tous! Et bienvenu sur ce chapitre 14 de cette traduction! ^^ **

**Tout d'abord j'aimerais vous remercier pour les retours que vous avez fait du précédent chapitre! Il s'agit de l'un de mes préférés et je suis contente de voir qu'il vous a plus également!**

**Alors, après ce chapitre, il n'en restera plus que 3 avant de terminer la première année, j'espère que vous être prêt!**

**L'univers appartient à J.K Roling et cette fanfic à Preciousann! Je ne 'possède' que la traduction! Et celle-ci ne serait pas aussi bonne qu'elle ne l'est à présent sans l'aide précieuse d'Aelyanne qui a fait un super travail de correction!**

**Enjoy! o/**

* * *

Le mois de Novembre et la première partie de Décembre passèrent en un éclair aux yeux de Salazar, et lorsqu'il se réveilla un beau matin, les vacances de Noël étaient presque là. Evidemment, il allait rester à Poudlard pour le réveillon. Quirrell, quant à lui, semblait de plus en plus agité, et désormais, la cicatrice de Salazar lui faisait mal presque constamment. Il avait donc décidé de garder un œil plus attentif sur l'autre homme. Severus lui avait dit qu'il avait trouvé le professeur de Défense dans un couloir du deuxième étage, et le Maitre de Potions pensait que Quirrell avait volontairement laissé le troll s'échapper pour créer une diversion et aller chercher la pierre.

Salazar se retrouvait avec l'entièreté de la Salle Commune de Serpentard pour lui tout seul pendant la totalité des vacances de Noël, tous les autres élèves étant retournés chez eux. Drago en avait même profité pour se moquer de lui, insistant qu'il n'avait aucune maison où rentrer, et qu'il allait être tout seul pour Noël. Salazar avait simplement rit et l'avait ignoré.

En parlant du blond, Salazar avait usé de paroles acérées et de remarques subtiles à propos d'un certain Seigneur des Ténèbres dans sa lettre pour Lucius, et d'après les propos de Severus, le patriarche des Malfoy avait presque eu un arrêt cardiaque. Il avait immédiatement écrit une lettre à son fils, et Drago avait piqué une crise dans le bureau du maitre des potions. Le garçon avait arrêté d'harceler Salazar et les enfants pendant quelques temps avant de finalement reprendre ses mauvaises habitudes.

La saison de Quidditch avait également commencé, et Fred et George n'étaient plus aussi disponibles de par leurs nombreux entrainements et autres activités liées au sport. Salazar appréciait le Quidditch, mais il avait les balais en horreur. Lors des cours de vol au début de l'année, il avait fait l'exercice comme demandé, sans pour autant en faire trop, suffisamment pour avoir le cours validé et en finir pour de bon. Il préférait avoir les pieds fermement plantés sur le sol, et ce à cause d'un accident lorsqu'il était plus jeune. Il était rentré dans un arbre après avoir volé sur un balai grossièrement fabriqué, et il avait failli se briser la nuque. Les balais magiques n'avaient alors été inventés que cinq ans auparavant, et même si ceux qui étaient produits aujourd'hui était de bien meilleure qualité, cela ne changeait rien à l'aversion que ressentait Salazar à la simple idée de voler.

Mais s'il y avait bien une chose pour laquelle les jumeaux réussissaient toujours à trouver du temps, c'était les cours de Fourchelangue, que Nora prenait très à cœur, menaçant de mordre tout ceux qui ne répondraient pas présent. Ils se retrouvaient tous deux fois par semaine, le Mercredi et le Vendredi après le diner, et tous les enfants s'en sortaient bien. Ils avaient tous appris leur nom en Fourchelangue, leur véritable prénom ainsi que le surnom que leur avait donné Nora. Hermione s'était sentie quelque peu insultée d'apprendre que le serpent l'appelait 'Broussaille', mais lorsqu'elle sut le surnom que Nora donnait aux autres, elle ne put que rire au choix du nom. Les jumeaux adoraient le fait que Nora les appelait 'les Minions' (même si parfois elle ne parlait que d'un seul d'entre eux) et décidèrent qu'ils allaient se faire appeler ainsi à partir de maintenant. Et ils ne purent que rire lorsqu'ils découvrirent que leur mère s'appelait 'Banshie'.

Évidemment, ces leçons ne se faisaient pas sans problème. A un moment donné, Ron avait écrit à madame Weasley en lui parlant de ces leçons, et il ne fallait pas être un génie pour deviner sa réaction. Deux beuglantes arrivèrent en même temps ce matin-là, et comme les deux explosèrent au même moment, personne ne fut capable de comprendre la moitié de ce qui fut dit. De plus, la matriarche avait placé des sortilèges sur celles-ci. Le trio essaya sans succès de trouver un moyen de les détruire. A la suite de cela, Salazar n'avait rien pu faire d'autre que de répondre par le même moyen.

Il lui envoya une beuglante en retour entièrement enregistrée en Fourchelangue. Celle-ci rendit Molly tellement folle de rage qu'elle lui en renvoya une qu'il essaya également de détruire. Ne trouvant pas de solution, il renvoya à la femme une autre lettre en Fourchelangue avec, cette fois-ci, les jumeaux qui essayaient de traduire ce qu'il disait. Et comme vous pouvez l'imaginer, ils étaient bien loin de comprendre tout ce que Salazar avait dit, et la traduction en Anglais releva plus d'un micmac de mots sans queue ni tête que d'une lettre faisant le moindre sens.

Molly Weasley n'apprécia toujours pas le geste, et elle lui envoya une _autre b_euglante en représailles, que Salazar réussit finalement à détruire en usant d'un sort légèrement 'sombre', vieux de près de trois cent ans. Et même si dans une certaine mesure il aurait pu être comparé au sortilège du Feudeymon, le sort était loin d'être aussi mauvais que le maléfice. Evidemment, l'incident faillit provoquer une crise de nerfs à Albus qui se sentit de donner à Salazar une autre leçon à propos de la 'magie noire'.

Et bien sûr, ce bon vieux Ron ne put s'empêcher de rapporter que Salazar avait trouvé un moyen de détruire les lettres en utilisant du 'Feudeymon'. Molly finit par se montrer en personne un soir lors du diner et hurla sur Salazar en lui reprochant d'apprendre apprendre aux jumeaux l'utilisation de la 'magie noire'. Dans un éclair de génie, les jumeaux lancèrent un sortilège amplificateur de voix, se levèrent sur la table des Gryffondors, et commencèrent à parler 'Fourchelangue' qui, en réalité, ressemblait plus à la version yaourt d'une langue obscure et inconnue qu'à quelque chose d'autre. Hermione et Neville suivirent rapidement leur exemple, et Blaise ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter sa part au chaos. La tête que tira alors Molly en cet instant valait son pesant d'or, et Salazar riait si fort qu'il faillit tomber de son siège. Albus semblait trouver la situation marrante également car il commença à rire à son tour, et Quirrell avait un air amusé sur le visage. Rogue retira tout de même dix points aux Gryffondors pour s'être levés sur la table, et Minerva en retira également dix à Serpentard.

Molly s'évanouit après la scène, et Arthur, qui n'avait fait que secouer la tête durant toute la scène, la fit léviter hors de la Grande Salle pour la ramener chez eux. Les jumeaux décidèrent qu'il s'agissait là de la meilleure farce qu'ils avaient faite à leur mère, et Salazar jura d'envoyer un souvenir de la scène à James, sachant que ce dernier aurait tout donné pour pouvoir assister à un tel événement.

Cependant, tout n'était pas que rire et papillons. Nicholas avait écrit à Salazar pour lui dire qu'il ne trouvait _aucune_ information à propos d'un quelconque jugement dans le cas de l'affaire Sirius Black, ce qui le fit arriver à la conclusion qu'un homme innocent se trouvait enfermé dans la pire prison qui soit. Salazar lui avait répondu en lui demandant si l'alchimiste pouvait faire en sorte de lui en obtenir un. Ce dernier lui répondit qu'il pourrait essayer, mais qu'il allait devoir se montrer prudent pour ne pas attirer l'attention de Dumbledore, sachant qu'il était le chef du Magenmagot.

Nicholas lui dit qu'il avait déjà dut user des faveurs qu'il avait de la part de quelques membres du ministère pour que son nom n'apparaisse nulle part au cours de ses recherches, et il ne savait pas s'il lui en restait suffisamment pour que son nom ne soit pas mentionné si jamais il essayait de faire appel pour un jugement. Salazar savait que si l'implication de Nicholas dans l'affaire devenait publique, beaucoup de questions allaient être posées. Il dit donc à son ami de ne pas plus s'impliquer pour le moment, et lui assura qu'il allait essayer de trouver un autre plan.

Malgré tout, Nicholas et Perenelle étaient ravis d'avoir de nouveau la pierre en leur possession, surtout lorsqu'ils surent que Salazar l'avait remplacée par une réplique. L'alchimiste se demanda combien de temps allait mettre Albus avant de découvrir la supercherie, et il proposa même d'aller rendre une petite visite au château pour être 'tenu au courant' quant à la sécurité de sa pierre.

Salazar n'avait pu empêcher un sourire machiavélique d'apparaitre sur son visage.

* * *

Les vacances avaient débuté depuis quelques jours et Salazar venait de se décider à agir. Il voulait voir comment Voldemort allait réagir face à certaines informations, et l'immortel savait que sa seule chance de mettre son plan à exécution était dans la Grande Salle au petit déjeuner. Il savait que ce qu'il allait faire soulèverait beaucoup de questions, et il allait devoir choisir avec prudence ses réponses par rapport à ses 'connaissances' de la situation. Mis à part les professeurs et les Weasley, il n'y avait plus personne au château, réduisant le risque que cette information tombe dans l'oreille de personnes trop indiscrètes. Les Weasley étaient une famille 'respectée', et Salazar savait qu'ils ne feraient jamais rien de ces informations. Et puis, il s'agissait également là d'une manière amusante de mettre une fois de plus Albus hors de lui.

Les Weasley étaient restés au château pour les vacances car leurs parents avaient décidé de partir en Roumanie pour rendre visite à leur fils Charlie qui y travaillait avec des dragons. Ron avait accusé les jumeaux d'avoir ruiné Noël et avait placé la faute de ce changement de dernière minute sur leurs épaules. Heureusement, Percy n'était pas de cet avis, et il l'avait fait remarquer à Ron, ce qui rendit le plus jeune encore plus en colère, et le rouquin était de très mauvaise humeur depuis le début des vacances.

Ca matin-là, Salazar entra dans la Grande Salle un ancien et épais ouvrage à la reliure de cuir entre les mains, le posa sur la table et commença à le lire. Il patienta ensuite une vingtaine de minutes avant de mettre son plan à exécution.

« - Et bien ! C'est la chose la plus _stupide_ que quelqu'un pourrait bien faire ! » S'exclama-t-il fortement, le choc clairement perceptible dans sa voix, depuis la table de Serpentard, espérant que Severus saisirait la perche.

Ce qu'il fit.

« - Qu'est-ce que vous racontez encore là, Potter ? » tonna-t-il depuis la table des professeurs.

Salazar le regarda avec un air innocent :

« - Les Horcruxes. » dit-il simplement, et l'entièreté de ladite table sembla se transformer en pierre alors que tous les adultes stoppaient leur discussion pour le regarder.

« - Il est écrit ici que pour pouvoir en fabriquer un, il faut assassiner quelqu'un d'autre, et que ça se fait seulement à un terrible prix. C'est juste… Stupide.

-Harry, dis-moi, qu'es-tu en train de lire ? » demanda Albus, paniqué. Ce à quoi Salazar répondit nonchalamment :

« - Oh, un journal que j'ai trouvé dans la salle commune. Je suis tombé dessus lorsque j'essayais de faire dire aux statues 'Joyeux Noël'. Le Baron Sanglant m'avait appris à faire apparaitre quelques décorations de Noël pour illuminer la pièce, donc j'ai pensé que je pouvais décorer la salle pour l'occasion. J'ai demandé à une des statues d'ouvrir la bouche pour pouvoir y placer quelques feuilles de houx et des baies, et j'ai trouvé ce livre, avec d'autres choses. » dit-il en soulevant le dit objet, « - Il semblerait qu'il appartenait à Salazar Serpentard, et que celui-ci cherchait un moyen de vivre pour l'éternité. Il a brièvement pensé à utiliser des Horcruxes avant d'oublier cette idée lorsqu'il apprit ce qui allait lui arriver s'il le faisait.

-Et qu'est-ce qui aurait bien pu se passer ? » demanda Minerva avant qu'Albus ne puisse mettre un terme à la conversation.

« - D'après les notes qu'a laissé Serpentard, le but d'un Horcruxe est de sceller un morceau de son âme dans un objet pour vivre à jamais, mais que pour y arriver, il faut tuer quelqu'un, comme je l'ai déjà dit. L'autre problème est que pour faire l'Horcruxe, il faut non-seulement perdre la moitié de son âme, mais aussi la moitié de son esprit, faisant que la personne créant un Horcruxe finit par perdre son habilité à faire preuve de logique, de raison, et d'avoir des pensées rationnelles. Il a complètement abandonné l'idée d'utiliser cette méthode lorsqu'il a fait la rencontre du créateur du principe d'Horcruxe, Herpo L'Infâme. Après avoir discuté avec le vieux sorcier grec, qui était toujours en vie après deux milliers d'années, Salazar a fini par trouver l'Horcruxe d'Herpo, l'a détruit avant de tuer le vieil homme pour mettre un terme à ses souffrances. Salazar a ajouté que... » Il fit une pause, plissant les yeux comme s'il essayait de déchiffrer le contenu du livre, « … plus quelqu'un fait d'Horcruxes, plus ce dernier devient fou. » continua-t-il en regardant Minerva.

« - Harry, te rends-tu compte que tu lis à propos de magie noire, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda gentiment Albus.

-Oui, monsieur, sachant que ça implique des rituels sombres consistant à tuer des gens. Ce n'est pas comme si _j'allais_ fabriquer un Horcruxe. Je ne suis pas un idiot, et il s'avère que je préfère de loin conserver toute ma tête. » dit fermement Salazar en prenant une bouchée de sa tartine.

Le silence se fit dans la Grande Salle alors que tous les regards étaient posés sur lui. Quirrell était aussi pâle qu'un linge et semblait totalement perdu. Severus et Minerva essayaient, tant bien que mal, de ne pas rire, et Albus ne faisait que le regarder avec inquiétude. Salazar ricana intérieurement lorsqu'il vit le regard du directeur se poser brièvement sur le professeur de Défense.

« - Mais est-ce que ce livre ne contient que de la magie noire ? » demandant le professeur Chourave d'un ton soucieux après quelques minutes de silence.

« - Oh, non, madame, » répondit l'immortel avec un léger rire, « - Saviez-vous que Godric Gryffondor et Salazar Serpentard étaient considérés comme les tout premiers farceurs de Poudlard ? Du moins, c'est comme ça que Rowena Serdaigle les appelait.

-Sérieux ! » crièrent les jumeaux en choeur depuis la table des Gryffondors. Ils sautèrent sur leurs pieds, se dirigèrent dans sa direction avant de s'assoir de part et d'autre de lui.

Salazar acquiesça en rigolant :

« - Ouais, par exemple ici... » dit-il en s'arrêtant à une page se trouvant vers le milieu du livre, « - … Il est marqué qu'une fois Salazar a demandé à tous les serpents se trouvant sur le terrain de Poudlard de suivre Godric pendant une semaine entière. L'autre fondateur ne pouvait rien faire sans prendre le risque d'en écraser un. Il ne pouvait ni dormir, ni manger ou encore enseigner tellement il y avait de serpents autour de lui. Et dire que Godric lui a rendu la monnaie de sa pièce serait un euphémisme.

-C'est-à-dire ?» demandèrent les deux Weasley immédiatement.

« - Il semblerait que Godric ait changé une pierre en lion, et que ce dernier ait transporté Salazar dans sa bouche pendant trois jours consécutifs. Il les avait ensorcelés de sorte que peu importe ce qu'essayait de faire Serpentard, il ne pouvait pas s'en débarrasser. Le temps que Rowena trouve une solution au problème, Salazar était recouvert de bave de lion de la tête aux pieds. »

Tout le monde explosa de rire à l'image mentale que cette histoire leur donnait, et on pouvait encore entendre des ricanements ici et là plusieurs minutes après.

« - A t'entendre, on pourrait croire qu'ils étaient amis, » dit Percy avec confusion, « - J'ai toujours cru qu'ils se haïssaient plus que tout.

-Pas selon ce qu'il y a de marqué dans ce journal, » dit Salazar avec un haussement d'épaule, « - Ils étaient meilleurs amis et ont combattus ensemble contre les moldus qui essayaient de tuer les sorciers et sorcières de cette époque. Si une bataille explosait quelque part, Godric et Salazar étaient toujours de ceux qui défendaient les êtres magiques. Il y a même écrit l'histoire du jour où Godric a décapité la tête d'un moldu qui avait tué son enfant sang-mêlé. Et même une autre où Salazar a tué la mère d'un né moldu qui avait essayé de noyer son fils dans une rivière, seulement parce que ce dernier était un sorcier. L'enfant n'avait que trois ans, et Serpentard l'amena même à Poudlard pour prendre soin de lui.

-Ah bon ? » dit Percy d'un ton quelque peu choqué, « - Mais je croyais que Serpentard détestait les nés moldus.

-Vrai, mais une fois qu'ils arrivèrent au château pour commencer leur scolarité, Serpentard su qu'il devait les protéger du monde extérieur, » dit Salazar en faisant un geste vers le livre, « - Il détestait juste les moldus plus qu'il ne détestait les nés moldus parce qu'ils essayaient de tuer les sorciers et sorcières.

-Et cette histoire est totalement vraie. Il m'a élevé comme son fils, » dit le Baron en apparaissant dans la Grande Salle, « - Et je lui en serais à jamais reconnaissant. Salazar fut même celui qui proposa que tous les nés moldus restent au château durant toutes les vacances scolaires pour les protéger de leurs familles moldues. Les autres, évidemment, furent immédiatement d'accord avec cette idée. Ce fut après ce jour où j'ai failli mourir noyé que Salazar a réalisé que les nés moldus devaient être tout autant protégés, si ce n'est plus, que les sang-mêlés ou les sang-purs. Il a fini, ce jour-là, par comprendre que ce que disaient Godric, Helga et Rowena à propos des nés moldus était vrai.

-Vous êtes un né moldu ?! » s'exclama Minerva avec surprise.

« -Oui, je le suis. Et je suis le seul né moldu ayant été placé à Serpentard. Il a tué ma mère et m'a pris sous son aile. J'avais trois ans, après tout, et bien que je ne sache alors rien de la magie, j'allais mourir à cause d'elle. Qu'auriez-vous fait ? Vous m'auriez laissé mourir ?

-J'aurais essayé de parler à votre mère, » dit fièrement Albus

« - Alors vous seriez aussi mort, » répondit platement le Baron, « - Les moldus d'aujourd'hui ne sont plus une menace, mais ceux de l'époque où j'ai vécu, _eux_, étaient à craindre. Ils vous aurez tué simplement parce que vous pouvez faire de la magie. Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre comment était notre vie à cette époque, professeur. Le monde a bien changé en mille ans, et vous ne pouvez pas appliquer les morales d'aujourd'hui à ce qui est aujourd'hui notre passé, et l'inverse n'est pas possible non plus, » continua le fantôme avant de se tourner vers Salazar et de lui sourire.

« - Je suis content que vous ayez retrouvé ce livre, monsieur Potter. Salazar a très certainement dut le laisser pour que ses descendants le trouve, mais je suppose qu'il est préférable qu'il soit tombé entre vos mains. Et que ceux qui essaieraient un jour de vous le voler soient averti qu'ils seront maudits la seconde même où leurs mains indignes en toucheraient la couverture. Mais partagez donc toutes les histoires que vous trouverez dans ce livre. Salazar mérite que la vérité sur sa nature soit rétablie, sachant que son image a bien trop longtemps été altérée par ceux qui le détestaient. Il ne fut jamais ce monstre assoiffé de sang que l'Histoire a retenu de lui.

-Je ferai de mon mieux, monsieur.

-Je n'en ai aucun doute. » dit le Baron avec un clin d'œil, « - Bien, maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, Peeves est au quatrième étage en train d'essayer de faire tomber une statue. » dit-il avant de flotter hors de la Grande Salle.

« - Qu'y a-t-il d'autre dans ce livre, Potter ? » demanda Severus d'un ton véritablement curieux.

« - Hé bien, cela fait déjà quelques jours que je le feuillette, et j'ai lu pas mal de sections. Il y a quelques sortilèges qu'il a inventés, et certains sont vraiment mauvais, mais la plupart sont sans dangers et il y même quelques sortilèges pour faire des blagues dans le but, je cite, 'de faire payer ce satané Gryffondor', » dit-il, et les jumeaux se mirent à rire, « - Il y a quelques recettes de potions qu'il a inventé, ainsi que la partie 'journal' que j'ai commencé à lire la nuit dernière, et je dois avouer que cela m'a fait manquer quelques heures de sommeil, » continua-t-il dans un rire, « - Il y avait même une potion avec le livre, » ajouta-t-il en sortant une fiole contenant un liquide vert, « Mais je n'ai aucune idée de ce à quoi elle sert. Alors, je suppose que vous devriez la prendre, monsieur. »

En disant cela, Salazar se leva avant de placer ladite potion devant Severus qui le regarda avec surprise.

« - Il n'y a rien d'inscrit sur le flacon, mais les moldus ont un concept qui s'appelle la Rétro-ingénierie. Ça veut dire étudier, voire décortiquer, quelque chose pour comprendre comment ça marche, vous pensez que c'est possible aussi avec une potion ?

-Ça l'est, » répondit simplement Severus.

« - Je suppose que vous pouvez essayer, alors. » dit Salazar en faisant un geste vers la fiole.

« - Severus, fais-moi savoir à quoi sert cette potion une fois que tu auras fini de l'étudier, » dit Albus d'une voix grave, avant de se tourner vers Salazar :

« -Merci, Harry, pour vous avoir donné cette potion.

-De rien, monsieur, » dit Salazar avec un hochement de tête, « - Je ne vais, après tout, pas m'amuser avec quelque chose qui pourrait me tuer.

« - Oh, mais c'est plus que certain ! » cria soudainement Ron depuis la table des Gryffondor, alors qu'il avait fait la tête depuis le début du petit-déjeuner, « - Après tout, Salazar n'était un vieil idiot mauvais, aigrit et sournois ! »

Salazar, alors qu'il retournait vers son propre siège, dut se retenir à la table de Serdaigle lorsque la douleur explosa dans sa cicatrice. La vague de peine qu'il ressentit avait été si violente qu'il en avait perdu l'équilibre, bien qu'il ait réussit à se maintenir plus ou moins droit.

« - Je doute fort que cela soit réellement le cas, » sermonna Percy, « - Il était peut-être un peu biaisé à propos de certains sujets, mais il a tout de même aidé à fonder l'école. Tu devrais lui montrer au moins un peu de respect, Ron.

-Pourquoi ? » cria le plus jeune, « - Il n'était qu'un vieux mage noir !

-De ce que j'en ai lu, oui, Salazar était un sorcier qui s'intéressait à la magie noire, si ce n'est un mage noir, mais tous les mages noirs ne s'équivalent pas. Si on se base sur les standards d'aujourd'hui, Serpentard n'était rien de plus qu'un chaton tout mignon comparé à disons… Voldemort. Salazar ne s'amusait pas à terroriser le pays en tuant la moitié de sa population ou à exterminer des lignées entières de sang-purs simplement parce qu'ils n'avaient pas les mêmes idéaux que lui. Il ne tuait des moldus que lorsqu'il y était obligé. Est-ce que cela fait de Godric Gryffondor un mage noir aussi ? Qu'en est-il de la douce Helga Poufsouffle ? Elle a tué des moldus également, tout comme Rowena Serdaigle. De ce que j'en ai lu, il était plutôt question de tuer ou être tué à cette époque. » dit Salazar en regardant Ron dont le visage était devenu rouge. Ce dernier ne cessa de lui lancer des regards noirs.

« - Est-ce que Salazar a déjà tué un sorcier ou une sorcière ? » demanda Percy.

« - Non, je ne pense pas, » répondit Salazar, « - Il est écrit que Salazar considérait _tous_ les types de sang magiques comme extrêmement précieux. Il était peut-être en désaccord avec certains sang-mêlés ou sangs-purs, et peut-être qu'il n'aimait pas les nés moldus, mais après l'incident avec le Baron, il a fini par comprendre que les nés moldus étaient ceux les plus en danger, et surtout les enfants. Salazar aurait même préféré mourir plutôt que de tuer un enfant magique, peu importe leur statut.

-Et qu'en est-il des adultes nés moldus ? » demanda le professeur Chourave.

« - Je n'en sais rien, madame. Soit je ne suis pas allé assez loin dans ma lecture, soit il ne l'a pas indiqué dans ce livre. » admit Salazar

« - Je vois, » fut sa réponse, « - Et pourtant l'Histoire a retenu que les nés moldus furent à l'origine de son départ.

-Je ne pense pas que cela soit vrai, sachant qu'il a finis par les apprécier, mais je ne sais pas non plus ce qui a bien pu motiver son départ. Et comme je l'ai dit avant, soit ce n'est pas écrit ici, soit je ne suis pas allé encore suffisamment loin dans la lecture. » répondit-il, sachant parfaitement que l'information était bel et bien dans le journal. Il ne souhaitait tout simplement pas révéler cette information pour le moment. Sa quête pour l'immortalité était en effet mentionnée à plusieurs reprises, mais rien ne disait s'il avait réussi ou non.

Salazar jeta un regard aux jumeaux, qui feuilletaient le livre à la recherche des sortilèges de farces. Nora se trouvait entre les deux et semblait étudier Percy qui s'approchait doucement du livre pour essayer de le lire au-dessus des épaules de ses frères. Ron était toujours assis à la table de Gryffondor, l'air vraiment contrarié, jetant des regards noirs à ses frères. Quant aux professeurs : Minerva discutait à voix basse avec Poppy et le professeur Chourave, Severus étudiait la potion, Albus semblait perdu dans ses pensées, et Quirrell observait le livre avec une curiosité non dissimulée.

Salazar savait que Voldemort allait vouloir mettre la main sur le livre, et cela lui allait parfaitement, sauf pour les sorts les plus mauvais qui se trouvaient dans l'ouvrage. Il savait que son Héritier n'hésiterait pas à les utiliser contre d'autres personnes. Il n'espérait pas un miracle, mais il voulait faire savoir à Voldemort que sa quête d'immortalité par la création d'Horcruxes n'avait été que folie, et Salazar savait que l'autre ne les détruirait pas volontairement, sachant que pour annuler les effets du rituel, le créateur devrait également ressentir du regret et des remords, et il s'agissait bien de quelque chose que Voldemort ne risquait _certainement pas_ de faire. Salazar n'aimait pas trop l'idée d'être celui qui allait tuer sa propre lignée, mais il s'agissait là d'un mal nécessaire. Voldemort était un malade mental, pour le dire gentiment, et il n'allait pas changer de sitôt.

« - Harry, puis-je t'emprunter ce livre ? » demanda soudainement Dumbledore, usant de sa meilleure voix de grand père.

Salazar savait qu'il s'agissait là d'un stratagème pour lui retirer le livre des mains, et à en juger par le regard que Quirrell donnait à Albus, il savait que Voldemort en était arrivé à la même conclusion.

Il se gratta l'arrière de la tête.

« - Je ne sais vraiment pas, monsieur. Vous avez entendu ce que le Baron a dit, et je n'ai pas envie que vous soyez maudit, » dit-il avec honnêteté, « - Je sais que les moldus peuvent copier les choses, alors n'existe-t-il pas un sort qui permette de faire la même chose ? Peut-être que si on copie simplement le livre, vous ne serez pas maudit. »

Albus fronça des sourcils, mais il remplaça rapidement cette grimace par un sourire.

« - Oui, Harry, il existe bien un sort qui permet de copier les livres, mais beaucoup d'entre eux possède un contre-sortilège qui empêche la duplication, surtout sur ceux de librairies ou de bibliothèque, comme celle de Poudlard. S'il y n'y en avait pas, alors la copie de ces ouvrages serait considérée comme du vol.

-Je comprends, mais s'il n'y a pas de sort spécial sur ce livre, est-ce que l'on peut aussi faire une copie pour le professeur Rogue ?

-Potter ? » demanda Severus avec surprise.

« - Hé bien, vu que vous êtes le directeur de Serpentard, cela me semble logique que vous en ayez aussi une copie, » dit Salazar avec un haussement d'épaule, « - De plus, il y a dedans des potions que Serpentard a inventé, et sachant que vous êtes un Maitre de Potion, je suppose que cela ne lui poserait aucun problème que vous ayez accès à ces recettes également.

-Peut-être que vous n'êtes pas aussi bête que vous en avez l'air, Potter, » finit par admettre Severus à contrecœur, alors qu'il se levait de son siège pour se diriger vers Salazar.

Ils observèrent tous Severus faire deux copies avant d'en donner une à Albus et de glisser l'autre dans ses robes. Les jumeaux, de leur côté, sourirent à l'austère professeur de potion alors qu'il se rasseyait à sa table.

« - Professeur Rogue, pourriez-vous nous donner une copie de la partie réservée aux sorts, s'il vous plait ? » demanda Fred avec un sourire, « - Nous ne nous intéressons vraiment pas aux sortilèges les plus sombres…

-… Mais les sortilèges de farce seraient…

-Non, Weasley » coupa sèchement Rogue, « - Jamais de la vie.

-_Murmureur, tu donneras une copie des sortilèges aux Minions, n'est-ce pas ? »_ demanda Nora

« - Oh ! Elle a dit Minions ! » dit George en regardant Nora, avant de lever les yeux sur Salazar qui hocha de la tête

« - _Oui, Nora, je leur donnerais une copie des sorts. Je ne vois aucun mal à faire cela. »_ répondit Salazar avec un rire

« - Hey, Nora, quel nom tu donnerais à Percy ? » demanda Fred

« - _Je ne sais pas Minion. J'ai essayé d'en trouver un toute la matiné__e._

-Elle ne sait pas. » traduisit Salazar avant de replonger son nez dans le livre.

« - Un nom ? » demanda Percy avec curiosité, et George rigola,

« - Nora n'appelle personne par leur vrai prénom. Nous sommes les Minions, Ron est Carotte, Maman est Banshie…

-Quoi ?! » cria Ron, « - Cet idiot de serpent a tout intérêt à nous appeler, maman et moi, par nos vrais prénoms !

-C'est juste un animal de compagnie, Ron, » dit Percy, « - Elle ne…

-_Je ne suis pas un animal de compagnie !_ » siffla fortement Nora.

« - Ne l'appelle pas comme ça. Elle prend une grande offense d'une telle appellation. En fait, _je_ suis son animal de compagnie.

-Oh, euh… Je suis désolé, Nora. Je ne savais pas. » dit maladroitement Percy

« -_ Mais maintenant que tu le sais, je ne veux plus jamais t'entendre m'appeler comme __ç__a.__ »_ dit-elle d'un ton boudeur, et Salazar répéta ses paroles.

« - Comment peux-tu t'excuser à un serpent ?! » hurla Ron en se dirigeant d'un pas rageur vers la table de Serpentard, « - Elle m'a mordu, je te rappelle !

-Seulement parce que tu as agi comme un imbécile. » souleva Fred

« - Non, pas du tout ! Et vous savez quoi ? C'est à cause de vous deux que maman et papa sont partis en Roumanie ! » cria le plus jeune des Weasley, « - Ils sont partis juste parce que vous aimez trainer avec une saleté de Serpentard manipulateur et que vous voulez apprendre à parler aux serpents ! Vous allez finir par devenir des mages noirs, tout comme lui ! VOUS AVEZ GACHÉ NOTRE NOËL! » s'énerva Ron, tirant sa baguette pour envoyer un maléfice sur l'un des jumeaux.

Salazar secoua la tête avant de commencer à rire face à la réaction de Ron, son amusement se transforma en horreur en l'espace d'une seconde. Ron avait lancé un maléfice de danse Endiablée dans la direction de George, mais ce dernier esquiva le sort en se plaçant hors de sa ligne de mire. Malheureusement, Nora se trouvait juste derrière et pris le sortilège de plein fouet. Elle siffla et se tordit de douleur, sachant qu'elle n'avait pas de pieds, et Salazar ne pouvait que l'observer avec choc, une horreur non dissimulée dessinée sur ses traits.

Puis il revint à ses sens.

« - NORA ! » cria-t-il, alors que Percy annulait rapidement le sortilège qu'il y avait sur elle.

Fred et George commencèrent à crier sur Ron, et Salazar se dépêcha aux côtés de son amie. Elle se tenait sur la table, immobile, et respirait à peine. Le Professeur Gobe-Planche, enseignante pour les cours de Soins aux créatures magiques, se trouvait déjà à leur niveau, et elle poussa doucement Salazar pour pouvoir examiner Nora. Poppy, qui avait également sauté de son tabouret, suivie de Minerva et d'Albus, se dirigea également dans leur direction.

Salazar ne pouvait qu'observer avec horreur. Il y avait des centaines de chose qu'il pouvait faire, mais en user que d'une seule, et sa couverture serait ruinée. Il était déchiré sur la démarche à suivre, et il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas réfléchir trop longtemps.

« - Elle est en train de partir, » dit Gobe-Planche en secouant la tête, « - Sa colonne a été brisée à plusieurs endroits. Je l'ai soigné, mais j-je ne vois vraiment pas ce que je peux faire de plus pour elle, monsieur Potter. J-Je suis vraiment désolé. »

Ce n'était pas ce que Salazar voulait entendre.

« - Elle ne va pas mourir ! Elle n'a pas le droit ! » cria-t-il, invoquant silencieusement et sans user de sa baguette le Choixpeau.

« -_ Accroche-toi, Nora ! Je t'en prie, tiens bon !_ » continua-t-il alors que des larmes roulaient sur ses joues.

Il n'en avait rien à faire s'il sanglotait. Nora avait été son unique confidente, celle à qui il disait tout. Toutes ses peurs et ses inquiétudes, et ses plans. Ce qui marcherait, ce qui louperait à coup sûr, et comment il devrait faire agir à propos de certaines choses. Il ne s'agissait ni de Severus, ni de Minerva, ni de Poppy. Nora était la seule et unique personne qui savait absolument tout, et à qui il confiait tout.

« - S'il te plait, ne me laisse pas… » dit-il entre deux sanglots, alors qu'il caressait doucement sa tête. Il pouvait également dire qu'elle était en train de mourir, et rapidement qui plus est. Soudainement, le Choixpeau était là, et il atterrit sur sa tête.

_Aide-moi, Choixpeau ! J'ai besoin de l'épée de Godric, s'il te plait, hâte-toi !_ pensa-t-il avec panique.

Le chapeau sauta de sur sa tête, et Salazar put entendre l'épée alors qu'elle sortait du trou. Il l'attrapa en plein vol et lança un regard noir à Ron alors que le chapeau reprenait sa place sur sa tête.

« - Devrais-je l'empaler avec ? » cria Salazar avant de se tourner en direction de la table des professeurs à la place.

_Oh, très fin de ta part_, dit le Choixpeau en rigolant à moitié, _Mais tu devrais te dépêcher, et ne tue pas ce gar__ç__on, Salazar. Cela ne ferait du bien à personne._

Salazar savait que le chapeau avait raison, mais il avait des envies de meurtre en cet instant. Malgré tout, il se dépêcha en direction de la plus large pierre se trouvant sur le sol. Il s'agissait de celle sur laquelle le tabouret se trouvait tous les ans. Et pendant plus de dix siècles, les premières années étaient réparties dans les Maisons en se tenant sur cette pierre en particulier, assis sur le tabouret qui y avait était placé tant de fois qu'avec le temps, les pieds de celui-ci avaient laissés quatre cercles parfaits incrustés dans le sol.

Salazar, cependant, connaissait le véritable secret de cette pierre. Saisissant l'épée de Godric à deux mains, il l'enfonça directement au milieu de la roche, parfaitement au centre des quatre cercles laissé par le tabouret, et tourna l'épée dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre pour faire apparaitre un petit 'H'. Les autres personnes dans la pièce le regardèrent avec choc alors qu'il sautait en arrière pour éviter de tomber lorsque la roche commença à s'élever du sol, l'épée de Godric brillant à son sommet.

« - Accroche-toi, Nora ! S'il te plait, encore un peu ! » cria-t-il encore en jetant un coup d'œil au-dessus de son épaule. Poppy agitait sa baguette tout autour de Nora, mais l'inquiétude était parfaitement lisible sur son visage.

« - Peu importe ce que vous êtes en train de faire, monsieur Potter, faite que ce soit rapide. » dit-elle en retour dans sa direction.

Salazar pris une profonde inspiration avant de se retourner vers la roche qui continuait de s'élever au-dessus du sol, révélant un pilier en or se cachant sous celle-ci. De nouvelles larmes roulèrent sur le visage de Salazar alors qu'il sentait la vieille magie de ses amis rouler hors du pilier comme des vagues, mais il repoussa le sentiment alors qu'il se concentrait sur sa cible.

La coupe d'Helga.

Il s'en saisit rapidement, et d'un œil expert, repéra la potion qui se cachait juste en dessous pour s'en saisir. Il ignora le reste des objets se trouvant sur le pilier et versa le contenu de la fiole qu'Helga avait concocté il y a si longtemps directement dans la coupe, avant de se précipiter vers Nora.

« - Nora, s'il te plait, s'il te plait, bois. » murmura-t-il en regardant sa forme immobile, « - Je t'en prie, tire simplement la langue. Tu le dois, je t'en prie, » continua-t-il avec un sanglot, « - Bois… »

Nora réussi faiblement à tirer le bout de sa langue hors de sa bouche, et Salazar plaça gentiment sa tête dans la coupe, de sorte que Nora puisse avoir un peu de potion sur le bout de sa langue.

« - Essaye d'avaler, ma chère, s'il te plait, essaye d'avaler. » supplia l'immortel, et le serpent réussit à faire ce qui lui fut demandé.

Lorsque Salazar la vit briller d'une légère lumière bleutée, il sut qu'elle avait réussi. Il s'écoula quelques instants dans un silence tendu avant qu'il ne l'entende siffler doucement.

« - _Murmureur ?__ Que s__'est-il passé?_

-Pas maintenant, ma chère, » répondit-il en essayant de récupérer le souffle qu'il retenait depuis longtemps,

« - Juste, repose-toi.

-Elle est en train de guérir, » dit Poppy, incrédule. « - Qu'avez-vous fait ?

-Il a fait exactement ce que je lui ai dit de faire, » répondit le Choixpeau depuis sa place sur la tête de Salazar, avant de sauter et d'atterrir sur la table,

« - Votre petite amie va bien à présent, monsieur Potter. Helga Poufsouffle était une excellente soigneuse, et sa coupe multiplie par cinq l'efficacité de n'importe quelle potion de soin qui est versée à l'intérieur. Tout ce dont elle a besoin, à présent, est de beaucoup de repos et d'attention. »

Salazar savait déjà tout cela, évidement, mais il fut reconnaissant envers le Choixpeau et sa capacité à trouver une excuse aussi rapidement.

« - Merci, » réussi-t-il à dire à travers sa gorge serrée par l'émotion.

« - De rien, mais à présent, tu dois tout remettre dans le pilier. »

Salazar acquiesça, et se tourna vers le réceptacle, l'observant pendant quelques instants, et un petit sourire mélancolique apparut sur son visage.

Le diadème de Rowena se trouvait tout en haut du pilier, juste à côté du trou à présent vide dans lequel se trouvait la coupe d'Helga. En dessous se trouvait la propre épée de Serdaigle, faite de bronze avec des saphirs incrustés dans le manche de l'arme, son nom délicatement gravé sur la lame. Et juste en dessous de l'épée se trouvait des livres écrit de sa main, remplis de toutes ses connaissances.

Se tenant juste à côtés des biens de Rowena se trouvaient ceux de Salazar. Son médaillon était juste à côté de son diadème, et sous celui-ci était sa propre épée, faite d'une lame d'argent et d'émeraude, son nom également gravé sur celle-ci. Et juste en dessous était un carnet de note dans lequel se trouvaient ses propres recherches de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

Ensuite se trouvait les biens d'Helga, avec le trou vide dans lequel était la coupe, et son épée perchée juste en dessous, avec une lame d'or où son nom était gravé. L'arme était également incrustée de pierres d'onyx. Dessous se trouvait quelques fioles de potions de soin qu'elle avait fabriqué, ainsi que des livres de potions et de cuisines remplis par ses recettes.

Et au-dessus, toujours enfoncé dans la pierre, était la clé pour déverrouiller le pilier. L'épée de Godric. Et se trouvant devant celle-ci étaient ses journaux remplis de ses pensées, idées, et réflexions de manière générale.

Salazar ferma les yeux, se rappelant avec précision le jour où tous les quatre s'étaient tenu en cet endroit, plaçant leurs biens à l'intérieur, versant leur magie dans le pilier pour donner à Poudlard une partie de sa conscience.

Ce jour avait été capital dans la construction de leur école.

« - Monsieur Potter ? » demanda Minerva en plaçant une main sur son épaule.

Salazar sortit brusquement de ses pensées et la regarda avec un sourire,

« - Désolé, Madame, c'est juste que je suis... En admiration.

-Je peux comprendre, » dit-elle doucement, « - Je n'avais aucune idée que tout cela se trouvait là. Le saviez-vous, Albus ?

-Non, Minerva, je ne le savais pas non plus. Choixpeau, pourquoi ne me l'as-tu jamais dit ?

-Parce que tu n'avais pas besoin de le savoir. Très peu de directeurs ou directrices ont eu connaissance de son existence. Ce pilier est le cœur même de Poudlard. J'en garde la clé, et je suis celui qui juge si quelqu'un est suffisamment digne de l'ouvrir.

-Et en quoi monsieur Potter en est-il digne ? » demanda Albus d'un ton légèrement amer, ce à quoi Salazar lui lança un regard noir.

« - Très certainement parce que mon amie était en train de mourir.

-Tout simplement parce que, » continua le Choixpeau, « - Je savais qu'il avait besoin d'aide, alors je suis venu.

-Je vois. » dit Albus avec une grimace, et Salazar replaça la coupe d'Helga ainsi que le reste de la potion à leur juste place.

Le Choixpeau sauta de la table de Serpentard, et tout le monde l'observèrent lorsqu'il se dirigea vers l'épée de Godric avant de lui tomber dessus. L'épée disparue dans le chapeau, et le pilier redescendit dans son lieu de repos. Minerva récupéra ensuite l'objet avec délicatesse pour le placer sur la table des professeurs.

« - Merci beaucoup pour votre aide, Choixpeau. » dit-elle, et le chapeau acquiesça en retour avant de sauter de la table pour voler hors de la pièce.

Salazar prit une profonde inspiration, se frotta les yeux avant de jeter un regard tout autour de la pièce. Fred était couché sur la table de Serpentard, près de Nora, et Poppy continuait d'agiter sa baguette autour de celle-ci. Minerva regardait Salazar avec inquiétude, Albus avait l'air ailleurs, Severus et Percy regardaient la pierre dans laquelle le pilier était caché avec choc, et Quirrell semblait vraiment énervé, bien que la raison échappait totalement à l'immortel. George, quant à lui, regardait Ron avec un œil noir, et le plus jeune observait Salazar avec un air totalement apeuré.

Et il avait raison.

Salazar regardait Ron avec colère, et face à l'intensité de son regard, il se demanda comment le jeune Weasley s'était débrouillé pour ne pas mourir sur place, puis Salazar jeta un regard à Nora avant de le reporter sur Ron.

Et ce fut à cet instant que sa colère éclata.

* * *

**Ah. 'Prank' ****et ****'Pranker(s)', tout aussi compliqué à traduire que 'ward' vu que leur équivalent en fran****ç****ais ne sont pas aussi satisfaisants que les mots anglais (farce/blague et farceur/blagueur), j'espère tout de mê****me que ****ç****a passe quand même !**

**Si jamais vous faite une comparaison entre cette traduction et l'originale, vous remarquerez que j'ai pris des libertés et ajouté beaucoup de broderie pour parfois dire des trucs simples ! xD C'est juste parce que ****ç****a sonne mieux ainsi !^^**

**Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire! Et à bientôt pour le chapitre 15! :)**


	15. Joyeux Noël

**Bonjour à tous! Bienvenu dans ce chapitre 15 de cette traduction ! :D J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

**Je vous remercie du fond du coeur pour les retours que vous avez fait du dernier chapitre, et je vous invite à aller donner tout votre amour pour cette histoire sur la verion orginale écrite par preciousann! ^^ **

**Rien ne m'appartient, vu que l'univers et ses personnages sont à JK Rowling et l'histoire de cette fanfic à preciousann, je ne 'possède' que la traduction! Et encore, celle-ci ne serait pas de cette qualité sans l'aide précieuse de Aelyanne qui fait un travail incroyable de relecture!**

**Bonne lecture****! o/**

* * *

Au fin fond de son esprit, Salazar avait conscience que Ron n'était qu'un enfant. Au fin fond de son esprit, il savait que Ron n'avait pas fait exprès. Au fin fond de son esprit, il savait que le rouquin n'avait pas visé Nora, mais George. Malgré tout, c'est aussi au fin fond de son esprit que tout ce savoir resta, et Salazar, lui, n'avait conscience que de ce qui se trouvait juste en face de lui.

C'est-à-dire… Simplement que Ron avait failli tuer Nora dans un excès de colère.

L'atmosphère de la Grande Salle devint glaciale et tous semblaient figés, comme si un détraqueur venait de faire son entrée dans la pièce. Le clair ciel bleu du plafond ensorcelé se changea soudainement en un ciel d'orage dont les sombres nuages noirs roulaient et grondaient de rage. Les tables de Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle commencèrent à vibrer dangereusement, avant d'exploser et de ne laisser rien d'autre qu'une poussière de bois extrêmement fine.

'Harry Potter' se tenait là, regardant Ron avec colère, alors qu'un vent magique s'enroulait autour de lui. Il tenait sa baguette dans sa main, et même si celle-ci était, pour le moment, pointée sur le sol, tout le monde se demandait pour combien de temps encore ce serait le cas.

Minerva recula et avait l'air très inquiète quant à la situation. Severus s'était levé de son siège, se dirigeant avec prudence vers Percy, Fred, George, Poppy et Nora, comme s'il allait essayer de les protéger d'une quelconque manière. Le visage d'Albus reflétait une expression oscillant entre la fascination et la peur alors que tous les autres professeurs s'étaient aplatis contre le mur, bien que Quirrell avait l'air totalement ravi, et ne semblait pas vouloir cacher ce fait.

Ron, de son côté, était mort de peur.

« - Pendant des mois, j'ai supporté ta méchanceté ! Pendant des mois, j'ai supporté tes fausses accusations ! Pendant des mois j'ai supportés tes commentaires blessants et toutes les rumeurs que tu as lancé à propos de moi ! Pendant des mois, tu n'as fait que dire que j'étais mauvais ! Pendant des mois, tu n'as fait que dire que j'étais un mage noir ! C'est donc ça que tu veux ? Est-ce donc ce que tu veux voir ? RÉPONDS-MOI, ESPÈCE DE PETIT IMBECILE ! » rugit Salazar alors que toutes les fenêtres de la Grande Salle se brisaient en mille morceaux, envoyant des débris de verre dans la neige au dehors.

« - Je ne SUIS PAS un mage noir, Ronald Weasley, mais si c'est ça que tu veux voir, hé bien par Merlin, tu vas assister à un magnifique spectacle !

-Je suis désolé ! Tellement désolé ! » cria Ron en trébuchant en arrière, tombant directement sur ses fesses,

« - S'il te plait, ne me fais pas de mal ! Je ne voulais pas la blesser !

-TU L'AS PRESQUE TUÉE A CAUSE DE TA STUPIDITÉ ! Penses-tu _vraiment_ qu'avoir une baguette veut dire que tu peux l'agiter n'importe comment pour maudire je ne sais qui quand l'envie t'en prend ? Je ne crois pas que tu sois suffisamment mature pour en posséder une ! Devrais-je te la confisquer et la briser en deux sous tes yeux ?

-Non ! S'il te plait, non… » sanglota Ron, et Salazar le coupa brusquement.

« - LA FERME ! » cria-t-il, son regard lançant toujours des éclairs, « - C'est de la magie noire que tu veux voir, Ron Weasley ? Hein ? Toi qui est _tant_ préoccupé par les personnes qui pourraient mal tourner, je pense que tu devrais voir à quoi ressemble réellement la magie noire ! C'est donc ça que tu veux voir ?

-Non ! Non ! Je suis désolé ! S'il te plait, non ! » supplia Ron, tout en reculant toujours sur le sol comme s'il essayait d'échapper à a colère de Salazar.

Du coin de l'œil, il remarqua qu'Albus avait levé sa baguette dans sa direction, mais un mouvement de sa main non armée envoya la baguette du directeur valser hors de sa main et tout le monde la vit rouler sur le sol. Les yeux du vieil homme s'écarquillèrent de surprise alors qu'il regardait sa main où sa baguette se trouvait encore quelques instants plus tôt, avant de poser à nouveau son regard sur 'Harry', qui n'avait toujours pas retiré son regard d'un Ron Weasley qui ne cessait de pleurer et de proférer des excuses.

Avec un mouvement compliqué de la baguette, Salazar déplaça d'importantes quantités de poussière, qui furent, quelques instants auparavant les tables de la Grande Salle, avant de les solidifier en deux larges serpents, l'un fait de feu et l'autre d'eau. Les yeux de tout le monde s'écarquillèrent face à cette démonstration de puissance, et Ron hurla de terreur, pointant une baguette tremblante en direction des serpents alors que les deux bêtes se dressaient devant lui. Et ce fut à cet instant que l'idiot fit la chose la plus stupide qui soit.

Il pointa sa baguette tremblante dans la direction de Salazar.

Ce dernier plissa les yeux et envoya les deux serpents s'écraser juste au-dessus de sa tête. Ron cria au moment de la collision. Le serpent d'eau arriva en premier, suivit presque instantanément par celui de feu, et le résultat de la rencontre fut une épaisse vapeur qui enveloppa la totalité de la Grande Salle.

Quelques personnes crièrent de peur, mais la plupart toussèrent et crachèrent alors que la fumée finissait par se dissiper. Quand elle eut totalement disparue, 'Harry Potter' se tenait toujours au même endroit, les fenêtres de la Grande Salle avaient été réparée, et les quatre tables de chacune des maisons se trouvaient intactes à l'exact endroit où elles s'étaient toujours trouvées.

Ron Weasley se leva doucement, les vêtements froissés et quelque peu humides après le bain de vapeur qu'il venait de prendre, avant de poser son regard sur 'Harry Potter'.

« - Tu as utilisé de la magie noire. » accusa-t-il, la voix rauque.

« - Non, ce n'est pas le cas. Il ne s'agissait là que de quelques sortilèges et d'un peu de Métamorphose. Rien de ce que j'ai utilisé ne peut être considéré comme mauvais, mais il est évident que tu ne le savais pas. » répondit Salazar, se calmant enfin, « - Peut-être que tu devrais réviser plus sérieusement.

-Tu aurais pu me tuer !

-J'aurais pu, oui, » admit l'immortel, « - Mais sais-tu pourquoi je ne l'ai pas fait ? Ce n'est que parce que tu es un enfant à mes yeux, bien que nous soyons du même âge. Si j'avais été un mage noire, j'aurais pu te tourmenter, te tuer ou bien de torturer à la place.

-Pas devant eux en tout cas! » cria Ron en pointant du doigt les professeurs.

« - Tu te trompes. Parce qu'un mage noir n'en aurait rien à faire de savoir qu'il y a du monde autour pour l'observer. Il prendrait même du plaisir à voir les visages horrifiés de ses 'spectateurs'. De part toutes les lectures que j'ai pu faire, je suis arrivé à la conclusion qu'un mage noir n'est pas si différent de ce que les moldus appellent des tueurs en série. » dit Salazar, et il faillit exploser de rire lorsque la douleur explosa dans sa cicatrice.

Albus se dépêcha d'aller récupérer sa baguette à l'autre bout de la pièce avant de pousser un soupir de soulagement quand il vit qu'elle était intacte. Il porta ensuite son regard sur 'Harry' avec un mélange d'admiration, de fierté et… De joie ?

« - Ron, sais-tu quelle est la différence entre un mage noir et de mauvaises intentions ? » continua Salazar, et à en juger par le regard vide que lui lança l'autre, il supposa que non.

« - Je vais t'expliquer. En fait, un mage noir est quelqu'un qui, comme Voldemort, va n'utiliser rien d'autre que de la magie noire dans le seul but de torturer, tourmenter ou tuer ses victimes. De mauvaises intentions, c'est lorsque quelqu'un lance un sortilège de danse endiablée sur son frère dans le but de le mettre dans l'embarras, ou de se 'venger' de lui. Une mauvaise intention, c'est lorsque quelqu'un crée des serpents géants simplement dans le but d'effrayer une autre personne parce qu'il pense que c'est la chose à faire. Tu vois où je veux en venir ?

-Mais je ne suis pas mauvais ! » répondit Ron sur la défensive.

« - Effectivement, tu ne l'es pas, » acquiesça Salazar, « - Mais _tout le monde_ peut avoir de mauvaises intentions, ce qui pourtant ne fais pas d'eux des mages noirs. Je n'en suis pas un, et pourtant je peux avoir de mauvaises intentions. Tout comme toi, Percy, Fred et George, ou encore les professeurs Rogue, McGonagall et même Dumbledore. Et ce ne sont que des exemples. Je parie que même madame Pomfresh a de mauvaises intentions de temps en temps. » dit-il en souriant à l'infirmière,

« - Après tout, elle aime bien garder prisonniers ses patients dans leur lit. »

La tension présente dans la salle sembla se relâcher d'un coup alors que de légers rires ou sourires échappaient aux occupants de la pièce.

« - Il a raison, monsieur Weasley, » dit Minerva en hochant la tête, « - Nous n'avons pas besoin d'être des mages noirs pour avoir de mauvaises intentions, et je pense que c'est cette différence qui sème la confusion dans votre esprit.

-Mais il est mauvais ! Vous avez bien vu ce qu'il vient de faire ! Il a utilisé des serpents et pleins d'autres trucs ! » cria Ron, ce à quoi Salazar soupira en secouant la tête.

Tous les autres occupants de la pièce semblèrent perdre le peu d'espoir qu'ils avaient pour la compréhension du plus jeune face à son commentaire, et tous regardèrent Ron en secouant la tête avec découragement. Dumbledore, de son côté, observait Salazar d'une manière un peu étrange, et en toute franchise, cela commençait grandement à agacer le plus âgé de tous.

« - Bon, j'en ai assez d'essayer d'apprendre quelque chose à Ron. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je dois m'occuper de Nora et de ses besoins à présent, de sorte à ce qu'elle se rétablisse » finit-il par dire en se dirigeant vers l'endroit où se trouvait Fred.

Prenant avec délicatesse le serpent, Salazar parti en direction des donjons vers la salle commune de Serpentard.

* * *

« - Ce garçon est puissant, et très intelligent. Malgré tout, j'aurais aimé le voir utiliser de quelques sortilèges de magie noire, même si je suppose qu'avec Dumbledore juste à côté, cela n'aurait pas été sage de sa part, » dit une voix rauque et froide, résonant dans la salle vide du cours de Défense.

« - Et je commence à croire qu'il ne soucie pas de ce que peut penser Dumbledore. Cela pourrait s'avérer être à mon avantage.

-Mais il pourrait être aussi une menace, maitre. Il a désarmé le directeur sans même jeter un seul regard dans sa direction.

-C'est vrai, » acquiesça la voix, « - Cependant, je pense que cela est plus dut au fait que Dumbledore a été pris de court, qu'il ne s'y attendait pas.

-Bien sûr, vous avez raison une fois de plus, maître.

-Nous devons récupérer cette pierre, Quirrell. Tes méthodes se sont révélées jusqu'alors… Décevantes. Je dois également m'assurer de l'état de quelques uns de mes… Biens. J'ai l'impression qu'ils vont bientôt se retrouver menacés, et je dois également m'assurer de l'ordre de quelques une de mes affaires. Récupère vite la pierre, ou sinon je pourrais bien vite te faire regretter de m'avoir déplu.

-Je ferai au plus vite, maître. » répondit Quirrell d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

« - Tu as plutôt intérêt. Et lorsque la pierre sera en ma possession, je verrais bien si le garçon souhaite me rejoindre ou non.

-Oui, maître. »

* * *

Dans la salle commune de Serpentard, on pouvait trouver Salazar en train de négligemment faire bouillir le contenu d'un petit chaudron. Plusieurs autres étaient éparpillés un peu partout sur la large table de travail, et chacune des potions s'y trouvant étaient à des stades plus ou moins avancés de préparation. La pièce était aux couleurs de Noël, et l'immortel avait même placé un petit sapin près de la cheminée. La salle commune était également très silencieuse, à la seule exception du bruit des vêtements de Salazar alors qu'il se déplaçait de chaudron en chaudron, les observant alors qu'ils bouillonnaient doucement.

Nora était étendue sur une couverture qui se trouvait sur l'un des canapés, profondément endormie. Salazar sourit à l'image qu'elle renvoyait alors qu'il veillait sur elle. Le serpent avait plutôt grandit depuis ce jour dans le train où il l'avait invoquée. Elle ne faisait alors qu'une vingtaine de centimètres de long, et était très mince. Elle atteignait à présent près d'une trentaine de centimètres et avait fini par prendre plus de poids. Avant qu'elle ne s'endorme, Salazar l'avait tout de même auscultée une nouvelle fois et avait découvert que Poppy et le professeur Gobe-Planche avaient fait un excellent travail en la soignant. Il fut ravi de voir que ses blessures avaient disparu et qu'elle était en bonne voie vers la guérison. Évidemment, la potion d'Helga et sa coupe y étaient pour beaucoup, mais si les deux sorcières n'avaient pas été aussi réactives, les choses n'auraient très certainement pas finies aussi bien.

Salazar était aussi reconnaissant pour la rapidité avec laquelle Percy avait mis fin au sortilège. S'il n'avait duré ne serait-ce que quelques secondes de plus, Nora aurait été condamnée. Il se fit une note mentale pour penser à remercier Percy la prochaine fois qu'il le verrait.

Il était toujours en train de passer d'une potion à une autre lorsqu'il entendit le porte d'entrée de la salle commune s'ouvrir, et Severus fit son entrée quelques instants plus tard, les pans de sa robe volant autour de lui comme à leur habitude.

Il s'arrêta en haussant un sourcil avant que son regard ne tombe sur Nora couchée sur le canapé. Il regarda Salazar avec inquiétude.

« - Est-ce qu'elle va bien, monsieur ? » demanda-t-il, soucieux.

« - Oui, elle dort pour le moment. Et tout ceci m'aide juste à me détendre. J'ai décidé de préparer quelques potions de guérison pour Poppy en prévision du retour des élèves. Je suis sûr que leur arrivée sera accompagnée de je ne sais quels microbes qui vont finir par se mélanger, et le 'mal du retour à l'école', comme Pétunia aime l'appeler, devrait de nouveau faire surface. Dudley et moi étions souvent malades à cause de ça.

-C'est vrai que c'est un problème récurrent, » répondit Severus avec un rire, « - On a une épidémie à chaque rentrée et après chaque vacance de Noël.

-D'où la nécessité d'en préparer en avance, » dit Salazar avec un sourire, « - Et que me vaut le plaisir de ta compagnie ? Est-ce qu'Albus a enfin décidé qu'il voulait ma tête servie sur un plateau ?

-En vérité, _c'est_ la raison de ma présence, et étonnement, la réponse est non.

-Vraiment ? » demanda Salazar en levant son regard de son chaudron de Pimentine avec surprise.

Severus acquiesça en s'asseyant sur une des chaises faisant face à la table,

« - Oui, monsieur. Je sors tout juste d'une réunion avec le reste des professeurs pour discuter de nos avis sur cette 'scène'. Cela va sans dire, mais Flitwick est vraiment impressionné par votre excellente utilisation des différents sortilèges. J'ai, évidemment, suivi mon discours habituel empli d'amertume, mais Minerva et Poppy ont pris votre défense, soulevant le fait que vous auriez pu blesser l'autre idiot, mais que vous ne l'avez pas fait.

-Et Quirrell, dans tout ça ? » demanda Salazar avec curiosité.

« - De ce que j'ai pu comprendre de ses bégaiements, il est également très impressionné. Albus n'a pas vraiment aimé ce commentaire, en considérant la source, mais il a réussi à cacher son mécontentement suffisamment bien pour tromper les autres. Albus lui-même a dit admirer votre contrôle, et Minerva a admis qu'elle avait eu peur un instant que vous blessiez réellement le garçon avant de comprendre rapidement ce que vous étiez en train de faire lorsque vous avez métamorphosé les tables. Les autres professeurs ont également confié qu'ils ont été un peu effrayés avant de se détendre et de décider de ne pas agir. Albus est d'accord avec eux, même s'il est toujours un peu contrarié par le fait que vous ayez réussi à le désarmer, et tous ont admis que cela avait été une surprise. »

Salazar rigola.

« - Je suppose que je peux dire que je ne suis pas surpris par ton explication. Albus est très certainement ravi de voir que je suis puissant, et il ne fait aucun doute qu'il va tenter d'utiliser cette force pour 'Le Plus Grand Bien'. Je savais qu'il allait essayer de m'arrêter après mon petit speech à propos de l'utilisation de magie noire, mais je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de lui prendre sa baguette. J'étais plus concentré sur Ron, après tout. Je dois admettre que je voulais tout de même lui faire du mal, au début, mais j'ai gardé à l'esprit qu'il ne s'agit que d'un enfant. Un idiot, certes, mais un enfant quand même. Lorsque j'ai commencé à me calmer, j'ai essayé de transformer mes actions en une leçon.

-En parlant de ça, Albus a été très impressionné par votre logique et est même d'accord avec certains points de votre raisonnement et est ravi que vous pensiez comme cela, sachant que vous êtes _si jeune_. » dit Severus avec un rire, « - Il a demandé à Minerva d'avoir une discussion avec Weasley pour essayer de lui expliquer tout à nouveau. Seul le temps nous dira si cela fonctionnera ou non.

-Hé bien, on ne peut pas dire que je sois très surpris pas cela non plus. Malgré ses opinions sur le combat entre la magie blanche et la magie noire, Dumbledore connait la différence entre cette dernière et les mauvaises intentions. Il n'est pas totalement _aveugle_ au problème. Est-ce que Ron va recevoir une punition pour ce qu'il a fait ?

-Non, » dit Severus avec une grimace, « - Ils ont estimé qu'il n'a rien fait de mal.

-Bien, je suis d'accord avec cette décision. De plus, considérant ce que j'ai fait, je suppose que je mériterais une punition également.

-Monsieur ! » demanda Severus d'un ton choqué, et Salazar soupira depuis son chaudron,

« - Tout ceci n'est le fruit que d'un malheureux accident, Severus, et j'ai perdu le contrôle de moi-même à ce moment-là. Tout a commencé avec un sort se voulant sans danger et qui n'engendre rien d'autre qu'une réprimande si utilisé dans les couloirs, non pas une perte de points ou une retenue. Il visait son frère qui a simplement esquivé l'attaque. Si Nora ne s'était pas trouvée juste derrière, rien ne serait arrivé. Après, si Ron l'avait directement attaquée, alors les choses auraient été bien différentes.

-Je suppose que si vous présentez la chose comme cela, je peux comprendre votre raisonnement, même si je ne suis pas d'accord. »

Salazar hocha de la tête, reconnaissant la divergence d'opinion, avant de continuer.

« -Mais j'ai bien peur que si le garçon ne se corrige pas rapidement, il finira par devenir une cause perdue. Sa mère a une grande influence sur lui, et heureusement, Fred et George ne sont pas comme cela. Et de ce que j'ai pu en voir, Percy Weasley me parait être quelqu'un de rationnel. Je ne sais pas grand-chose de lui, mais il semble sévère et souhaite garder ses frères en place.

\- Et on peut le féliciter pour ça. » admis Severus avant de commencer à aider Salazar avec ses potions.

« - Ron Weasley est la version Gryffondor de Drago Malfoy, j'en ai bien peur. Les deux garçons possèdent beaucoup de préjugés, ont le sang chaud et sont totalement inconscients. Ils sont également pleurnichards, pétulants et étroits d'esprit, ce qui les rend prévisible. On ne peut qu'espérer que cela change les années passant. Mais j'ai peur que Drago finisse par suivre les pas de son père, et ce n'est absolument pas le genre de vie dans lequel un enfant devrait se trouver. Je pense que j'ai du travail à faire avec lui, mais sachant que je suis 'Harry Potter', il se peut que mon aide ne soit pas bien accueillie. Et ma petite 'leçon de politesse' a peut-être été la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase. Je pense l'avoir humilié plus que je ne l'aurais du. Je regrette à présent d'avoir fait ça, et j'ai bien peur d'avoir causé des dégâts irréparables.

-Je crains que vous ayez raison. Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour l'éloigner du chemin de son père, mais je n'ai aucune idée de comment faire si je ne souhaite pas exposer complètement pas couverture.

-Beaucoup de choses ne dépendent que de Draco. S'il se décide un jour d'arrêter d'écouter la parole prêchée par son père et à arrêter de menacer tout le monde avec ce dernier, peut-être finira-t-il par voir raison. » dit Salazar, et Severus hocha la tête.

Ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à préparer des potions et à discuter. Le professeur lui demanda quelle était la potion qu'il lui avait donné, et l'immortel se contenta de sourire en disant qu'il n'aurait qu'à la décortiquer pour le deviner, mais il lui précisa également que la réponse se trouvait aussi dans le livre qu'il avait 'trouvé' dans la salle commune.

* * *

Le diner ce soir-là fut une affaire silencieuse. Nora dormait toujours dans la salle commune et Salazar avait décidé de lui ramener quelques morceaux de poulet au cas où elle se réveillait affamée plus tard.

Il avait ramené le livre avec lui, mais il était à présent assis à la table de Gryffondor avec les Weasley. Il laissa Fred et George le feuilleter, sachant qu'ils ne s'intéresseraient qu'aux sortilèges de farces et rien d'autre, alors que Percy le questionnait sur ce qu'il avait lu à propos du fondateur de la maison Serpentard. Salazar répondit à la plupart de ses questions, mais il répondait au reste par un simple 'je ne sais pas'.

Ron était assis plusieurs sièges plus loin par rapport à ses frères et Salazar et n'essaya pas de s'intégrer à la conversation. Il se tenait en retrait et n'envoyait à personne de regard mauvais. En fait, il ne leur adressa pas un seul regard, et il quitta immédiatement la Grande Salle le moment même où il termina son repas. Salazar ne lui en tint pas rigueur, et il espéra que ce que lui avait dit Minerva allait enfin passer par une oreille sans sortir par l'autre.

* * *

Le matin de Noël arriva quelques jours plus tard, et Salazar se réveilla en sursaut lorsque le bruit d'un objet lourd s'écrasant sur le sol résonna dans le dortoir. Après s'être étiré et frotté les yeux, il réalisa que Nora était déjà réveillée et qu'elle fouillait dans le tas de cadeaux se trouvant aux pieds de son lit. Le bruit sourd qui l'avait réveillé était celui d'un des cadeaux tombant sur le sol.

« - _Je suis désolé Murmureur, je ne voulais pas te réveiller. »_ dit-elle alors que Salazar la regardait avec des yeux fatigués. Cependant, elle n'avait pas l'air désolé, et on aurait même pu dire qu'elle l'avait fait exprès.

« - _Il est l'heure de se lever. Tu dois m'aider à ouvrir mes cadeaux. Je pense que Pigeon m'a offert quelque chose, je peux le sentir. »_

Il rigola doucement, et comme la chambre était fraiche en ce début de journée, il resta à moitié emmitouflé dans sa couette et utilisa le sortilège d'attraction pour amener tous les présents à lui.

Hedwige était revenue de son voyage au Brésil (pour livrer ses cadeaux) le jour suivant celui où Nora avait été blessée, et en apprenant toute l'affaire, le rapace avait décidé de rester quelques jours dans la salle commune. Quand Salazar lui avait demandé si c'était pour garder un œil sur Nora, Hedwige avait simplement ébouriffée ses plumes et avait hululé avec colère, mais elle n'avait pas arrêtée de veiller sur le serpent. Salazar n'avait pu que rire face à cette réaction, au plus grand désarroi de l'oiseau de proie.

« - _Ouvre-moi le paquet du Pigeon en premier._ » demanda Nora, et Salazar s'exécuta.

Les elfes de maison de Poudlard devaient être ceux qui l'avait mis dans la boîte, mais il s'agissait d'une souris morte sur laquelle avait été placée une plume d'Hedwige comme pour signer le cadeau à son nom.

« - _Pigeon a bien choisi. Je vais adorer la manger pour le petit déjeuner. Elle pourra avoir une des souris de mon bol comme cadeau de ma part._

_-Et je suis sûre qu'__elle appr__éciera._ » dit Salazar avec un léger rire en commençant à ouvrir les autres cadeaux.

Il reçut des livres de la part de Nicholas, Perenelle et Blaise, sachant que la lecture était l'une de ses grandes passions. Neville lui avait envoyé quelques Chocogrenouilles, et il ne put que rire lorsqu'il en ouvrit une et découvrit que la carte s'y trouvant était la sienne. Hermione lui avait envoyé un manuel à propos de sortilèges avancés, ainsi qu'un autre paquet. Il s'agissait d'un chapeau moldu sur lequel étaient accrochées des cornes de rennes, il y avait aussi un petit bonnet de Père Noël ainsi qu'un long morceau de tissu rouge ressemblant à une chaussette très fine et longue avec un peu de fourrure blanche au niveau de l'ouverture et un pompon à l'autre bout. Pendant un instant, il fut quelques peu confus, puis il lut la lettre accompagnant le présent.

_Harry,_

_Je me suis beaucoup creusé la tête pour trouver un cadeau adéquat à offrir à Nora. Je n'ai rien trouvé jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur ce chapeau à __corne__s de renne (qui est pour toi, par ailleurs). Quand je l'ai vu, une idée m'a frappée. Je pense que tu seras capable de rétrécir le bonnet de Père No__ë__l pour qu'il soit à la taille de Nora et utiliser un sortilège collant pour qu'il reste en place sur sa tête. La longue '__chaussette__' rouge est le reste de son '__costume__' de Père No__ë__l. Je pensais que __ç__a serait marrant que tu sois le renne et elle le Père No__ë__l vu que __**tu**__ es __**son**__ animal de compagnie. J__'espère que vous apprécierez l'idée tous les deux et que vous ne trouverez pas __ç__a trop bizarre__ !_

_Ton amie, _

_Hermione (Broussaille)_

Salazar explosa de rire en se demandant, une nouvelle fois, comment Hermione avait pu ne pas finir à Serdaigle. Sa créativité était absolument incroyable. Il relut à voix haute la lettre pour Nora, qui fut immédiatement enchantée par l'idée et demanda à ce qu'il fasse ce que la lettre disait. Il rétrécit donc le bonnet, appliqua le sortilège collant dessus, et dut faire quelques ajustements à la chaussette qui avait tendance à tomber lorsque Nora glissait pour se déplacer. Un autre sortilège collant sur l'ouverture fonctionna à merveille, et Nora avait à présent l'air de la version serpent du Père Noël, et Salazar ne put s'empêcher de rire à l'image qu'elle renvoyait pendant près de dix minutes.

« - _Si tu n__'arrêtes pas de te moquer de mon costume à l'instant, je vais te mordre !_ » siffla-t-elle d'un ton boudeur, « - _En plus, tu dois aussi faire ce que Broussaille a dit et mettre le chapeau. Et on a encore des cadeaux à ouvrir. _

_-D'__accord, d__'__accord. » _dit Salazar en mettant le chapeau sur sa tête avant de recommencer à rire de plus belle.

Severus lui avait offert un kit de potions remplis d'ingrédients très rare, cadeau qui plut grandement à Salazar. Il avait reçu une paire de botte faite de peau de dragon de la part de Minerva et Poppy .

La boite avec les cadeaux de Lily, James et Harry contenait tous les présents à destination de ceux étant 'dans la confidence'. Il y en avait un de Lily pour Severus, deux de plus de Lily et James pour Minerva et Poppy, et enfin un de James pour les jumeaux Weasley. Salazar ne pouvait que supposer ce que contenait le paquet. James avait également envoyé à Salazar un miroir à double sens avec des instructions sur son fonctionnement. Il avait précisé qu'il s'agissait là d'un moyen plus direct et rapide pour communiquer, évitant ainsi à Hedwige de longs voyages au-dessus de l'océan pour envoyer les lettres. Salazar fut ravi par cette alternative, et jura de contacter James plus tard dans la journée.

Harry offrit comme cadeau à Salazar un court livre fabriqué et écrit de sa main qui le fit exploser de rire. Intitulé _Comment Agir Comme un Enfant de Onze An (Juste Au Cas O__ù __Tu L'Aurais Oublié)_ par Harry Potter, avec à l'intérieure des règles comme…

-Lorsqu'on a des ennuis, tout nier en bloc et accuser la personne la plus proche (même si c'est un adulte).

-Faire un caprice/colère au moins une fois par semaine.

-Oublier de se brosser les dents une fois de temps en temps et ne JAMAIS se brosser les cheveux.

-Ne prendre de bains ou de douche que lorsque cela t'est demandé.

-Toujours faire en sorte d'être sale lorsqu'il faut se rendre à un rendez-vous important.

-Connaître par cœur les équipes de Quidditch.

-Dernière règle, mais pas des moindres, toujours manger beaucoup de sucreries pour toujours être A FOND !

Salazar décida qu'il s'agissait là du meilleur cadeau qu'il ait jamais reçu et de le montrer à Poppy, Severus et Minerva le plus tôt possible. Les dessins enchantés qui accompagnaient les 'règles' écrites étaient tout simplement à mourir de rire. Et ce, sans oublier le fait que Salazar avait la certitude qu'il venait d'être l'objet d'une farce.

Le dernier cadeau, cependant, le rendit fou de rage. Lorsque Salazar l'avait ouvert, il avait été étonné de trouver une cape faite d'un matériau si délicat, avant qu'une partie de celui-ci ne tombe sur Nora et qu'elle devienne totalement invisible. Une note s'échappa de la cape et l'immortel la déplia pour la lire.

_Harry,_

_Ton père m'a laissé ceci avant de mourir, et j'estime qu'elle te revient de droit, à présent. Fais en bon usage, mais rappelle-toi de ne pas aller dans le couloir du troisième étage._

_Albus Dumbledore_

Il se rassit sur ses oreillers en fronçant les sourcils. Si la cape avait appartenue à James, alors la première chose qu'il allait faire était de la renvoyer à son propriétaire légitime. Deuxièmement, Dumbledore se faisait de moins en moins subtile avec toutes ses manipulations.

Salazar soupira en secouant la tête. Il allait devoir s'occuper de toute cette histoire avec le couloir du troisième étage tôt ou tard, de toute manière. Il était cependant surpris de savoir que ses protections étaient toujours en place sur la porte, mais il savait que cela allait bientôt changer.

* * *

Le petit déjeuner se passa tranquillement, bien qu'il fut à la fois très animé. Comme il s'agissait du jour de Noël, toutes les tables avaient disparu pour ne laisser qu'une seule au milieu de la salle autour de laquelle tout le monde prit place. Salazar fut le dernier à arriver ce matin-là, et à peine avait-il passé les portes de la Grande Salle que Fred et George explosèrent de rire en voyant son chapeau.

Il leur expliqua la raison de celui-ci et qui le lui avait offert. Les jumeaux rirent encore plus fort suite à cela et, évidemment, Nora les menaça de les mordre. Malgré tout, elle apprécia grandement les 'oh !' et 'ah !' qu'elle recevait en guise de compliments pour son joli petit costume. Elle fanfaronna même en glissant le long de la table pour recevoir encore plus de compliments.

Lorsque Hedwige passa leur rendre visite, Nora lui donna avec grand plaisir une souris comme cadeau de Noël, et cette dernière hulula en signe de remerciement. Salazar dit à Hedwige que son cadeau était le nouveau perchoir qui se trouvait à présent dans la salle commune, du moins jusqu'à ce que les autres élèves reviennent, mais qu'elle pourrait ensuite l'utiliser pendant l'été. Il ne dit cependant pas à voix haute que ce ne serait certainement pas chez les Dursley.

Après le repas, Salazar se retrouva à faire une bataille de boules de neige contre les jumeaux, et il perdit misérablement. Fred et George adoraient le bombarder avec des boules de neige enchantées, et comme il s'agissait d'un combat à deux contre un, il n'avait aucune chance. Cependant, les trois virent Quirrell marcher le long des murs du château à un moment donné, et Salazar leur fit signe d'être discret. Il envoya un sort explosif contrôlé sur une partie du toit enneigé sous lequel le professeur passait et réussi à ensevelir Quirrell et Voldemort sous une montagne de neige. Les trois durent se cacher derrière un arbre et explosèrent de rire lorsque l'homme possédé envoya valser la neige, s'en alla en tapant du pied en marmonnant de colère dans sa barbe inexistante, et se trouvant trempé jusqu'aux os.

* * *

Plus tard dans la nuit, Salazar retrouva Severus, Poppy, Minerva et les jumeaux au niveau du septième étage. Il leur avait fait passer le message tout au long de la journée de le rejoindre à cet endroit à huit heures précise, ayant quelque chose à leur montrer.

Une fois à l'intérieure de la Salle sur Demande, à laquelle il avait demandé des chaises confortables ainsi qu'un chevalet, il y plaça le miroir que James lui avait donné après l'avoir élargi et appela son nom,

« - James Potter ! » dit-il fortement et patienta quelques secondes.

Lorsque James répondit, il fit un immense sourire à tout le monde avant d'appeler immédiatement Lily et Harry. L'autre homme avait très certainement dû élargir le miroir vu qu'ils pouvaient voir la famille au complet sans aucun problème.

« - Je me demandais si vous alliez appeler aujourd'hui. » dit James avec un sourire, « - Minnie, Poppy, c'est bon de pouvoir vous revoir après toutes ces années. Severus, maintenant que je peux te le dire en face, je suis vraiment désolé.

-Tout cela appartient au passé, Potter, et j'accepte humblement tes excuses. » répondit Severus, et Lily lui fit un sourire lumineux,

« - C'est bon de te revoir, Sev', et je suis vraiment heureuse que Salazar t'ait mis dans la confidence.

Salazar jeta un regard à Severus qui ne faisait que regarder Lily, et il vit toutes les émotions qui tourbillonnaient dans les yeux du jeune homme.

« - Je suis vraiment heureux de voir que vous allez _tous_ bien, » finit par dire le Maitre de Potion, sa voix se brisant légèrement.

« - Tout comme moi… » ajouta Minerva en se tamponnant le coin des yeux alors que Poppy ne pouvait qu'hocher la tête en se mouchant.

« - Lily, James et Harry, laissez-moi vous présenter deux faiseurs de trouble qui ont réussi à découvrir qui je suis grâce à une carte vous ayant appartenu. Voici donc Fred et George Weasley. » dit Salazar avec un sourire, et les jumeaux rigolèrent, « - Les garçons, voici Lily, le véritable Harry Potter, et Cornedrue.

Les jumeaux sourirent à leur tour avant de s'incliner très bas:

« - C'est un honneur de pouvoir faire votre connaissance en ce jour béni, Ô vos Grandeurs ! » dirent-ils d'une même voix, et les Potter explosèrent de rire.

« - Je vous aime bien, vous êtes vraiment marrant, » dit Harry avec un sourire tout aussi grand, « - Salazar a écrit dans sa lettre que vous faisiez beaucoup de farces. Vous pouvez m'en dire plus ? »

Les cinq minutes suivantes furent occupées par les jumeaux, James et Harry en train de discuter de farce alors que Poppy, Minerva et Severus leur donnaient des regards exaspérés, et lorsque Lily réussi enfin à mettre un terme à cette discussion, tout le monde riait.

« - Hé bien, je suppose que j'ai encore des cadeaux à distribuer, » finit par dire Salazar avec un sourire avant de les faire passer.

« - Maman, c'est comme s'il était le Père Noël, » dit Harry dans un rire, et Salazar lui fit un sourire.

« - Oh, je pense que je suis suffisamment vieux pour l'être », et ce commentaire provoqua une nouvelle vague d'hilarité parmi les personnes réunies.

Severus reçu un très vieux livre de potion écrit en différentes langues sur lequel Lily avait placé un sortilège de traduction. Elle expliqua qu'elle l'avait trouvé dans une vieille boutique et ajouta que comme elle n'avait jamais rien vu de tel en Angleterre, elle espérait que le livre lui plairait. Salazar sut que Severus chérirait à jamais ce cadeau.

Poppy reçut une ceinture de soigneur dans laquelle elle pouvait placer des fioles pour les transporter et éviter de devoir faire des aller-retours constants entre les lits et son cabinet à potion. Cependant, lorsque Minerva ouvrit son cadeau, elle lança un regard noir teinté d'amusement à James.

« - James Potter, je jure que je vais finir par t'étrangler ! » s'exclama-t-elle en sortant un sachet d'herbe à chat et un jouet de la boite.

James et Harry commencèrent à rire, et Lily secoua simplement la tête.

« - J'ai vraiment essayé de l'en empêcher, Minnie, mais je n'ai rien pu faire. J'espère que tu aimeras la cape d'hiver, par contre.

-Beaucoup, Lily. Elle est superbe. Merci, vraiment, » dit Minerva avec un sourire.

Enfin arriva le tour des jumeaux qui furent choqués d'apprendre qu'ils avaient également reçu un cadeau de la part de James. Lorsqu'ils l'ouvrirent, ils commencèrent à sourire malicieusement.

« - _La Collection Complète et Détaillée des Farces des Mauraudeurs_ par Patmol et Cornedrue, » lirent-ils ensemble alors que leurs yeux se mettaient à briller.

« - Rappelez-vous juste de ne jamais prendre pour cible une personne isolée, » dit James en regardant Severus avec un sourire triste.

« - Promis » dirent les jumeaux sincèrement

« - J'ai également appris qu'un certain Peter vit actuellement dans la Tour de Gryffondor ainsi que chez vous, alors faites en sorte de bien le cacher. S'il le voit, il s'aura immédiatement de quoi il s'agit. »

Les deux acquiescèrent à l'avertissement

« - Oui, monsieur. »

Après que Minerva ait finit de 'gronder' un James souriant pour avoir donné un tel livre aux deux plus grands faiseurs de trouble de Poudlard depuis les Mauraudeurs, ils discutèrent avec les Potter pendant encore une heure supplémentaire.

La journée avait permis à de vieux amis de faire leurs retrouvailles, et de créer de nouvelles amitiés. Il allait sans dire qu'il avait s'agit d'un merveilleux jour de Noël.

* * *

**« Dark wizard**** » ****et ****« ****dark intention**** », un jeu de mot qui se loupe à la traduction, vu que l'on obtient « mage noir**** » ****et ****« mauvaise intention ». Je sais pas pourquoi, mais « ****sombre**** » ****ou ****« noire intention**** » ****bah… Ca ne me sonne pas très bien à l'oreille, vous voyez ? x) Mais qu'en pensez vous ?**

**Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre jusqu'au bout! On se revoit la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 16! :)**


	16. Retenue

**Bonjour à tous! Et bienvenu dans le chapitre 16 de cette traduction! J'espère qu'il vous plaira!**

**Un grand merci pour tout vos adorables retours, ils me font chaud au coeur!**

**Quelques formalités avant de vous laisser, rien ne m'appartient, l'univers et ses personnages sont à J.K Rowling et l'histoire en elle même est la propriété de preciousann! Je n'en suis que la traductrice, partageant les droits avec Aelyanne qui fait un superbe travail de relecture et de correction, permettant ainsi à cette traduction d'avoir la qualité qu'elle connait à présent!**

**Bonne lecture! o/**

* * *

Salazar avait eu raison de supposer que les protections autour de la porte du couloir du troisième étage allaient tomber, car ce fut le cas le jour suivant Noël. Il avertit Fred et George de ne pas s'en approcher en leur expliquant pourquoi. Il s'avait que Percy n'irait pas là-bas et Ron avait été si calme dernièrement que Salazar commençait à se demander s'il n'avait pas fini par traumatiser le garçon au point qu'il en perde la parole.

Il avait également contacté James et lui avait parlé de la cape. Ce dernier confirma qu'il l'avait bien donnée à Dumbledore peu de temps avant qu'ils ne quittent le pays, et Salazar lui dit qu'il ferait en sorte de lui rendre la cape le plus tôt possible, ce pour quoi James fut reconnaissant. Il expliqua à l'immortel qu'il s'agissait-là d'un héritage familial et qu'elle était passée de père en fils depuis plusieurs dizaines de générations.

Nicholas lui envoya une lettre expliquant qu'il prévoyait de se rendre à Poudlard durant le mois pour 'demander des explications', et lorsque Salazar le sut, il réfléchit immédiatement à un plan. Il allait adorer donner à Albus la pire migraine de toute sa vie entre maintenant et le jour où l'alchimiste allait venir.

* * *

Salazar mit son plan en action juste avant le lever du soleil du jour où les élèves étaient supposés retourner de leur vacance de Noël. Il avait choisi ce jour car il savait que cela serait le pire moment possible pour Albus. Il avait prévenu Minerva, Poppy, Severus et les jumeaux, histoire de ne pas les faire paniquer, sans pour autant leur dire ce qu'il prévoyait.

Il se réveilla très tôt ce matin-là et dit à Nora qu'il était préférable qu'elle attende dans le dortoir, juste au cas où quelque chose tournait mal. Elle protesta avant de finalement accepter cet état des faits et de patienter. Il quitta la chambre et traversa le château via plusieurs raccourcis jusqu'à arriver devant la fameuse porte du couloir du troisième étage. Il secoua la tête avant de soupirer et déverrouilla la porte d'un simple mouvement de baguette.

Même si Salazar était invisible, le griffon (qui en cet instant avait l'air vraiment misérable et malade après tant de temps enfermé dans une pièce) leva la tête et renifla. Il se redressa sur ses pattes et regarda tout autour de lui avant de se recoucher dans un mouvement d'infini tristesse. Réalisant que la pauvre créature n'allait pas survivre très longtemps, Salazar sut que ce qu'il allait faire était pour le mieux.

« - _Bombarda Maxima__ !_ » cria-t-il.

Le griffon sursauta lorsque le sort entra en collision avec le mur. L'explosion créa un trou géant dans les pierres du château, faisant trembler la structure de celui-ci. L'air glacé de l'extérieur rentra en sifflant dans le couloir, et le griffon se tint simplement là, respirant pendant quelques instants l'air frais qui lui avait été si longtemps dénié.

« - Pars, » dit gentiment Salazar à la créature affaiblie, « - Pars, tu es libre à présent. »

Le griffon regarda dans la direction de la voix de Salazar, puis le couloir, avant de courir vers cette liberté inespérée. Il s'arrêta devant l'ouverture, battant des ailes pour tester leur force, avant de s'envoler par le trou et se diriger vers le soleil levant.

Salazar resta quelques instants devant l'ouverture, observant l'animal, avant de placer rapidement un morceau de parchemin sur la trappe, d'y jeter un rapide sortilège et repartir vers sa salle commune.

* * *

Albus et compagnie arrivèrent environ dix minutes plus tard et ils ne purent qu'observer la scène abasourdis. Hagrid arriva quelques instants plus tard complètement essoufflé dans le couloir, expliquant qu'il avait entendu l'explosion et qu'il avait vu le griffon s'envoler vers l'aurore.

Albus ne fit que contempler la destruction avec un air choqué avant de se recomposer rapidement.

« - Filius, veux-tu bien te rendre à la tour de Gryffondor pour rassurer les Weasley et leur expliquer que tout va bien ? Et, Pomona, peux-tu en faire de même dans les donjons avec Harry ? »

Les deux acquiescèrent et repartirent vers la porte, non sans jeter un regard en arrière pour mieux observer la scène. Pendant ce temps, Hagrid commença à pleurer à la suite de la perte de son 'compagnon'.

« - A-A-Albus, I-Il y a u-u t-t-trou géant dans l-le c-château.

-Qu'elle capacité d'observation vous avez là, Quirrell, » dit sarcastiquement Severus en roulant des yeux. Le regard meurtrier que le professeur de Défense lui envoya ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux du Maitre de Potion, mais il préféra l'ignorer.

« - Il y a quelque chose d'accroché à la trappe, Albus, » dit Minerva en s'avançant. Elle attrapa la note et commença à la lire à voix haute.

_A Qui Cela Concerne,_

_Encore une fois, ceux qui sont en charge de cette é__cole __m'étonnent. Pourquoi donc quelqu'un laisserait un griffon enfermé lorsqu'on sait que ces créature __supporte__nt mal la vie en intérieure ? La pauvre bête était à moitié morte quand je l'ai trouvée, alors j'ai pris les choses en main, comme je l'ai fait avec le Cerbè__re. J__'__ai plac__é un sortilège sur la trappe pour empêcher quiconque de l'ouvrir. Maintenant vous n'aurez plus besoin d'enfermer des bêtes dangereuses dans une école remplie _D'ENFANTS _! Que Merlin nous protège de votre stupidité._

_Cordialement, _

_Quelqu'un avec du Bon Sens._

Albus lança un regard noir a à la note que Minerva avait en main alors que cette dernière essayait de retenir le sourire qui menaçait d'apparaitre sur son visage. Les yeux de Severus dansaient d'un rire silencieux dans la pénombre, mais les traits de son visage étaient illisibles. Quirrell, lui, ne put s'empêcher de renifler d'amusement.

« - C'est la s-s-s-seconde f-fois que cette p-p-personne vous t-t-tourne en r-r-ridicule, A-Albus » dit-il avec un rire, et le directeur lui envoya un regard noir avant de se diriger vers la trappe.

Il remua sa baguette au-dessus du bois pendant une minute avant de froncer des sourcils.

« - Il n'y a aucun sort sur cette porte » dit-il en regardant les autres. Puis il fit un mouvement vers la trappe et saisit la poignée.

Une erreur, cela ne fait aucun doute.

Il couina comme une petite fille lorsque plusieurs petits éclairs s'échappèrent de la poignée. Le choc électrique l'envoya valser contre le mur.

« - Albus ! » cria Minerva en courant vers lui,

« - Je vais bien, je vais bien. » la rassura-t-il en se redressant sur ses pieds.

Quirrell n'essaya même pas de cacher son amusement face à cette situation, et Severus observa la trappe avec fascination.

« - C-C-Comme o-on d-dit, j-j-j-jamais d-deux s-sans t-trois, » dit le professeur entre deux rires, recevant un autre regard noir en réponse.

« - Professeur, si je puis me permettre, si une note provenant d'une source inconnue vous dit qu'elle a placé un sortilège sur un objet, peut-être est-il préférable de ne pas y toucher. » dit Severus d'un ton légèrement amusé.

« - Oui, merci Severus, » dit sèchement Albus, s'appuyant à moitié sur Minerva pour ne pas tomber.

« - Allez, Albus. Allons voir Poppy. Hagrid, peux-tu l'amener à l'infirmerie pendant que Severus, le professeur Quirrell et moi-même nous occupons de nettoyer tout ça ?

-B-Bien sûr, P-Professeur » dit Hagrid en se mouchant tout en regardant le ciel une nouvelle fois.

« - Oh, arrêtez donc de sangloter, Hagrid, » dit Severus, « - C'est peut-être pour le mieux

-Il commençait vraiment à être mal en point, » admit Hagrid avant de lancer un dernier coup d'œil vers le ciel, « - Peut-être sera-t-il plus heureux, maintenant.

-Oui, mais maintenant, amenez Albus à Poppy. » demanda Minerva d'un ton légèrement impatient.

Ils observèrent Hagrid guider un Albus chancelant hors du couloir avant que les trois professeurs ne commencent à réparer le trou dans le mur.

* * *

Poppy joua son rôle et garda Albus à l'infirmerie toute la journée durant, au plus grand agacement du directeur. Il essaya plusieurs fois de lui assurer qu'il allait parfaitement bien, ce qui était le cas, mais Poppy insistait pour le 'garder en observation' sachant qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un sort capable d'électrocuter les gens auparavant.

Severus et Salazar regardèrent le souvenir de l'évènement dans la pensine du Maitre des Potions, et Salazar faillit s'étouffer de rire face au ridicule de la situation. Severus lui demanda alors de quel sort il s'agissait et Salazar lui expliqua qu'il s'agissait d'un charme de son invention. Les moldus lui en avaient donné l'idée lorsqu'ils avaient inventé l'électricité, et il n'avait plus qu'à apprendre les bases de celle-ci. Il ne pouvait pas utiliser sa magie pour alimenter en électricité des objets moldus, mais il pouvait donner un électrochoc. Totalement indétectable sans être mortel, à moins d'y être exposé à plusieurs reprises sur une très courte période de temps.

Le reste de la journée, Salazar la passa dans la bibliothèque, tout comme il l'avait fait le reste des vacances. Il y avait étudié des livres de droit, essayant de trouver un moyen pour sortir Sirius d'Azkaban, mais il n'avait pas été vraiment chanceux de ce côté-là.

James lui avait dit que l'information à propos de l'identité de leur Gardien du Secret se trouvait dans leurs testaments. Malheureusement, n'étant _pas_ mort, il n'y avait aucun moyen de pouvoir en avoir l'accès, et les gobelins étaient les seuls à être au courant que les Potter avaient fait des testaments pour commencer. De plus, ils n'allaient très certainement pas briser leur protocole et relâcher les documents seulement parce que les personnes en question n'étaient pas mortes, même si les Potter le leur demandaient.

Salazar ne pouvait pas non plus le faire lui-même, sachant qu'il était considéré comme un 'mineur', et à moins que Nicholas ne décide de se rendre au Ministère avec des informations qu'il n'était pas supposé avoir pour demander un procès, ils étaient bloqués. Même _s'__ils_ avaient Pettigrow entre leurs mains. Cela poserait beaucoup trop de questions, et non seulement cela risquerait de faire sauter la couverture de Salazar, mais cela mettrait les Potter en grave danger également.

Et il s'agissait bien là de quelque chose qu'il voulait éviter à tout prix.

Et même si cela lui fut extrêmement douloureux, James demanda à Salazar de laisser tomber pour le moment. Ils savaient où Peter se trouvait, et tant qu'ils gardaient un œil sur lui, et qu'ils ne laissaient fuiter aucunes informations, il ne se douterait de rien, ni n'essayerait de s'enfuir. Cela le tuait à l'intérieur de savoir que son meilleur ami se trouvait actuellement dans la pire prison du monde, mais avec Voldemort si proche, il était plus sûr de ne rien tenter.

Et la seule chose que Salazar pouvait faire était d'être d'accord avec cette logique.

* * *

Poppy laissa finalement Albus sortir de l'infirmerie à l'instant où le train arriva à Pré-au-lard, et il dû alors courir jusqu'à ses quartiers pour pouvoir se 'rafraichir' avant d'accueillir les élèves et que le repas ne commence. Il avait passé la majorité de la journée partagé entre demander à Poppy de le laisser partir et de réfléchir à la situation actuelle.

Il devait trouver un moyen pour forcer une confrontation entre Harry et Voldemort pour la pierre, mais le garçon se montrait si peu coopérateur. Il n'avait clairement pas la curiosité de son père car pas une seule fois ne s'était-il approché du couloir du troisième étage depuis le début de l'année.

_Ce gar__ç__on passe tout son temps libre à __la biblioth__èque ou dans sa salle commune à lire ! Il doit sortir et explorer le château ! _pensa Albus en enfilant une de ses robes de sorcier après avoir retirée celle qu'il portait jusqu'alors, _Il devrait être plus espiègle que cela, fourrer son nez là o__ù __il ne faut pas, comme son père avant lui. Il aurait dû être placé à __Gryffondor__ !_

_Mais ce n'est pas le cas, _dit une voix au fond de l'esprit d'Albus, _Il est à Serpentard_

Le directeur soupira en s'asseyant sur le bord de son lit. Il haïssait ce fait. Il haïssait l'idée qu'Harry soit à Serpentard. Il avait espéré que si le garçon devenait ami avec les jumeaux Weasley, alors un peu de leur caractère finirait par déteindre sur lui, mais clairement, ce n'était pas le cas. Il devait trouver un moyen pour s'occuper d'Harry, et le placer face à Voldemort. Il n'était pas inquiet à l'idée que le mage noir puisse mettre la main sur la pierre. Elle était en sécurité dans le miroir du Riséd, et Albus avait placé plusieurs puissants enchantements sur celui-ci.

Et il y avait aussi _l'autre_ problème. Celui qui n'arrêtait pas de contrecarrer tous ses plans. Il devait trouver un moyen de connaitre l'identité de cette personne et l'arrêter. Comment Harry et Quirrell étaient-ils supposés se rendre dans les salles du sous-sol et se battre pour la pierre si la trappe électrocutait tous ceux qui essayerait de l'ouvrir ?

Albus n'en savait rien, mais il allait découvrir qui était cette personne avant de la faire disparaitre… S'il le fallait.

* * *

« - Harry ! Harry ! Harry !

-Neville ! Neville ! Neville ! » répondit Salazar avec un sourire taquin, lorsque le garçon plus qu'excité se rua dans sa direction.

Les autres élèves venaient d'arriver et le diner allait bientôt commencer. Hermione et Neville avaient décidé de venir le voir à la table de Serpentard alors que Blaise venait tout juste de s'assoir, et il sourit aux deux Gryffondors.

« - Ma Grand-mère m'a amené chez Ollivander le jour juste après Noël et j'ai enfin ma propre baguette ! J'ai pu l'essayer dans le magasin, et elle fonctionne à merveille. Elle fait trente trois centimètres de long et est faite de bois de cerisier avec un cœur en crin de licorne. Ma grand-mère a même fait apparaitre une allumette, j'ai été capable de la transformer en une aiguille sans aucun problème, et elle était tellement fière de moi ! » s'exclama-t-il dans un souffle alors que ses yeux brillaient de joie, « - Quand on était dans le train, Hermione, Blaise et moi avons passé en revue tous les sortilèges et métamorphoses qu'on a étudié jusqu'à maintenant, j'ai été capable d'en réussir la plupart sans soucis aussi !

-Il s'en sort vraiment bien, » confirma Blaise en souriant à Neville dont le sourire était si grand que Salazar eut peur que son visage reste bloqué dans cette position.

« - Je suis vraiment content pour toi, Neville, » dit Salazar avec un sourire sincère, « - Maintenant, tu devrais réussir tout tes devoirs sans aucuns problèmes.

-Ouaip, et j'espère que mes notes vont s'améliorer aussi vu que j'aurais moins de problèmes sur certains aspects, » sourit Neville, « - Et aussi, je voulais te rendre ta baguette, vu que je n'en ai plus besoin. J'ai dit à ma grand-mère tout ce que tu as fait pour moi et elle était vraiment surprise. Elle a dit que même si tu étais un Fourchelangue et à Serpentard, tu es quelqu'un de convenable à ses yeux. Elle m'a même dit que nos mères étaient meilleures amies à l'école, et elle est ravie d'apprendre que l'on soit amis également. » dit-il alors que ses joues rougissaient d'embarras lorsqu'il arriva à la dernière partie.

Salazar rigola,

« - Je ne savais pas que nos mères étaient amies, mais c'est toujours bien d'apprendre des choses comme ça. Je suis ravi d'avoir pu t'aider.

-Et pas qu'un peu, Harry, vraiment pas qu'un peu. Je ne te remercierais jamais assez. » dit Neville en lui tendant la baguette de houx et plume de phénix.

« - _Broussaille, merci pour ton cadeau._ » dit Nora alors qu'elle glissait hors de la manche de Salazar.

Elle portait toujours le chapeau ainsi que la chaussette, à la seule différence que Salazar avait changé les couleurs pour du vert et de l'argent à présent que Noël était fini. Nora aimait tant le costume qu'elle ne le quittait plus, et comme il faisait souvent froid dans le château, le fait qu'il lui tienne chaud était un plus.

« - Oh, Nora ! Regarde-toi ! Tu es vraiment mignonne ! » s'exclama Hermione alors que Neville et Blaise commençaient à rigoler.

« - J'ai dut abandonner mon chapeau, mais elle refuse de se séparer de son costume, alors je me suis permis de changer les couleurs. Et puis, cela lui tient chaud. »

Hermione leur fit un grand sourire,

« - Je suis contente que tu n'aies pas trouvé ça trop bizarre, mais je n'avais pas pensé au fait que ça pourrait lui tenir chaud, mais c'est vrai que les serpents n'aiment pas vraiment le froid.

_-Non, on n'aime vraiment pas, »_ dit Nora en levant sa tête pour que Blaise puisse la caresser, « -_ Murmureur__, dis__-leur que les cours recommencent la semaine prochaine, sachant qu'on est déjà jeudi soir. Je leur laisse la journée de demain libre. »_

Salazar rigola et répéta ce qu'elle venait de dire. Ce fut à ce moment que le diner allait débuter, alors les deux Gryffondors retournèrent à leur table après leur avoir dit au revoir.

Salazar mit sa baguette supplémentaire dans sa poche. Après avoir lu tout ce qu'il pouvait sur la fabrication des baguettes, il en était arrivé à la conclusion qu'Albus n'avait pas pu manipuler le choix de la baguette, ce qui avait surpris Salazar. La baguette choisit son sorcier, et rien ne pouvait changer ce fait. Il ne comprenait tout simplement pas _pourquoi_ cette baguette en particulier l'avait choisie _lui_. C'était tout simplement déroutant.

« - Alors, Potter, est ce que l'on a apprécié son temps passé _tout seul _? Sans parents, ni famille, ou n'importe qui qui s'en ferait réellement pour toi. Ça doit être un peu déprimant, n'est-ce pas ?

-_Avorton demande à ce qu'on le morde_ » siffla Nora en lançant un regard noir au garçon.

« -_ Ce n'est rien. Laisse-le donc radoter un peu_. » dit Salazar avant de se tourner vers Drago,

« - En réalité, Drago, j'ai passé d'excellentes vacances. J'ai lu beaucoup et appris de nombreux nouveaux sortilèges. »

Blaise compris immédiatement ce qu'il voulait dire par là et commença à rire.

« - Ca veut dire qu'il a aussi eu le temps de s'entrainer. Je paris que tu es même très doué pour les lancer, maintenant.

-Oui, c'est le cas, » répondit Salazar avec un hochement de tête, et les yeux de Drago s'écarquillèrent, « - J'ai appris le Maléfice du Chauve-Furie, le Maléfice Explose-Pus, le Maléfice Cuisant, le Maléfice Pousse-Queue et le Maléfice Inverse-Genoux, pour n'en citer que quelques un. » dit Salazar en regardant Blaise avec un sourire.

« - Tu vas devoir me les apprendre, Harry, » dit-il dans un rire, « - Ils ont l'air géniaux.

-Oh, mais ils le sont, et oui, je te les apprendrais.

-_Tant que cela n'__interf__ère pas avec mes cours._ » dit Nora alors qu'elle glissait vers le bout de la table en s'enroulant sur elle-même.

« - _Ne t'en fais pas pour __ç__a_. » la rassura Salazar,

« - Okay, alors j'ai compris 'cours'. » dit Blaise en regardant vers Salazar puis vers Nora, et l'immortel hocha de la tête en répétant les paroles du serpent.

« - Tu apprends vite, » commenta Salazar, « - Tout comme les autres.

-Est-ce que tu as donné des cours à Fred et George pendant les vacances ? »

Salazar secoua la tête,

« - Non, ils étaient plus interessés à l'idée de me bombarder avec des boules de neige. » dit-il avec un sourire, et Blaise rigola.

« - Ca me semble toujours aussi stupide de vouloir apprendre une langue que l'on ne peut pas parler, mais je suppose que cette idée vient de cette Sang-de-Bourbe, après tout. Au fait, ton serpent à l'air stupide habillé comme ça. » dit Drago avec un ricanement mauvais.

Salazar dut être rapide pour attraper Nora qui avait sauté de sur la table au-dessus de son assiette pour se ruer sur Drago.

« - _ Dis tout ce que tu veux à propos de moi, mais N'APPELLE PAS Broussaille par cet horrible nom !_ » cria le serpent alors qu'elle se tordait et essayait de sortir de la prise de Salazar.

Elle se mit à siffler si fort, et tout se passant si vite, que Drago avait sauté en arrière hors de son siège. Son arrière train avait glissé du banc et il perdit l'équilibre. Il attrapa alors Crabbe, qui attrapa Goyle, qui attrapa son _assiette_ (parmi toutes les choses qu'il aurait pu saisir) et tous tombèrent par terre avec un grand fracas. On put alors entendre le son d'un os qui se brise, et Salazar grimaça, alors que le trio se remettait doucement sur leurs pieds.

« - Madame Pomfresh ! Je pense que quelqu'un s'est brisé quelque chose ! » cria Blaise alors qu'il essayait de contenir son rire. Les autres Serpentards, au contraire, ne furent pas aussi soucieux que lui. Beaucoup explosèrent de rire et pointèrent du doigt.

« - Drago, je te l'ai déjà dit, fais attention à ce que tu dis. Tu aurais pu te faire mordre. »

Alors qu'ils se levaient enfin et commençaient à retirer la nourriture tachant leurs vêtements, Drago en profita pour lui envoyer un regard noir.

« - La ferme, Potter ! » cracha-t-il

« - Lequel d'entre vous a un os cassé ? » demanda Poppy alors qu'elle arrivait en trottant,

« - Oh, euh… Moi. » dit Crabbe en montrant son bras, grimaçant légèrement.

« - Suis-moi dans ce cas, » dit-elle en le guidant hors de la Grande Salle.

« - Que c'est-il encore passé, Potter ? » claqua Severus en arrivant derrière eux, « - Avez-vous encore causé des problèmes à quelqu'un ? »

Salazar ouvrit sa bouche pour parler, mais Drago le coupa,

« - Son stupide serpent a essayé de m'attaquer sans aucune raison ! » cria-t-il en pointant du doigt Nora qui continuait à siffler dans sa direction.

« - Il a appelé Hermione une Sang-de-Bourbe. » dit Salazar, résumant la chose.

Severus leur lança un regard dur à tous les deux avant d'attraper Drago par la robe et de le trainer loin de la table. Il exigea également que Goyle les suive, et les trois sortirent de la Grande Salle.

« - Quand mon père le saura, il fera en sorte que ton stupide serpent soit tué ! Tu verras Potter ! Tout est de ta faute ! »

Severus le poussa hors de la pièce, et Salazar secoua la tête en roulant des yeux.

« - Un jour, espérons-le, il apprendra à ne plus être mené par le bout du nez par son père. » dit-il en se rasseyant,

« - Pardon ? » demanda Blaise, l'air confus,

« - Une expression moldue » répondit-il avec un soupir avant d'expliquer, et Blaise rigola,

« - Drago accuse Hermione d'avoir eu l'idée des cours de Fourchelangue. Imagine sa tête lorsqu'il apprendra qu'il s'agit de _deux_ pur-sang… !

-Considérant qu'il s'agit de Fred et George, il appellerait toujours cette idée de 'stupide' vu qu'ils sont deux 'traitres à leur sang'. » dit-il avec un soupir, « - Et c'est l'expression la plus stupide que j'ai jamais entendue.

-Ouaip » acquiesça Blaise, « - Mais si ça peut te rassurer, ma mère pense que c'est une bonne idée que j'apprenne. Elle pense aussi que le fait que l'on soit ami est quelque chose de super.

-C'est toujours bien d'avoir l'accord de ses parents, je suppose. » dit Salazar avec un rire,

« - Oh, je suis sûr que tu n'as pas l'accord de Madame Weasley, par contre » répondit Blaise avec un ricanement, ce à quoi Salazar ne put que sourire,

« - Et je ne crois pas que Fred et George en ait vraiment quelque chose à faire. »

* * *

« - Ton père t'as dit maintes et maintes fois de ne PAS te mettre Potter à dos ! Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans cette phrase ? » siffla Severus au blond,

Il l'avait trainé dans son bureau, et le professeur faisant à présent des allées-venues devant sa table de travail alors que Drago lui lançait un regard noir.

« - Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ! » répliqua Drago, « - Ils ne m'ont donné aucune raison !

\- Ils en ont une, Drago, mais s'ils ne t'ont rien dis, alors ce n'est pas de mon devoir de t'expliquer cela. Je te suggère simplement de les écouter pour le moment. » répondit Severus calmement.

« - C'est à croire qu'ils pensent qu'il est le satané Seigneur des Ténèbres, ou je ne sais quoi…-

\- Sois respectueux ! » cria Severus, sans pour autant préciser à qui le jeune garçon devait faire preuve de respect.

Drago lui lança un regard noir.

« - Potter n'a rien de spécial ! Oui, il est bon en classe, et alors ?! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tout le monde marche sur des œufs quand il s'agit de lui ! La Maison tout entière a peur de lui, sauf Zabini, qui n'est qu'un idiot de toute manière ! Je n'ai pas peur de Potter ! Même vous ne l'aimez même pas, alors pourquoi le devrais-je ?

\- J'ai mes raisons, Drago, » répondit Severus d'une voix froide, « - Et je suis un adulte. Toi, en revanche, devrais prendre en considération les avertissements de tes parents. Tu te rends compte que le directeur va me forcer à leur écrire une lettre ? » demanda-t-il, et Drago fronça des sourcils.

« - Je m'en moque. »

Severus soupira.

« - Un jour, Drago, tu regretteras de t'être mis Potter à dos, » dit-il simplement en secouant la tête. Il voulait tellement remettre les pendules à l'heure dans la tête du plus jeune tout en sachant qu'il ne le pouvait pas. « - Juste, écoute les avertissements de ton père, et attends-toi à recevoir une lettre de sa part avant la fin de la semaine.

\- Bien ! » cria Drago, « - Allons-y, Goyle. »

Severus les observa quitter son bureau en piétinant, et il commença à se demander si le livre qu'Harry avait offert à Salazar ne contenait pas en réalité plus de vérités qu'il ne le pensait.

* * *

Les semaines suivantes passèrent en un clin d'œil aux yeux de Salazar alors que les neiges hivernales disparaissaient, laissant la place aux fleurs du printemps, et avant qu'il ne le réalise, Mars venait de débuter. Nicholas était à l'étranger pour s'occuper d'affaires importantes, et n'avait donc pas encore pu 'passer' pour avoir une discussion avec Dumbledore. De ce fait, la seule chose gardant Salazar distrait était la douleur toujours plus lancinante dans sa cicatrice. Il devait se rendre chez Poppy tous les matins pour prendre une potion, à présent.

Il savait que Voldemort était de plus en plus en colère car il n'avait toujours pas obtenu la pierre. Quirrell lui-même semblait plus pâle que d'habitude. L'immortel savait que le professeur était mourant, c'était inévitable. La possession était en train de lui aspirer son essence vitale, et s'il n'obtenait pas rapidement la pierre, Voldemort allait devoir laisser le corps décrépit de Quirrell derrière lui. Salazar ne se sentait pas désolé pour l'homme, en toute franchise, sachant que ce dernier avait été assez stupide pour laisser Voldemort prendre possession de lui. Il méritait de mourir.

Ce fut durant cette période que Dumbledore décida qu'il était grand temps que la retenue qu'ils avaient obtenue en début d'année ait lieu, lors du grand débat autour de la magie du sang. Salazar avait secrètement espéré que l'autre allait oublier, mais il semblait que la chance ne soit pas de son côté. Voilà pourquoi lui, et ses camarades de chambre, se retrouvaient à suivre Rusard vers la maison d'Hagrid au milieu de la nuit un samedi soir. Drago se plaignait comme à son habitude, mais lorsque le demi-géant leur annonça qu'ils se rendaient dans la forêt interdite, ils prirent tous peur.

« - Si ça s'appelle la Forêt Interdite, c'est qu'il y a une raison ! » cria Salazar.

« - Il doit y avoir des loups garous, là-dedans !

\- Des vampires !

\- Des serpents !

\- Au moins, on a Potter pour leur parler, et Zabini arrive à les comprendre. » dit Nott en roulant des yeux en direction de Goyle, qui avait mentionné les reptiles.

« - Tu marques un point. » commenta Salazar.

« - Le professeur Dumbledore est celui qui a mis cette retenue en place, alors je ne veux entendre aucune contestation, compris ? » dit sévèrement Hagrid, « - Maintenant, restez tous prêt de moi et nous pourrons partir. »

Avec beaucoup de grognements et de plaintes, la plupart venant étrangement de Salazar, ils rentrèrent dans la forêt. Il décida que si Hagrid prenait les devant, alors il allait surveiller leurs arrières, au cas où une créature décidait de les prendre en chasse.

« -_ Nora, enroule toi autour de ma nuque, et sois aux aguets. Dis-moi si jamais tu remarques la chaleur corporelle de n'importe quoi de gros._

\- Ouais, préviens-nous si tu vois quoique ce soit. » dit Blaise d'une voix tremblante alors qu'il se rapprochait petit à petit de Hagrid.

« - _Je surveille nos alentours, Murmeureur. Ne t'__inqui__ète pas, Zabby, je suis la seule autorisée à vous mordre, après tout. __»_ taquina-t-elle.

« _\- Normalement, j'aurais ris, Nora, mais là, je ne peux vraiment pas. __»_ répondit l'autre.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu viens de lui dire, Harry ? » demanda Hagrid avec curiosité, alors qu'ils avançaient toujours plus profondément dans la forêt.

« - Vu que c'est un serpent et qu'elle peut voir la chaleur corporelle de ce qui nous entoure, je lui ait dit de garder un œil ouvert, histoire de voir si elle repère quelque chose de gros.

\- Oh, bien. Bonne initiative, » répondit-il, « - J'ai Crockdur avec moi, et il est capable de sentir n'importe quoi.

\- Espérons qu'il pourra aussi manger ce qui nous attaquera. » dit Nora d'un ton sarcastique, causant un reniflement amusé de la part de Salazar et de Blaise.

Ils continuèrent à avancer toujours plus profondément dans la forêt. Les enfants tenaient fermement leur baguette entre leurs doigts, et les avait allumées pour faire plus de lumière, tandis qu'Hagrid brandissait sa lanterne devant lui, dévoilant le chemin qui s'offrait à eux. Ils faisaient le plus de bruit possible pour effrayer les créatures peuplant les bois, se dépêchant lorsqu'ils entendaient des bruits qui provenaient de sous les feuilles les entourant. Et tout du long, on pouvait entendre Salazar marmonner à propos de 'satanés Gryffondors' dans sa barbe.

«_ \- Murmureur, il y a un grand cheval directement à notre droite_.

\- Où sur la droite ? » cria presque Blaise, et tout le monde, sauf Crabbe, se tournèrent dans cette direction.

« - Crabbe, ça c'est ta gauche, et elle dit qu'il s'agissait d'un cheval. » dit Salazar avec un soupir.

« - Un centaure, » corrigea Hagrid, « - Ils doivent très certainement nous suivre. Restez près de moi. »

_Des centaures ?_ pensa Salazar, _Depuis quand sont-ils autorisé à peupler les terres de Poudlard ?_ Il haussa des épaules et ignora cette pensée tout en continuant d'avancer. Soudainement, Hagrid s'arrêta à côté d'un buisson, et tous lui rentrèrent dans le dos.

« - On se rapproche, » dit-il, levant ses doigts pour leur montrer la substance argentée qui les recouvrait, « - C'est du sang de licorne, et c'est elle que nous cherchons. Elle a certainement dut être salement amochée, et il faut que l'on se divise. La moitié vient avec moi, les autres, vous allez avec Harry. Je dis ça parce que je sais que tu es sacrément doué pour un petit de onze ans. Exactement comme ta mère. » dit-il dans un sourire.

Salazar sourit en retour, mais il n'aimait vraiment pas l'idée de devoir se séparer.

« - Tu es vraiment sûr que c'est une bonne idée, Hagrid ?

\- Je le suis, » murmura-t-il, « - Et nous devons trouver cette licorne. »

Salazar soupira.

« - D'accord. Bon, qui vient avec moi ? » Sans surprise, personne ne bougea.

« - Dans ce cas, je m'occupe de diviser les équipes moi-même, » dit Hagrid, « - Zabini et Crabbe, allez avec Harry, et le reste me suit. »

Ils soupirèrent avant d'obtempérer. Salazar commença à marmonner à nouveau, alors que Blaise tournait sa tête dans toutes les directions si rapidement que le plus âgés eut peur qu'il finisse par attraper un torticolis. Crabbe, de son côté, semblait trébucher sur toute les racines qui se trouvaient sur son chemin.

«_ \- Il y a encore plus de chevaux, Murmureur._ » dit Nora nerveusement

« _\- O__ù __se trouvent-ils ?_

_\- Tout autour de nous. _»

Blaise laissa s'échapper un petit cri, mais Salazar lui fit signe de rester silencieux,

« - Restez près de moi.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda Crabbe

« - Il y a des centaures tout autour de nous.

\- Oh, d'accord. »

Salazar leva les yeux au ciel et continua à marcher droit devant lui. Après quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent à une petite clairière, et ce fut à cet instant que la douleur explosa dans la cicatrice de Salazar. Il poussa un cri de surprise en se tenant la tête, puis il leva le regard. Ce qu'il vit le rendit presque malade. Il y avait quelqu'un penché sur le cadavre d'une licorne, buvant son sang.

« - Courrez ! Allez chercher Hagrid ! » cira Salazar alors que la figure se redressait et commençait à avancer vers eux. Blaise et Crabbe hurlèrent à la mort avant de détaler, et Salazar envoya plusieurs détonations depuis sa baguette pour alerter le demi-géant du danger. La figure, que Salazar supposait grandement être Quirrell par la forte douleur qu'il ressentait en cet instant, chancela en arrière lorsque les détonations retentirent.

Puis Quirrell sortit sa propre baguette, et il tenta de frapper Salazar avec un 'stupéfix'.

Le duel qui suivit fut complètement chaotique. Des sorts de Stupéfixion volaient dans l'espace qui les séparait, avant que les sortilèges ne commencent à devenir plus violents. Quirrell commença à lui envoyer des Endoloris, et Salazar qui ne voulait vraiment pas être touché par l'un d'entre eux, commença par esquiver les coups. Il ne voulait riposter en usant d'un Impardonnable au cas où quelqu'un déciderait de vérifier sa baguette, mais il commença à user de quelques 'mauvaises malédictions' qu'il avait lu dans le livre qu'il avait 'trouvé' dans sa salle commune.

Il envoya un Maléfice Décapitant, un Effaceur de Jambe ainsi qu'un sortilège de Stupéfixion pour se donner bonne conscience, mais Quirrell réussit à tous les éviter ou à les bloquer d'une manière ou d'une autre. Salazar savait que l'autre ne reconnaitrait pas les deux premiers sorts, sachant qu'il ne connaissait que le dernier, mais il semblait que 'homme possédé en avait eut assez, aussi, ce dernier commença à lui envoyer des sortilèges de Mort.

Salazar fut tenté de ne pas bouger et de les laisser le frapper, mais il supposa que trop de questions se poseraient alors il oublia l'idée. De plus, il ne voulait que Voldemort découvre ce secret-là pour le moment.

Il courut s'abriter derrière un arbre et utilisa un sortilège de Désillusion sur lui-même. Il essaya de rester le plus discret possible, sachant qu'il respirait laborieusement.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent, et il pouvait entendre Quirrell en train de le chercher, avant d'entendre un cri, puis le son d'une flèche décochée frappant l'arbre derrière lequel il se cachait. Il entendit Hagrid hurler quelque chose, puis il vit Quirrell fuir comme si sa vie en dépendait alors que toujours plus de flèches le suivaient.

Finalement, la calme revint, et il sortit avec précaution sa tête de derrière l'arbre. Il vit qu'Hagrid se tenait au milieu de la clairière, les enfants tous rassemblés autour de lui.

« - Harry ? T'es là ? Tout va bien, dis quelque chose, s'il te plait ! C'est moi ! » appela le géant avec panique, regardant tout autour de lui.

Salazar retira rapidement le sortilège qu'il avait lancé sur lui-même avant de sortir de sa cachette.

« - Je suis là, et je vais bien, même si je suis un peu secoué.

\- En es-tu sûr ? J'ai vu beaucoup de flashs de lumières vertes et rouges !

\- Oui, monsieur. Je pense qu'il s'agissait de sort de Stupéfixion et de Mort. Savez-vous qui était cet homme ?

\- Je ne sais pas, Harry, mais nous ferions mieux de retourner au château. Je dois parler à Dumbledore de toute cette histoire. » dit Hagrid gravement, alors que son regard se posait sur la licorne morte.

A la mention du directeur, Salazar eut soudainement le besoin de faire exploser quelque chose.

* * *

« - Par ici, monsieur Potter. » dit Poppy en pointant un des lits vides de l'infirmerie, « - Je vais devoir vous faire un examen complet. »

Salazar était tant en colère qu'il n'essaya même pas de protester. Elle s'était déjà occupée des autres enfants et avait jugé qu'ils allaient bien avant de les renvoyer à leur dortoir. Il ne restait plus qu'elle et Salazar pour le moment, et il savait qu'elle avait beaucoup de questions, mais très honnêtement, il n'avait pas envie d'y répondre. Il était fatigué, endoloris, avait des coupures et des bleues un peu partout sur son visage et ses bras après avoir esquivés les maléfices que Quirrell lui avait envoyés. Il était également recouvert de poussière et des morceaux de feuilles et de branches étaient bloqués dans ses cheveux. Il allait sans dire qu'il ne ressemblait plus à rien.

Lors de leur marche pour retourner au château, il avait pris le temps de réfléchir. Il n'était pas un expert lorsqu'il s'agissait de licorne, mais il savait que leur sang pouvait empêcher quelqu'un de mourir lorsqu'il se trouvait aux portes de la mort. Cela indiquait donc à l'immortel que Voldemort était de plus en plus désespéré, car même Salazar savait que tuer une licorne et boire son sang était un tabou absolu vu que cela condamnait le buveur à une vie maudite.

La curiosité de Poppy finit par être plus forte qu'elle, et elle murmura :

« - Que s'est-il passé ? »

Salazar soupira simplement en secouant la tête, avant de répondre simplement :

« - Voldemort. »

Ses yeux devinrent ronds comme des Galions, et elle allait poser une autre question lorsque les portes de l'infirmerie s'ouvrirent, l'interrompant.

Albus arriva, suivit de Minerva et Severus qui ne cessaient de lui lancer des regards noirs dans son dos. Quirrell ne devait pas encore être revenu de la forêt vu qu'il n'était pas présent.

Albus, toujours avec son sourire de grand-père, regarda le 'garçon' couché dans le lit avec son regard pétillant.

« - Harry, qu'est-il arrivé ? Hagrid nous a dit que tu avais été attaqué par un sorcier inconnu. » dit-il calmement.

_HA ! Un sorcier inconnu, mon oeil ! Tu sais exactement de qui il s'agit !_ pensa Salazar en fusillant du regard le directeur.

« - Harry ? » demanda Albus en l'observant par dessus ses lunettes, « - Pourrais-tu nous expliquer ce qui s'est passé ? »

Le regard de Salazar se fit encore plus noir, mais une idée le frappa soudain, et il commença à sourire.

« - Oui, monsieur, je vais vous dire ce qui s'est passé. » dit-il avec un très grand sourire.

« - Vous voyez, mes camarades de chambre et moi étions dehors pour exécuter une punition que _vous_ nous avez donné. Notre équipe était composée de six enfants avec presque trop peu de connaissance magique pour pouvoir se défendre correctement et d'un garde-chasse qui, pour des raisons qui m'échappent, ne peut pas utiliser la magie. On se baladait tranquillement, reniflant des fleurs au passage, tout en nous amusant comme des petits fous dans la Forêt _Interdite_ à la recherche d'une licorne blessée quand soudainement… On s'est arrêtés ! » s'exclama Salazar, appuyant ses dires avec des gestes brusques, avant de continuer.

« - On venait de trouver du sang de la licorne qui avait été blessée, donc on s'est séparés pour la retrouver. Mes deux camarades de chambre et moi, on a continué à avancer, et on a rapidement compris, grâce à Nora, qu'on était entourés de centaures ! » cria-t-il d'une voix faussement enjouée, « - Mais on n'avait pas à s'inquiéter d'eux, n'est-ce pas? Parce que vous savez, ils détestent juste les humains, rien de grave… Bref, on a donc continué notre petit bonhomme de chemin jusqu'à ce que l'on arrive à cette clairière _qui donne la chair de poule_ et… » il fit une pause pour donner de l'effet, « - Il y avait un homme ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Il baissa ensuite le ton de sa voix, comme s'il racontait une histoire autour d'un feu de camp.

« - Il était tout de noir vêtu, se désaltérant du sang de la licorne morte à ses pieds. On a tous eu une exclamation de surprise, puis il a levé la tête et a commencé à se diriger vers nous. Mes camarades de chambre ont commencé à crier, et il ont fuis, puis tout d'un coup… BOOM ! » cria-t-il fortement, faisant sursauter tous les autres.

« - Il a commencé à me lancer des maléfices ! J'ai reconnu les rouges comme étant des sorts de Stupéfixion, et j'ai essayé d'en renvoyer. Je ne sais pas s'ils étaient assez puissant, mais du rouge est aussi sorti de ma baguette. Il les a fait dévier, alors je ne sais vraiment pas. Mais bon, on a continué comme ça un petit moment, mais après, il a commencé à m'envoyer des sort bien moins sympathiques, vu que le rouge avait une teinte maladive, et de ce que j'en ai lu, je suppose qu'il s'agissait du sortilège de Doloris, mais je ne suis pas sûr.

-Quoi ! » s'exclama Minerva, mais Poppy lui fit signe de se taire.

« - Chut, Minerva. C'est une très bonne histoire, et je veux en entendre plus. Allez-y, monsieur Potter, que s'est-il passé ensuite ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton faussement curieux.

Salazar aurait pu l'embrasser, mais il se contenta de lui sourire.

« - Eh bien, ensuite… J'ai dut commencer à utiliser des sorts un peu plus néfastes que j'ai vu dans le livre que j'ai trouvé. Je ne sais pas si je les ai réussi, et je ne pense pas que l'homme les connaissait, mais j'ai utilisé le Maléfice Décapitant, celui Effaceur de Jambe et un sort de Stupéfixion. L'homme n'a vraiment pas apprécié, alors il a commencé à m'envoyer des sortilèges verts ! Je pense que c'était le sortilège de Mort, parce que j'ai lu qu'il avait une couleur verte. »

Cette fois, les deux sorcières crièrent en chœur,

« - QUOI ! »

Salazar les ignora, mais garda un faux sourire ravi sur son visage.

« - Ensuite, j'ai couru et me suis caché derrière un arbre. L'homme a essayé de me retrouver, mais il n'a pas pu, puis Hagrid est arrivé avec le reste de mes camarades. Ce fut la meilleure retenue de TOUTE ma vie, professeur. Merci de m'avoir permis de vivre une expérience si _incroyable _! » s'exclama-t-il avec un sourire avant de lui lancer un regard noir.

« - Excusez-moi, monsieur le Directeur, mais je pense que vous êtes un idiot pour nous avoir tous envoyé là-bas, au milieu de la nuit, presque sans défense, et sans considération aucune pour notre sécurité.

-POTTER ! » cria Severus en signe d'avertissement, mais comme il se trouvait derrière Albus, il se permettait de sourire comme un imbécile heureux.

Salazar l'ignora et continua de regarder Dumbledore.

« - Cette école, sous votre tutelle, ne semble pas se soucier de la sécurité de ses élèves. Vous y avez enfermé un chien à trois têtes, un griffon, et je ne sais quoi d'autre, à en croire les rumeurs. Ces créatures sont dangereuses, et j'ai presque envie de faire une demande de transfert pour une autre école l'an prochain. Je pense même que je vais faire de mes recherches à propos d'autres écoles magiques ma priorité durant les vacances, et si ma seconde année se passe comme celle-ci, je vous jure que je _partirais_. »

Salazar savait qu'il ne ferait jamais ça, mais il voulait donner à Albus quelque chose sur quoi réfléchir. Il finit par soupirer profondément en se recouchant sur son lit.

Albus le dévisageait, à court de mots, avant d'arborer son meilleur sourire et de faire usage de son plus beau ton de grand-père.

« - Harry, je ne pense pas que tu aies besoin de faire cela. J'ai même l'impression que tu t'es très bien débrouillé, et comme je ne suis pas vraiment d'accord avec les sortilèges que tu as utilisés, celui décapitant et effaceur de jambe, je te demanderais à l'avenir de ne plus user de tels sorts de magie noire, d'accord ? »

Salazar haussa un sourcil dans sa direction.

« - Monsieur, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, si quelqu'un essaye de me blesser sérieusement, mon unique réaction est de lui répondre avec autant d'ardeur. Surtout si cette personne essaye de me tuer. Dans ce cas, j'essaierai de la tuer en retour. Et à mon humble opinion, il ne s'agit pas là d'un meurtre, mais simplement de la légitime défense. C'est très logique, quand on y pense.

-Je pense me rappeler que Lily avait le même discours… » dit Minerva, et Albus lui lança un regard noir.

« - Nous allons devoir en parler, Harry. » dit-il en faisant mine de s'assoir, mais Poppy l'arrêta avant.

« - Il n'y aura aucune discussion ce soir. Je suis désolé, directeur, mais ce garçon a besoin d'attention médicale et de repos. Je suis sûre que vous pourrez en reparler plus tard, alors dehors. Tout le monde, oust ! » dit-elle fermement en les poussant hors de l'infirmerie.

Elle poussa Salazar à se nettoyer avant de lui donner une tenue d'hôpital. Elle lui fit ensuite boire deux potions, une pour la douleur, et une pour un sommeil sans rêve, et l'immortel ne se souvint pas de grand-chose après cela.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout! Le prochain chapitre cloturera la première année! **

**A bientôt!**


	17. Face à la vérité

**Bonjour à tous! Et voilà enfin le chapitre 17 qui va conclure la première année! Tout va enfin se "régler" dans ce qui va suivre! (du moins, ce qui c'est passé jusqu'alors! ;) ) j'espère que vous apprécierez!**

**Un grand merci pour vos retours sur cette traduction! Ils me font chaud au coeur!**

**Rien de m'appartient, l'univers et ses personnages sont la propriété de JK Rowling et l'histoire est à Preciousann! Je ne possède que la traduction qui ne serait pas ce qu'elle est sans l'aide précieuse de Aelyanne!**

**Bonne lecture!**

**/!\ Avertissement de l'auteur/traducteur :/!\**

**Ce chapitre implique une mention de suicide par "défenestration"/saut dans le vide. Preciousann ne va pas dans les détails ni ne s'étale longuement dessus (seulement deux paragraphes en tout), mais l'avertissement tient pour les plus sensibles d'entre vous !**

* * *

« -… Puis j'ai fait exploser les murs du château, créant ainsi un trou immense, pour permettre au griffon de s'échapper ! » rit Salazar alors qu'il était couché sur le dos, regardant le ciel.

« - Rowena, je suis certain que tu m'aurais tué pour avoir fait ça. Helga, tu aurais trouvé un moyen pour me faire revenir à la vie et toi, Godric, tu aurais surtout bien rigolé et m'aurais sûrement aidé. »

C'était un magnifique jour de printemps, et Salazar était couché sur l'herbe de la clairière dans laquelle il avait retrouvé Nicholas et Perenelle plus tôt dans l'année. Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de s'y rendre aussi souvent qu'il l'aurait espéré, mais aujourd'hui était dimanche, et il avait pris un moment pour s'éloigner du chaos.

Hermione était entrée en mode 'panique totale' en voyant les examens arriver juste au prochain tournant. Elle et Salazar avait réussi à entrainer avec eux quelques camarades de leur année et avaient créé un groupe d'étude. Il avait été surpris de voir que des Poufsouffles et des Serdaigles soient prêt à les rejoindre, mais ils avaient rapidement pris avantage de ce fait. Les seuls Serpentards du groupe étaient lui-même et Blaise, car aucun des autres ne voulaient rejoindre des 'sang-de-bourbes' ou des 'traitres à leurs sangs' pour réviser. Quant aux Gryffondors, il n'y avait qu'Hermione, Neville, Dean Thomas et Parvati Patil. La discussion qu'avait eu Minerva avec Ron était passée par une des oreilles du garçon et était ressortie par l'autre. Ce dernier avait été trop effrayé par Salazar pendant quelques temps pour oser faire quelque chose pouvant le contrarier. Cependant, maintenant il ne voulait surtout pas réviser avec un 'sale Serpentard visqueux'. Son meilleur ami, Seamus Finnigan, était du même avis, et les autres filles de Gryffondors ne semblaient n'avoir rien à faire des révisions.

Salazar poussa un soupir alors qu'il demeurait allongé sur l'herbe.

« - Vous seriez tous tellement fiers de moi, vous savez ? J'ai réussi à devenir ami avec une née-moldue _et_ elle est à Gryffondor, » dit-il en regardant la tombe de Godric, « - Aussi, j'ai un autre ami qui est à Gryffondor qu'Helga aurait adoré rencontrer parce qu'il adore la Botanique. Je suis aussi devenu amis avec _deux autres_ Gryffondors qui sont des farceurs de génie. Rowena, toi, tu les détesterais simplement parce qu'ils seraient capables de nous donner du fil à retordre à Godric et moi. » ajouta-t-il avec un léger rire avant de continuer avec un sourire doux.

« - Je dis amis, parce que c'est ce qu'ils sont. Oui, ce sont des enfants, mais ils sont tous tellement brillants. Aucun d'entre eux ne peut être considéré comme étant mes meilleurs amis, tout simplement parce que je veux garder cette limite claire, mais je pense que je peux tout de même les appeler mes amis. Cela fait tellement longtemps que je n'en ai pas eu autant. Nicholas, Perenelle, les Potter ainsi qu'un autre que je ne peux pas mentionner à cause d'un serment inviolable, sont les seuls autres. J'adore apprendre de nouvelles choses aux enfants. Hermione est vraiment une jeune fille très intelligente, et je ne cesse de me demander pourquoi elle n'a pas fini à Serdaigle, mais à chaque fois, j'oublie de lui demander. Neville était très timide au début, mais il a fini par sortir de sa coquille, et c'est vraiment un bon garçon, très poli et toujours à s'en faire pour les autres. Fred et George sont les seuls à connaitre ma véritable identité, mais il semblerait que cela leur importe peu. Ils adorent entendre les histoires de toutes les blagues que l'on a fait, Godric et moi, et, j'ose le dire, je pense qu'ils me prennent un peu pour un modèle. Blaise n'était pas vraiment mon ami au début, mais il est littéralement le seul que j'ai à Serpentard à présent. Enfin, je suppose que c'est pour le mieux. Sachant que je suis sensé jouer le rôle de 'l'Ennemi de Serpentard', je suppose que c'est quelque chose à laquelle je devais m'attendre. » continua-t-il avec un sourire triste.

« - Je leur ai appris le Fourchelangue. Ils ont adoré ces cours et ils peuvent désormais le comprendre parfaitement. Je l'enseigne aussi à Severus, mais ses leçons sont vraiment espacées, sachant qu'il nous est difficile de nous trouver du temps libre en commun. Ajoutons à cela que comme nous sommes supposés nous détester l'un l'autre, il faut que l'on soit très discret. Toutefois, nous prévoyons de les continuer pendant l'été. »

« - Mais bon, je suppose que je vais finir par vous ennuyer à vous raconter tout ce qui s'est passé cette année, alors je vais vous laisser en paix. Mais je tiens à vous dire que Dumbledore devra se justifier de beaucoup de choses, et que mon but est qu'il réponde à toutes les erreurs qu'il a commises. Dans une période plus courte, je compte bien m'occuper de ce satané garçon qui ose clamer être mon Héritier. Bien que cela soit vrai, je ne suis pas des plus ravis par ses actions. Tom Jédusor _devra_ payer pour tout ce qu'il a fait, et _je_ serai celui qui fera en sorte que cela soit le cas. » dit-il d'un ton sombre avant que son visage ne s'adoucisse à nouveau et qu'un sourire ne retourne sur ses lèvres.

« - Je vous aime tous tant, et vous n'avez aucune idée à quel point vous me manquez. » continua-t-il en regardant tristement les tombes. « - Je souhaite n'avoir jamais fait ce que j'ai fait, et je regrette terriblement ce choix. J'ai été égoïste, et jamais je n'aurais dû vous laisser tomber. Godric, je tiens à m'excuser de ne pas t'avoir écouté. Tu avais raison, et j'avais tort, et j'espère que tu pourras me pardonner. Je vais devoir partir, maintenant. J'ai bien peur qu'Hermione finisse par envoyer une équipe de recherche pour me trouver, mais je vous promets de revenir bientôt. Je vous dis au revoir, mes amis. » termina-t-il avant de se lever silencieusement et de repartir vers le château.

* * *

Salazar tourna à un croisement, en chemin vers la bibliothèque, lorsque qu'Hermione sortit précipitamment de celle-ci, l'air complètement à bout de forces. Ses cheveux étaient encore plus frisés que d'habitude, il y avait une tâche d'encre sur son nez, et elle tenait un tas de parchemin dans une de ses mains. Elle s'arrêta dans son élan à l'instant même où elle le vit et leva les mains en l'air dans un signe de triomphe teinté d'agacement.

« - Te voilà ! » s'exclama-t-elle avant de l'attraper pour le trainer dans la bibliothèque.

« - C'était bel et bien ma destination, Hermione, pas besoin de me trainer derrière toi. » dit-il dans un léger rire, et la plus jeune le lâcha en soupirant.

« - Désolé, mais je suis juste… Juste… Argh ! » dit-elle en envoyant ses mains en l'air pour témoigner de sa frustration.

Salazar rigola alors qu'il la suivait jusqu'à l'une des tables du fond. Leur groupe de travail s'y trouvait, et tous levèrent la tête en souriant lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent.

« - C'était rapide. » murmura Blaise.

« - Je l'ai trouvé dans le couloir, » répondit Hermione doucement. Puis, son regard se teinta à nouveau d'angoisse et de fatigue, aussi continua-t-elle à parler d'un ton rapide :

« - Bon, maintenant qu'Harry est là, on peut vraiment commencer à travailler. Dean, tu devrais poser des questions à Neville sur les leçons de Sortilèges, et… Non… Ça ne marchera pas. Parvati devrait poser les questions à Neville, Dean pourrais faire…

\- Hermione, stop. » dit Salazar en lui faisant un sourire amusé, « - Prend une minute pour respirer. » continua-t-il en prenant une profonde inspiration, comme pour lui montrer l'exemple.

« - Mais nous devons…

\- Je sais, » la coupa-t-il, « - Mais tu dois aussi comprendre qu'une grande partie de l'apprentissage se fait aussi tout seul. On ne peut pas vraiment apprendre si on est toujours soutenu pas quelqu'un. Quand on en arrivera à la mémorisation, là nous devrons travailler en petits groupes. Si on s'y prend autrement, personne n'apprendra.

-Mais les notes sont…

-Je sais, » continua-t-il, « - De bonnes notes sont extrêmement importantes, je ne nie pas ce fait. Mais toi, tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est respirer.

-Yep, inspire et expire, inspire et expire, » dit Justin Finch-Fletchley, un Poufsouffle né-moldu.

Hermione lui lança un regard mauvais avant d'appuyer la tête contre la table.

« - Vous avez raison. Je suis désolée, c'est juste que j'ai peur d'échouer à toutes les épreuves.

-A moins que tu ne t'appelles Crabbe ou Goyle, je ne pense pas que tu aies besoin de t'en faire, » dit Blaise.

« - Ok, mais oublions cette idée, » dit fermement Salazar, « - Non, tu ne vas pas échouer à chaque examen. Tu dois juste te calmer et rester concentrée, parce que, en toute sincérité, je n'hésiterais pas à mettre un Philtre Calmant dans ton jus de citrouille si tu me forces la main.

-Tu ne ferais pas ça. » dit-elle les yeux écarquillés.

« - Si, je le ferai. » répondit-il avec un sourire.

« - C'est un Serpentard, » ajouta Terry Boot dans un rire.

« - C'est vrai, après tout, je ne suis qu'un sombre et sale serpent sournois et fuyant de Serpentard. » dit-il dans un sourire, « - Mais au moins, je t'ai prévenu en avance.

-Vrai, » dit Hanna Abbot avec un rire, « - Mais tu as oublié 'abruti'.

\- Ça aussi » accorda Salazar, faisant ricaner Blaise et Neville.

« - Tu mettrais vraiment ça dans mon jus de citrouille ? » demanda Hermione.

« - Non, mais je peux te menacer de le faire, » répondit-il honnêtement, « - Je ne ferais jamais ça sans que tu ne le saches. Par contre, je te _dirais_, 'Hermione, je vais mettre un Philtre Calmant dans ton jus', et ensuite je ferais en sorte que tu le boives.

-Parce que c'est un Serpentard, » rigola Neville.

Elle leur lança un regard noir avant de commencer à rire elle-même :

« - Je ne pense vraiment pas que tu le ferais, mais je vois où tu veux en venir. Je vais avoir besoin de vous pour me rappeler de me calmer dans ce cas.

« - Promis, » répondirent-ils tous en chœur avant que toute la table ne commence à rigoler.

Salazar secoua la tête avec un sourire alors que tous se mettaient à réviser. On était au milieu du mois d'Avril, et les examens ne se dérouleraient que dans un mois. Mais il était ravi de voir avec quel enthousiasme ces enfants étaient prêts à étudier.

* * *

Le jour suivant le presque crise de nerfs d'Hermione à la bibliothèque, Salazar reçut une lettre de Nicholas lui annonçant qu'il arriverait dans deux semaines. Et justement, ces deux semaines venaient de se terminer, et lors du diner, Salazar ne put s'empêcher de lancer des regards à la grande porte de temps en temps. Heureusement, Blaise était totalement distrait par une discussion qu'il avait avec Nora, et il ne remarqua pas l'état de Salazar.

Il avait eu le temps de prévenir Poppy, Severus, Minerva et les jumeaux à propos de l'arrivée de l'alchimiste, et tous l'attendaient avec impatience. De là où il était assis, Salazar pouvait voir que Minerva était à deux doigts d'exploser d'anticipation. Heureusement, ils n'eurent pas longtemps à attendre. Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent, et le couple Flamel entra à pas vif dans la pièce.

Albus resta assis sur sa chaise, abasourdi, et ne put que les regarder approcher la bouche ouverte. Perenelle lui lança un regard noir, mais ce fut Nicholas qui parla en premier d'une voix forte.

« - Albus, je suis désolé d'interrompre ton diner, mais je suis un homme très occupé, et je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Tu refuses de me donner des réponses, alors Perenelle et moi sommes venus les demander ! Lève-toi, jeune homme, et allons dans ton bureau pour que nous puissions discuter.

-Nicholas, je peux t'assurer…

\- J'en ai assez de tes assurances, Albus. Je veux de vraies réponses, et tu vas me les donner. Amène avec toi qui tu désires, mais fais vite. Ce n'est pas en attendant là que je vais rajeunir. »

Salazar était en train de mourir de rire intérieurement, mais il fit tout son possible pour que cela ne se reflète pas sur son visage. La tête d'Albus valait son pesant d'or alors qu'il restait là, à ouvrir et fermer sa bouche comme un poisson rouge face à Nicholas. Perenelle ne cessait de le fusiller du regard, et cela ne donna à Salazar que l'envie de rire encore plus.

Le directeur soupira, vaincu, avant de sourire à l'alchimiste :

« - Très bien. Severus, Minerva, Pomona, Filius et Quirinus, voulez-vous bien me suivre, s'il vous plait ?

-Bien sûr, Albus. » dit Minerva en sautant presque de son siège.

Salazar roula des yeux, ne voyant pas l'intérêt à ce que tous y aillent, mais au moins, Severus faisait partie du voyage. Juste au cas où Voldemort tenterait quelque chose. Ce qui le rendait nerveux, cependant, fut le fait qu'il n'avait aucune idée ce que le couple Flamel préparait.

* * *

« - Je suis désolé, Albus, mais tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix. Je veux vois ma pierre. Je veux voir les sortilèges qui la gardent en sécurité. Tu m'as refusé tout savoir à propos de mon bien alors que la vie de Perenelle et la mienne _dé__pendent_ de cette pierre. Je veux donc la voir. » demanda Nicholas d'une voix autoritaire.

« - Très bien, mais je peux t'assurer qu'elle est bien protégée. » répondit Albus.

« - Nous en serons les juges. » répondit Perenelle d'un ton hautain.

Ils arrivèrent au niveau de la trappe du couloir du troisième étage, et alors que Nicholas avançait pour l'ouvrir, Severus l'en empêcha.

« - Pardonnez-moi, monsieur Flamel, mais cette trappe électrocute tous ceux qui essayent de l'ouvrir.

-Vraiment ? » demanda Nicholas, et lorsque tous acquiescèrent, demanda:

« - Eh bien, quelqu'un ne peut-il donc pas retirer le sort ?

\- Nous avons essayés, mais nous ne le pouvons pas, » répondit Albus.

Perenelle haussa des sourcils :

« - Comment ça, Albus ? Que veux-tu dire par 'nous avons essayé et personne ne le peux' ? »

Albus dansa d'un pied sur l'autre, mal-à-l'aise:

« - Quelqu'un a placé un sortilège sur cette trappe. Quelqu'un dont l'identité m'est inconnue.

-Voldemort ? » demanda Nicholas,

« - Non, je ne pense pas » répondit Albus, « - Il n'est jamais venu ici, de toute manière.

-Nicholas, as-tu déjà entendu parler de sortilège électrocutant les gens ? » demanda Perenelle.

« - Par le passé, oui, mais je dois m'assurer qu'il s'agisse bien du même sortilège, ma douce. Quelqu'un peut-il me le décrire ? » dit l'alchimiste en regardant le groupe l'accompagnant.

Minerva fut celle qui lui répondit en leur racontant ce qui était arrivé à Albus lorsqu'il avait touché la poignée, et Severus dut se retenir de rire en se remémorant la scène.

« - Très bien, alors il s'agit bien du même sort. » dit Nicholas en remuant sa baguette en direction de la trappe.

Celle-ci brilla d'une lueur rouge, puis bleue, avant de tourner vers un orange et qu'un fort 'pop' ne soit entendu. Il tendit la main et ouvrit la porte sans aucun problème avant de jeter un coup d'œil dans les ténèbres se trouvant dessous.

« - Ensuite ? » demanda-t-il en regardant Albus.

« - Nous devons sauter dans le trou, » dit madame Chourave avec anxiété, « - Mon filet de diable est ce qui nous attend ensuite, alors peut-être que je devrais passer en premier.

-En êtes-vous sûre, madame ? » demanda Perenelle avec gentillesse, « - Il y a de nombreux forts jeunes hommes se trouvant ici qui seront, j'en suis certaine, plus que ravis de passer en premier. Albus, je pense même que tu devrais passer en premier. »

Madame Chourave rougit brusquement :

« - Non, c'est bon, je peux y aller.

-Albus, je me dois d'insister. » continua Perenelle avec un regard dur, et il soupira.

« - Tout va bien, Pomona, je passe le premier. »

La professeure acquiesça avec gêne, et tout le monde observa Albus sauter dans le trou. Ils l'entendirent atterrir, avant qu'une forte lumière ne commence à émerger des ténèbres. Quelques instants plus tard, Albus les interpella.

« - C'est une chute un peu longue, et visez le milieu, je n'ai pas tout détruit. »

Un par un, ils atterrirent tous avec douceur à ses côtés, amortissant leur chute, avant de se diriger vers la salle suivante.

Professeur Flitwick s'éclaircit la gorge avant d'ouvrir la porte. Une fois tous à l'intérieur, ils levèrent le nez et remarquèrent que volaient un peu partout dans la salle des centaines de clés ailées.

« - Je les ai ensorcelées de sorte qu'on ne puisse ni les faire disparaitre, ni utiliser '_accio_' sur elles. Le seul moyen de récupérer la bonne clé est d'utiliser le balai. » dit-il en pointant l'objet se trouvant un peu plus loin, dans un coin.

« - La vraie clé est la plus ancienne.

-Albus, il me semble que tu es celui qui devrait la récupérer. » dit Perenelle d'un ton léger avant de se tourner vers Minerva :

« - Il fait quand même un peu frisquet, ne trouvez-vous pas, madame ? »

Minerva sourit avant d'acquiescer, mais elle préféra ne rien dire, craignant d'éclater de rire si jamais elle ouvrait la bouche, alors qu'Albus lançait un regard sombre sur la femme Flamel pour avoir suggéré que ce soit _lui_ qui aille attraper la clé.

« - Albus, je préférerais que tu ne regardes pas ma femme de cette manière. Tu es suffisamment jeune pour pouvoir voler sur ce balai. Et j'aimerais bien revoir ma pierre avant la fin du siècle. » dit Nicholas avec une pointe de colère.

Albus soupira une nouvelle fois, et pendant les quarante-cinq minutes suivantes, le reste du groupe l'observèrent avec amusement voler sur le vieux balai pour attraper la clé. Quand il réussit finalement à l'avoir, il atterrit très essoufflé et quelque peu énervé. Déverrouillant la porte, tous se rassemblèrent pour observer la 'protection' suivante.

« - Il faut jouer la partie d'échec pour traverser la pièce, et ainsi avoir accès à la porte suivante. » dit Minerva alors que tous observaient l'immense échiquier avec des yeux ronds.

« - Albus, il me semble que tu es plutôt doué aux échecs. » dit Perenelle avec insistance.

« - Plus que doué, ma douce. Il m'a déjà battu plus d'une centaine de fois. » dit joyeusement Nicholas alors qu'Albus fronçait des sourcils dans leurs direction.

« - Ne croyez pas que je n'ai pas compris ce que vous tentez de faire, » dit-il avec un pointe de colère dans la voix, « - Vous voulez que j'exécute toutes ces tâches seulement parce que j'ai refusé de répondre à vos questions.

-Mais nous n'avons jamais dit le contraire. » dit calmement Nicholas, « - Tu avais la possibilité de tout nous dire avant, et tu as préféré te taire. Toi Albus, et non ton personnel, était chargé de la protection de la pierre, et de ce que j'en ai vu jusqu'alors, je ne suis pas vraiment impressionné. Un simple élève première année pourrait passer tes dites 'protections'.

-Sachez que l'on ne dit pas ça pour vous offenser, » dit avec douceur Perenelle dans la direction des professeurs, « - Nicholas a raison en disant que la tâche de protéger la pierre revenait à Albus.

-Allez, joue maintenant. Amène-nous à la prochaine porte. »

Albus leur lança un autre regard noir alors que le reste du groupe essayait soit de cacher leur amusement, soit avait l'air très mal à l'aise. Les vingt minutes suivantes furent consacrées à observer Albus passer à un cheveu de se faire écraser par les pièces d'échiquiers géantes. Une fois la partie terminée, ils passèrent à la salle suivante.

Ce fut Quirrell qui parla.

« - J-Je suis plutôt d-d-d-doué a-avec les t-trolls, e-et comme l-la p-prochaine est m-ma s-salle, c'est u-un t-troll.

-Je pense qu'Albus peut s'en occuper. » dit Perenelle, « - Nous allons attendre ici. »

Avec des obscénités marmonnées, Albus explosa la porte hors de ses gonds et envoya plusieurs _Confringo _au troll qui finit par mourir lorsque l'un des maléfices le toucha à la tête.

Perenelle ricana face à l'évidente irritation d'Albus avant de jeter un coup d'œil à son mari.

_Salazar adorerait voir __ç__a_. Pensa-t-elle,

_En effet, ma douce, mais je crains qu'il aurait pu faire exploser notre couverture, tellement il rirait._

_Que faisons-nous à __propos de Voldemort__ ?_

_Une fois que j'aurais révélé __que la __pierre est une fausse, j'aimerais que tu te tiennes dans un coin en sécurité, au cas o__ù __il se mette en colè__re. Salazar a parl__é d'un tunnel à Minerva et Severus menant à la Salle sur Demande, il l'a fait refaire et les deux savent o__ù __il se trouve. Je veux que tu partes avec eux si les choses tournent mal._

_Et toi, alors ?_

_Tout ira bien. Je suis sû__r qu__'Albus et moi seront capable de le contenir._

Perenelle hocha de la tête alors qu'ils s'avançaient dans la salle suivante, et Severus fut le suivant à parler.

« - C'est une énigme de logique, et je dois vous prévenir que des flammes vont apparaitre au niveau des deux portes, entrée et sortie, une fois qu'on sera tous rentrés, alors ne paniquez pas. Aussi, les flacons sont charmés de sorte à se remplir automatiquement une fois vides, et nous allons tous devoir prendre la bonne potion pour pouvoir passer. »

Perenelle regarda Albus avec de grands yeux, et le directeur grinça des dents en lui lançant un nouveau regard mauvais. Nicholas fit un mouvement vers sa baguette, mais sa femme se plaça entre les deux.

« - C'est bon, Nicholas, j'ai le sentiment que l'on arrive au bout du chemin. »

L'alchimiste laissa sa baguette tranquille sans pour autant ôter son regard d'Albus.

« - Très bien, ma douce. Comme tu voudras. »

Albus fronça des sourcils dans leur direction avant de partir vers la porte, les autres à sa suite. Une fois tous passés, des flammes mauves bloquèrent la porte d'entrée alors que d'autres, noires, flambèrent sur l'ouverture menant à l'ultime salle.

Il fallut à Albus une minute ou deux pour résoudre l'énigme, et rapidement, tous se trouvaient dans la dernière salle, le Miroir du Riséd leur faisant face.

« - Voici la dernière protection. J'ai ensorcelé le miroir et ait placé la pierre dedans. » dit-il d'une voix froide.

« - Montre-moi. » dit simplement Nicholas.

Albus soupira à nouveau, s'avança devant le miroir et après quelques instants il tendit la pierre à Nicholas qui lui fit un grand sourire avant de la lui prendre.

« - Oui, oui, très bien. Excellent, même. » dit-il avant de regarder Perenelle.

« - _C'est_ une très bonne copie.

-Vraiment ? » Perenelle demanda avec une pointe d'excitation, « - Laisse-moi la tenir. »

Elle étudia l'objet de près pendant quelques secondes avant d'acquiescer.

« - Oui, c'est une excellente copie, en effet. Il a fait un travail remarquable.

-N'est-ce pas ?

-Mais de quoi êtes-vous en train de parler ? » demanda soudainement Albus, son regard sautant de l'un à l'autre, choqué.

« - Oh, ça ? » dit Nicholas en prenant la pierre des mains de Perenelle pour la jeter par-dessus son épaule, l'objet cognant sur le sol dans un bruit sourd.

« - C'est une fausse. Une simple copie. Vois-tu, Albus, lorsque Perenelle et moi-même avons eu vent de tes soi-disant 'protections', nous avons été grandement inquiétés sachant que notre espion nous a dit que tu mettais la vie d'enfants en danger. J'ai demandé à mon espion, qui est également un de mes très bons amis et quelqu'un en qui j'ai une confiance aveugle, de récupérer ma pierre le plus tôt possible. Lorsque tu m'as dit que Voldemort en était après mon bien, je te l'ai donné de sorte à ce que tu la protèges. Je pensais que tu allais la mettre dans ton bureau, protégée par un sortilège de Fidelitas, où que tu allais demander à Fumseck de la prendre pour la mettre en lieu sûr. Je ne m'attendais certainement pas à ce qu'un Cerbère ou un griffon soient placés dans cette école, sachant qu'elle est remplie d'enfants.

« - Tu nous as utilisé, nous et notre pierre, pour leurrer Voldemort jusqu'ici. Heureusement qu'il ne s'est jamais montré, mais ne trouves-tu pas ça étrange que cela se passe la même année que celle où Harry Potter est supposé arriver à Poudlard ? Tu as mis la vie d'enfants en danger, simplement parce que tu souhaitais tester un garçon de onze ans. » dit Perenelle avec colère alors qu'elle lançait un regard noir à un Albus abasourdi.

« - Pendant des années, cette pierre était sous de _vraies_ protections, enchantements, couches sur couches de barrières magiques et pleins d'autres choses vraiment peu sympathiques, mais tu nous as dit qu'elle était en danger, et nous t'avons fait confiance, et sincèrement, je crois que ce fut une véritable erreur.

-En effet, ma douce. » confirma Nicholas, « - Tu vois, Albus, nous avons la véritable de pierre avec nous depuis Halloween. Mon espion a continué à nous tenir informés sur beaucoup de choses depuis, et simplement en écoutant et faisant attention à tes allées et venues, il a pu en apprendre beaucoup. Il m'a dit qu'Harry Potter était à Serpentard, qu'il était un garçon poli et vraiment puissant. Et heureusement, il n'est pas un idiot car il n'est pas tombé dans le piège de tes manipulations. Toi, Albus, n'est pas le seul dans cette école pouvant comprendre le Fourchelangue. Harry Potter adore se confier à son cher petit serpent.

-En effet. Il a pu voir au travers de _toutes_ tes manipulations, et il est un vrai Serpentard jusqu'au bout des ongles. » dit Perenelle avec un mouvement hautain du menton, toisant Albus de tout son haut.

« - Albus, est-ce la vérité ? As-tu réellement mis la vie de l'unique enfant de James et Lily en danger ? As-tu vraiment concocté un plan aussi stupide pour essayer de leurrer _Tu-Sais-Qui_ ici ? Alors qu'il y a des centaines d'ENFANTS innocents dans cette école ! » cria Minerva avec colère, « - C'est une école, Albus ! Pas un laboratoire pour tester toutes tes idées tordues ! Si je ne _m'__inqui__é__tais pas_ pour la sécurité des enfants, je t'aurais donné ma lettre de démission ! »

Le reste des professeurs, sauf Quirrell qui semblait trop souffrir pour être capable de parler, regardaient Albus d'un air mauvais. Severus, de son côté, alors qu'il gardait son masque illisible en place, se réjouissait et applaudissait silencieusement son partenaire de crime de Gryffondor.

« - Tu ne serais pas la seule à démissionner, Minerva, » dit Pomona tout en continuant de lancer des éclairs à un Albus qui, _toujours_, ne semblait pas retrouver ses mots, avant de se tourner vers les Flamels.

« - Monsieur, madame, je vous présent mes plus sincères excuses pour le rôle que j'ai joué dans toute cette _mascarade_. Si j'avais eu connaissance de tout cela, je n'y aurais pas pris part.

-Bien dit, Pomona, » dit Flitwick, « - Les Gobelins ont un mot pour désigner les personnes comme toi, Albus, mais parce que j'ai encore une once de respect envers toi, je ne dirais rien. Cependant, le Conseil d'Administration aura vent de tout cela. Et autant je déteste Lucius Malfoy et déteste devoir lui parler, autant je suis sûr que cela lui donnera de quoi travailler pour des jours entiers ! »

A la mention du Conseil, Albus retrouva finalement sa voix.

« - Allons, Filius, nul besoin de les avertir. Je réalise à présent à quel point j'ai eu tort.

-Alors fais en sorte que cela ne se reproduise pas, Albus, car je continuerais à garder un œil sur toi, tout comme mon espion qui, par ailleurs, n'a aucun problème à l'idée de devoir rester pour jouer le rôle de ta baby-sitter. Bien, si cela ne dérange personne de nous montrer où se trouve la sortie, nous devons partir. » dit Nicholas en se tournant vers la porte.

« - Aussi, Albus, je crains que cela ne marque la fin de notre amitié.

-Nicholas, quel est le mot pour le petit bibelot que les moldus gardent sur leur bureau ? » demanda Perenelle,

« - Je crois que le mot que tu cherches est 'presse-papier', ma douce. » répondit-il

« - Oui, oui, c'est exactement ça. Tenez, Albus, » dit-elle en ramassant la fausse pierre avant de la lui lancer, « - Garde donc ceci comme un presse-papier en souvenir de nous. »

Albus tituba légèrement alors qu'il attrapait l'objet lancé en l'air, et avec un soupir solennel, il suivit le groupe hors des chambres du sous-sol vers la partie principale du château.

* * *

Le jour suivant, les seules discussions traversant l'école étaient à propos de l'apparent suicide du Professeur Quirrell. Ce fut Hagrid qui trouva son corps au pied de la Tour d'Astronomie, et la rumeur disait que c'était toutes les moqueries qu'il subissait qui avait motivé son geste.

Salazar, Minerva, Poppy et Severus s'étaient retrouvés pour en discuter, et après que le plus âgé eut visionné le souvenir de ce qui s'était passé dans les chambres du sous-sol, ils en arrivèrent à la conclusion que Voldemort avait été si enragé d'apprendre qu'Albus l'avait mené par le bout du nez pendant toute l'année, le faisant courir après une pierre qui était fausse, qu'il avait forcé Quirrell à sauter. Ils supposaient également que Voldemort avait fui le corps de l'homme avant qu'il ne s'écrase au sol de sorte à ce que l'ancien professeur ne puisse pas se sauver la vie.

Severus confirma qu'il s'agissait bien d'une chose que Voldemort ferait.

Les cours de Défense furent annulés, et Albus surveilla toutes les classes qui passaient les examens que Quirrell avait préparés à l'avance. Les contrôles furent quelque peu stressant pour Salazar, mais non pas parce qu'il s'en faisait pour ses notes. Il souhaitait juste que les enfants s'en sorte du mieux qu'ils le pourraient.

Hermione angoissa pendant toute la semaine qui suivit leurs examens et fut à deux doigts de la crise de nerfs quand les résultats leurs fut transmis. Personne ne fut surpris lorsqu'ils surent qu'elle avait réussi haut la main tous ses contrôles. Salazar fut ravi de voir que tous ceux qui avaient rejoint leur groupe de révision avaient tous obtenu au moins des 'A'. Neville reçut des 'E' à toutes ses matières, sauf en potion où il n'eut qu'un 'A', mais seulement parce qu'il avait peur du Professeur Rogue. Blaise s'en était également sorti à merveille, obtenant soit des 'O', soit des 'E' à toutes ses classes. Salazar était vraiment fier d'eux.

Quant aux résultats pour les 'examens' tenus par Nora, elle leur annonça que leur note était de ne pas avoir été mordu.

* * *

La dernière semaine de cours fut très tranquille, et Salazar passa ses journées libérées de douleurs assis sur le sol de la clairière à discuter avec Godric, Helga et Rowena. Il leur raconta tout ce qui s'était passé avec Dumbledore et les Flamels, expliquant qu'il s'agissait certainement de la chose la plus amusante qu'il ait jamais vu. Il mentionna le fait que le couple semblait toujours savoir ce que l'autre pensait et qu'ils pouvaient ainsi agir en conséquence. Il expliqua à ses amis qu'il essayait de comprendre leur secret depuis des siècles, mais que jamais il n'avait pu approcher la vérité du doigt, ou du moins, c'est ce que les Flamels lui avait dit.

Salazar avait également fait une règle de vie de ne jamais avoir un contact visuel avec Albus, ou même de le regarder, afin de pouvoir l'éviter de mieux qu'il le pouvait. Malheureusement, la chance n'était pas de son côté le jour précédent la fin de l'école. Severus lui avait dit qu'Albus voulait le voir dans son bureau, et ils se rendirent dans la Tour du Directeur en usant de quelques raccourcis.

Une fois arrivés, Severus se plaça dans son recoin habituel et Salazar s'assit dans l'une des grandes chaises rembourrées face au bureau de Dumbledore.

« - Harry, sais-tu pourquoi j'ai demandé à te voir ce soir ? » demanda gentiment Albus.

Salazar fut immédiatement sur ses gardes, sachant par avance que si le directeur jouait la carte du gentil, c'est qu'il préparait quelque chose.

« - Non, monsieur. » répondit-il honnêtement, une pointe de curiosité dans la voix.

« - Je voulais discuter avec toi de ton hébergement pour cet été. Je sais que tu étais au Chaudron Baveur l'an dernier après que tu aies reçu ta lettre, mais je dois te demander de ne pas faire ça cette année. Ton oncle et ta tante ont acceptés de te garder durant la coupure estivale. J'ai discuté avec eux, et ils m'ont assurés que tu aurais une vraie chambre et de vrais repas.

-Je suis désolé, monsieur, mais je ne retournerai pas dans cette maison. Jamais. Je peux m'occuper de moi tout seul. C'est ce que j'ai fait toute ma vie, de toute façon, et je pense que je suis capable de le faire pendant deux mois également.

-Harry, je crains devoir insister. Vois-tu, quand ta mère est morte pour te protéger, elle a réussi quelque chose de vraiment remarquable. Elle t'a protégé avec son amour. C'est pourquoi tu as pu survivre au Sortilège de Mort cette fameuse nuit. Ta tante Pétunia est la sœur de la mère, et donc, est également ton unique lien qui te lie à celle-ci. Par ta tante, le sang de ta mère continue de te protéger, et tant que tu resteras chez elle, Voldemort ne pourra pas t'atteindre, et tu resteras en sécurité. »

_Bon, __ç__a explique les protections par le sang._ pensa Salazar, _Dommage qu'elles soient totalement inutiles._

« - En sécurité ? » rigola Salazar, « - Tout juste. Ma soi-disant famille me déteste. Je ne suis pas plus en sécurité avec eux que si je vivais avec Voldemort. Je suis désolé, professeur, mais j'irais très bien tout seul.

-Mais Harry, il faut tu comprennes, j'ai placé un Sortilège de Lien de Sang sur la maison de ta famille. Non seulement il te garde en sécurité, mais ta famille aussi. Il est basé sur l'amour et prend sa source dans le sacrifice de ta mère. Tant que tu pourras appeler leur maison la tienne, tu seras en sécurité.

-Je n'en ai rien à faire. Ils me haïssent, et je les hais. Il n'y a aucun amour me liant à cette demeure, et je suppose que cela rend votre Lien de Sang totalement inutile. Vous avez vu les preuves de ce que j'ai vécu jusqu'alors, je vous ai dit comment ils m'ont traité. Je ne retournerais pas là-bas, et je suis désolé de vous dire ça, mais rien ne m'y forcera non plus.

-Harry, j'ai bien peur de devoir insister.

-Et J'ai bien peur de devoir refuser. Vous n'êtes pas mon gardien, mais mon directeur. Quand je ne serais plus sous ce toit, ce qui pourra bien m'arriver ne vous concernera plus. Je reviendrai à l'école l'an prochain, mais je ne retournerai pas à Privet Drive.

-Très bien, si c'est ce que tu souhaites. » dit Dumbledore avec un soupir, « - Tu peux partir, à présent. Severus, peux-tu rester avec moi encore un peu, je te prie ?

-Bien sûr, professeur. » répondit-il en envoyant un regard sévère à Salazar alors qu'il s'en allait.

La seule chose à laquelle Salazar put penser alors qu'i retournait à sa salle commune fut que cela avait été beaucoup trop facile.

* * *

« - Hey, Harry, Fred et moi on se demandait si on pouvait te parler. Ca te dérange pas de venir deux minutes ? » demanda George en passant sa tête par la porte du compartiment que Salazar partageait avec Hermione, Neville et Blaise.

Il leva le regard, surpris, avant d'acquiescer et de les suivre dans une autre cabine vide et de s'assoir.

« - Bon, maintenant expliquez-moi pourquoi vous vous montrez si discrets ? » demanda Salazar en les regardant avec un sourire.

Fred rigola:

« - On sait que c'est risqué de te demander ça, sachant que t'es ancien et plein d'autorité, mais on se demandait si tu ne connaissais pas un moyen de retirer la trace. Tu sais, celle qui marque les sorciers mineurs pour limiter l'utilisation de la magie. »

Salazar leur fit un sourire encore plus grand avant d'exploser de rire.

« - Et vous croyez que m'appeler 'ancien' m'incitera à vous aider? » taquina-t-il.

« - Je connais un moyen d'éviter la trace, mais j'ai peur que vous soyez déjà ensorcelés pour le reste de l'été. Mais sachant que vous aurez quinze ans l'été prochain et que vous serez normalement en bonne voie vers votre cinquième année, je vais vous dire comment faire, SEULEMENT SI vous me promettez que vous serez responsable avec ce privilège. Oh, et surtout n'en parlez pas à votre mère. »

Les jumeaux rigolèrent :

« - Nous promettons de nous cacher du mieux que nous le pourrons, d'être responsables, et nous n'en parlerons certainement pas à Maman. » dirent-ils à l'unisson, levant leur main comme pour faire un faux serment.

« - Très bien » dit Salazar avec un rire, « - Vous voyez ce morceau de papier que votre directrice de Maison vous donne à la fin de l'année qui vous rappelle que l'usage de la magie en dehors de l'école pendant l'été est interdit ? Vous voyez comment elle reste dans la salle commune pour s'assurer que tout le monde l'ayant ouvert le lise ?

-Oui.

-Eh bien, l'an prochain ne l'ouvrez ni ne lisez. » dit-il, « - C'est vraiment très simple. Quand le morceau de parchemin est ouvert et lu, le sortilège se colle à vous et le Ministère peut retrouver votre trace. Il reste en place jusqu'à être brisé au moment où vous passez les portes de Poudlard pour débuter la nouvelle année, ou lorsque vous atteignez l'âge de dix-sept ans. Je vous en fais la confidence et je vous fais confiance pour n'en parler à personne. La vérité à propos de ce morceau de parchemin est vraiment très peu connue, et il est préférable d'éviter d'avoir un nombre astronomique de sorciers mineurs faisant de la magie là où ils ne devraient pas.

-On promet. » dirent-ils avec des acquiescements sincères.

« - Très bien, mais maintenant vous devez me faire une farce. » dit Salazar

« - Quoi ? » demanda Fred avec étonnement.

« - Vous devez me faire une farce pour que je puisse inventer une histoire expliquant votre besoin de discuter seuls avec moi. »

Ils explosèrent de rire, et lorsque Salazar quitta enfin le compartiment, ses robes noires avaient définitivement pris la couleur rouge et or de Gryffondor, et ses cheveux avaient été charmés pour être aux couleurs vertes et argentées de Serpentard. Paraissait-il qu'il s'agissait de la combinaison de deux farces des Mauraudeurs.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin à la gare de King's Cross, Salazar remarque que Severus était là, et il ne dut pas attendre longtemps pour savoir pourquoi. A peine eut-il posé le pied dehors que le Maitre des Potions lui cria dessus.

« - POTTER ! Venez ici immédiatement ! » claqua-t-il

Tous le regardèrent avec des regards surpris, et certains même avec un peu de compassion, et Salazar ne put que secouer la tête, soupirant, avant de se diriger vers lui.

« - Sachant que vous pensez pouvoir parcourir le Monde Magique tout seul, le directeur a trouvé judicieux de me donner comme _devoir_ de vous escorter jusqu'à la barrière et vous ramener à votre famille. »

Salazar haussa un sourcil avant de rouler des yeux,

« - Je comprends, professeur, mais pouvez-vous me donner un moment pour que je puisse écrire une courte lettre pour le directeur ?

-Soyez rapide. » dit-il avec un ton mauvais.

Salazar griffonna quelque chose rapidement puis lui et Severus passèrent la barrière. Severus put observer Vernon attraper 'Harry Potter' sans délicatesse pour le tirer vers une voiture garée un peu plus bas.

Lorsqu'il fut sûr que personne ne le regardait, Severus déplia le morceau froissé de parchemin que Salazar lui avait donné.

_Évidemment, ne montre pas __ç__a à Albus. Souviens-toi de cette adresse et dé__trui__s ce morceau de papier une fois que tu l'as lu. La seule manière d'entrer dans mon appartement est en transplanant__ ou__ en utilisant un__ Portoloin._

_Salazar Serpentard vit au Numéro 93, Chemin de Traverse._

_Je te vois demain._

* * *

**Pour le système de notation (dans l'ordre décroissant, ie, de la meilleure note à ****la Pire)**** :**

**O (optimal) E (Effort Exceptionnel) A (Acceptable) P (piètre) D (désolant) T (troll)**

**Vous ais-je déjà dis que j'ai horreur de traduire le mot '****ward****' ? Oui ? Bon, et bien, je vais me répéter ! xD**

**Sinon, ce chapitre marque officiellement la fin de la premiè****re ann****ée ! Merci d'avoir suivi jusque là! Le prochain chapitre marquera la transition vers la nouvelle année qui commencera officiellement au chapitre 19! **

**Je vous vois bientôt pour le chapitre 18! ^^ Et portez-vous bien! :)**

**Mitsuki**


	18. Chaos Estival

**Bonjour à tous, et bienvenu dans ce chapitre 18! Un interlude préparant la transition vers la deuxième année, de quoi laisser le temps à notre héro de souffler un peu! :)**

**Je vous remercie pour vos retours sur le dernier chapitre! Je suis ravie de voir que vous m'avez suivi dans cette traduction tout au long de la première année! Je n'ai à présent qu'un seul conseil à vous donner, accrochez-vous bien, car il va y avoir du rebondissement!**

**L'univers et ses personnages sont la propriété de JK Rowling, et l'histoire en elle-même est tout droit sortie de l'imagination de Preciousann! Je n'en suis que la traductrice, et le texte que vous avez sous les yeux ne serait pas d'une aussi bonne qualité sans l'aide précieuse de Aelyanne!**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

* * *

Lorsque Salazar arriva chez les Dursley à Privet Drive, il se félicita d'avoir eu le bon sens de laisser Hedwige partir seule de Poudlard, lui évitant ainsi d'être enfermée dans le placard sous l'escalier. Nora, quant à elle, était cachée en sécurité dans l'ombre de sa manche, et ils ne l'avaient heureusement pas vue.

Pétunia lui dit de mettre son 'bâton de monstre' dans sa valise alors qu'ils enfermaient le tout, et Salazar lui donna gracieusement la baguette en houx à plume de phénix. Elle lui cria également dessus pour ses 'vêtements anormaux' et exigea qu'il s'habille avec quelque chose de correct, ce à quoi il lui répondit qu'il n'avait pas de vêtements moldus. En retour, elle lui lança quelques anciens habits de Dudley et lui dit de se changer aussitôt qu'il serait arrivé à l'étage.

Vernon lui cria aussi dessus à cause de ses cheveux verts et argents, et il le menaça le lui raser la tête. Salazar dut lui dire que s'il faisait ça, la malédiction allait se transférer sur Vernon et qu'il allait la garder pendant au moins une semaine.

Cela mit un terme à _cette_ discussion.

Après avoir enduré de longues vociférations au sujet de sa fugue de l'an passé, de ses 'habitudes de monstre' et tout ce que cela entrainait, Salazar put enfin se rendre dans l'ancienne seconde chambre de Dudley et avoir quelques instants de solitude. Cependant, et malgré tous les abus dont il avait été victime de leurs mains, il ne s'attendait certainement pas à la vue qui l'accueillit lorsqu'il commença à grimper les escaliers.

La porte de la seconde chambre de Dudley était recouverte de verrous, et il y avait comme une chatière placée en bas de la porte.

« - Cet alien à la longue barbe nous a dit que tu ne pouvais pas utiliser de magie en dehors de l'école, et c'est bien la seule chose qui nous a permis de t'autoriser à revenir ici, gamin. Maintenant rentre là-dedans que je puisse t'enfermer pour te garder loin des gens normaux comme nous ! » cria Vernon depuis le bas de l'escalier.

Salazar avait eu l'intention de partir au milieu de la nuit en toute discrétion. Il savait déjà qu'il ne serait plus dans la maison lorsque les Dursley se réveilleraient demain matin. Il avait décidé qu'il ferait comme _ç__a_ au moment où Severus l'avait escorté au-delà de la barrière.

Pendant que les Dursleys avaient eu leur accès de colère, Salazar avait secrètement laissé sa magie vagabonder à la recherche des boucliers et protections placés sur la maison et lui-même. Il avait planifié de discrètement détruire le Sortilège de Pistage qui avait été placé sur lui et d'utiliser l'un des vieux jouets cassé de Dudley pour en faire un Portoloin et passer outre les maléfices Antitransplanage, lui permettant ainsi de quitter Privet Drive en paix.

Le mot clé avait été… Discrètement.

Lorsqu'il vit les verrous sur la porte et qu'il entendit ce qu'Albus avait dit, Salazar ne put que voir rouge. Ces sales moldus avaient _l'audace_ d'essayer de _l'_enfermer comme un animal ! C'était _eux_ qui étaient les véritables monstres ! _Ils_ devraient être enfermés dans une cage, pas lui ! Salazar n'allait certainement pas accepter un tel traitement, et il décida ici et maintenant qu'il en avait plus qu'assez des Dursleys. Il allait partir maintenant, et cela n'allait _certainement pas_ être discret.

« - VOUS OSEZ ESSAYER DE **M'****ENFERMER** COMME UN ANIMAL ! » hurla-t-il en tournant sur ses talons, pointant sa baguette d'if et peau de basilic sur Vernon.

« - C'est vous les monstres ! Abuseurs d'enfants ! Vous m'avez affamé, battu, enfermé dans un placard à balais pendant dix ans, et vous avez laissé votre gros lard de fils m'harceler ! Monstres ! Vous tous ! Des monstres ! » continua-t-il toujours en criant.

L'air meurtrier qu'affichait Salazar, couplé à la baguette se trouvant dans sa main, suffirent à faire trembler Vernon violemment. Pétunia, qui se tenait derrière son mari avec Dudley derrière elle, essayait de se cacher de la colère de Salazar dans le dos de son mari. L'immortel se tourna en direction du haut des escaliers, et un rideau de flammes oranges jaillit du bout de sa baguette et bloqua l'accès à l'étage. La maison n'allait pas bruler, mais le rideau resterait en place jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un vienne pour annuler le sort. Petit plus, il venait de bloquer l'accès à la salle de bain, aux chambres, à leurs vêtements et à presque tout le reste.

Pétunia hurla de terreur et Dudley couru jusqu'au salon. Le visage de Vernon prit une couleur violette, et il commença à ouvrir la bouche.

Grossière erreur.

Salazar fit exploser la petite table se trouvant dans l'entrée, et sans utiliser sa baguette, plaqua l'homme sur le sol et le laissa là alors qu'il finissait de descendre l'escalier. Pétunia se précipita aux côtés de son mari et couina de peur lorsque Salazar passa près d'elle.

Il se dirigea vers le placard qui avait été sa chambre pendant près de dix ans et la fit exploser hors de ses gonds. Il récupéra sa valise et le fit léviter hors de l'espace clos. Il utilisa un _accio_ sur le vase favori de Pétunia se trouvant dans le salon, faisant tomber le bouquet sur le sol du couloir d'entrée, avant de le transformer silencieusement en un Portoloin lié à son appartement.

Décidant d'être encore un peu plus vindicatif dans ses actions, et peut-être même si c'était un coup plutôt bas, il fit apparaitre deux autres rideaux de flammes oranges pour couper les deux accès intérieurs à la cuisine. S'ils voulaient à présent se rendre dans celle-ci, les Dursleys allaient devoir passer par la porte d'entrée et faire le tour de la maison pour rentrer par la porte de derrière.

Mais ce n'était pas un problème. Vernon et Dudley avaient bien besoin de faire un peu de sport.

Il se tourna vers les deux adultes recroquevillés dans un coin de la pièce, et il leur lança un regard noir.

« - Écoutez-moi bien, espèces de sales moldus monstrueux! Lorsqu'Albus Dumbledore viendra ici, dites-lui qu'il peut bien aller se faire voir ! » cria-t-il.

Pétunia couina à nouveau en hochant nerveusement la tête lorsque le regard meurtrier de Salazar se posa sur selle. Il annula rapidement le sortilège de Pistage, attrapa sa valise d'une main, le vase de l'autre, avant de partir par la porte d'entrée.

Il lança un regard dehors pour s'assurer que personne ne regardait, puis il murmura, « - Activation. »

Et l'instant d'après, il avait disparu.

* * *

Ce ne fut que le soir suivant que Severus arriva finalement à son appartement. Lorsqu'il atterrit, il put entendre une explosion ainsi qu'un cri de panique, et il se dépêcha d'aller voir de quoi il en retournait. Il trouva Salazar se tenant debout sur un petit tabouret, essayant de faire disparaitre le bazar qu'il venait de créer.

« - Fais attention où tu mets les pieds ! Ce truc va te ronger les chaussures ! » s'exclama Salazar en regardant autour de lui, à la recherche de la moindre flaque de potion qui aurait pu lui avoir échappé. Quand il fut sûr que tout était en ordre, il descendit du tabouret et lui fit un grand sourire.

« - Ah, les joies de créer des potions. »

Severus rigola doucement, comprenant exactement le sentiment de l'autre.

« - Excusez mon retard, mais votre petite scène avant votre disparition a fait qu'Albus m'a trainé à travers toute la ville de Londres pour vous retrouver. Nous avons aussi fouillé le Chemin de Traverse, Little Whinging, et tout ce qui se trouve entre les deux.

\- Merde, il est arrivé plus vite chez les Dursleys que je ne l'avais prévu. J'espérais qu'ils restent bloqués avec les rideaux pendant au moins un ou deux jours.

-Il a remarqué que le Sortilège de Pistage n'était plus actif ce matin. Il m'a appelé via cheminette et quand nous sommes arrivés chez les Dursleys, nous avons vu les verrous, la chatière, ainsi que les barreaux aux fenêtres. Albus n'était vraiment pas ravi de voir tout cela.

-Il y avait des barreaux à la fenêtre ? » demanda Salazar, quelques peu choqué, et Severus acquiesça, « - Eh bien, je ne le savais pas. Je comptais partir discrètement, mais quand j'ai vu ce qu'il y avait sur la porte, j'ai perdu le contrôle de moi-même.

-Nous l'avons remarqué. » dit Severus dans un léger rire, « - Pétunia vous a accusé de vol, et elle a aussi répété vos mots pour Albus, le fait qu'il pouvait 'aller se faire voir'. Il n'a vraiment pas apprécié ça non plus. Il essaie également de comprendre comment vous avez réussi à faire de la magie en étant un sorcier mineur sans alerter le Service des Usages Abusifs de la Magie.

-Je ne compte pas lui dire comment j'ai fait, mais il est vrai que j'ai volé le vase favori de Pétunia pour en faire un Portoloin. » répondit Salazar d'un ton léger alors qu'un autre chaudron dans le laboratoire explosait soudainement.

Des flammes noires jaillirent de celui-ci, faisant fondre le métal alors que le liquide commençait à bouillonner sur le sol en une espèce de masse noire informe et visqueuse. Salazar poussa une autre exclamation avant de faire disparaitre le désastre.

« - Je peux barrer cette recette de ma liste. » murmura-t-il en attrapant un morceau de parchemin qui se trouvait près du dit chaudron. Le replaçant sur un autre tas de papier contenant des recettes ratées, il alla vérifier un troisième chaudron chauffant tranquillement dans un autre coin.

« - Qu'essayez-vous de créer ? » demanda Severus en regardant la tas de parchemins abandonné.

« - J'essaye de créer une potion pouvant être l'équivalent des larmes d'un phénix. J'utilise du sang de licorne comme base, mais je pense qu'il faut que j'ajoute des ailes de fées, et peut-être même une étape 'mélanger dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre' en plus.

-Du sang de licorne ? » demanda Severus, choqué

« - Oh, oui. Je l'ai ramassé dans la forêt lorsque nous revenions de notre 'retenue' de l'an dernier.

-Mais celui qui la boira ne se retrouvera-t-il pas avec une vie maudite ? »

Salazar secoua la tête.

« - Non, parce qu'il n'aura pas tué l'animal. Elle a été tuée par quelqu'un d'autre, Voldemort, pour être exact. J'ai étudié les licornes pendant un temps, tu sais ? Elles peuvent, de temps en temps, permettre à une tierce personne de récupérer un peu de leur sang. De cette façon, le buveur ne peut pas être maudit, comme il ne peut pas l'être de la façon dont je l'ai fait. » ajouta-t-il en faisant un geste du menton en direction d'une large fiole remplie de sang. »

Les yeux de Severus s'illuminèrent face à cette possibilité.

« - Puis-je vous aider ? » demanda-t-il avec une pointe d'envie dans la voix, et Salazar lui fit un sourire.

« - Évidement. »

Alors qu'ils travaillaient autour des chaudrons, les deux hommes discutèrent de beaucoup de choses. Severus mentionna qu'Hagrid était toujours ennuyé par le fait que Touffu ne se soit pas encore réveillé, et Salazar dut admettre qu'il avait complètement oublié l'existence du Cerbère, et qu'il retournerait à Poudlard dans quelques jours pour s'en occuper. Il dit aussi qu'il allait bientôt rendre visite aux Potters, sachant qu'Harry espérait que Salazar vienne pour sa fête d'anniversaire, et l'immortel lui avait promis qu'il viendrait.

Ils discutèrent des leçons de Fourchelangue que Severus allait devoir suivre, ce qui ravit Nora, et ils décidèrent qu'ils les continueraient dès que Salazar serait revenu du Brésil. Ils se mirent d'accord, et Severus devrait venir tous les après-midi et rester jusqu'à après le souper. Le plus âgé lui dit aussi que s'il se montrait investit dans son travail, il serait capable de le comprendre couramment avant la fin de l'été.

Mais avant que _tout cela_ ne se passe, Salazar souhaitait plus que tout avoir une semaine ou deux de repos. Il était un homme très âgé, après tout, et cette année scolaire avait été particulièrement épuisante.

* * *

Une semaine plus tard trouvait Albus Dumbledore en train d'observer un carte de Surrey quand, tout à coup, plusieurs petits instruments argentés se trouvant dans son bureau se mirent à exploser. Un long soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'il se tournait pour observer la fumée qui s'en échappait.

Les protections sur Privet Drive venaient juste de tomber, et il était à présent inutile d'essayer de pousser Harry à y retourner un jour.

_Si seulement le gar__ç__on avait écouté !_ pensa-t-il, en colère, _Ce n'est que deux mois, après tout ! Il aurait été parfaitement capable de supporter cela !_

Il soupira à nouveau et se tourna vers sa carte. Il devait trouver un moyen de localiser Harry. Le garçon n'avait que douze ans, ou du moins, il les aurait dans à peu près une semaine, et il était encore trop jeune pour se balader un peu partout sans personne pour le surveiller.

Albus se devait de rectifier cela.

Il savait que trouver quelqu'un pour garder un œil sur Harry n'allait pas être facile. Les Grangers, en tant que moldus, étaient hors de question. Les Zabinis, bien qu'une famille neutre, étaient tous de Serpentard, et Albus ne voulait pas qu'ils influencent Harry d'une mauvaise façon.

Les Weasleys, à contrario, semblaient être la meilleure option. Harry était ami avec Fred et George, et dans une certaine mesure, semblait également apprécier Percy. Il s'agissait en plus d'une bonne famille de l'ordre du Phoenix qui pourrait avoir une influence positive sur le garçon.

Albus soupira à nouveau.

_Tout ce que je dois faire à présent est de convaincre Molly._ Pensa-t-il avec résignation.

* * *

« -_ Dans ce cas, Pigeon n'__aura qu__'à rester ici._ » Déclara Nora d'un soupir exaspéré, qu'elle agrémenta d'un regard noir pour Salazar.

Ce dernier soupira en se pinçant l'arête du nez. Il devait finir de préparer ses bagages pour le Brésil, mais Nora se montrait… Comment dire… ? Elle était vraiment une plaie en cet instant.

Voyez-vous, contrairement à la croyance commune, tout ne pouvait pas être réduit dans le monde magique pour pouvoir être ensuite placé dans sa poche. Beaucoup d'objets avaient un charme spécifique placé sur eux qui les empêchait d'être réduits au risque de détruire le dit charme; et les remplacer n'étaient pas aussi simple que de les placer. La plupart de ces charmes étaient en plus des secrets familiaux qui avaient été créés dans des conditions particulières liées à la famille en question, et personne n'avait envie de se mettre à dos la magie familiale de quelqu'un d'autre. En plus de cela, les vendeurs faisaient payer un bras et une jambe pour replacer ces charmes spécifiques s'ils avaient été retirés d'un objet, donc il fallait soit les porter à la main, soit les ranger dans quelque chose de transportable.

Le perchoir que Salazar avait offert à Hedwige à Noël était fait d'or et avait un système autonome de nettoyage et pouvait également se remplir automatiquement en eau. La nouvelle pierre favorite de Nora sur laquelle se couchait était très grande et possédait un charme qui imitait les rayons du soleil, ainsi que sa chaleur. A cause de ces charmes, aucun des deux objets ne pouvaient être réduit, et la pierre était trop grande pour rentrer dans son coffre. De fait, et depuis trente minutes, Salazar se 'disputait' avec Nora pour la forcer à laisser sa pierre à la maison.

Et rien de ce qu'il avait pu dire jusqu'alors ne semblait la convaincre.

« - _Nora, je t'__ai d__éjà dit que je ne pouvais pas utiliser le Portoloin de manière sûre si je porte autant d'__objet__s si lourd. Je ne peux pas te porter toi, Hedwige, mon coffre, ta pierre et le perchoir tous à la fois. Je n'ai juste pas suffisamment de mains._

_-Alors laisse Pigeon et le perchoir ici, ou fais-toi pousser une autre main.__ » _répondit-elle, et Hedwige hulula en signe de protestation en ébouriffant ses plumes.

Salazar soupira avec exaspération, _Bon sang, c__'est comme avoir des enfants à nouveau_, pensa-t-il en secouant la tête.

« - _Ma ch__ère, tu n'auras pas besoin de cette pierre quand nous serons au Brésil. Il fait très chaud là-bas en cette période de l'année, et il y aura suffisamment de grandes pierres sur lesquelles tu pourras t'allonger et profiter des véritables rayons du soleil pour te reposer. »_

Nora l'observa longuement comme si elle l'étudiait, essayant de voir s'il n'y avait pas un basilic sous roche dans sa proposition, avant de regarder Hedwige qui venait de voler jusqu'à son bol pour prendre une souris qu'elle avait attrapée ce matin. Le rapace vola jusqu'au lit et plaça l'animal mort près de Nora qui finit par soupirer.

« - _Très bien, mais tu as intérêt à avoir raison à propos du vrai soleil, ou je te mordrais._ » avertit-elle.

Salazar lui fit un sourire triomphant, et Hedwige hulula de joie. Il passa l'heure suivante à finir ses bagages. Quand tout fut prêt, il rassembla tout près de lui du mieux qu'il le pouvait, tenant fermement Hedwige près de lui. Utilisant un collier de camelote comme Portoloin, ils partirent pour Rio.

Malheureusement pour Salazar, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent… Il pleuvait.

* * *

« - Ce garçon ne mettra pas un seul pied chez moi ! » s'exclama Molly, « - Il a attaqué Ron avec des serpents géants, et son animal de compagnie l'a _mordu _! Il a enseigné à Fred et George de la magie noire ainsi que le Fourchelangue _sans_ mon consentement ! Cet Harry Potter est pourri jusqu'à la moelle, Albus ! Il est sombre et je ne veux pas de lui pour influencer mes enfants ! Je m'y oppose totalement ! » dit-elle fermement.

« - Molly, comprends-tu qu'il n'a que douze ans ? Il a besoin de quelqu'un pour le guider et la personne la plus apte à le faire n'est autre que toi. » supplia Albus avant de soupirer profondément.

« - A ma plus grande honte, les personnes chez qui je l'ai placé après cette fameuse nuit à Godric's Hollow ont abusé de lui. Il s'agit de moldus qui détestent la magie mais qui sont également la seule famille qui lui reste. Je pensais que les liens du sang seraient suffisant pour qu'ils s'occupent bien de lui, mais je me suis gravement trompé. Ils l'ont enfermé dans un placard à balais pendant dix ans, l'ont affamé, battu, et harcelé quotidiennement. Et je pense que c'est à cause de cela qu'Harry est devenu ce qu'il est aujourd'hui et qu'il a développé les traits qui ont poussé le Choixpeau à le placer à Serpentard. Il n'est pas sombre, Molly, il a juste besoin de quelqu'un pour le guider, d'attention et surtout… D'amour. »

Les yeux de Molly s'écarquillèrent alors qu'elle poussait une exclamation étouffée.

« - Le garçon a été abusé ?

-Oui, et jamais on ne lui a montré ne serait-ce qu'une once d'amour ou d'attention.

-Oh bien… Oh… Ce pauvre enfant. » dit-elle doucement en s'asseyant dans une chaise près d'elle autour de la table de la cuisine du Terrier.

Albus sourit intérieurement. Il y était _presque_. La seule chose qu'il lui restait à faire était de jouer sur sa corde sensible encore un tout petit peu, et il aurait enfin ce qu'il voulait.

Malgré tout, Molly se figea avant de le regarder.

« - Mais il parle le Fourchelangue. Il l'a enseigné à Fred et George.

-Il leur a appris à seulement le comprendre, pas à le parler. Parler le Fourchelangue est un don de la magie et cela ne peut pas être appris. Molly, _je_ peux comprendre le Fourchelangue, mais est-ce que cela fait de moi un mage noir ? » demanda-t-il, et elle secoua vivement la tête.

« - Mais il peut toujours le parler. » souleva-t-elle comme une évidence.

« - C'est vrai, mais laisse-moi te donner mon avis sur cella. Cette fameuse nuit, à Godric's Hollow, je pense que Voldemort a, sans le vouloir, donné ce don à Harry lorsque la malédiction a rebondit. Attention, je _ne dis pas_ que Voldemort s'est réincarné ou quelque chose comme ça. Le Fourchelangue est vraiment un don unique, très mal vu en Grande-Bretagne car nous avons eu beaucoup de mages noirs capable de le parler. J'ai appris le Fourchelangue par une très bonne et lumineuse famille vivant en Inde. Là-bas, beaucoup peuvent le parler, et ils ne sont pas plus maléfiques que toi. Tiens, Molly, regarde cette photo. Je l'ai prise le jour de Noël. »

Il tira la photo magique d'une de ses poches, montrant 'Harry' assis à la table durant le repas de Noël. Il avait son bois de renne, et Nora fanfaronnait avec son costume de Père Noël sur la table. 'Harry' était en train de rire fortement, et assis à sa droite était les jumeaux qui souriaient et taquinaient Nora.

« - Que porte-t-il ? » demanda-t-elle avec un léger rire, ce à quoi Albus répondit avec un sourire,

« - Molly, il s'agit là d'un chapeau moldu avec de faux bois de renne attaché dessus, et Nora porte un costume de Père Noël. Ceci est le cadeau qu'une _née-moldue_ lui a envoyé pour Noël. Son nom est Hermione Granger et elle est l'une de ses amis les plus proches. Une _née moldue_, Molly. Cela signifie beaucoup. La plupart de ses amis proches sont des Gryffondors. En plus de Fred, George et Hermione, Neville Londubat est également son ami, et Harry semble être plus ou moins amical avec Percy aussi. Donc il ne peut pas être maléfique s'il a des amis comme ça. »

Molly regarda longuement la photo avant qu'un petit sourire n'apparaisse sur son visage,

« - Oh… Il a vraiment l'air heureux. » murmura-t-elle sans en détacher son regard.

« - Oui, Molly. Et tout ce dont il a besoin est d'attention et de beaucoup, beaucoup d'amour. » dit-il de sa meilleure imitation de grand-père.

Elle leva son regard vers lui avec un doux sourire sur le visage avant d'hocher de la tête.

« - Très bien, Albus. Nous allons le prendre. On devra peut-être le serrer entre Fred et George, ou le placer dans la même chambre que Percy, vu que lui et Ron ne s'entendent pas très bien, mais on se débrouillera. »

_Victoire !_ pensa Albus d'un ton triomphant.

« - Merci beaucoup Molly. Mais je voudrais t'avertir qu'au vu de vos… Interactions… L'an passé, il est plus que possible qu'il ne soit pas très cordial dès le début. Il faudra lui laisser un peu de temps. Mais avant tout, nous devons le retrouver en premier lieu.

-Je comprends. » dit-elle gentiment avant de rendre la photo à Albus, « - Je parlerais avec Arthur dès qu'il rentrera de son travail ce soir, puis nous nous assiérons avec les enfants pour avoir leur avis.

-Très bien. Et encore une fois, merci beaucoup. » dit gentiment Albus, et Molly l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte.

Les enfants n'eurent pas besoin d'être avertis. Fred, George, Ron, Ginny et même Percy, qui essayait de prétendre ne pas être intéressé par la discussion, purent en entendre le moindre mot alors que tous étaient rassemblés dans la cage d'escaliers.

Les jumeaux avaient écoutés avec les sourcils froncés. Ils savaient que le directeur venait juste de manipuler leur mère pour la pousser à agir en sa faveur, et ils n'étaient pas ravis. Malgré tout, ils se sourirent l'un l'autre quand ils surent que le vieil homme devait encore trouver 'Harry'. Ils savaient que ce dernier ne se laisserait pas être trouvé, à moins qu'il ne le souhaite, mais la simple idée que Salazar puisse rester avec eux leur semblait démentielle. Oh, comme ils pourraient s'amuser à faire des farces à tout va ! Ils espéraient simplement qu'il serait d'accord pour rester avec eux, si jamais il finissait par être trouvé.

Ron, d'un autre côté, était fou de rage. Il ne comprenait pas que sa mère puisse, d'un coup, laisser un sale Serpentard vivre dans leur maison. Potter l'avait attaqué, bon sang ! Il ne comprenait pas ce que ce fichu Harry Potter avait de si spécial. Il n'était qu'un connard mielleux, et Ron jura qu'il le lui ferait payer !

Percy était secrètement ravi quand à cette possibilité. Il espérait qu'Harry resterait dans sa chambre, sachant que le garçon était brillant pour son âge, et Percy adorait les discussions profondes qu'ils avaient partagées l'an passé à propos de politique et de théorie magique. De plus, il ne le traitait pas comme les autres. Harry ne taquinait pas Percy parce qu'il prenait son travail à l'école de manière si sérieuse. Il aimait beaucoup ce trait chez Harry et il espérait que ce dernier allait bien et que les adultes le retrouveraient au plus vite, de sorte qu'il puisse venir et rester.

Ginny, quant à elle, avait un point de vue totalement différent sur la situation. Le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu allait rester dans _sa_ maison ! Elle allait pouvoir le voir tous les jours et… Qui sait… Peut-être… Il _pourrait _l'embrasser sur la joue. Elle rigola doucement à l'idée alors que ses yeux brillaient d'espoir. Elle courut jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle devait trouver sa plus belle robe et la porter le jour où elle le rencontrerait enfin. Après tout, Maman disait toujours que la première impression était la plus importante, et Ginny allait tout faire pour que cela soit le cas.

_Mais_ avant toute chose, ils devaient le trouver.

* * *

« - Tu as pu venir à temps ! » s'était exclamée une voix joyeuse alors que Salazar atterrissait dans la salle à manger de sa villa deux semaines plus tôt.

Ces derniers jours n'avaient été qu'une montagne russe d'amusement. Il les avait passés à rester avec les Potter, à nager et à faire du tourisme tout en trouvant du temps pour vérifier ses comptes, ses investissements et ses ressources à la fois dans le monde magique et moldu. Et heureusement, tout allait bien de ce côté-là.

Cependant, un seul mot pouvait qualifier la journée d'aujourd'hui : chaotique. Il y avait eu environ une quinzaine d'enfants de douze ans courant dans la villa toute la journée pour célébrer l'anniversaire d'Harry. Salazar avait été présenté à ses amis d'école comme étant 'Cliff Danielson', un enfant du coin suivant des cours par correspondance, et Salazar passa le reste de la journée en oubliant qu'il avait mille ans, et il embrassa totalement son identité d'enfant de douze ans pendant quelques heures. Il allait sans dire qu'à présent, il était prêt à aller se coucher, peut-être après avoir bu un bon verre d'alcool, qui sait ?

Nora s'était aussi amusée, et les enfants l'avaient adorée. Malgré tout, elle n'avait fait que menacer de mordre un des garçons qui n'arrêtait pas de lui tirer la queue, mais ils avaient pu éviter une crise majeure en plaçant un Sortilège ne-touche-pas sur le serpent.

Le lendemain serait le jour de son départ, et à cause de cela, lui, Lily et James avaient beaucoup de mal à mettre Harry (qui avait mangé beaucoup trop de sucre) au lit.

« - Mais tu ne m'as pas tout dit à propos des phénix ! » protesta Harry lorsque Salazar vint lui dire bonne nuit après que Lily eut finit de le border.

« - Il n'y a pas grand-chose à raconter, tu sais ? Il y avait de larges colonies de phénix qui vivaient dans les montagnes entourant Poudlard. C'était un sacré spectacle à voir. La nuit, on pouvait voir des flashs de lumière et de flammes provenir des montagnes alors qu'ils allaient et partaient, et durant le jour, on les voyait voler au-dessus de nos têtes en chantant pour nous. C'était vraiment magnifique.

-Sont-ils toujours là ? » demanda Harry, les yeux ronds comme des Galions et remplis de curiosité.

Salazar secoua tristement la tête.

« - Non, ils ne vivent plus là malheureusement. Ils ont fini par partir alors que les années passaient. Ca fait tout de même mille ans, ne l'oublie pas.

-Eh bien, et pour le dragon alors ?

-N'es-tu pas un peu trop vieux pour que je te raconte des histoires avant de dormir ? » demanda Salazar dans un rire.

« - Seulement si c'est des histoires pour bébés, mais toi, tes histoires sont toujours démentielles et pleines d'aventures. »

Les adultes rigolèrent, et l'immortel soupira.

« - Très bien. Oui, le dragon garde toujours Poudlard à ce jour, mais il dort pour le moment, comme il est supposé le faire.

-Il ressemble à quoi ? » demanda Harry avec un sourire pour Salazar qui le regarda sévèrement. Cependant, son regard se teinta de malice alors qu'il continuait à raconter son histoire au plus jeune.

« - Il est d'un noir profond, avec de grandes griffes brillantes et couleur de jais. » commença Salazar en baissant le ton de sa voix, s'approchant doucement du lit d'Harry.

« - Ses dents sont pointues et couvertes de poison. Il crache un feu pareil à un véritable brasier , et s'il se réveille… C'est pour manger les petits garçons qui refusent d'aller dormir ! » cria-t-il soudainement en commençant à chatouiller Harry.

Ce dernier rigola avant de crier, faussement apeuré, tout en tirant ses draps au-dessus de sa tête, avant de sourire alors qu'il les rabaissait juste en dessous de son menton.

« - Je suppose que c'est un signe, huh ? » demanda-t-il avec un rire.

« - Oui. » répondirent les trois adultes en chœur.

« - Très bien, je vais dormir alors. » dit-il dans un bâillement, et les plus âgés lui dire bonne nuit avant de quitter la chambre et de se rendre dans le bureau.

Salazar, James et Lily se servirent un verre de cognac qu'ils sirotèrent tranquillement avant que la jeune femme ne penche la tête sur le côté en regardant le Serpentard curieusement.

« - Salazar, dites-moi, la devise de Poudlard est 'ne jamais chatouiller le Dragon qui Dort', n'est-ce pas ? »

Salazar rigola en prenant une gorgée de sa boisson,

« - Oui, c'est le cas, Lily, et ce, pour une bonne raison. »

* * *

Lorsque Salazar retourna à son appartement au Chemin de Traverse, il envoya immédiatement Hedwige poster deux lettres. Une était à destination de Severus pour lui signaler son retour à Londres, et qui confirmait le début de leurs cours de Fourchelang. L'autre était à destination de Fred et George pour leur faire savoir qu'il était là également.

Il fut surpris par la lettre qu'il reçut en retour, lui expliquant tout ce que qui était arrivé avec Dumbledore et leur mère. Salazar s'étonna du changement soudain de l'opinion que Molly avait de lui, mais il leur écrit qu'il ne serait pas capable de venir au Terrier cet été dut à des engagements antérieurs. Malgré tout, il leur précisa qu'il les rejoindrait sur le quai le premier Septembre pour s'expliquer avec leur mère, et possiblement faire quelques arrangements pour l'été suivant. Fred et George, bien que déçus, comprirent sa décision.

Ce fut lors d'une des leçons de Fourchelangue avec Severus que sa lettre d'admission à Poudlard arriva, mais lorsque Salazar l'ouvrit pour regarder la liste du matériel scolaire, il leva son regard vers le Maitre des Potions avec confusion.

« - _Vadrouilles avec les goules, Une année avec le Yéti, Vacances avec les harpies ?_ Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces âneries pour les cours de Défense ? On dirait des titre de romans plus que des manuels. »

Severus roula des yeux en secouant la tête.

« - C'est parce que ça en est. Le nouveau Professeur de Défense choisit par Albus est Gilderoy Lockhart.

\- Je ne connais pas vraiment cet homme. Qui est-il ? » demanda Salazar avec une pointe de curiosité.

« - Oh, j'oublie toujours que vous avez manqué près de dix ans de vie dans le monde magique. En fait, c'est homme est tout simplement un imposteur. Une menace qui ne se soucie que de lui-même, de l'état de sa célébrité et de ses cheveux. Croyez-moi, cette année ne seras pas une promenade de santé avec lui dans les parages. » répondit Severus avec un rictus.

« - Tu n'es pas sérieux ? » dit Salazar en le regardant dubitativement.

« - Je le suis. » fut sa réponse honnête.

« - Alors pourquoi Albus l'a-t-il embauché ? »

Severus secoua la tête en soupirant,

« - Il était le seul à proposer sa candidature. Albus sait qu'il n'est qu'un imposteur, et il espère pouvoir dévoiler son jeu à tout le monde. Voyez-vous, monsieur, beaucoup pensent que le poste de professeur de défense est maudit. Chaque année depuis quarante ans voit passer différents professeurs. Albus dit qu'un jour le Seigneur des Ténèbres est venu le voir, avant le début de la première guerre, pour lui demander le poste lorsque l'ancien professeur venait de prendre sa retraite. Albus, sachant qui il était et ce qu'il avait fait, refusa. Le directeur pense que ce fut à cet instant que cette position se retrouva maudite, vu qu'aucun professeur n'est resté plus d'un an au poste depuis. »

Salazar regarda le jeune homme pensivement,

« - Peut-être que je devrais jeter un coup d'œil à cette malédiction. Évidemment, il doit s'agir de magie noire, et il se peut que je la connaisse et que je sois capable de la lever. Je verrais ce que je peux faire une fois que l'année aura débuté. Quand à ce Lockhart, je préfère garder mes réserves jusqu'à ce que je le rencontre. »

Severus rigola en secouant la tête.

« - Je peux déjà vous assurer que vous n'allez pas l'aimer. » dit-il, « - Et vous comprendrez vite pourquoi. »

Salazar se contenta de soupirer en hochant de la tête.

* * *

Dans une petite maison située au chœur d'une forêt en Ecosse, un homme était assis à sa table à manger, dinant. Il avait d'anciennes coupures de _La Gazette du Sorcier_ étalées face à lui, ainsi qu'un livre détaillant avec précision certains arbres généalogiques ouvert à côté de lui.

L'homme avait une sombre intuition de ce qu'il allait trouver, et il continuait à chercher pour s'assurer qu'il avait raison. Pourtant, cela ne l'empêcha pas de s'étouffer avec son ragoût lorsqu'il trouva plus qu'il ne l'avait demandé. Il regarda longuement l'arbre de famille d'un sorcier en particulier avant de fouiller dans ses coupures de journaux pour relire les 'détails' de ce qui s'était passé cette nuit-là, à Godric's Hollow.

L'âme même de l'homme se remplie d'émotions, et les larmes commencèrent à rouler librement sur ses joues. Il soupira avant de pousser son assiette loin de lui alors que son regard volait de son livre aux articles de journaux.

« - Oh, Salazar… » murmura-t-il pour lui-même, « - Est-ce dont la _véritable_ raison t'ayant poussé à t'attirer autant d'ennuis ? »

* * *

**Hu hu hu ! Toujours plus de mystères, hein ? Et comment pensez-vous que Salazar va réagir lorsqu'il va rencontrer Gilderoy ? Oh, et la Chambre qui va être ouverte ! De nouveaux personnages vont faire leur apparition! Êtes vous prêt pour le voyage?**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu! Je vous dis à bientôt pour le chapitre 19 qui marque le début de la deuxième année!**


	19. Rien d'autre que de l'agacement

**Bonjour à tous! Bienvenu dans ce chapitre 19! **

**Beaucoup de théories ont émergées à la suite du dernier chapitre, et sachez que cette seconde année va être riche en rebondissement! J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre!**

**Rien ne m'appartient, l'univers et ses personnages sont la propriété de J.K Rowling, et l'histoire est celle de preciousann, je n'en suis que la traductrice! Et encore, celle-ci ne serait pas de cette qualité sans l'aide précieuse de Aelyanne!**

**Ce qui me fait penser, ma beta est extrêmement occupée, et je suis arrivée à bout des chapitres corrigés qu'elle m'a envoyé. Après cette update, il va falloir être patient. Mais la correction est un travail tout aussi exigent que la traduction, et on a tous des occupations autres que les fanfics!**

**J'espère que vous comprendrez, et en attendant, bonne lecture! o/**

* * *

_Merlin, _

_Cela m__'__a pris un peu plus de temps que prévu, et je sais que cela arrive tout juste à __la fin de la date limite que tu m__'as__ impos__ée__, mais j__'__ai termin__é la phase de test, et la pierre que tu m__'__as demandée est enfin finie. Pardonne-moi de dire cela de mon propre travail, mais je pense qu__'__il s__'__agit là __d'__une œuvre d__'__art. Elle ne pourra jamais échouer et possède toutes les caractéristiques que tu as demandé__. L'__autre pierre, quant à elle, n__'__est pas encore finie, mais je pense qu__'__elle sera prête avant la fin de l__'ann__ée. Si jamais je peux t'être d__'__une __quelconque __utilité__, s'__il te plait, fais-__le __moi savoir._

_Ton Ami,_

_Nicholas Flamel._

Merlin soupira avec soulagement en ouvrant la boîte accompagnant la lettre. Il en sortit une petite pierre jaune de la taille d'un petit pois et l'inspecta à la lumière du soleil avant de sourire.

« - Salazar, » dit-il pour lui-même alors qu'il continuait à regarder la pierre, « - Je sais que j'ai décidé de ne plus me mêler des affaires du monde magique depuis longtemps, n'aimant pas la tournure qu'il a pris… Mais parfois, cela ne peut pas faire de mal d'aider un ami, et toi, mon cher ami, va en avoir besoin bien plus que tu ne l'imagines avant que tout ne se termine. Il y a bien une raison pour laquelle j'ai demandé un Serment Inviolable de la part de tous mes amis concernant le fait que je sois encore en vie, et je peux te garantir que tu vas avoir une sacrée surprise. »

Merlin rigola doucement avant de replacer la pierre dans la boîte et de se tourner vers l'oiseau se tenant sur un perchoir à sa droite.

« - S'il te plait, fais en sorte que cela arrive à la bonne personne. »

L'oiseau acquiesça, comprenant parfaitement sa tâche, avant de s'envoler par la fenêtre.

* * *

Le quai de King's Cross n'était pas encore plein lorsque Salazar arriva à trouver un compartiment vide avant d'y placer sa valise sans aucun problème. Il ensorcela la porte de sorte à ce que personne n'y rentre avant de redescendre sur la plateforme.

Il se tint près de la barrière et attendit que les enfants arrivent. Il salua Hermione et fit la rencontre de ses parents. Peu après, il retrouva Neville et fit connaissance avec sa grand-mère, puis ce fut au tour de Blaise et de sa mère. Cependant, alors que onze heures allaient sonner et que le train s'apprêtait à partir, les Weasleys arrivèrent en courant au travers de la barrière.

« - Ah ! Le retour de l'orphelin rebelle ! Harrykins, mon vieil ami, comment vas-tu en ce beau jour d'été ? » s'exclama Fred en s'inclinant très bas quand lui et George le remarquèrent.

« - Salut Fred, George. » dit Salazar avec un rire, « - Comment allez-vous ?

-Mais très bien, gentil homme ! » dit George en s'inclinant aussi, et Salazar leur envoya un regard sombre.

« - Si vous n'arrêtez pas de parler comme ça…

« - _Je vais vous mordre__ !_ » s'exclama Nora en sortant sa tête de la manche de Salazar,

« - _Bonjour, Minions_ »

Les jumeaux lui firent un grand sourire alors que George tendait sa main. Nora glissa sur celle-ci avant de s'enrouler autour de son bras.

« - Harrykins, Percy a de grandes nouvelles à t'annoncer et dont il ne cesse de se vanter depuis qu'il a reçu sa lettre de Poudlard cet été. Allez Percy, raconte. » rigola Fred alors qu'il trainait Salazar vers son frère dont le visage était cramoisi.

Percy lui fit un sourire en se dandinant sur ses pieds avant de lever son regard sur Salazar et de lui sourire,

« - J'ai eu douze 'O' ! » s'exclama-t-il joyeusement, et le visage de Salazar s'illumina, très sincèrement ravi.

« - Percy, mais c'est merveilleux ! Félicitations ! Avec de tels résultats, je suis sûr que tu pourras obtenir presque n'importe quel poste au Ministère si tu le souhaites. Je suis vraiment content pour toi ! »

Percy rayonna au compliment avant de rougir encore plus,

« - Merci, Harry. Tu m'as toujours encouragé à étudier, alors je voulais vraiment te le dire.

-Et, comme je te l'ai dit, je suis vraiment ravi pour toi.

-Merci. » dit Percy avant de lever son regard au-dessus de l'épaule de Salazar et de sourire.

« - Je vais devoir y aller, mais on se voit à l'école. Quelqu'un m'attend.

-D'accord, à plus tard, alors. » répondit Salazar lorsque Percy se dépêcha de partir. Il se tourna ensuite vers Fred et George, qui se tenaient près de Molly. Salazar se tendit légèrement, mais il réussit tout de même à lui faire un petit sourire.

« - Madame Weasley

-Harry, je voulais te dire que je suis désolée pour mon comportement l'an dernier. Je réalise à quel point j'ai eu tort, et j'espère que tu pourras me pardonner. Fred et George m'ont dit que tu les as contactés il y a seulement quelques jours et qu'ils t'ont expliqué ce qu'il s'est passé.

-Je confirme. » dit Salazar avec un hochement de tête, « - Et je suis prêt à laisser le passé derrière nous pour recommencer sur de bonne base.

-Très bien. » dit-elle avec un soupir soulagé, « - J'aimerais t'inviter pour Noël si tu le peux, et aussi, j'aimerais te laisser savoir que tu es également invité à passer le prochain été avec nous si jamais Dumbledore n'a pas fait d'autres arrangements. »

Salazar grimaça intérieurement à la mention d'Albus, mais il ne montra rien. Il se contenta de sourire à la place.

« - Merci pour votre proposition. Cela me plairait vraiment, en effet.

-De rien, mon cher. » dit-elle alors que le train commençait à siffler.

« - Oh, eh bien ! Ginny, allons mettre des affaires dans un des compartiments ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Salazar remarqua soudainement la petite fille qui s'était cachée derrière sa mère tout au long de la conversation. Elle le regardait avec de grands yeux bruns, et il lui fit un sourire poli en retour avec un hochement de tête.

« - Bonjour. » dit-il gentiment.

Elle laissa s'échapper un petit couinement, avant de s'enfuir vers le train. Salazar regarda Fred et George curieusement, et ils se contentèrent de rouler des yeux.

« - Notre sœur, Ginny. » dit George avant de rendre Nora à Salazar, « - On t'expliquera plus tard. »

L'immortel rigola, et les trois montèrent dans le train alors que sonnait le dernier coup de sifflet. Fred et George partirent rejoindre leurs amis, et Salazar retrouva rapidement Hermione, Blaise et Neville, leur indiquant le compartiment qu'il avait réservé avant que les quatre ne s'installent alors que le train quittait enfin la plateforme.

Salazar espéra que le voyage soit tranquille, mais malheureusement, son vœu ne fut pas exaucé. Ron vint le voir en hurlant comme quoi il essayait de blesser sa famille et sa mère. Il continua en disant que Salazar ne ferait jamais partie de la leur, peu importe ce qu'il essayerait de faire, et qu'il n'en avait rien à faire si les moldus avec lesquels il vivait finissaient par le tuer. Ron avertit Salazar de bien surveiller ses arrières.

Salazar l'écouta sans broncher, se contentant de l'observer avec un air amusé. Cela rendit Ron encore plus furieux et il recommença à crier, jusqu'à ce que Salazar place un _Silencio_ sur lui. Lorsque Ron réalisa qu'on ne pouvait plus l'entendre, il finit par partir en tapant du pied, non sans oublier d'envoyer un geste obscène dans la direction de Salazar qui ne fit que rire.

Il pensait que rien d'autre n'allait arriver, mais encore une fois, il avait tort. Drago rentra quelques temps après pour commencer à le narguer, non seulement lui, mais aussi Hermione, Blaise et Neville aussi. Salazar fut capable de se débarrasser de lui rapidement. Il prit une page du livre des Mauraudeurs et changea la couleur des cheveux du blond en mi-or mi-écarlate pour Gryffondor. Drago poussa un cri horrifié et exigea à ce qu'il inverse le sortilège, mais Salazar dut lui dire qu'il était bloqué comme cela pour toute une semaine. Drago s'en alla ensuite rapidement en tapant du pied, tout comme Ron l'avait fait, et l'immortel ne put que rire face à leurs similitudes.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à Pré-au-lard, ils prirent les calèches pour se rendre au château. Salazar fut surpris de voir qu'il s'agissait de Sombrals qui tiraient leurs véhicules. Il mentionna ce fait aux autres, et tous le regardèrent comme s'il était fou. Hermione insista en disant qu'il n'y avait rien, et Salazar la mit au défi d'aller chercher des informations sur ces créatures dans la bibliothèque avant qu'elle ne songe à nier leur existence complètement, et Hermione lui assura qu'elle le ferait.

Ils entrèrent la Grande Salle et Salazar laissa s'échapper un soupir de satisfaction. Il avait toujours adoré cette période de l'année, même lorsqu'il avait été professeur. L'excitation d'être enfin placé dans une maison, mêlée au stress des cours qui allaient commencer avaient toujours réussi à rendre le château plus vivant.

Ce soir-là, il dut s'assoir près de ses camarades, et non en bout de table comme à son habitude, mais Blaise était juste à sa droite, servant de 'tampon' entre lui et le reste de ses camarades. Salazar ne savait pas pourquoi certains avaient toujours peur de lui. Il pensait avoir fait ses preuves, l'an passé, mais il réalisa que ce n'était pas totalement le cas. Ceux qui ne l'aimaient pas savaient garder leurs distances, ayant parfaitement conscience des prises de bec existantes entre lui et Drago datant de leur première année, mais Salazar savait que les apparences étaient trompeuses et qu'il devait surveiller ses arrières quoi qu'il en coûte.

Nora était ravie d'être de retour à Poudlard alors qu'elle se tenait assise enroulée devant l'assiette de Salazar, comme à son habitude, et elle, lui et Blaise commencèrent à discuter à propos de la Cérémonie allant avoir lieu, pariant sur le nombre de nouveaux membres qu'ils allaient recevoir cette année. Toutes les conversations prirent fin lorsque Minerva s'avança avec les premières années derrière elle.

Salazar avait toujours adoré voir la Cérémonie de Répartition, et cette année n'échappait pas à la règle. Il fut ravi par le nombre de nouveaux Serpentards qu'ils gagnèrent. Quatre garçons et trois filles, mais deux d'entre elle étaient jumelles, et Salazar reconnu leur nom de famille. Carrow.

_Et encore plus d__'__enfants de Mangemorts. _Pensa-t-il avec un soupir.

La dernière personne à être placée fut un garçon. Et alors que les autres essayaient de ne _pas_ s'assoir près de lui à cause de Nora, ce dernier se posa directement en face de lui avant de lui adresser un grand sourire. Il avait une peau très pâle, des cheveux rouge sombre, et des yeux d'un vert profond.

« - Salut ! » dit le garçon joyeusement, après qu'Albus eut finit son discours habituel marquant le début du repas, « - Tu es Harry Potter, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, c'est moi. » répondit Salazar avec un hochement poli de la tête, « - Et toi, tu es Gordy… Pardonne-moi, mais quel est ton nom complet, déjà ?

-Roffin. » répondit le garçon en remplissant son assiette, « - Gordy Cogrd Roffin, mais j'ai _horreur_ de mon deuxième prénom. Je pense que mes parents l'ont mal orthographié, ou qu'ils avaient trop bu lorsqu'ils m'ont nommé. Je ne pense même pas qu'il s'agisse d'un mot, en toute honnêteté. »

Salazar rigola.

« - Je ne pense pas non plus. Alors, ravi d'être à Serpentard ?

-Oh, oui. Je me demandais depuis longtemps ce que ça serait d'être à Serpentard. Et je pense que je devrais m'y plaire. » dit Gordy avec un grand sourire, « - Je suis un sang-mêlé, au fait, mais mes deux parents sont magiques.

-_Murmureur, est-ce que ce gar__ç__on est notre ami aussi__? Si c__'__est le cas, il faut que je lui trouve un nom._ »

Salazar rigola, « - _Je ne sais pas, ma chè__re._ »

Gordy regarda Nora avec émerveillement,

« - Wow, tu es un Fourchelangue ! C'est trop démentiel ! Mais tu n'es pas maléfique, hein ? » demanda-t-il soudainement avec une pointe d'appréhension, ce à quoi Salazar rigola en secouant la tête.

« - Non, je ne le suis pas, même si les gens tendent à le croire vu que je peux parler aux serpents. Voici Nora. » dit-il en faisant un geste dans sa direction.

« - Oh, eh bien, c'est bon à savoir. » dit Gordy avec un sourire soulagé, « - Est-ce que je peux la caresser ? Est-ce qu'elle va me mordre ?

-_Ca d__é__pend._ » dit Nora en l'observant de près, puis elle tourna son regard sur Salazar. « - _Jovial._ »

Salazar et Blaise la regardèrent avec confusion,

« - Quoi ? » demanda Zabini, « - Est-ce que j'ai bien compris ? Elle a dit 'Jovial'. »

Salazar hocha de la tête, et Nora soupira.

« - _Son nom, Jovial._ ».

Blaise commença à rire, « - C'est bon, j'ai compris. » dit-il avant de lever son regard vers un Gordy plus que confus.

« - Elle vient juste de te nommer 'Jovial'. Je suis Blaise Zabini, au fait. Mais Nora m'appelle Zabby.

-Nora appelle tous ceux qu'elle rencontre par des surnoms. Par exemple, le Professeur Rogue, notre Directeur de Maison, est 'Chauve-souris', et le Professeur McGonagall est 'Chaton', bien que tu découvriras bien assez tôt pourquoi après ton premier jour de classe. » dit Salazar avec un rire.

Gordy en fit de même,

« - J'aime bien. Merci Nora.

-_De rien, et je suppose que tu peux me caresser. Mais je dois te prévenir, je suis le serpent le plus mortel au monde, et je te mordrais si l__'__envie m__'__en prend._

-Elle te dit de rien et que tu peux la caresser. » dit Salazar avec un rire avant de répéter le reste de ce que Nora avait dit.

Gordy rigola à son tour en commençant à la caresser. Nora dit qu'il faisait de bonnes caresses, semblable à celles de 'Broussaille', et elle décida qu'elle aimait le garçon. Salazar, de son côté, était quelque peu déstabilisé par Gordy, mais bon, il supposa que c'était parce que le plus jeune était excité d'être enfin entré à Poudlard, et au moins, Blaise n'était plus le seul Serpentard qui n'avait pas peur de lui.

* * *

Le festin se termina et tous partirent en direction de leur salle commune. Salazar haussa un sourcil lorsque Gordy commença à rire fortement en pointant presque tout ce qui s'y trouvait, mais il discutait aussi avec un autre première année du nom de Robert à ce moment-là.

Le dortoir des secondes années était la même chambre que celle qu'ils avaient partagée l'an passé. Salazar et Blaise choisirent immédiatement les mêmes lits, et l'immortel ne manqua pas de remettre immédiatement la protection de sang en place. Il l'avait retirée à la fin de l'année, ne faisant pas confiance à Albus pour ne pas y toucher. Ceci fait, Salazar se mit en pyjamas et alla se coucher. La journée avait été longue, et il ne disait pas non à de longues heures de sommeil.

Mais il ne put pas en profiter immédiatement. Alors qu'il commençait à sombrer, il sentit un poids léger se poser sur le bord de son lit. Nora siffla de surprise, et Salazar saisit sa baguette, illuminant son bout.

Au pied de son lit se trouvait un elfe de maison à la peau grisâtre et aux grands yeux verts semblables à des balles de tennis.

« - S'il-vous-plait, ne blessez pas Dobby, monsieur. » dit l'elfe en se triturant nerveusement les mains, « - Dobby a dut forcer les autres à dormir parce que Dobby devait avertir monsieur Harry Salazar Potter Serpentard. »

Les yeux de l'humain s'écarquillèrent de stupeur.

« - Comment sais-tu qui je suis ? »

Dobby baissa sa tête tristement.

« - Avant que Dobby soit forcé à se lier avec sa famille actuelle, Dobby était ami avec Mitzy et Fripsy. Dobby sait ce que monsieur Harry Salazar Potter Serpentard a fait pour aider les amis de Dobby, et Dobby veut aider monsieur Harry Salazar Potter Serpentard en retour.

-Qui sont tes maîtres ? » demanda Salazar avec prudence.

Dobby commença soudainement à couiner et à tirer sur ses oreilles. Salazar sut immédiatement que l'elfe avait reçu l'ordre de ne révéler aucune information à personne. Soudainement, il s'arrêta et commença à sourire.

« - Dobby a été appelé par le jeune maître ce soir. Il a dit à Dobby de s'occuper de ses cheveux. Dobby n'avait pas le choix et a dut se débarrasser du rouge et de l'or. »

Il fallut quelques instants à Salazar pour comprendre. Dobby appartenait aux Malfoys, et s'ils traitaient toujours leurs elfes comme des moins que rien, il n'y avait rien d'étonnant au fait que l'elfe se trouvait toujours au pied de son lit à lui parler.

« - Ah, les failles ne sont-elles pas magnifiques ? » dit Salazar en faisant un sourire complice à l'elfe, et Dobby lui sourit en retour.

« - Oui, Monsieur ! Dobby aime et utilise beaucoup les failles. Les Maîtres ne font jamais attention à ce qu'ils disent et ne font qu'ordonner à Dobby de faire les choses. Dobby passe beaucoup de temps à chercher des failles. »

Salazar rigola légèrement.

« - Très bien. Peux-tu me dire qu'elle est la chose dont je me dois d'être averti ?

-Dobby ne peut pas donner de détails, monsieur, et il y a beaucoup de chose qu'il ne sait pas, mais il y a un complot pour que de terribles choses arrivent à Poudlard, monsieur. Dobby sait que vous pouvez empêcher cela. Dobby ne veut pas que quelqu'un soit blessé.

-Peux-tu me dire qui est l'investigateur de ce complot ? » demanda Salazar, mais Dobby secoua la tête négativement avant de recommencer à tirer sur ses oreilles.

« - D'accord, ne te punis pas. » dit-il rapidement avant de réfléchir pendant quelques minutes.

« - Peux-tu me dire s'il s'agit de l'idée de ton Maître ou celle du Maître de ton Maître ? » demanda-t-il en pointant son avant-bras gauche.

Dobby pointa son bras en secouant la tête, comme pour dire 'non'.

« - Est-ce que ce complot implique, d'une manière ou d'une autre, celui qui a fait ce tatouage ? »

Dobby tira une nouvelle fois sur ses oreilles en couinant.

« - Bien, merci Dobby. Ne t'inquiète pas. » dit Salazar, « - Mais peux-tu me dire autre chose ? »

Dobby regarda le plafond, pensif, avant de lui sourire.

« - Seulement que l'histoire va se répéter.

-Qu'elle histoire et de quand date-t-elle ? »

Dobby secoua la tête.

« - Dobby ne peut pas vous dire quelle histoire, monsieur, et Dobby ne sait pas à quand elle remonte. Dobby est vraiment désolé monsieur Harry Salazar Potter Serpentard. Dobby aimerait pouvoir vous en dire plus ! »

L'elfe commença soudainement à sangloter car il ne parvenait pas à l'aider d'avantage, mais Salazar réussit à le calmer.

« - C'est bon, Dobby. Je trouverais un moyen pour arranger tout cela, et s'il te plait, appelle moi simplement Harry ou Harry Potter. Pas les autres noms, juste au cas où. »

Dobby acquiesça en essuyant ses larmes.

« - Oui monsieur Harry Potter, et Dobby promet de ne rien révéler de vos secrets.

-Merci. Mais tu ferais mieux de partir avant qu'ils ne découvrent que tu as disparu. Laisse-moi savoir si jamais tu apprends quelque chose de nouveau.

-Oui monsieur Harry Potter ! Dobby fera ça ! » dit-il joyeusement avant de transplaner.

Salazar se recoucha en réfléchissant. Si Lucius complotait quelque chose, alors Severus devait avoir quelques informations. Mais il y avait une chose que l'immortel ne comprenait pas ; si Lucius pensait qu'il était Voldemort, alors qu'essayait donc de faire le Mangemort ? L'absence de réponses de Dobby et le fait qu'il se tire les oreilles indiquaient qu'il y avait _quelque chose_ en lien avec Voldemort, mais quoi ?

Salazar n'en avait aucune idée, et il espérait que Severus en saurait plus sur la situation.

* * *

Salazar se leva juste après le lever du soleil le jour suivant. Il savait que personne d'autre ne serait debout, et il devait trouver Severus pour lui raconter toute l'histoire avec Dobby et lui poser plus de questions. Il savait que la Maitre de Potion lui en aurait parlé s'il avait su exactement ce qui se tramait, mais peut-être que Lucius avait simplement dit quelque chose avec désinvolture au jeune homme et que ça lui était passé au-dessus de la tête. Salazar espéra que ça soit le cas et qu'ils pourraient essayer de rassembler plus de preuves ensemble.

Il descendait tout juste les escaliers et s'apprêtait à passer la porte menant à la salle commune lorsqu'un flash de lumière blanche le prit de court. Salazar se retrouva momentanément aveuglé et il tituba en arrière pour atterrir lourdement sur les marches de l'escalier qu'il venait de descendre. Il entendit ensuite quelqu'un pousser une exclamation de surprise avant de commencer à rire.

« - Harry ! Je suis vraiment désolé ! » cria la voix avant d'aider Salazar à se remettre sur ses pieds, « - Est-ce que ça va ?

-O-Oui, je crois. Gordy ? » demanda Salazar alors que sa vision finissait par s'éclaircir.

« - Oui, c'est moi. Je suis désolé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Eh bien, je ne pouvais pas dormir, alors j'ai commencé à explorer. Puis je me suis rendu dans la Grande Salle, et j'ai vu qu'il y avait un autre enfant. Son nom est Colin Creevey, et il est un né moldu de Gryffondor, mais j'en ai rien à faire des statuts de sang. Bref, il prenait des photos avec cette chose, et je lui ai demandé ce que c'était. Il m'a dit que c'était un appareil photo et il m'a montré comment ça fonctionne. Il voulait prendre des photos de beaucoup de choses et de personnes, et je lui ai dit que je pouvais prendre des photos de notre salle commune, c'est pourquoi je suis là. Il m'a aussi demandé si je t'avais déjà rencontré, et je lui ai dit que oui. Il était vraiment excité et m'a dit qu'il avait tout lu à propos de toi, ce que j'ai fait aussi, veux-tu, mais bref. Il m'a demandé si je pouvais prendre une photo de toi, alors je lui ai dit que j'essayerais, mais ce n'étais pas mon but à l'instant. J'essayais de prendre une photo de cette statue de serpent, en fait. »

Salazar cligna des yeux plusieurs fois face au garçon. Il était beaucoup trop tôt pour devoir gérer autant d'informations à la fois.

« - _Murmureur, Est-ce que __ç__a va ? Tu es __étrangement silencieux.__ »_ demanda Nora en sortant la tête de sa manche, et l'immortel secoua la sienne pour s'éclaircir les idées.

« - _Oui ma chère, je vais bien._

-Oh ! Nora est là ! Dites, je peux prendre une photo de vous deux à côté de cette statue ? Je pense que Colin adorerait ça ! » s'exclama Gordy

« - _Murmureur, je veux que ma photo soit prise._ » dit-elle en glissant hors de sa manche et le long de son bras, « - _Et fait en sorte de bien me tenir pour qu__'__elle soit réussie. Je viens juste de nettoyer mes écailles, et elles sont d__'__un beau noir scintillant.__ »_

Salazar se frotta les yeux en soupirant,

« - D'accord.

-Si ça te va, j'aimerai en prendre deux. Une moi pour moi et une pour Colin. Ca serait carrément classe d'avoir une photo d'Harry Potter ! » dit Gordy alors que Salazar allait se placer près de la statue.

« - _Di__s-__lui d'__en prendre trois. J__'__aimerais en avoir une aussi, pour que je puisse admirer mes é__cailles._ » dit Nora, se tournant pour regarder Salazar qui soupira en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

« - Nora demande si tu peux en prendre trois, pour qu'elle puisse en avoir une aussi. »

Salazar n'avait pas le temps pour ça. Il devait parler à Severus, mais en même temps, il ne voulait pas paraitre impoli auprès du garçon. Même s'il fallait avouer que Gordy était plutôt… Direct.

Ce dernier lui sourit avant d'acquiescer et de prendre les dites photos. Salazar s'excusa ensuite pour s'en aller, mais Gordy décida de le suivre hors de la salle commune.

« - Tu vas te rendre au petit déjeuner ? Est-ce qu'il va commencer bientôt ? J'ai faim, tu sais. Oh, hey ! J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait plein de raccourcis dans le château, est ce que tu en connais ? »

Salazar lança un regard sombre au garçon qui commençait à courir sur sa patience, avant de soupirer et d'acquiescer.

« - Oui. Si, parce exemple, tu vas vers cette peinture de Salazar et dit 'Effroi Mortel', il s'ouvrira. Ce passage mène directement dans le hall d'entrée.

\- Pour de vrai ? Démentiel ! » s'exclama Gordy avant de rougir, « - Hum, est-ce que tu peux m'accompagner ? C'est quand même un peu sombre là-dedans. »

Salazar soupira.

« - Si tu veux. »

Peut-être qu'une fois qu'il aurait laissé Gordy dans la Grande Salle, Salazar serait capable de trouver Severus.

* * *

Colin Creevey s'avéra être le jumeau de Gordy à Gryffondor. Ils n'avaient aucun lien de famille les unissant, mais leurs personnalités étaient vraiment semblables.

Nora les adora immédiatement, ainsi que l'attention qu'ils lui portaient. Elle nomma Colin 'Surexcité' et le Gryffondor prit une tonne de photos d'elle simplement parce qu'elle était juste 'trop démentielle'. Nora pris la pose de toutes les façons possibles et évidement, ne fit que parler tout du long, forçant Salazar à traduire ce qu'elle disait.

Lorsque les garçons eurent fini de lui poser toutes les questions auxquelles ils pouvaient penser, _et_ avoir pris des photos de Nora, la Grande Salle bouillonnait déjà d'élèves. Salazar soupira, sachant qu'il allait devoir attendre pour discuter avec Severus. Il s'excusa de la table de Gryffondor, sur laquelle il était assis avec les deux autres, et évidement, Gordy le suivit jusqu'à celle de Serpentard.

Le petit déjeuner fut semi-silencieux, mais seulement parce que tous mangeaient. Hermione et Neville mangèrent avec lui et Blaise, mais lorsqu'ils s'assirent à la table des vert et argent, Colin décida de venir pour manger avec Gordy. Le reste de la maison Serpentard jetait des regards noirs aux Gryffondors, et Salazar put entendre des marmonnements ressemblant à des 'Ordures', 'Sang-de-Bourbe' et 'Traître à leur sang'.

Tout prit fin lorsque Severus descendit vers leur table pour distribuer les emplois du temps. Quand il arriva au niveau de Salazar, le professeur ricana avant de lui jeter le document au visage.

« - Potter, il semblerait qu'une fois de plus votre manque de coopération à faire ce que le directeur vous a demandé vous a fait gagner une convocation dans son bureau ce matin. Si je me souviens bien, c'était également le cas l'an dernier. Gardez le rythme, et nous pourrons presque appeler ça une tradition. » cracha-t-il avant de lancer un regard mauvais à tous ceux qui l'entouraient, « - Et votre fan-club n'est pas autorisé à vous accompagner. » ajouta-t-il avant de s'en aller.

Salazar eut soudainement une idée.

« - Vous savez, _Professeur_, » dit-il d'un ton mauvais, et Severus se tourna vivement dans sa direction et le fusilla du regard, « - Je ne sais vraiment pas quel problème vous avez avec moi, mais depuis que j'ai passé ces portes l'an dernier, vous n'avez jamais été autre chose que désagréable. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter un tel traitement ?

\- Vous êtes arrogant ! » cria Severus, et toutes les têtes se tournèrent dans leur direction, « - Arrogant et paresseux ! Vous pensez être au-dessus des règles ! Tout comme votre père !

-Je vous interdis de dire du mal de mon père ! » cria Salazar, « - J'ai supporté votre comportement l'an dernier, mais je ne laisserais certainement pas ça passer à partir d'aujourd'hui !

-Taisez-vous, espèce de gamin insolent !

-NON ! » cria Salazar.

« - RETENUE, POTTER ! » répondit Severus tout aussi fortement, « - Pour avoir crié sur un professeur, » dit-il avec un sourire hautain, « - Soyez dans mon bureau à sept heures précises, et si jamais vous êtes en retard, Potter, je ferais en sorte que vous soyez en retenue jusqu'à la fin de l'année. » cracha-t-il.

Salazar lui lança un regard furieux, mais resta silencieux. Il avait eu ce qu'il voulait, et il savait que Severus avait compris qu'il avait fait ça volontairement. Tout allait bien, et ils pourraient enfin discuter ce soir.

Il se rassit alors que Severus finissait de distribuer les emplois du temps avant de regarder le sien. Il leva son regard lorsqu'Hermione prit la parole.

« - Harry ! Tu viens de répondre à un professeur !

-Oui, eh bien, ce n'est qu'un idiot aux cheveux gras.

-Harry ! » s'exclama-t-elle, « - Je sais qu'il est désagréable…

-Désagréable ? » coupa Blaise, « - Hermione, Rogue déteste Harry.

-Blaise a raison, Hermione, » continua Neville, « - Rogue traite Harry pire qu'il ne le fait avec les Gryffondors.

-Mais c'est quand même un professeur !

-Et c'est pourquoi c'est si grave. » dit soudainement Gordy, tous les regards se posant sur lui à sa prise de parole, « - Le professeur Rogue ne devrait pas agir de la sorte.

-C'est bon, ne vous inquiétez pas. Tout ira bien pour moi, mais je pense que je devrais aller parler au directeur dès maintenant. Neville, Hermione, je vous vois au cours de Défense car nous avons classe avec vous. Blaise, garde-moi une place en Sortilège, si tu le peux. Colin, Gordy, ne criez pas sur les professeurs.

-Ou les insulter. » rigola Gordy,

« - Ca aussi. » répondit Salazar en riant, « - Je ferais mieux de partir. A toute à l'heure, tout le monde ! » dit-il avant de se diriger vers le bureau d'Albus.

* * *

Salazar venait tout juste de sortir de la Grande Salle lorsqu'un homme habillé de robes bleu pervenche l'intercepta et commença à marcher avec lui. Il faisait à Salazar un grand sourire lorsque celui-ci jeta un coup d'œil dans sa direction.

« - Harry Potter ! » s'exclama l'homme, « - C'est un honneur de pouvoir vous rencontrer ! Viens-je d'entendre le Professeur Rogue dire que vous aviez un fan-club ? Vous commencez tôt, j'ai compris ! Et c'est bien ! Très bien ! » émit-il joyeusement, sans donner une seule seconde la chance à Salazar de le corriger.

« - Je peux vous apprendre comment gérer votre popularité et vous enseigner quelques astuces sur elle. Et je sais, évidemment, de quoi je parle. J'ai justement…

-Je suis désolé, monsieur, mais qui êtes-vous ? » demanda Salazar, le coupant au milieu de sa phrase.

Le sorcier eut l'air quelque peu offensé, mais il s'en remis rapidement et fit à Salazar un autre grand sourire

« - C'est vrai que vous avez vécu avec des moldus toute votre vie. Eh bien, Harry, je suis Gilderoy Lockhart ! Ordre de Merlin, troisième classe _et_ cinq fois lauréat du sourire le plus charmeur attribué par _Sorcière-Hebdo_. Je suis également votre nouveau professeur de Défense !

-Je vois. » dit Salazar, « - Eh bien, c'est un plaisir de faire votre rencontre, mais je dois aller voir le directeur.

-Oh oui, oui, bien sûr. Je me dirigeais également dans cette direction, non pas pour aller le voir, cependant. Nous pouvons profiter de ce temps pour discuter un peu.

-D'accord, » dit Salazar, incertain, « - Mais je dois vous corriger : je n'ai pas de fan-club. Il s'agit de mes amis.

-Ah oui, c'est peut-être vrai, jeune célébrité, mais tous les amis ne sont pas des fans et tous les fans ne sont pas des amis. Vous devez être très prudent, et je peux vous aider à voir la différence, sachant que j'ai beaucoup d'expérience derrière moi !

-Ils n'en n'ont rien à faire que je sois célèbre.

-Oui, mais peut-être qu'ils…

-PEEVES ! Laisse-les tranquilles ! » cria soudainement Salazar.

Ils venaient de tourner à une intersection du second étage, et Salazar avait vu que le poltergeist venait de lâcher des ballons d'eau sur la tête de Serdaigles en première année.

Peeves se stoppa immédiatement et manqua presque de faire un commentaire grossier avant de voir de qui il s'agissait.

« - Lord SerpenStars, comme il m'est agréable de vous voir ce matin. » dit-il d'un ton doucereux teinté de nervosité, « - Peevsie ne voulait que faire une blague à des premières années ayant perdu leur chemin. Rien de mal, juste de l'amusement. »

Salazar lui lança un regard sombre mais mesuré.

« - Pourtant, on dirait qu'ils sont trempés jusqu'aux os.

-Ouiiiiiiiii. » Répondit Peeves d'une voix trainante.

« - Pars immédiatement avant que je n'appelle le Baron. » dit Salazar en signe d'avertissement.

Peeves cria soudainement et lança le reste des ballons en l'air avant de disparaitre au bout du couloir. Salazar dû réfléchir rapidement et sortit sa baguette.

« - _Immobulus_! » cria-t-il, et les ballons s'arrêtèrent, figés en l'air.

« - Venez vite, que je puisse les laisser tomber sur le sol. »

Les premières années se dépêchèrent dans sa direction avant de se placer dans son dos lorsque Lockhart sortit sa baguette.

« - Pas d'inquiétude, Harry. Je vais m'en occuper ! _Reducto__ !_ »

Salazar n'eut qu'une seconde pour faire apparaitre un bouclier avant que les ballons n'explosent, mais il fut assez rapide pour éviter que l'eau ne les éclabousse partout. Lockhart, au contraire, fut moins chanceux. Il se tenait juste devant Salazar et se prit en pleine face la totalité de l'eau contenues par les bombes à eau. L'homme était à présent trempé de la tête aux pieds.

Salazar regarda Lockhart longuement. _Mais quel idiot_ pensa-t-il avant de se tourner vers les premières années.

« - Si vous cherchez la Grande Salle, allez tout droit dans ce couloir avant de tourner à gauche. L'escalier principal se trouvera à votre droite et il vous mènera directement dans le hall d'entrée.

-Merci beaucoup. Tu nous a été d'une grande aide. Vraiment pas ce à quoi je m'attendais de la part d'un Serpentard. » dit une fille aux long cheveux blonds pâles et à la voix rêveuse, en lui souriant.

« - Mais de rien. » répondit Salazar.

Ils se dépêchèrent de partir, murmurant à propos du 'Garçon-Qui-A-Survécut' qui venait de les sauver, mais la blonde les ignora et continua de regarder autour d'elle avec émerveillement. Salazar se tourna, quant à lui, vers Lockhart qui marmonnait dans sa barbe inexistante avant de lever les yeux et de croiser le regard de 'l'élève' qui se contentait de l'observer.

« - Désolé pour ce qui vient de se passer, Harry. Juste un petit lapsus. Je suppose que je ferais mieux d'y aller. Je dois me… Me… Me sécher. » dit Lockhart avant de se précipiter vers la salle de Défense.

« - _Je ne pense pas que je vais l__'__aimer, Murmureur__. Il m__'a l'__air d'être vraiment stupide._

_-Mais il l__'__est, ma ch__ère. Et Severus avait raison. Je ne l__'__aime pas._ » dit Salazar en glissant dans un raccourci menant directement au bureau d'Albus.

* * *

« - Bonjour Harry. Entre et assieds-toi. » dit Albus d'un ton joyeux, « - Comment vas-tu, ce matin ? »

_Entre les enfants surexcité__s, __des professeurs idiots et à __pr__ésent toi__… __Pas si bien. _Pensa Salazar amèrement, mais il sourit à la place.

« -Bien.

-Bon, bon. Je voulais te voir ce matin pour savoir comment tu allais. Tu as encore disparu cet été, et je suis ravi de voir que tu es de retour parmi nous en bonne santé. Puis-je te demander où tu te trouvais ?

-Je voyageais. » répondit simplement Salazar.

« - Je vois. » dit Albus avec un froncement de sourcils, « - Et puis-je te demander pourquoi tu n'es pas resté chez les Dursleys ? »

Salazar le fusilla du regard.

« - Ils allaient m'enfermer comme un animal sauvage ! » cria-t-il, « - Et comme je ne comptais pas passer mon été enfermé dans ma chambre, je suis parti.

-Oui, et je sais que tu as utilisé de la magie chez eux également. Es-tu conscient que tu n'es pas autorisé à en faire en dehors de l'école ?

-Oui, monsieur, mais sachant que m'échapper de chez les Dursleys fut une sorte d'acte d'autodéfense, j'avais supposé que ça ne poserait pas de problèmes.

-Cela n'a pas été noté par le Service des Usages Abusif de la Magie. » remarqua Albus.

« - Certainement parce qu'ils peuvent reconnaitre que mon seul but était de me défendre. J'ai lu beaucoup, l'an dernier, et encore plus lorsque je suis parti. » répondit-il, ce à quoi le directeur fronça les sourcils.

« - Et comment as-tu voyagé ?

-En utilisant des transports moldus. J'ai fait appel au Magicobus pour aller à Gringotts, pour transformer mes Galions en Livres Sterling, puis j'ai voyagé un peu partout avec les transports moldus.

-Mais tu aurais été en sécurité chez les Dursleys. Tu n'avais pas à voyager seul, tu t'es exposé au danger ! Pourquoi n'as-tu donc pas supporté… ?

-Parce que j'ai _support__é_ les Dursleys pendant dix ans, mais je ne le ferais pas une minute de plus. Et je n'apprécie vraiment pas le fait que vous ayez envoyé votre _Mangemort_ de larbin m'escorter de l'autre côté de la barrière. » dit-il avant de faire un sourire en coin face au visage choqué d'Albus, « - Oh, oui, j'ai lu et appris beaucoup de choses cet été. Le Professeur Rogue est un Mangemort. Je sais à présent pourquoi il me déteste.

-_Etait _un Mangemort, Harry. _Etait__._ Il s'est détourné de cette voie il y a longtemps.

-J'en doute.

-Le Professeur Rogue a pris d'énormes risques pour servir la Lumière lors de la dernière guerre…

-Evitez-moi donc les histoires à tirer les violons, Professeur. Son comportement envers moi, ainsi que le clair favoritisme qu'il a envers Malfoy et ses camarades sont des preuves suffisantes pour moi.

-Tu as tort de penser cela, Harry.

\- C'est parce que vous pensez toujours avoir raison. » dit Salazar.

Il savait, évidement, qu'Albus _avait raison_ dans cette situation, mais pour le bien des apparences, il maintint ses 'positions' sur le problème.

Albus lui fit un regard sombre avant de soupirer.

« - Je vois que nous allons devoir différer dans nos opinions sur ce sujet.

-Je pense que vous avez raison. » répondit Salazar, « - De ce que j'en ai lu, et de mes observations, les Mangemorts ne changent jamais leur… Tatouage. » dit-il avec un autre sourire en coin, et Albus lui fit un autre regard noir avant de sourire.

« - Tu es un garçon très intelligent, Harry, mais il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ne sais pas.

-Alors pourquoi ne pas remplir mes lacunes ? » demanda Salazar.

« - Parce que tu n'es pas encore prêt à tout savoir, tu es bien trop jeune. »

Salazar rigola.

« - Encore une fois, vous pensez avoir raison. Je suis peut-être jeune, Professeur, mais je suis capable de supporter la vérité.

-Je ne le pense pas, et notre discussion est close. Tu as un cours de Sortilège auquel tu dois te rendre, si je ne m'abuse.

-Oui, Monsieur. » dit Salazar avant de se lever immédiatement et de partir.

Il venait de donner à Albus une chance de lui parler de la prophétie, mais clairement, l'homme n'avait pas saisit la perche. Si Albus voulait vraiment 'qu'Harry' soit prêt à faire face à Voldemort, pourquoi ne pas avoir saisi l'opportunité ? Salazar avait envie de rire, mais il se demanda également quelles étaient les autres choses qu'Albus lui 'cachait', et pourquoi il voulait 'qu'Harry' reste ignorant de tout. L'excuse du 'tu es bien trop jeune pour comprendre' était beaucoup trop bancale, sachant toutes les expériences qu'avait vécu 'Harry' l'an passé.

Salazar ricana silencieusement, _Ce n__'__est pas grave, laissons donc Albus jouer à ce petit jeu. Il ne sait, après tout, pas que j__'__ai d__é__j__à quinze coups d__'__avance sur lui._ Pensa-t-il avant qu'un rire ne lui échappe.

* * *

'**Loopholes****'****, tout comme ****'****wards****' ****sont des épines à traduire. J****'****ai franchement hé****sit****é à parler ****'d'****intrigu****érance****' ****(comprenne qui pourra) mais bon, je me contente de ****'****faille****' ****(niche serait passé aussi, vous savez****? bref, juste une courte note pour vous expliquer tout cela)**

**Oui, Oui, il y a Merlin. Preciousann donne une explication de pourquoi, et je pourrais vous la donner si jamais la question est posé****e !**

**De nouveaux personnages et une nouvelle année qui commence****! Je pense que vous n'êtes vraiment, mais alors, **_**vraiment **_**pas prêt pour ce qui vous attend *ricanements***

**Au fait****! Les é****v****ènements de la seconde et troisiè****me ann****ée sont combinés ici****! Encore une fois, l****'****auteur explique pourquoi dans un chapitre NdA, je pourrais vous transmettre l****'****info si besoin**** ! o/**

**Merci a Aelyanne pour avoir trouvé une alternative à ‚Lord Serpend' qui ne me satisfaisait pas, Serpenstars! Pour ceux que ça interesserait, voici le lien qui explique la référence (j'ai rigolé pendant dix minutes en la découvrant)(retirez les espaces!)**

www. dailymotion video / xhechu

**Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire! je vous dis à bientôt!**


End file.
